Aftershock Prizes
by Alonein-Darkness7
Summary: A rewrite of Aftershock parts 1 and 2. Slade and Terra rule Jump now that the Titans have been taken down, but the two are humans and what's the point of sitting on a throne if you don't have someone to share it with? SladeRobin and TerraBeast Boy. DONE!
1. The Beginning

**A.N.** Alright, for anyone who reads my Sladin One Shots fic, here it is; the fic I mentioned at the bottom of chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it and remember, I'm writing it for you and also myself!

**Title: **Aftershock Prizes  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **throughout the entire fic for obvious reasons if you actually read it.  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin, or what I like to call Sladin, and TerraxBeast Boy, which I'm not sure if it has another name  
**Summary: **A rewrite of Aftershock parts 1 and 2. Terra and Slade decide that if they're going to rule Jump City and eventually other places then they deserved whatever they want. What they didn't want was to be lonely on their thrones and what they did want were two different boys. Terra wants Beast Boy to keep his promise about being his friend and she wants more from him as well. Slade wants his first apprentice back, Robin, but not as an apprentice, why would he need two apprentices? No, Slade wants Robin for different reasons, reasons that'll cause Robin to shiver much to Slade's joy.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Plan Comes Together

"Oof!" Both boys shouted simultaneously as they were cruelly thrown to their knees on rough earthlike ground. They had been through so much in the past days that had left their spirits sour and their moods unpleasant.

Jump City, their city, had been taken over completely by Slade and Terra, two people that both held unique relationships with the boys. The Titans had been planning on a surprise attack but before they were able to launch it they had been ambushed and captured.

Beast Boy and Robin were both bound at the wrists and knees and dragged off in one direction as they watched the rest of their friends fight a hoard of Sladebots and a combined creature of Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload. Beast Boy had tried to morph and a collar had been locked over his neck that shocked him at every attempt. Robin had kicked and screamed and otherwise struggled until he became tired.

Now both boys looked up at the two foreboding figures looming over them. Robin glared and curled his lip into a snarl as he refused to be intimidated by Slade's big form. "Slade," he hissed, every syllable dripped with hatred as deadly as poison.

"Terra," Beast Boy's heart clenched in his chest as he looked painfully at the form before him. The long, blonde locks that he had grown to love and than tried to learn to hate covered half of her face, resembling the mask that her master worn

"Beast Boy," Terra whispered mockingly as she smirked at him. She took on Slade's pose of perfect balance and folded her arms behind her back as well. She glanced up at her master and inwardly applauded herself at making him pleased. She could tell by the look in his eye, the only thing she ever had to go on with him.

"Robin," Slade purred as he glanced absentmindedly at his current apprentice to his former one. "Now that the greetings are over with we can end the formality and get down to business. I'm sure you two want to know why you've been brought down here."

"No doubt you want the pleasure of having front row seats to our demise." Robin's glare intensified as he spoke his unattached words. Beast Boy gulped beside his leader, he knew Robin would rather die a hero than anything else and he agreed that it was a noble death, but he was pretty sure that he just didn't want to die at all.

"Ehhh," Terra mocked the sound of a buzzer as she shook her head. "Wrong." She smiled smugly as Robin's glare turned to her. His masked eyes held so much hate and hurt in them as he looked at her and she couldn't help but wonder how expressive his eyes were when they weren't masked.

Beast Boy released the breath he had been holding as he relaxed a bit in his binds. "Then, why did you take us away from everyone else?" Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably, his knees were beginning to ache from this position.

"If you think you're going to get us to join you then you're better off thinking of something else right now!" Robin shouted as he began to fumble behind his back with the ropes once more.

"We don't want you to join us." Slade replied lazily as he leaned over the boys. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he shrunk back a bit. Robin held his ground and glared icily straight into Slade's eye.

"We took you as prizes." Terra placed her hands on her hips as she smiled happily. "You two are trophies for our accomplishment of taking over Jump. I get Beast Boy and Slade gets Robin."

"What?" Beast Boy questioned. "Like what that creep Atlas did to us?"

"No Beast Boy," Robin's voice was grim. Beast Boy looked over at his usually confident leader and noted that he was no longer glaring and that his face had paled to the color of Raven's skin color. "Not that type of trophy. They're taking us as trophies just like the Trojans took women as trophies over defeated lands. We're their booty."

Slade chuckled in delight at Robin's terminology. "Yes and just like the Trojans, Terra and I are allowed to do whatever we please with you two." Terra nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

Beast Boy's mouth opened but nothing came out, not even a squeak of protest or any utterance of any words, and he let it hang open as he stared dumbfounded at his captor. Terra leaned over him and closed his mouth with one finger. Her finger remained under his chin as she smiled at him. "You're nothing but property now."

"We are not property!" Robin shouted as he tried to lung off his knees to attack but two Sladebots quickly clamped heavy hands on his shoulders and held him on his knees. He tugged against the arms but they held still despite his best efforts.

"Place him in my bed chamber and watch over him until I arrive." Slade ordered idly. The Sladebots nodded their heads and one picked Robin up and threw him over its shoulder like a rag doll. Robin snarled and squirmed as he was carted off from the room.

"Robin," Beast Boy whispered as he watched his friend forced away. Terra's finger trailed his jaw line once and then moved away as Terra straightened again. He gasped as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the menacing Sladebot.

"Same with him, my bedroom and watch over him, I shouldn't be too long. Just have to make sure his friends stay down this time." Terra smirked as Beast Boy was taken from the room in the same manner as Robin was.

She turned to Slade and smiled hopefully at him, her blue eyes wide and waiting. Slade glanced down at her for a split second then he groaned and rolled his eye. He unfolded his arms from behind his back and held one lazily up to her.

"Yes!" She happily gave his large hand a high-five and then jumped into the air a little in her joy. Slade, despite himself, smiled behind his mask as he watched Terra in amusement do a little happy motion with her hands as she repeatedly pumped them in the air.

"Alright Terra, tonight we'll celebrate with whatever you want to have for dinner. But until then, you have a job to finish up." Slade brushed a strand behind her shoulder and she nodded happily.

"Then I'll pick up the pizza after I finish the rest of the Titan's off." She smiled and ran past Slade as she went to hurry her job. Slade sighed as she left the room; he wasn't a fan of pizza. But he knew something that would make him feel better.

* * *

He was thrown onto the bed roughly and he sat up as he looked around the room. The decorating of the room didn't surprise him in the least. The walls were metal and bare except for a single bulletin board with a variety of newspaper clippings pinned to it. Robin pushed the thought in his mind before it formed, before he actually thought that he and Slade actually were alike. 

The rest of the room was just as bare as the walls were. There was the door out, which Robin had just been forced through, a door that led to the bathroom, from what Robin could see of black marble titles, and another metal door that blended with the wall and was adjacent to the bathroom, the closet Robin suspected.

The bed had black coverings and was rather stiff, as though it wasn't used much or had just been bought. Two pillows were on the bed, both were black as well. Then there was a dark mahogany desk to the right of the supposed closet and pushed into that corner. A single, metallic side table was on the left side of the bed and a tiny lamp was placed on top of it. And then a tall wardrobe was to the right of the open bathroom. That was basically it Robin noted as he glanced around the room for any signs of something he may have overlooked.

It seemed too plain for Slade. There was no elegant design, no signs of trap doors, and there weren't any weapons or heads of Slade's enemies hanging on the walls. Robin sighed as the Sladebot continued to stand next to the bed and watch him closely. He really wished that he had just one limb free, he could beat that bucket of bolts with one foot or one arm easily.

He started to shift his wrist bonds around and the Sladebot clamped a hand tightly on his forearm. Robin glared but stopped and relaxed in the robot's hold to assure it that he got the message; he wasn't to try anything while under the metallic man's watch. The Sladebot released him and continued his close watch of the Boy Wonder.

Robin sighed as he tried to look at the bulletin board on the wall to the right of the bed. He could barely make out the headlines. He looked back at the Sladebot and bit his lip as he thought carefully. "Hey, could you stand me up by that bulletin board so I have something to do?"

The Sladebot continued to stare at him but otherwise did nothing. "Come on," Robin pressed. "I'm bored and Slade's probably going to take a while doing something crazy. I just want something to occupy myself with, it's not any plan to escape." Still the Sladebot did nothing but stare. "Didn't Slade build you with any ability to think for yourself?"

"Actually I did," Robin's gaze flew to the door and then narrowed as Slade stepped out of the doorway.

"Robin," Slade purred as the Sladebot walked around him and closed the door tightly as it left. "My Robin,"

"I'm not yours or anyone else's Slade!" Robin glared as Slade slowly approached the bed and took the place of the Sladebot had only a moment ago. Beside the bed and just watching every little movement Robin made or didn't make.

"Well you're half right Robin; you aren't anyone else's you are only mine. And as mine, I can do whatever I please to you and on one can object. Not like there is anyone to object to me anymore, there is no one left in this city, now my city, and so there is no one to save you." Slade's hand slowly rose to touch Robin and the boy's eyes widened.

Robin quickly fell to his side and rolled across the bed and onto his feet. As he touched the floor he jumped off and swung his feet violently, succeeding in his plan as one of his shoes flew off and hit the wall. He wiggled his bare foot free from the ropes and then kicked them to the side as he raced toward the door.

He was suddenly pinned against the door and he gasped as Slade lowered his face to Robin's level. "Very clever Robin, a nice try but you didn't have a chance. What were you going to do now that you made it to the door? You can't very well kick a metal door off its hinges, and you can't turn the doorknob with your tied up hands." Slade criticized. "Clever, but not good enough Robin, you won't get away from me that easily."

"What are you going to do to me?" Robin's voice was low and hid his true frightened self. Slade wrapped an arm around Robin's waist and the boy brought his knee into the man's abs. It didn't affect Slade in the least.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Robin, but I'm not going to do anything right now really. I'm simply here to keep you entertained before dinner. I hope you decide to join us, we'll be having pizza tonight, Terra's choice." Slade picked Robin up and carried the struggling boy back over to the bed.

Robin plopped down on the bed and immediately brought his knees up to his chest as he brought his hands under and back to being in front of himself. Slade watched in amusement and couldn't help but think of how flexible the boy was. But as he watched Robin sink his teeth into the binding ropes he scowled behind his mask. He leaned over the boy and gripped both of the boy's hands in one of his own as he gripped Robin's chin as well.

"Robin," he whispered threateningly in his ear. "If you don't stop this foolishness right now I will permanently ruin your perfect smile by knocking your teeth out." Robin glared and growled but he released his mouthful. Slade was pleased that the boy was listening to him now. Sure it took a threat to make him comply, but with Robin and him there always had to be a threat.

Slade sat his knees on the bed and looked Robin up and down while he still gripped the boy's chin. He slowly leaned closer into the boy and Robin gulped and pushed at his chest with his bond hands. "Slade, stay back, stay away from me." Robin whimpered as Slade pushed him onto his back.

"Do you know how hard it was for me Robin? How hard I had to contain myself while you were my apprentice, while it was just you and me in my old lair? Every time I saw you in my uniform, in my colors, I couldn't help but feel like I was only kidding myself by dressing you like that; that just because you wore my clothes didn't make you mine really and I wanted to fix that. So many times I had to use all of my self control to keep me from just taking you, from just pinning you underneath myself, threatening your miserable friends' lives to make you comply, and finally take you for myself, mark you and claim you as mine." Slade's eye roamed up and down Robin's lithe body.

Robin's expressive mask was wide with his not-so-hidden fear, his breath was rigid from the same fear, and his chest was pumping up and down faster than any other time in his entire life perhaps. His legs were straight and unmoving and his hands were still futilely pushing at Slade's chest. His mouth was parted with unspoken pleads and Slade licked his lips as he straddled the boy's thin hips.

"But now you are mine, Robin, you truly are this time but not fully, not yet at least. And this time, I'm not going to stay away or hold myself back because this time I don't have to." Slade then moved off of Robin to sit beside the terrified boy instead. "Now then, I want you to change out of that outfit." He got off the bed and Robin sat up as he watched Slade walk to the wardrobe.

Slade opened the top drawer and pulled out something that Robin had hoped that he never would have to see again. His old apprentice uniform, Slade had either kept it or had owned other similar ones. He threw the outfit onto the bed and picked up another item out from the drawer. It was a collar and looked similar to the one that had been strapped onto Beast Boy. It was black and metal but unlike Beast Boy's it had a silver 'S' on it, Slade's emblem.

"Hold still or I might clip your skin." Slade grabbed the back of Robin's head and snapped the collar on. Robin swallowed hard and tugged on it.

"It's tight." He complained as Slade went back to his dresser and opened the next drawer to receive the rest of Robin's outfit; the mask, all of his armor, and his steel toed boots.

"You'll get use to it." Slade lazily sat the items next to Robin's new-old uniform. "It's to prevent you from leaving me, again." Slade replied coldly as he narrowed his eye at Robin. "There's a tracking devise in it and I'm the only one able to remove it just like only Terra can remove Beast Boy's. But besides alerting me of your position at all times, it also allows me to send a slight shock through your body when you disobey me."

Robin scowled as he tugged at the collar again. Slade ignored the boy's thick headedness and undid his bonds. "It's time you change Robin, your bright colors don't fit in here if you haven't noticed."

Robin rubbed his gloved wrists and glared at Slade. Last time when he had to change outfits he had done it at least thinking he had privacy for the fact that Slade had kept in the shadows but now Slade wasn't probably going to leave the room while he stripped. "I'm not going to strip in front of you, you disgusting pervert." Robin spat out as Slade took something out from his pocket.

"Sticks and stone Robin, although I thought you would say something along those lines." Slade held a small control in his hands with a single red button on it and Robin couldn't help but be reminded of the certain trigger that had once held his friends' lives.

Slade pressed the button and Robin flinched as a strange feeling began to run throughout him. The small feeling suddenly got a lot larger and painful and he screamed and tried to pry the collar off of himself once more. It felt as though he was being given thousands of shots all at the same time although the needles were going through his skin and into his bones and muscles as well.

Slade watched as Robin rolled around in agony on the bed for a while and then pressed the button again. Robin panted as the feeling left him and he sat up again. Snarling, he pointed an accusing finger at Slade. "That's your idea of a 'slight shock'? I thought I was being electrocuted or something!" Robin shouted.

"If you obey me then I won't have to do it again." Slade threatened as he lightly ran his thumb over the button again. "Now then, strip."

Robin growled and remained motionless. Slade glared, but inwardly sighed, and pressed the button, once again sending a jolt of electricity throughout the small boy's body. Robin screamed and kicked his legs franticly as he clawed at the collar, the source of his pain. Slade kept the electricity running longer this time until he thought Robin might have learned his lesson and he shut it off.

"Ready yet Robin? Or do you need to be shocked again?" Slade asked as he watched Robin slowly sit up, out of breath and still clinging at the collar. Robin looked up at him and then swallowed his pride as he gulped.

He slipped off his gloves and removed his cape. "Good boy," Slade praised. Robin scowled as his face grew red. He felt utterly humiliated as he lifted his shirt over his head and plopped it onto the bed. "Stop Robin," Slade ordered as he sat next to the boy, pocketed the control, and removed his own gloves.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked. He jumped slightly when Slade placed a warm hand onto his shoulder. He never thought that anything about Slade could be warm.

"Exploring Robin," Slade began to trace Robin's arm up and down. Stopping at every single little mark, scratch, or bruise on Robin's skin as though memorizing Robin's body like a map, Slade continued to prod and feel Robin's upper body. "I want to get to know every single inch of your body." Slade murmured as he stroked Robin's collar bone.

Robin remained still, his hands folded in his lap, burning, as Slade 'explored' him. He felt so small and like some sort of specimen that scientists had newly discovered. Slade moved behind Robin and felt the boy's back up as well. He ran his hands lightly over Robin's sides and the boy jumped up as he laughed slightly.

He turned back around, his face completely red, and stared at Slade, amusement shown through his eye. "Ticklish are you?" Robin's shoulders tensed and Slade patted the spot where he just been sitting to once again sit and allow Slade to continue checking him out. Slade avoided his sides again to Robin's pleasure.

Heavy hands fell on his shoulders once again and he felt himself being pulled back to lie down flatly on his back. No, not flatly on his back, his head was resting in Slade's lap and his face flushed red once again as he looked up at the villain. Slade didn't say anything and began to run his hands over Robin's chest and flat stomach.

Slade rubbed soft circles over Robin's nipples and the boy bit his bottom lip tightly. Whether he was stopping himself from objecting or from moaning Slade wasn't quite sure about. He began to pinch and to his delight Robin's whole body jerked at the sensation. Robin's eyes clenched tightly as Slade twisted slightly.

"Slade?" a knock at the door caused both male's heads to turn. "Hey," it was Terra's voice. "I checked out the entire city and I didn't see any of the other Titan's."

Slade looked down at Robin and couldn't help but smile as the boy frowned. "Excellent job Terra," Slade praised his apprentice.

"Thanks!" She replied happily and ever with the door blocking their sights, Robin and Slade both knew that she was smiling. "Oh I got the pizza but I had to order one of your Sladebots to pick it up from a neighboring city seeing as all the pizza places in Jump are kind of out of business and all."

"That's fine Terra, Robin and I will be out soon to eat. Go ahead and grab Beast Boy from your room." Slade rolled his eye. He really didn't care where the pizza came from since he wasn't going to have a piece anyway.

"Okay." Slade and Robin both listened as her steps drew away. Slade sighed and ran his hands up Robin's stomach one last time before he sat the boy up again.

"Hurry and get dressed now. We'll have to continue this later." Slade sat cross legged as he watched Robin hurriedly pull his shirt on. Robin undid his shoes and belt. He stood up, once more blushing madly as he looked at Slade, and pulled off his pants. He was thankful that he wore boxers, thick black boxers that had no holes whatsoever in them. He quickly pulled on his new pants and then sat down again, back to Slade, as he began to strap the metal guards on.

Clicking the belt into place and lastly, as well as carefully, he switched his mask. Robin stood once more and looked at Slade, awaiting some sort of approval of the outfit or an order of what he was to do next. Slade nodded and slipped off the bed. He gathered up Robin's clothes and carefully placed them into his wardrobe.

"Alright Robin, time for dinner, and afterwards we'll have dessert." Slade licked his lips behind his mask as Robin shuddered. Robin silently envied Beast Boy, there was no way Terra was going to treat Beast Boy the way Slade was treating him…


	2. Fight and Pizza

**A.N. **I just want to quickly say that every other chapter will focus on Slade and Robin. So this chapter is mostly on Terra and Beast Boy but all of my SladeRobin lovers out there, don't fret! Slade and Robin are up next chapter.

**Title: **Aftershock Prizes  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **throughout the entire fic for obvious reasons if you actually read it.  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin, or what I like to call Sladin, and TerraxBeast Boy, which I'm not sure if it has another name  
**Chapter Summary: **Terra isn't used to being in charge of anyone, she was only recently able to control herself. But now that Beast Boy is hers to do with what she wants, she doesn't know what she wants. She wants him to be there for her, but she doesn't want to make him do it, she wants him to want her and want to be there for her. As for Beast Boy, he wants to be there for her and he wants to help her be her own person again, not Slade's apprentice.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Slade's Apprentice

Terra trotted down the hallway toward her own room where she knew Beast Boy was waiting for her. She stopped before she entered her room and took a deep breath to calm herself. She had to remind herself that she was a villain now and not only that but she was in charge and could do anything she wanted.

She placed her hand on the handle but then pulled it back as she brushed her hair quickly with her fingers, making sure it looked perfect. She figured it did and reached for the handle again but once more stopped as she grabbed her head. What would she say when she saw him? He probably hated her after everything she had done! Oh wait…Right, she was in charge now. Why should she care what Beast Boy thought about her? He had to do what she said from then on.

Terra took one last deep breath and opened the door. Beast Boy was sitting on her circular, silver sheeted bed. He didn't look up at her and instead kept his gaze floating around the room. She looked around her room once and sighed inwardly. Her room wasn't as nice as the one she had had with the Titans. There were no elaborately painted walls and no glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.

The walls were bare and metal, cold and uninviting. She had a small dark woodened vanity, a closet, a door that lead to her private bathroom, a wardrobe, and a desk. She often changed the positioning of the furniture around to provide some variety but it didn't help make the room feel any more comfortable.

She nodded to the Sladebot and it left quietly. "So, what now Terra?" Beast Boy asked as he kept his gaze off of her. "You've destroyed Jump City, your home, made all the citizens run away in fear, the people who once looked at you as a hero, and you broke the Titans one by one, your friends, you betrayed us all Terra. So what are you going to do now?" Beast Boy looked at her and she suddenly felt all of her guilt hit her at once as she peered into his sad eyes.

But then she reminded herself aloud of how wrong he was. "Jump City was never my home, I'm a drifter and I've never been accepted anywhere. The citizens only thought I was a hero because they didn't really know me but if they did they would have thought that I was a monster. And the Titans, if you guys were really my friends then you would still like me, despite what I've done. You were the ones who betrayed me when you guys stopped being my friend." Her tone was icy and Beast Boy flinched.

"I still do like you." He whispered softly and sighed as he brought his knees to his chest and rested his head.

Terra was caught off guard for a second; Slade had assured her that Beast Boy didn't like her anymore, that he couldn't possibly like her after everything she had done. But he claimed that he did, and she knew he wasn't the type of person to lie about something like that, let alone lie period.

"And I still like you," Terra smiled softly, and Beast Boy looked up at her, at the glance of the old Terra. Of the confused but fun loving and easy going girl that he had grew to like, like a lot. Dare to say, he even loved her at one point and still did. "So this shouldn't be hard for you." Her smile turned cold as a glitter passed through her visible eye.

Beast Boy gulped, that was a Slade look. "What are you talking about Terra?" He really didn't know what she was talking about but he had a feeling that he should know in order to prepare himself for it, whatever it was.

"I'm talking about us, about our new relationship. I wanted to be your friend Beast Boy, I really did but you broke your promise." Terra narrowed her eyes at the floor as she clenched her hands into tight fists at her sides.

"I only broke my promise after you betrayed us to Slade. You told him everything about us, all of our weaknesses and tons of personal stuff as well. Then you just let his robots destroy the Tower, our home, and you tried to destroy us as well." Beast Boy frowned as he recalled the dark abyss that Terra had sent Cyborg and him into.

"Your home," she corrected. "It was never really a place I could call mine; I didn't belong there. Raven and Robin both watched me even though they claimed to trust me. Cyborg always doubted that I really could control my powers; I could tell by the way he always looked at me while we practiced. And Starfire, she didn't really see me for who I was, she just saw me as a girl to hang out with since Raven refused to. You were the only one who actually tried to get to know me, that's why you'll get to live a good life while Slade and I take over." Terra strode casually across the room and stood in front of her bed.

"You can't really believe all of that Terra. And how could you saw that you didn't fit in with us? You were the second most normal person out of all of Terra." Beast Boy frowned again as he stared at her. She couldn't really believe all of that, she was just repeating the lies that Slade had told her.

"And the Tower was your home Terra, you had a room there, you still have a room there and it's a lot nicer then this one." Beast Boy continued. "As soon as you realize that Slade's just using you and that he doesn't really care about you, then you'll be welcomed back to the Tower, by all of us. Do you know why Terra?" She shook her head, a negative, but he couldn't tell if she was just humoring him. "It's because Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and I are more than just your friends Terra, we're your family. We care about you and we--"

"I only cared about you Beast Boy." Terra cut him off as she leaned over him. His eyes widened and his mouth parted open as he gasped slightly. "Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg, I don't care about them at all and that's why I destroyed them. I would have destroyed Robin as well if Slade didn't like him so much. But you Beast Boy, I don't want to hurt you."

Terra brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "So don't make me have to." She sat beside him and cupped his cheek as she made him look her straight in the eyes. "Slade says that I own you, that you're my 'pet' now. But I don't want you as my pet and I don't want you as my friend either. From now on Beast Boy you're my captive boyfriend." She stated sternly as she gripped his chin and roughly pulled him forward so that the tip of his nose touched hers.

"And as my captive boyfriend, you'll do whatever I say when I say it or else I'll shock you." She held out a controller to her side and Beast Boy looked at it out of the corner of his eye. "You're collar allows me to punish you if you upset me, so don't upset me. Treat me just like a boyfriend would. Comfort me when I'm sad, tell me jokes to make me laugh, compliment me to let me know how special I am, cuddle with me just because you want to touch me, and kiss me to show that you love me."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as Terra forcefully grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips to his. His first kiss was with the girl he had feelings for but it wasn't for the right reasons and it didn't feel like he had always imagined it to. It was cold despite the warmth of her lips and it didn't send fireworks off in his mind like he had rather pictured. It was nothing more then a lost and desperate girl searching for some way to prove that she was alive, that she could still feel.

"Terra," the blond haired girl pulled away from her captive boyfriend with a wet noise as she gasped. She looked past Beast Boy at the door and scowled.

"At least you interrupted us after we kissed this time and not before." Terra pouted as Slade stood in the doorway. She glared at Robin who was standing before Slade in a matching uniform. Terra knew that Robin was once Slade's apprentice, she was reminded almost on a daily basis, and she guessed that the outfit he was wearing was his old apprentice uniform that Slade had dug up.

But Slade had better not been trying to replace her with Robin, she had worked too hard for the man for him to do that to her. No, she decided as she watched Robin's look of utter disgust as Slade placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Robin wasn't going to be Slade's apprentice again, that was her spot now and Slade only wanted Robin for the boy's body. Besides, if Robin did ever try to take her spot as apprentice, she wouldn't hold back her powers on him.

"Yes, well you interrupted me so I thought it would only be fair to return the favor. Now, the pizza's getting cold, or are you going to skip dinner to just have some dessert with your little pet? Even though it's unhealthy to do so; I find that it's a very tempting idea." His grip increased on Robin's tiny shoulder as the boy shuddered.

"No, I can wait for my dessert." She smiled as she untied Beast Boy's legs and arms. "Now remember, do what I say or else I'll be forced to hurt you." Terra threatened Beast Boy as she stood from the bed. "Now come." Beast Boy sighed and followed as they all walked out of Terra's room and down the hallway to a different room.

The room was bare and the boys couldn't help but think that all of the rooms in that place probably were. But the main thing in the room was the rather small table in the middle. Four seats on each side of the square woodened table and a pizza box steaming in the middle.

"I just got plain, seeing as we can all agree on that at least." Terra joked lightly as she strode across the room and sat down. Slade sat down to her left, so that she was on his right side, seeing how appropriate it was; she was his right hand after all.

"Come sit here Robin." Slade motioned to the chair to his left and Robin sighed as he complied. That left the one chair across from Slade for Beast Boy. The green boy gulped as he silently prayed that Slade wouldn't look at him the entire meal, the man gave him the creeps.

Beast Boy sat down and Terra handed him a plate with a piece of pizza on it. "Eat," she commanded as if he was too stupid to figure it out on his own. He picked the warm pizza up and was about to bite into it, he was starving since he had barely had anything to eat that day, when he looked at Robin. His leader was simply sitting, staring at the pizza before him as though it was a foreign object and not part of the Titans' regular diet.

He lowered the pizza back onto his plate and Terra reached across the table and grabbed his chin roughly. "I said eat Beast Boy. Just because Robin wants to starve himself that doesn't mean you should too." She released his chin and glared at Robin. Robin glared right back and Slade watched on curiously.

Seeing his former apprentice and his current apprentice glare across the table at each other, he couldn't help but find it a tad amusing and ironic that the two hated each other. Though he didn't find Robin starving himself amusing in the least, the boy was already too skinny, he had felt the boy's ribs too easily while exploring. Well, Slade knew one way that would make sure that Robin ate.

"Robin," Slade purred as he grabbed the armrest on Robin's chair and skid the chair an inch closer to himself. Robin's eyes widened and he leaned against the opposite armrest in an attempt to remote himself. "If you don't want to eat then I won't force you to. But know this; if you skip dinner then I'll just give you a bigger treat for dessert."

Robin gulped and reached for his pizza, his hands shook only once for a split second but Slade still caught it and smirked at the boy's delicious fear. Robin took a bite of the pizza and continued to nibble on it silently. Beast Boy looked at his leader in desperation, hoping that Robin was currently plotting their escape, as he also ate in silence. Terra hummed to herself absent mindedly as she grabbed her second slice.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and all eyes, all five of them, turned to him. "Um, aren't you going to eat?" he asked with hesitation as he stared at Slade.

Slade raised a brow behind his mask. "I don't eat food that does potentially nothing for you except add calories. Besides, the day I take off my mask for all of you will be the day when you all are no longer any threat to me." Terra slammed her hands on the table and stood abruptly.

"You still doubt my loyalty to you? After everything I've done, you still don't trust me?" Terra was hurt and also mad. She wanted to see Slade's face before Robin did, not because she really cared about what Slade looked like but it was the matter of the thing. Slade only showed his face to those he really trusted and also the fact that Robin desperately wanted to see behind Slade's mask would make it even sweeter if she would find out before the boy detective. "What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

"We've been over this before Terra; if you have to ask you'll never know." Slade replied coolly. Terra pouted and took a big bite of pizza as she chewed angrily. Slade's attention went from his apprentice to the green boy next to her. He was glaring straight at him. It was rather annoying.

Slade glared back and the boy's eyes widened in fear as Slade's intimidating manner won the glare off. Slade smirked as he watched Beast Boy bow his head in defeat and reach for a second piece. It was amusing that he could intimidate Beast Boy so easily. Then again, there weren't too many people he couldn't intimidate. One of the few though, was Robin.

Slade's gaze fell on his boy, who was still on his first piece and not even close to finishing it. "You might want to get your fill of pizza tonight, all of you." Slade broke the silence. "There won't be pizza again for a long time. Tomorrow you'll all start on my diet." Terra looked up at him with an appalled face. "Yes Terra, even you."

"But why? You use to let me eat anything I wanted because you hoped that I would gain some weight. Now you're going to put me on that health food crap I always find in the fridge? That's crap Slade." Terra crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Watch your language young lady," Slade hissed and Terra gulped as she uncrossed her arms and sat up straight with perfect posture, the way she knew Slade liked to see at the dinner table normally.

"But Slade, I need chocolate, especially this week, you know that." She blushed slightly as did the boys around her once they understood her reference. It was always awkward to talk about someone's time of the month when there was only one girl in the room, yet alone the entire complex.

"Yes I understand how during your menstrual cycle you go through horrible moods if you have a lack of chocolate." Apparently though, embarrassment didn't affect Slade. "But I no longer have to deal with your moods, he does." Slade motioned to Beast Boy. "Though, seeing as last time you went through your time without any chocolate you almost destroyed this place, I suppose I'll simply limit your chocolate conception instead of making you go cold turkey."

Terra smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. They continued to eat in silence, Terra moving onto her fourth slice, Beast Boy finishing his third piece, and Robin finally reaching for his second. Slade stood up and all eyes shot to his shadowing form.

"You," Slade pointed across the table at Beast Boy and the changeling gulped nervously. "Follow me; we need to have a little private talk."

"Don't scare my boyfriend Slade." Terra whined as Slade started walking out of the room.

"He'll live." Slade replied coldly over his shoulder.

Beast Boy looked at Terra for help but she simply motioned for him to follow her master. He reluctantly did. He walked out of the room and in the direction that he had seen Slade turn when he was suddenly pinned to the wall, feet dangling off the ground, as he grabbed at the opposing hand at the collar of his shirt. He gulped as he stared Slade straight in the face.

"Listen to me and listen to me good boy." Slade hissed through the slates in his mask. "You are to take good care of Terra and make sure that she's happy. If she gets upset she'll come to you but if you upset her then she'll come to me. If she does ever come to me, then I'll break your limbs. Understand?" Beast Boy nodded his head weakly.

"Good. Now understand this as well. You're absolutely useless to me. You'd never be a good apprentice, let alone a challenge to fight against, and I find you utterly repulsing with your stupid little quips. I don't know why Terra likes you, but you'd better hope that she continues to do so or else you're through. If you hurt her to the point that she no longer likes you anymore, then I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me you miserable excuse for a hero?" Slade glared as he tightened his hold in the boy's uniform. The child nodded franticly and fell to the ground on his butt as Slade released him.

"Excellent. Now that our little father to boyfriend talk is over, let us rejoin diner. I don't want to miss out on whatever Terra and Robin might be discussing."

* * *

Robin watched as Beast Boy walked after Slade and his heart went out to his little friend. He turned his attention to the girl across from him as she bit into her pizza again. "How could you?" He hissed as he plopped his piece back onto his plate.

Terra looked confused for a moment. "Even if I didn't want Slade to talk to him what do you think I could--?"

"No, not that," Robin glared. "How could you do this to us, to Beast Boy and me? How could you treat Beast Boy like some slave and just watch as Slade does the same to me? We were your friends Terra."

"Yeah you were, but you're not anymore. That's partly why I'm doing this. Now Beast Boy has to be my friend, my boyfriend, for as long as I say and I say forever! As for you, I just plain hate you." Terra sneered. "Do you know how many times Slade's commented about how perfect an apprentice you were to him? I hate being compared to you so I'm glad to see you getting treated like some dog because that's what you deserve."

Robin clenched his fists tightly on the table. "How can you say that? I never wanted to be Slade's apprentice; he forced me to by blackmailing my friends' lives! That creep threatened Beast Boy's life! Doesn't that make you at least a bit angry at him?"

"I try not to dwell on the past Robin, I just think of the now and the future. Of how now Beast Boy is mine and only mine and how you're Slade's." Terra smirked evilly.

Robin was furious. He banged his fists against the table and stood up. "Do you have any idea of Slade's intentions towards me? He's not looking to make me his damn apprentice again!"

"I know that!" Terra shouted as she stood up as well. Of course Slade didn't want him as an apprentice; Slade already had her as a wonderful apprentice. "And I know what he wants you for as well, in fact I've known since I moved into your little tower. And you know what?" She flashed a toothy grin. "I hope it hurts when he rapes you. I hope you break down in tears while he does it. And I hope that--"

Robin growled and jumped over the table at the blonde haired girl. Terra was completely off guard and fell backwards on her chair, snapping the back off of it, as Robin landed on top of her on the ground.

Her eyes glowed to match her hair color and she shoved her hands into Robin's chest as the ground around her flew up to smack the boy there as well. Robin flew back and into a wall but he quickly jumped off of it and used the extra momentum to lung at Terra again. She threw stone after large stone to stop him mid-flight but he dodged them, bounced off of them to only gain more speed, and finally reached his destination.

With a solid kick to her tiny midsection, Terra flew backwards with large eyes. She gasped as all of the air in her lungs quickly eluded her. She fell onto her back and remained there, gasping in pain, as she waited for air to flow freely through her body once more. It finally did and she got up shakily.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." She raised her glowing hands to her side and her hair flew franticly around herself.

Robin froze at the words. They were the same ones that Slade had said to him. It was then that the realization hit him, hard; Terra really was Slade's apprentice. And she wanted to make sure that everyone knew that. But that moment of stillness cost Robin as a rock quickly collided into his side.

He broke his fall and sprinted at Terra once again. He was determined to bring her down. She was going to pay for everything they had been through so far.

She was ready for him and watched as Robin came closer. She was not going to let him get her again. She was going to make him cry out in pain, she was determined to do so.

They both screamed at the same time as Robin lunged in the air and aimed another kick. Terra raised her hand in front of herself as she ushered a giant boulder toward the flying boy. "That's enough you two."

Both pair of eyes widened as a heavy hand clamped down on Robin's foot and Terra's outstretched hand. Slade stood in-between the two and quickly tugged both of them off balance to land on the unforgiving floor as Terra's boulder sped by. The two teens stared up at the powerful man with wide eyes. Both knew how strong the man was and what he was capable of doing when he was angry enough. And they could tell that he was ticked.

"I don't know what may have caused this little outburst but I can assure you both that there isn't possibly a good enough explanation for it. You both disobeyed my orders." Slade narrowed his eyes as the two continued to stare at him. "Terra," there was nothing but disappointment in his voice. "I had told you before all of this began that you were never to touch Robin, no matter the circumstance; he is mine and mine alone to touch. And you Robin," the cruelty in his voice was evident. "You are to do what I order and I had said nothing about fighting; you were supposed to eat and that was all.

"You both know how I won't stand for disobedience so let this be a warning to the both of you. Make me angry one more time and you will pay." Slade growled. Terra nodded her head in understanding as Robin glared and stood up silently.

Terra looked at Beast Boy as he appeared beside her. He frowned and offered her a hand up; he couldn't stand to see her scared and he could tell that she was. He couldn't blame her though; Slade was a very scary man. She took his hand and pulled him into a hug; he couldn't help but blush and wrap his arms around her. He closed his eyes as he felt her head on his shoulder.

"You're a good boyfriend Beast Boy." She whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open as he realized that she wasn't only seeking comfort in him. She was hugging him because she simply thought that she could, reason or not.

He sighed but kept his arms wrapped around her anyway. He couldn't help but want to comfort her, despite her messed up and confused mind, she was still Terra. She just needed some help and someone to give her that help. And it was at that moment that Beast Boy decided that he would stay by her side, threat or not, until she got that help from him. She was still his friend and she was still that girl he loved.


	3. Shower, Call, Slash

**Title: **Aftershock Prizes  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **throughout the entire fic because you'll see why  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin, or what I like to call Sladin, and TerraxBeast Boy, which I'm not sure if it has another name  
**Chapter Summary: **Slade takes Robin back to his room to get him ready for bed. Although they seem to get sidetracked a bit as handcuffs and blindfolds come into the picture for a little treat, but for whom is the treat really for? Robin finds that the situation he's in turns out to not be as bad as he had thought it would me, and that makes him worried.

* * *

Chapter 3 

A Night Treat

Slade watched as his current apprentice hugged the green fool that she liked. He didn't understand it. Out of everyone in the tower, everyone in the entire world, she had to go and like him. There was nothing special about him to Slade's eye. Despite the fact that the boy was green, had fangs, pointed ears, and could transform into any animal ever known to man, he was nothing out of the ordinary other than those factors.

But Robin, now there was a special boy for you and he didn't even have any special powers. He simply was skilled and smart and so much more. He knew what needed to be done and how to do it. Sure you probably could say that there wasn't anything so special to Robin besides his main factors as well, but if you said that to Slade you'd probably be killed.

Anyway, Slade figured that it was probably a good thing that Terra hadn't fallen for Robin. Slade didn't like to share.

Terra pulled slightly away from Beast Boy only to lean in to his face, no doubt getting ready to kiss his oddly colored lips. That was enough to tell Slade that he'd seen enough of their little relationship for one night. "Terra," he interrupted and they both turned to stare at him. "You have a room; I suggest you use it instead."

Terra nodded her head and grabbed Beast Boy's wrist. "Yes Slade." She replied solemnly as she dragged her boyfriend from the room. Now Slade was alone, alone with Robin. Just the way he liked it.

"Now then, I think you've had enough to eat Robin." Slade strode toward the small boy in the room. "Let's go back to my room and--"

"Make me." Robin challenged as he got into a defensive position.

"What did you say Robin?" Slade hissed as his eye narrowed. "I couldn't hear exactly what you had said but I'm pretty sure that the tone was rather disrespectful. Please, repeat yourself." Slade dared as he edged closer to the boy.

"I said that you're going to have to. Make. Me. Slade." Robin glared. "There's no way I'm going to let this go on without a fight!" He yelled and leaped from the ground. He spun once in the air and planned to bring his foot down onto Slade's head but the masked man had nothing of it.

While still in the falling motion, Slade reached out and grabbed Robin's aiming foot. He quickly threw it, the rest of Robin's body following, over himself and into the wall. Robin kicked off it and lunged again at Slade only to be grabbed at the throat and chocked more than what the collar was already doing.

He gagged and his body went limp on impulse. Slade brought the boy to the floor, painfully, onto his back. Robin cried out and Slade tightened his hold on his neck. "I just finished telling you how I wasn't going to stand for disobedience. So why not just be a good little slave and do what I say?"

"Not," Robin gasped as he pried at Slade's hand. His legs kicked franticly in the air to no aid. Slade was kneeling at his side where Robin could probably hit him with a good punch if he dared to let go of Slade's steadily tightening fist. "Going to…happen Slade." He panted. "I'd rather…die." Robin spat out as he seethed.

"Death would be the easy way out Robin, but you like things tough." Slade applied more pressure to his hold on the boy's fragile throat. Really he could almost fit a whole hand around it, mind you that Slade had big hands but that was beside the point.

"Now you'd better start listening to me Robin because I will not hesitate to hurt you if you don't. Bruises can heal and bones can mend. So unless you start behaving yourself, and I mean now boy, you're going to make life for yourself so much harder than it has to be." Slade leaned over him, taking up the boy's entire view.

"Like you said…I like…things hard!" Robin screamed as he dug his hands into Slade's in an attempt to force the man off.

Slade smirked behind his mask, released the boy, and straightened up. Robin scrambled to his feet but the moment he did Slade wrapped his hands around his waist and drew him towards himself.

"Oh do you now?" Slade purred dangerously. "Well then that's a good thing for you then, because there's definitely going to be something hard in your life from now on." Slade pulled Robin up against himself so that the boy touched him at the hips.

Robin's eyes widened and he pushed desperately at Slade's chest as he struggled to get away from the man. "Let go of me Slade, let go!" Robin kicked at his legs as well but the steel toed boots did nothing against Slade's steel platted armor.

"Never again Robin," Slade whispered smoothly as he lifted the boy's chin. Robin's masked eyes were large, almost completely circular. Slade licked his lips, it was too delicious to behold. "I think we'd better take this to my room now."

"I already told you Slade, I'm not going to--" Robin froze as Slade retrieved the control from his belt and held it dangerously close to him. Robin gulped but looked defiantly up at Slade. "Go ahead and do it, I still won't listen to your pompous as--" Robin screamed as the shock began to course through his body once again.

Slade released his hold on the boy and the darkly fledged bird dropped to the ground. The madman watched as Robin battled with the collar futilely. The boy just didn't understand that the only way to stop his pain was to obey Slade. After a painstaking amount of time, for Robin at least, Slade finally stopped the current of electricity.

Robin panted and remained on the ground, he felt completely drained. "Get up Robin," the boy didn't move. A slight shock ran through his body once again, causing him to jerk violently, but then quickly left just as fast as it had came. "I lost my patience for tonight Robin, listen to me or endure the pain, those are your only choices you'll have. Which one will you choose?"

Biting his lip, Robin slowly got to his knees. From there he shakily got to his feet, all the while he kept his gaze to the floor. He was burning of shame, if Batman saw him complying with a villain for his own selfish reasons of not wanting to feel anymore pain…Robin didn't want to think of his old mentor, it wasn't the time to, and so he didn't.

"Good boy Robin, you'll find that it's much easier to just listen to me." Slade smiled and tilted the boy's head up once again. "Are you ready to go to the bedroom now?" Slade mocked, as if Robin really had a choice.

Robin frowned and Slade chuckled darkly as he headed towards their room. Robin couldn't believe how low he'd sunk. He couldn't really be obeying Slade to save his own skin, could he? That was so un-Robin like. Robin was the self sacrificing teen hero who only gave into Slade's twisted demands when others' lives were at stake, not his own life. A hero wasn't supposed to care about their own life, especially not before others'.

But here he was, in Slade's room once again simply to not have to feel the stinginess of the shocks Slade controlled when he should have been trying to escape. He should have been trying to stop Slade and Terra, to find his friends and make sure that they were okay, or even just trying to not think about his own damned self so much.

Robin bit the inside of his lip as Slade ordered him to shower. He looked at the bathroom and then back at Slade. "You're going to try something." Robin accused and Slade chuckled.

"Dear, paranoid Robin, whatever makes you think that? No, while you shower I'm going to go fetch some of my 'health food crap' and make myself a quick dinner. I won't be too long. But I suppose that if I happen to come back while you're still showering, yes something may occur. So if you wish to avoid that, then I suggest you shower quickly." Slade smirked as Robin wasted no time and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door tightly. Slade shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. Really he didn't see what Terra had against fruits…

-----

Robin checked the lock for the tenth time before he slipped out of his boxers. He shivered as the cold air hit him and then quickly stepped into the steaming shower. He closed the sliding door that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom and was delighted as the blurry glass steamed up quickly, obscuring all view of the outside world.

Why should he care if he used all of Slade's hot water? Normally at the tower he had four other people to consider and had to make his showers really quick, but now he didn't have to rush as much, just enough to make sure he was done before Slade finished eating.

He sighed happily as he stood still for a moment, allowing the water to just pore onto his lithe body. He adjusted his mask, there was no way he was going to take it off, and then looked at the bottles stored on the built in rack of the shower.

He reached for the body wash and lathered his hands up. He was thankful for the shower time, even at the tower he enjoyed just shutting the world out and becoming lost in his own thoughts, but this time it seemed almost desperately needed.

He had to think of a way out of this predicament. He had to save himself but more importantly he had to save Beast Boy. Now that Terra had become like Slade, there was no telling how cruel she might behave toward his green friend. Not to mention he was worried about his friends. What had happened to Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire?

Squeezing out some shampoo into his hand and running it through his dark locks thoroughly as he tried to remove all of his hair gel, Robin tried to focus his thoughts on the collar around his neck. If he could figure out how to get it off of himself and Beast Boy then Terra's and Slade's power over them would fade away. At least Terra's would. Slade had power over them no matter what, seeing as he was just more powerful.

Robin quickly rinsed off and turned the shower nozzle to the off position. He sighed and cracked the door open, allowing the steam to float into the rest of the room. No Slade there. He quickly grabbed one of the black towels from the rack hanging above the toilet and dried himself off. He pulled his boxers back on and then pulled the towel over his head as he ruffled his hair dry.

Looking down at the pile of clothes and armor he sighed in annoyance. There was no way he could sleep in that stuff, especially not in the spandex. But he wasn't about to sleep in his boxers alone neither, not if he had to sleep with Slade and he somehow doubted Slade was about to give him a private room or pull out a spare cot.

He pressed his ear against the door as he listened for any sounds on the other side. Nothing was heard, which meant that Slade must still be eating or at least not in the room. He cracked open the door to check and sure enough Slade wasn't there. He stepped out of the bathroom and turned to the wardrobe; he had to find something more concealing that he could wear for bed.

Opening the top wardrobe, Robin was disappointed to find nothing. The same results were found in the second one. But when he opened the next drawer he was greeted by a familiar sight; his brightly colored uniform, boots and all. He smiled and reached for his belt. Quickly pulling out his communicator, Robin prayed that he would reach at least one of his friends as his clothes issue was quickly forgotten.

"Calling all Titans," he called into it. "Calling all Titans, please come in." He waited for anything, any sign that someone was still out there even if it was just a bit of static, but nothing followed except a seemingly endless silence.

"Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, anyone out there?" He waited again but still no one answered his call. "Guys, please, come in!" He called desperately. "Isn't anyone there?"  
"I'm here Robin," the teen's eyes widened as Slade's voice came from the communicator. "And I'll always be here."

Robin whipped to face the door and sure enough, to his absolute horror, there was Slade. Leaning casually against the doorframe, the muscular man held a T-communicator up to his masked face. "Slade, over and out." he mocked as he clamped the transmitter shut and placed it into his belt.

Slade smiled behind his mask as he was pleased at the sight before him. Robin's hair was matted down around his face; all the hair gel that usually kept it peaked had been removed from the shower. He liked Robin's hair like that. But he really liked the fact that the only items keeping him from being completely bare were his simple mask and boxers.  
Robin gulped as he noticed that Slade's eye wasn't on his face. He looked over his shoulder at the bathroom and wondered if he could make the two steps and lock it before Slade got to him. He'd take the chance, but if he could have a backup plan or perhaps even a weapon, he'd feel better.

He reached into his belt for a birdarang and prepared himself for his move, only to be stopped before he even began as Slade lunged forward and gripped his wrist tightly. His belt clattered to the floor, a birdarang sticking out of one of the dividers. Robin quickly got a hold of himself and retaliated with a punch aimed at the man's mask only to have that opposing hand captured as well by the mighty grip.  
Robin grunted as he tried to tug himself free but Slade held onto him firmly. "I see you're ready for bed." Slade's sexual voice washed over Robin like the water had been only moments ago. He felt in need of another shower, as if Slade simply talking to him, about himself, made him dirty.  
Robin's thrashing stopped as he stared at Slade in terror. "Don't worry Robin," Slade purred as he released the boy's arms and walked back to his door. Robin rubbed his sore wrists as Slade locked the door. "I promise you'll like what I have in planned for tonight."  
Slade removed his gloves and started to take off his armor. Robin's eyes widened once more for that day and he ran into the bathroom, forgetting any thought of a weapon as his fight or flight instincts kicked in. Flight won. Appropriate enough for the bird boy.

Though, Slade didn't care, even when he heard Robin lock the door and figured that the teen was probably leaning against it as a barricade. He had to prepare himself and it was easier to undress when you didn't have to hold onto a struggling boy, not like Slade knew that from experience…

He sat down on the edge of his bed and finished removing all of his armor, his belt, his boots, socks, and his shirt. Everything except his pants and mask were neatly placed into his closet for storing. He picked up Robin's dropped belt and placed it back into the drawer. There, everything was in place, Slade decided that the night could start.  
"You can't stay in there forever." Slade knocked on the door and called playfully. He had a key but he'd play along for a bit until he felt like he had had enough and it was time to win. "You'll have to come out sometime Robin, and you'll feel better once you do." He smirked at his hidden joke; he loved double meanings. He wondered if Robin had gotten it.  
"You're one to talk." replied the muffled voice of the angry teenaged boy behind the door. Apparently he had but didn't find it as amusing as Slade had.  
"I am out Robin, I'm not in denial; if you want me to prove it then I'd be delighted to show you." Enough games, it was time to win and get started on the next activity. He felt above the doorframe for the key and gripped it as he brushed across it.  
"That's not going to happen," Robin paused, "ever."  
"I immensely disagree on that Robin." Slade unlocked the door and pulled it open swiftly. Robin fell forwards; apparently he had been blockading it just like Slade had guessed; sometimes he amazed himself at how well he knew the boy.

Slade caught Robin's slim form and smiled down at the boy, although Robin couldn't tell. "Slade," Robin tried to push away but the villain easily overpowered him. "Stop this, stop it!" He punched at Slade's bare abs, but the man simply ignored the slight pain. He lifted Robin off the ground by the boy's hips and sat him on the bed, all the while he thrashed about wildly. "Slade leave me alone! Go away, stop!" Robin kicked and punched and scratched at Slade but, armor or not, it had no affect.  
"Shush Robin," Slade grabbed Robin's chin roughly. "You're going to like this, trust me, it'll feel really good." Slade's fingers gently caressed over Robin's cheeks. The boy leaned back slightly and spat on Slade's mask.  
The villain closed his eye irritably and stood from the bed as he wiped the spit off of his face and rubbed it on the sheets. He went to the wardrobe and opened the very bottom drawer. "I had really hoped that you weren't going to be sour about this, but it seems like you just won't stop your denial about how you really feel."  
"I'm not denying anything Slade! If you want to know how I really feel then I'll tell you; I hate you!" Robin shouted from the bed as he glared at the villain. Slade made a slight noise in the back of his throat that showed that he thought otherwise.  
Slade took out two items from the drawer and Robin gulped and backed to the edge of the bed as Slade approached. A black sash in one hand and handcuffs in the other, Slade sat on the bed as he leaned towards Robin. "Guess who's going to be wearing these tonight." Slade teased.  
Robin's eyes widened and he made a dash off of the bed, but Slade easily grabbed and handcuffed one of his wrists. He wrapped it around the edge bedpost and then snapped the other one in place as well. Robin tugged against his restraints but it did nothing.

He gasped as he felt Slade's hands on him. Slade held his head in place with one of his large hands holding his chin tightly as the other one wrapped the sash over Robin's already masked eyes. He knotted it tightly at the back and ruffled Robin's still damp hair once. Satisfied with his work, Slade leaned back and took in the delectable sight.

Robin was panting from his fear causing his chest to move up and down and show the slight muscles beneath. He was blindfolded, his hands were bound together a bit over his head, and he was still bare except for his boxer shorts and the eye covering. Slade didn't mind Robin's mask though, nor the blindfold, he found them both to be rather attractive on the boy. The sight was absolutely delicious, but Slade controlled himself and his urge to simply devour the boy right there and then.  
He had already decided that he wasn't going to rush with him. If he did it would be too much and he might mentally damage the child. He knew he was going to scar Robin anyway, but if the scar appeared slowly then he could adapt with it easier and even accept everything. Besides, there wasn't any reason to rush; Robin was going to be with him for a very long time, approximately a lifetime, well, Robin's lifetime seeing as Slade's was…interesting and all.  
Slade removed his mask and placed it onto the side table and approached on the child. Robin tensed and backed against the bed's headboard. "Relax Robin," Slade situated himself closely next to the small boy and Robin mewled softly.

"Please Slade," Robin clenched his eyes tightly shut to prevent himself from breaking down in tears from his fear. "Don't do this, please, don't do this to me." He sobbed slightly and then gasped as he felt something warm press against his neck, right above his metal collar.

Slade had just kissed him, which meant that Slade was mask less! Ignoring all his fear, Robin tried to maneuver his hands so that he could untie his blindfold and at last see Slade's face. If only he could finally view who was behind the mask! Alas, it was hopeless. Robin's hands just couldn't undo the blindfold in their positions.

But then Slade continued to kiss around Robin's collar, traveling around his bare neck and then down to the shoulder blades. He was using a softness that Robin had never thought Slade to have even known yet alone use. Despite his fear and desperation to see Slade's identity, he couldn't help but enjoy the light, feathery, warm touches as they made a wet trail across his collar bone. He felt as though his hormone run body was dying from the ecstatic feeling, or possibly he had just died on the inside.

His breath became irregular and he threw his head back as Slade began to lick at his jugular. All the while Slade's hands ran lightly up and down Robin's spine, running more tingling sensations throughout the boy's innocent body. Robin closed his eyes and moaned softly as Slade's mouth began to trail up his neck again and lick at his jaw line.

As the moan escaped, Robin's eyes shot open. He couldn't possibly be enjoying Slade's touch, it wasn't right to enjoy being touched like that by someone like him.

"Slade," Robin breathed heavily as the man's steamy mouth began to nibble softly on his ear lobe. "Ah, Slade," Robin shuddered in delight. He bit his lip and cursed at himself and his uncontrollable body. "No, Slade stop, you have to stop." He wished he sounded intimidating but his voice was low and breathy as the man continued to pleasure the boy's body.

Slade pulled his mouth away but he moved closer to Robin, bringing the boy's body to sit on his folded lap. "Hush Robin," his hot breath coursed over the boy. "You're my slave, my property. I decide when you feel pain, when you eat, sleep, and bathe, and I can dispense pleasure onto you whenever I want to. So just relax and enjoy your little treat my pretty little slave boy." Slade's fingers trailed delicately over the boy's cheek as he turned Robin's head to tilt back.

"Tonight I simply want you to learn that I can be just as kind as I can be cruel." Slade blew softly over Robin's fresh lips and the boy's pink tongue flicked out to wet them again. "It all depends on how you act and where we're at." Slade rubbed his thumb over Robin's bottom lip tenderly. "In front of Terra if you misbehave you'll be punished, only to be fair and not show favoritism. But in here, well I rather like it when you rebel, when you fight; I like you feisty. So I'll only reward you when we're alone. Except," Slade's thumb trailed over Robin's lips one last time and then went to gently rub under his chin. "You might think of it as a punishment at first. Eventually though, you'll come to see this as a reward and then you will begin to crave it."

Slade pressed his lips lightly to Robin's and began to massage them as he moved his mouth against them. Robin's eye fluttered behind his mask and blindfold and he subconsciously followed Slade's pattern as his mind fell to the dominating hormones of Robin's and every other teenaged boy's body. He tilted his head at a better angle and Slade took the position as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

Robin moaned again but no longer cared. It felt too good and why bother to fight the feeling? A natural aphrodisiac had seemed to cloud over his mind and he couldn't stop but think that Slade was making him feel a lot better than he had for a while now. He hadn't felt this good since Terra had joined their team and they had surprised her with her own room. That was the last time he had been really happy and even though he wasn't exactly happy right now, the sensation he was feeling was just as good as being happy.

Slade was ecstatic over Robin's participation and decided to try and move further. He slid his tongue out of his mouth to scrape across Robin's soft lips and when the boy gasped, slipped inside. Robin jerked away and blushed at the sensation, obviously caught off guard by the intrusion. Slade didn't mind though, he wasn't going to push the boy, at least not that night.

Finding Robin's mouth again, Slade kissed him one last time and then returned to licking and planting kisses on his body. Robin leaned back against the headboard as Slade kissed his chest, providing the man with some ease to lean over and still have the boy seated in his lap. Slade's mouth felt like a soft flame against Robin's pale skin and when Slade licked at a nipple the boy arched his back and moaned.

Slade smiled and began to suck at the sensitive skin as he watched Robin struggle to hold his moans back and writher in his hold. The boy wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of hearing him moan freely and that only drove him to delight the boy to that point even more.

Slade stopped suckling the boy and began to kiss his taut stomach instead. He kissed whatever insignificant bruise or scar he passed as he made his way down, aiming toward the boy's belly button. Robin felt as though he was ice, simply melting from the heat that Slade's mouth provided against his body.

Upon reaching his destination, Slade's tongue quickly circled around once and then penetrated the tiny area in the middle part of Robin's body. Its taste was rather indescribable, but the reaction he got out of his slave was very delectable.

"Ah!" Robin cried out as his head flailed back in pleasure, encouraging Slade even more. Slade continued to lick around and in as he drew his hands over the boy's back. Robin panted heavily and tried to control the sounds that his body desperately wanted to make and usually ended up doing so despite his efforts.

Slade soon tired of that though and he pushed Robin off his lap to get in a better position. He drew the boy's boxers down farther to allow his hip bones to show and noticed Robin's actions as he did so. Robin had tensed, his mouth had closed, and all passionate pants and noises had ceased. "Relax Robin," he urged as he began to kiss at the protruding bones.

Robin did so, slightly, but he felt extremely uncomfortable with Slade kissing at a spot so close to his boyhood. Slade sensed Robin's uneasiness and he stopped. With a sigh, he pulled the boxer's waistband back over Robin's hips. "I suppose the mood is ruined now." Slade mumbled as he gripped his mask and fitted it over his face once more.

Reaching behind Robin's head, Slade untied the blinding sash. "Alright Robin, we're done with that for tonight." Robin raised an eyebrow as he stared at Slade, a bit confused. Wasn't he the guy who earlier that day had claimed how badly he wanted to have Robin fully and how he couldn't wait any longer? Not that Robin mind staying a virgin another night, mind you.

Slade caught Robin's confused look and smirked. "Moderation Robin, it'll keep things interesting for a while." Robin nodded his head, accepting the answer to his unasked questions. "Unless," Slade trailed his hand over the boy's utterly flat stomach. "You really want to continue."

Robin's eyes widened and he franticly shook his head no. Slade chuckled and rose from the bed to grab the handcuffs' keys. "I didn't expect you to be ready yet anyway." He snatched the key out of the bottom drawer and went back to the bed.

"So, um…" Robin bit his lip and looked away as Slade sat next to him.

"Go ahead Robin; if you have a question then feel free to ask it. The worst that can happen is that you simply won't get an answer." Slade encouraged as he ran his hands through Robin's raven hair once more, using the advantage that the boy was still slightly relaxed from the sweet sensations that had coursed throughout him only a moment ago.

"Or I'll get an answer I don't want to hear." Slade tilted Robin's head up so that the boy was looking straight at him. Robin gulped and asked anyway. "You're not going to force me to do anything that I'm really uncomfortable with are you?" Robin empathized the 'really'.

Slade unlocked Robin's hands as he thought carefully for the best answer. He knew the one Robin wanted to hear and he knew what Robin was dreading to hear as well. "I'm not going to rape you, I can promise you that much at least." Robin sighed in relief as he heard what he was hoping for. "Your first time deserves to be special and to rape someone such as yourself is far worse than the crime usually is. Besides, I'm not that low of a villain as to take advantage of you like that."

"Thank you." Robin smiled softly as he felt some heavy amount of weight lifted off of his chest.

Slade looked at Robin and for a moment he saw a glimpse of an innocent little kid. Not a hero, not even Robin really but instead just some little kid who had just been given a lollipop instead of a spanking.

"You're welcome," Slade replied politely. "But," Robin's smile faded away at the utterance of the dreaded word that always turned something good into something less so. "Even though I won't force myself on you like that, it doesn't mean that I won't press you to do some other things that you might be uncomfortable with at first."

Robin covered his mouth as he yawned and then looked at Slade with a puzzled expression. Slade couldn't get over how innocent and how much boyish charm Robin had. "Like what? Stealing again?"

Slade chuckled and shook his head. "I have Terra for those tasks. Remember Robin; you're not my apprentice this time, you're my little slave." Robin scrunched up his face and plopped his hands at his side limply.

"For example, right now." Slade wrapped his hands around Robin's waist and pulled him to sit on his lap. "As my slave Robin there are certain things that you'll have to do in order to earn some things. I might force you to earn your showers, meals, and sleep. So if you want to sleep tonight then you'll have to do what I say before I allow it."

"And what's that?" Robin blushed as he shifted awkwardly in Slade's lap and reworded his previous question.

"I want you to 'explore' me." Robin's blush intensified to a darker shade of red at Slade's request. "Run your hands over my body like I had yours Robin." Slade continued, acutely aware of Robin's embarrassment. "If you don't want to think of it as exploring though then just think how much you can learn about me from touching me. I know how much you love to learn about me, so I'm going to give you that chance. You can learn a lot about someone from even the simplest touch, even if it's only something as trivial as where they might be ticklish." Slade smirked behind his mask.

Robin gulped as he tried to force his blush away and turned his head to the side as he bit his lower lip. Slade smiled as Robin hesitantly rubbed at his forearm. He leaned back on his hands and urged the boy not to be so shy. "Go ahead Robin; move around if you have to." Robin continued to blush, despite his efforts, but his touch got a bit more confident as he trailed to Slade's bicep.

"Um, could you, um," Robin paused for a second as he considered his thoughts but then decided that he might as well go for it. He was going to take this advantage and learn about Slade as much as he could and that included knowing where Slade had muscle mass. "Could you flex your arm for a moment?" he asked sheepishly.

Slade chuckled once more and leaned down onto one elbow for balance as he raised his arm and flexed. Robin's eyes widened significantly as he saw the vein in Slade's arm pop out against the large amount of muscle present. Slade rather wished that Robin had whistled or something, seeing as though the boy looked like he was about to anyway, it would have made him very happy.

Intrigued and highly impressed, Robin wrapped his hands around the bicep in an attempt to determine the amount of muscle being contained in the area. He didn't know how he could possibly figure it out from that, but he did know that he couldn't even wrap his hands fully around the massive amount of built up body tissue.

"Which exercise for your arms do you think gives you the best results?" Robin asked as Slade went back to leaning on his hands. Robin slid off his lap and sat beside him as he continued to feel at his arm and shoulder.

"Questions eh?" Slade was rather amused. When he had suggested that Robin thought about it as learning he hadn't imagined that Robin would have turned on his student mode. "I suppose I could answer a few, but the exercises I do are the same ones I ran you through when you were my apprentice; although I do more reps with more weight than what you did, which is only to be expected."

Robin nodded his head once in agreement, "But I've still been doing those exercises even after I freed myself of your apprentice title and there haven't been any results." Robin moved back onto Slade's lap and prodded at the man's shoulders. Slade would have laughed aloud at how comfortable Robin was becoming around him; the boy was doing exactly what he had hoped for, but he had more control over himself so he kept his laughter inward.

"Give it time Robin; you can't expect to build up muscles so easily. They take proper nourishment as well as exercises to form and you haven't even been close to consuming the proper foods. But that'll change tomorrow when you start my diet. And if you want we can run through the exercises again in the morning." Slade offered as he watched Robin carefully trace one of his many scars.

"Sure that sounds fine." Robin looked at the mark over Slade's collar bone. "How did you get this?"

"Try and figure it out Robin." Robin glanced at him for a second and then went back to investigating the scar. "It shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out; I was able to guess at how you got your scars."

A moment of silence passed as Robin thought carefully. "It appears to be uneven as though it was accidental, perhaps a slip of a dagger of some sort or even a piece of glass." Robin thought aloud and Slade nodded.

"Yes, it was blowing debris of glass that had struck me there. I remember how angry I was that the doctors had held me back from a mission to check if I had torn any muscles or tendons from that incident." Slade reminisced to himself more than Robin.

"Mission?" Robin asked as he trailed across Slade's chest to poke at the other arm and shoulder.

"Back in my military days," Slade smiled as he saw Robin's shock expressive. The boy looked pretty cute with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"You were in the army?" Robin asked as he continued to stare dumfounded.

Slade nodded his head. "Perhaps I'll tell you some stories from my experiences some day." Robin had learned enough for one night, Slade decided as he watched Robin finish up with his other arm.

Robin felt over Slade's six-pack and couldn't help but have his mouth slightly parted as he continued to feel the washboard abs. Batman had a great set of abs as well as upper body muscles, but Robin had never gotten to actually feel them except when they were training and the feeling usually was only pain. But now he was able to feel what muscle felt like and it was rather interesting.

He had always wanted a great set of abs and matching muscles but no matter how hard he tried nothing ever appeared. The more abs exercises he did only resulted in his stomach becoming flatter; thinner. The same went with the increase amount of exercises for the rest of his body. The opposite result of what he had been aiming for with the training.

Caught up in the moment of being able to touch and feel to his content, Robin leaned over and placed a solid kiss over Slade's heart without even thinking; as though he was being controlled as somebody's puppet. When his moment of delusion ended and he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled away and placed his hands over his mouth.

He looked at Slade in the eye and blushed madly. "I, I wasn't think—it was because—something came over me and--" Robin blabbered on behind his hands as he searched for some logical and believable excuse. Slade grabbed Robin's hands softly and pulled them away from the still rambling mouth.

Slade beamed behind his mask and he placed a finger to Robin's mouth to end the wordy excuse. "You can go to bed now Robin, you definitely earned it tonight." Slade purred happily as Robin flushed even more and crawled under the covers, glad for any sort of covering to hide under.

"Don't stay up, despite your insomnia nature; I'm going to get you up early tomorrow." Slade stood from the bed and ruffled Robin's hair once more before heading toward the door. "Oh and remember your collar lets me know where you are at all times and if you leave this room I will shock you." Slade flicked the light off and unlocked the door then left.

Robin sat up in the bed and looked around the dark room as he waited for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did, he looked down at his hands and then slapped himself across the face three hard times. "What is wrong with you?" he hissed to himself as he slid deeper into the covers. "Get a hold of yourself Robin, or else you might just end up falling…" He yawned again and rested his head on the black pillow. The bed, although a bit stiff, was very comfortable and he quickly fell asleep. Mixed feelings ran through his head as he thought about Slade not being next to him while he slept; was that suppose to be a happy thought or a sad one?


	4. Shock and Talk

**Title: **Aftershock Prizes  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **throughout the entire fic because you'll see why  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin and TerraxBeast Boy  
**Chapter Summary: **Beast Boy and Terra's first night as 'boyfriend and girlfriend' doesn't turn out like they had hoped. Beast Boy goes from one frightening situation to another while Terra can't seem to control herself. Beast Boy just hopes that things will get better while Terra plans to make sure they do even if she has to make them better.

* * *

Chapter 4

The First Night

Terra dragged Beast Boy back into her room and locked the door; she didn't want Slade to randomly barge in on them again. She looked at Beast Boy and smiled, not a pleasant smile at all, as she pulled him towards her bed. Pushing him onto the bed, she straddled his hips and sat down partly on her heels and slightly on his lap without so much of a word.

She gripped his head in between her hands and brought it towards her face ready to start where they had left off, before dinner and before Slade and Robin turned up in her doorway. But the look that Beast Boy had on his face, she couldn't kiss him when he looked like that. His blank expression, his eyes looking as though about to burst out into tears but bone dry, and just the way he was looking at her in general. Terra couldn't help but think that he thought he was looking at some lost cause or something.

"Beast Boy," she frowned as she cupped his face gentler. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "I meant besides this situation and all."

"Terra," Beast Boy sighed. "It's going to be hard but I want you to know that I'm going to be here for you."

"Of course you are, you'll be with me forever from now on." She smiled cruelly. "I'm glad you understand that."

"No, I meant that even when the others come and save us or Robin figures a way out of this mess, I still won't give up on you. I think you can be saved." Beast Boy continued to look emotionless as he spoke. His mind telling him to try and not to react to anything going on and pretend like nothing was happening; that Terra wasn't sitting on his lap.

Terra's eyes widened, or at least the one Beast Boy could see did. She clenched her teeth together and glared dangerously as she pushed herself off of Beast Boy's lap. "I don't need saving!" She yelled as her hands glowed yellow as she grinded them into tight fists. "I'm sick of everyone thinking that I'm some defenseless girl in need of saving; I'm not! I chose to be Slade's apprentice, I chose to live like this, and right now I'm choosing to punish you!" Terra whipped out the tiny control Slade had given her and, without thinking, pressed down on the red button.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped as a silent scream escaped him. He gripped at his collar as it began to course electricity throughout his body and his silent scream became not so quite. He flailed wildly on the bed until he fell off and rolled around on the ground.

Watching in horror at the scene, Terra froze and forgot that she was the one making Beast Boy feel that undeserving pain, that she could stop it all with a push of a button.

She finally snapped out of it and pressed the button, ending the searing pain.

Beast Boy laid motionless on the ground as he regained his breath. His hands were gripping the metal collar so hard that, beneath his gloves, his knuckles were white. His breathing steadied and he slowly sat up as he released the cursed collar.

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry." Terra stepped toward the fallen hero and offered him a hand. He gasped and jerked away from her outstretched hand with a terrified look on his face; he was afraid of her.

She withdrew her hand as if he had tried to bite her instead of drawn away. She shook a bit as she realized the horrible thing that she had just committed. Sure, she had attacked him, betrayed him, and perhaps even broken his heart, but none of that had ever made him writher in pain physically like he just had. And he hadn't deserved that, he didn't know that his words made Terra remember her fight with Robin and how angry she was at him.

Terra hadn't wanted to hurt Beast Boy when he repeated those words to her; she had felt like hurting Robin but she was only capable of taking her anger out on Beast Boy. So, misdirected by her out of control emotions, she had. And she regretted it as she stared at Beast Boy's fright filled eyes.

"I'm…I didn't mean…Beast Boy…" Terra stumbled for something to say. She brought her hands to her head, as if a loud debate was going on in her mind or an incredibly painful headache had just occurred. She bit down on her index finger lightly and tossed her head from side to side.

She glared angrily at Beast Boy and the boy faltered from her even more. "You're not allowed to be afraid of me! You have to love me! I order you to love me!" Terra screamed as she pointed the finger she had just been biting at Beast boy accusingly. "You'd better love me!" She felt like she could just break down and cry.

But would Beast Boy comfort her if she did? He had once before and maybe he would sometime in the future, but now. She doubted that he would comfort someone he feared, someone that he had made the same frightened expression that he gave normally only to Slade, someone that he currently was as afraid of as he was of Slade. Because he truly thought that Slade could easily hurt him without a second thought, and at that moment in time, he thought the same way about Terra.

Terra retracted her hand again, trembling slightly, and bolted toward her door. She fumbled with the door handle as she desperately tried to jerk it open until she remembered that she had locked it. She was acting like she was the frightened one and she was. Frightened of what she could possibly do to Beast Boy, of what she had already done to the poor boy, and frightened by what she had become.

Throwing the door open and stepping into the hallway, she gripped the handle, preparing to slam it shut, as she stared at Beast Boy one last time. He didn't say anything, not a single word was uttered, nothing was said to try and comfort her. She clenched her eyes shut to fight the tears and slowly closed the door. She leaned against it and slid to the floor as she hugged her knees; seeking comfort from herself as best as she could.

Beast Boy frowned and slumped himself against the wall. He felt too weak to drag himself back onto the bed anyway. He rubbed his forearms, suddenly feeling very cold, as he tried to rub away the painful feeling away. He couldn't believe that Terra had really done that to him; all because he had said that he was going to try and save her. He thought it was rather romantic before he had actually voiced the words.

He realized that he was over his head in trying to save her. She was an emotional wreck and relied on others too much, so much that just a certain look from them sent her off on an emotional spiral. Perhaps it was good that Slade only had his single eye to express himself or else Terra might have broken down more often.

Beast Boy's breath caught in his throat as his thoughts stopped at once. The first thought to return to him didn't help his breath return; Slade was going to kill him.

* * *

"Stupid Beast Boy," Terra mumbled to herself as she headed toward the kitchen; she needed some chocolate; chocolate never hurt her before. 

She had cried quietly outside of her door and had wiped away the few, silent tears that had fallen. Then entire time the control, the devise that had allowed her to hurt Beast Boy, had been gripped tightly in her hand. She continued to grasp at it as she went to the kitchen.

Upon stepping into the kitchen she looked up and found Slade quickly snapping his mask back in place. She grimaced slightly; he was trying to eat. She knew by now that she really shouldn't bother Slade and he was probably still mad at her from the little fight she had with Robin. But it surprised her that she had actually snuck up on him, he usually heard her a mile away. Perhaps his mind was somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." She turned around but a heavy hand on her shoulder quickly stopped her from leaving. Slade was always so quick and light-footed.

"What's wrong Terra?" Slade asked in his non-emotional voice. But since he had asked Terra could tell that he cared. He was the type of guy that if he really didn't care then he simply wouldn't ask and waste his time.

She turned around and smiled weakly. She knew Slade could tell when she lied and she was rather glad because she felt like talking about it with someone and Slade would make her talk about it; he always lectured her about how unhealthy it was to bottle her emotions.

"What makes you think that something's wrong? This is the kitchen Slade; maybe I just came in here for something to eat or a glass of water." She suggested as Slade removed his hand from her to cross in front of himself along with his other one. He was always so intimidating looking even to her, his adoring apprentice.

"I know you're lying, you just ate; you can't possibly still be hungry." Slade's eye narrowed. "Besides, you have Beast Boy as your pet now and if you really were just grabbing something from the kitchen you'd want him to come with you." Her smile faded and she looked at her feet as she kicked at the ground. "You want to talk about it." He stated it, not asked.

Why was he so good at reading her? Could he simply read everyone this well? She nodded. "Good, now tell me, what did he say to you?" Slade motioned her to follow him as he slowly strode back to the refrigerator.

"Well, it wasn't really his fault. He didn't know that Robin had said the same thing." She leaned against the counter and watched as Slade pulled out a container of strawberries and grabbed a banana from on top of the fridge.

She moved to the side as he grabbed the blender out of the bottom cabinet. "I repeat Terra; what did he say?" Slade plugged the blender in and pulled out a knife from the utensil drawer. He peeled the banana and began to slice pieces into the appliance.

"He said he was going to try and save me." Terra noted as Slade stopped his even slicing for a split second before he continued.

"And you believe you don't need saving?" It was a question this time. He doubted her, again.

"Of course I don't need saving, what would I need saving from? I want to be your apprentice Slade, I want to be at your side as you rule Jump City, and I want to help you take down whatever other city you want." Terra proclaimed as Slade finished with the banana and began to cut the tops off of the strawberries and slice them in half before tossing them into the blender to join the banana pieces.

"That's good to hear." Slade considered her for a moment before he decided upon the best way to result this problem. "If Beast Boy said that he wants to save you, why did it upset you? Wouldn't it be a good thing that he cares about you so much that he wishes to help you?" He paused as he got out some milk and a package of low fat yogurt. He dumped the dairy products into the blender. "Or is it simply because Robin had told you the same thing that you felt angry at Beast Boy? Because you thought that Robin didn't care about you and hearing Beast Boy talk like him made you think, for a subconscious moment, that he also didn't care about you?"

Slade placed the lid onto the appliance and pressed the blending button as he allowed Terra time to think about his knowledgeable words. When the items had been blended enough for Slade's liking he pressed the button again and the machine stopped. He went to the top cabinet and grabbed a glass. He poured his smoothie into it and bent down to the lower cabinet once again and grabbed a straw.

Terra smiled as she watched Slade slip the straw through the slates in his mask and drink his smoothie that way. He rolled his eye as she struggled to contain her giggles. She always got a kick out of watching the most feared villain in Jump City use a bendy straw.

She grinned and showed her white teeth as he quickly finished the smoothie. "Well, I'm feeling a lot better now." Slade had thought that she would after that; she always went into a good mood after watching him do something like that. "Your advice really helped me, now I just have to explain it to Beast Boy and things will be better."

Slade placed the now empty glass, used straw included, on the counter and began to walk back to Terra's room, the girl to his side, as one of his many Sladebots entered the kitchen to clean up after its master.

"Terra, you don't have to explain the situation to him if it makes you uncomfortable." He noted her uneasy shift as she walked slowly beside him. He slowed down his pace as well to allow enough time to have his final words before he sent her back to her room so he could return to his and, more importantly, to Robin.

"He's yours now and I believe I've made it very clear to him that he is to keep you happy." Terra frowned at Slade but the look went ignored. "If he fears you then you should just enjoy the power you hold over him. Tell me, when you shocked him, how did you feel?"

Terra hadn't even mentioned that she had shocked Beast Boy, but she was still gripping the control. She looked down at it in her hand and back at Slade. He was so observant and sharply keen for someone with only one eye.

"I suppose I had felt a little powerful that I was able to make him shut up, but when he started screaming I honestly was a little scared." Terra admitted as she put the control away.

"You were only scared because you're not use to holding that much power over someone, but just wait until you get used to the feeling; you'll lap it up and even want more. Power can be quite addictive and to have total control over someone is the absolute type of power." Slade licked his lips behind his mask as they came to a stop at Terra's bedroom. Terra opened her door and looked at Beast Boy who was still on the floor, leaning against the wall.

He stared at her and his eyes were wide with fear. No wait, he wasn't looking at her though, he was looking behind her, at Slade. She looked at her master and noted his narrowed eye was gleaming dangerously; an unspoken threat to her boyfriend.

"Um, Slade," he looked down at her and his eye softened. It was then, in that look that he gave her, that she felt like she was more than just Slade's apprentice but almost like a daughter to him. "I'll be okay now, really. Thanks though." She smiled warmly, truly. She wanted to hug the man she viewed as a father, but she knew better than that. Slade wasn't a really touchy guy, unless it came to Robin.

"If you insist," Slade nodded his head and turned to leave but stopped as Robin's voice suddenly sounded from Terra's room. More specifically, Beast boy's belt; through his communicator; Robin was trying to contact the other Titans.

"Calling all Titans," Robin called out through the electronic devise as Beast Boy removed it from his belt. "Calling all Titans, please come in."

Beast Boy was about to flip open his transmitter and reply, purely on instinct, when a shadow enshrouded over him. He meeped as Slade quickly snatched the communicator from his hand. "You're lucky; I'm going to take this instead of breaking your arms." Slade remarked coolly as he walked out the door. He patted Terra on the head as he left. "Have a good night apprentice."

"Don't worry, I will." Terra closed the door behind her and turned to smile at Beast Boy. It wasn't as sincere as the one she had just given to Slade, but Beast Boy found that it was better than most of the smiles he had gotten out of her that night.

"Slade says that I don't have to explain myself and that I should lap up the power I hold over you." She slowly strode toward Beast Boy. "But I don't really want to be so dominant over you. Guys should be the dominant ones in the relationship, at least that's what I think. But until I deem that you're actually capable of being in control of this relationship while still listening to what I want then I'm going to have to remain wearing the pants as they say." Beast Boy shifted slightly on the floor as Terra sat down on her bed across from him.

"So I'm going to explain myself to you and you're going to forgive me, then we're going to make up by making out. Got it?" She asked and Beast Boy felt his mouth go dry. She wanted to make out? And he was supposed to just because she said so? That didn't seem right at all to him, but where was his place to argue?

He sighed and nodded. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and Beast Boy reluctantly moved to sit beside her. "I'm sorry that I shocked you when you didn't deserve it." She started off and looked up at him as she pulled her hair away from her face so she could look at him with both eyes.

"But you shouldn't have said that you 'wanted to save me', okay? It just reminded me of when Robin said it and I don't want you to start reminding me of him. Besides, I don't need saving Beast Boy. You claim that you and the others were my family, well I think Slade's more of my family then the Titans ever were. He's like my father." She smiled at the thought and hoped that Slade pictured her as a daughter.

Beast Boy's mouth hung open and he gripped the sheets tightly. "Do you really want Slade as a father?" What sort of comfort could anyone find in having Slade as a father? The man wasn't exactly the greatest role model and there was no way he'd do any normal dad things. Try and ask Slade to play catch with you but don't be surprised if he ends up using your head as the ball.

Terra glared. "It's better to have a dad, no matter what others may think of him, then to not have anyone at all be your family." Beast Boy cringed as a memory of his father's smiling face against the bright Africa sun flashed through his mind. But that image quickly disappeared before he could recall more about his beloved dad when Terra cupped his chin and tilted his head.

"There, I explained myself, you forgive me, and now we forget this mess and move on. No more focusing on the past for us because we're moving into the future now." Terra smiled and then closed her eyes as she puckered her lips and drew Beast Boy's face closer, seeking his mouth.

Her mouth clamped over his, dominating and desperate, but Beast Boy didn't object. How could he? She might shock him again if he did, not to mention that a tiny part of him was ecstatic about the meaningless kiss just from the fact that he still liked her. But that part seemed miniscule now compared to the fact that, despite her explanation, he was still afraid of her; she wanted Slade as a father, which was scary enough on its own.

She also hated Robin for seemingly no reason and also the way her hands were clawing down his back and her needy moans told his instincts that she really didn't care if he liked the kiss or not. She was simply looking out for herself; not at all playing the role of girlfriend. His awkwardness about the situation didn't seem to faze her as she forced his mouth open and introduced her tongue to his own.

He placed his hands softly on her waist and he tried to ignore one of her hands as it traveled to his hair and tugged lightly on his short spikes. She finally pulled away, seeming to remember the need for oxygen and she smiled the innocent smile that Terra was best at.

"I love you Beast Boy." He smiled; those were what he always wanted to hear from her.

"I love you too Terra." But he wasn't sure if he still meant them. She pushed him back so his head rested on the pillows and she used his chest as a pillow. She traced a circle over his chest and Beast Boy toyed lazily with her blonde hair as he watched her large, blue eyes start to close. She was tired and relaxing against him.

When she finally fell asleep he sighed and carefully moved her onto the pillow. He pulled the sheet out from under her and then covered her. "Terra," he looked down at her innocent sleeping form and quickly looked to the door. He had to check on Robin; who knows what Slade might have done to him after he tried to contact the other Titans.

Beast Boy carefully crossed the room and cracked the door open slowly. He looked back at Terra and was glad that she was still asleep but he knew that she was a sound sleeper and once she was out could stay that way for a whole day; she had one Saturday when she was still on the team and no one had thought of waking her.

He slipped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He looked up and down the hallway and scratched his head; he didn't know where to go. Normally he would have just turned into a dog and sniffed his way to Robin, but the collar around his neck prevented him from doing so. He guessed the only choice he really had would be to check every door and just pray that he didn't run into Slade. He shuddered at the thought but pressed on his task anyway; he really needed to know if Robin was alright.

Since Slade took him in, Beast Boy couldn't imagine what Slade was putting him through. Robin had told them all tales of his experience as the man's apprentice but now Slade didn't want Robin as an apprentice. Though Beast Boy wasn't exactly sure what Slade did want Robin for, he knew it couldn't be anything good for Robin.

He began his search by heading to the left and passed the first couple of doors he came across; he really doubted that Slade's room was so close to Terra's. He took another left and then stood before a door. It could be Slade's room, but if it was would Robin still be in there? Maybe Slade gave Robin his own room and maybe he was standing before the very room? But what if Slade was in there?

Beast Boy held his breath and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open just enough to peer inside. He was immediately met with a burst of hot air and he opened the door fully as curiosity got to him. There was a large pool in the middle of the room, or at least that's what Beast Boy thought it was and he was just relieved that no one was in there. The thought of opening the door and finding Slade…If Slade didn't kill him immediately after he was going to make sure he did it himself if that would ever happen.

He closed the door and walked across to the adjacent door. He pressed his large ear against it to try and hear anything but either the door was soundproof or his ears weren't as precise as he had once thought. He carefully opened the door and was met with complete darkness. "…Robin?" He called out carefully into the forbidding room.

There wasn't a verbal response but a sudden pair of glowing eyes opened and stared at him. He meeped and slammed the door shut before he could even process the danger of whatever he had come across and also the danger of slamming a door in Slade's home.

"I don't know what that was," Beast Boy backed away from the door as he hoped that whatever it was it wasn't able to open a door. "But I never want to see it again."

"Perhaps I'll introduce you to it then." Beast Boy froze at the familiar threatening voice of Slade. He slowly turned around and felt as though he was staring into the very face of the Grim Reaper.

Slade didn't have any of his armor or armor on and he was barefoot but just as terrifying as ever. "What are you doing out here?" Slade growled as he uncrossed his arms and glared at the green adolescent before him. "What did you do to Terra?"

"I didn't—she's sleeping—Please don't…" Beast Boy babbled as he stared at the powerful man before himself. He really wish he had his powers, then he'd be able to somewhat defend himself.

"I'll only ask you this one more time," Slade cracked his knuckle as a threat and as well as an old habit. "What are you doing out here?"

"I…It was just—you know…I'm sleepwalking?" Beast Boy stumbled for some sort of excuse he could use but he didn't think Slade would really buy anything he'd say.

"Then you won't remember in the morning what I do to you now." Slade slowly started to approach on Beast Boy and the terrified teen backed away further down the hall.

"No, no!" he protested as he held his arms out in front of himself. "I meant that I was searching for the bathroom."

"Terra has one in her room." Slade's steps didn't falter for even a split second as he slowly continued his advancement.

"I was just worried about Robin." Beast Boy backed up against a wall and looked around him franticly for any other means of escape but unfortunately for him he had headed down a dead end.

"Why?" Slade stopped a few inches away from the horrified boy as he demanded to know.

"I thought you hurt him because he was trying to contact the others." Beast Boy didn't know what it was that made him actually tell Slade that, maybe the fear that if he continued to lie Slade really would hurt him.

"Robin is not to be a concern for you any more," Slade leaned forward and Beast Boy pressed his back to the wall. "Robin is mine and whatever I want to do with him I can." Of course Slade wasn't going to beat Robin senseless, unless he really deserved it, but why bother comforting that green boy of his worries?

"Besides," Slade smirked behind his mask. "If I was you, I'd be more concerned about yourself for the moment then what fate had fallen on Robin." Beast Boy's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop beating. He suddenly wished that if he had a guardian angel, it would come rescue him.

Slade grabbed onto Beast Boy's collar and the green teen closed his eyes in fear as he prepared himself for whatever was about to occur to him. "Slade," Beast Boy's eyes flew open and he looked as Slade froze with his other fist drawn back and aching to release pain upon him.

"Slade, what are you doing to Beast Boy?" Terra quickly ran down the hallway. Slade quickly released Beast Boy and stepped away from him as though he contained some contagious disease.

"You'd better keep your pet on a leash Terra, or else I'll be forced to discipline him." Slade started to march back down the hallway as Terra stared at Beast Boy. "And I'll do more than swap him with a rolled up newspaper." Slade growled and left to busy himself for another sleepless night.

"Beast Boy," Terra turned to face the boy silently thanking his guardian angel for sending Terra to his rescue. "What were you doing out here? I woke up and you were gone; do you know how worried I was?" She had actually thought he had escaped and had been tempted to shock him again.

"Sorry Terra," Beast Boy apologized. "I just was worried about Robin, in case Slade hurt him. But I don't think I'll ever try to do this again." Beast Boy didn't want to know what would have happened to him if Terra hadn't appeared in the nick of time.

"That's good to hear at least," Terra yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "Let's go to sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning." Beast Boy nodded and followed Terra back to her room.

She crawled back under the covers and he did so as well. She laid her head back down on his chest and he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "Thanks for saving me Terra." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"No problem Beast Boy." Terra smiled and snuggled closer to her green boyfriend. Both of them dreamed fittingly that night. One of joyous times living in a giant 'T' and the other of an event on a Ferris wheel.

* * *

A.N. I'm so sorry this took forever for me to actually write but I realized something; I suck at writing Beast Boy and Terra! It seems like I'm really only good with Slade and Robin in stories so it'll be a challenge for me to continue with this fic, at least every other chapter will be. But hopefully it will make me better and if any of you have critics I'd love to hear them! 


	5. Training, Bath, Blush

**Title:** Aftershock Prizes  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert 

**Rating:** **M **throughout the entire fic because you'll see why  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin, or what I like to call Sladin, and TerraxBeast Boy, which I'm not sure if it has another name  
**Chapter Summary: **Robin's first day as Slade's little prize. How do they begin the day? With a rigorous workout of course! But throughout the day Robin can't help but start to actually feel almost at home with Slade and that bothers the teen hero. He doesn't want to be comfortable around Slade and his stubborness is tough enough to help him stir up some problems with the madman.

* * *

Chapter 5

First Day

Robin slowly started to connect with the real world as light fingers ran through his hair. He smiled at the sensation and snuggled deeper into the covers as he clung to his dream like state. He felt the bed sag slightly to his right as the owner of the pleasurable fingers sat down. "It's time to get up," was whispered softly in his ear with warm breath.

The boy wonder mewed and turned on his side to the middle of the bed as he clenched his eyes shut tightly, refusing to wake up. A soft hand settled on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Five more minutes Bruce." He mumbled softly as he lifted the sheets over his head. The bed was so warm, how could his father want to wake him up and drag him away from the comfortable place?

"I'm not Bruce, Robin." Robin's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, throwing the sheets off his head. He stared in horror at Slade who looked particularly pleased, from what he could tell from Slade's eye.

"I didn't say Bruce," Robin quickly made a list of the words that rhymed with Bruce and chose one he could possibly make work. "I said moose. I was still dreaming and there was a moose in my dream." Robin blushed at his stupid explanation. He knew Slade would never buy that. "I was still dreaming." He repeated.

"Of course Robin, you weren't in your right mind. Why else would you release Batman's identity like that? More importantly, I know you'd never really mistake me as your father and I'm fine with that. Who said I even wanted to be your father still? No, what I have in mind for 'us' is not a father-son relationship." Slade stood from the bed as Robin's face fell.

"I told you I said moose. I don't even know a Bruce! And--" Robin meeped as Slade leaned over him and place a single, gloveless finger over his mouth.

"Shush Robin, if it makes you feel any better, you didn't really reveal your mentor's identity to me; I already knew it. Why do you think I made you steal from him back when you were my apprentice?" Robin's eyes widened greatly and Slade chuckled. "Now get dressed, you're going to be one busy boy today, Richard." And with that said, Slade left Robin with a look of absolute horror on his face.

Robin couldn't believe what he had heard actually come out of Slade's mouth; his own name! How had Slade known? More importantly Slade not only knew his identity but also Batman's. Robin knew it had to be his fault somehow and he swore that he would make it up to Bruce someday.

He sighed and threw the sheets off of himself. He looked back at the bed and decided to make it, he was forced to do so as Slade's apprentice and he figured that was one rule that Slade wasn't going to change. He made his side and then stared at the other half that still looked like it had never been used. Had Slade slept last night or not? Did Slade even sleep at all? Robin wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

He went to the bathroom, quickly relieved himself and washed his hands. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. His new pointy mask was staring back at him and the fact that his hair was plastered around his face didn't help make him feel more like Robin.

Opening the drawers and desperately searching for some kind of hair gel, Robin sighed miserably as his search failed. He at least had found a comb. He quickly ran the comb through his hair, trying to style it in some way, only to have it lay flat against his head even after that. He placed the comb back into its original location and then stepped out of the bathroom.

Immediately freezing, Robin stared at the figure lying on the bed. Slade was just lying there. His eye was closed and his breathing was even; maybe he was asleep? There went Robin's theory.

"Are you going to get dressed or are you just going to stay in your boxers all day?" Slade asked from the bed as he continued to just lie there and relax after a long night.

"I…" Robin looked down at his bare self and grimaced. He was still only in his boxers and worse of all he actually felt pretty comfortable being so around Slade. He shook his head and went to the wardrobe as he pulled out a fresh uniform, wondering how many Slade had exactly.

He quickly dressed and then ran his gloved hand through his hair once more in frustration. His breath hitched for a second as two hands slid over his shoulders to cross over his stomach and land on his hips. "You looked very peaceful last night. I suspect that you didn't have any nightmares?" Slade asked as he held Robin against himself.

Robin flinched slightly as he realized that Slade had probably spent a great deal of the night just watching him sleep. He quickly pushed the creepy thought away and he nodded his head and his hair bounced against his forehead. He pushed his hair back only to have the defying hair fall back across his brow.

"I need hair gel." He informed Slade as he gave up the useless fight against his unruly hair. The only way his hair would stay out of his way would be with hair gel.

Slade released him and stepped back. Robin turned to face him and Slade looked him up and down. "I like your hair like that." Slade finally replied and Robin grimaced.

"It's annoying," Robin complained. "And it'll distract me all day; probably causing me a lot of mistakes during training." Robin pointed out as he tried his best to find some way that Slade would have to let him have hair gel.

"You'll get used to it." Robin sighed and crossed his hands over his chest angrily. "Come now Robin, don't act like that. It's our first day together and I want it to be special." Slade reached into his belt and removed a small control. For a moment Robin thought it was the one to his collar and he flinched when Slade began to type something into the devise.

"What are you doing?" Robin finally asked as his curiosity got to the better of him. Slade finished his typing and placed the control back into his belt. He looked up at Robin and smiled; questions showed a sign of eagerness to learn; he was very eager to begin teaching Robin again even if he wasn't to be his apprentice.

"One of my bots should be in here any minute now with your hair gel." Robin smiled and Slade continued. "So while we wait I might as well tell you my plans for this morning." Robin nodded in agreement as he uncrossed his arms and waited for his schedule.

"Let's start off with the weight lifting sequence first then we'll go into some bo-staff sparring. After that I'll have to get Terra up and after breakfast I'll run all of you through simple hand-to-hand combat." Slade suggested and Robin agreed.

"Wait," Robin stopped as the door opened and a Sladebot slid in with a jar and handed it to him. "Thanks," he mumbled as the Sladebot left just as quickly as it had came. He stared at the hair gel and walked to the bathroom.

"You were saying?" Slade stood in the doorway and watched as Robin uncapped the newly obtained hair product.

Robin stared at Slade for a moment before he dipped his gloved hand into the gel and ran it quickly through his hair. Slade was rather amused at watching Robin restore his hair to its normal spiky glory. Robin smiled at his reflection and then recapped the gel.

"I was just going to ask if you were going to be training Beast Boy as well. He doesn't really know any hand-to-hand techniques and trust me he's impossible to teach sometimes." Robin stated as he looked at Slade. Slade rolled his eye simply at the idea.

"It's up to Terra what that boy does. If I don't have to see him then it'll only make me all the happier for it." Slade backed out of the doorway and headed toward the door while Robin followed behind.

They exited their room and Slade began to lead Robin to the gym area. "You really don't like Beast Boy do you?" Robin asked as he decided that the tense stillness of the base was worse than what he had felt his first time in the Wayne Manor.

"I despise all of your little friends Robin; they're a waste of your time." Slade stated matter-of-factly. Robin glared at the floor as he continued to follow Slade throughout the lair.

Slade had no right to talk about his friends like that. Robin's steps started to slow as he began to think about the other Titans and what might have happened to them. Surely Raven would have been able to make physic contact with him sometime during the night right? Or Cyborg could have gotten a lock on them? And he knew Starfire wouldn't be resting until she was by his side again.

"Robin," Robin looked up as his concerns were interrupted. "Beast Boy doesn't mean anything to you, does he?" Slade watched as Robin's face scrunched up a bit.

Slade had spent the night re-watching some of the film he had of the Tower and had watched carefully when Beast Boy and Robin were together. They simply seemed to tolerate each other at the most. But because the green lad had been so concerned about Robin to sneak away from Terra, Slade couldn't help but suspect something going on.

"He's my friend and fellow team mate. Why?" Robin couldn't detect anything in Slade's voice but the way he was staring at him meant that something had upset him. And an upset Slade meant one tough work out.

"No reason," Slade started to walk again. "But let's just keep it like that." Robin stopped altogether and Slade looked over his shoulder at the Boy Wonder.

"You think there's something going on between me and Beast Boy?" Robin couldn't believe it. He knew Slade was probably paranoid, seeing as he was and they did have a lot of things in common, but he didn't know that the man was that suspecting of everyone.

Slade didn't feel like responding so he continued to walk and, begrudgingly, Robin followed behind him. "I'd be more concerned about Starfire than Beast Boy." Robin smirked as he watched Slade's shoulders tensed and the man's movements slow ever so slightly.

"I would have been if she was still around, but luckily I already took care of that problem." Slade gripped his hands into fists at his sides. He knew Robin was simply trying to get to him but, curse the boy, it was working. He wanted Robin all to himself, he wasn't going to share him if he didn't have to and he had done everything to make sure that he didn't have to.

Robin frowned at that comment and his worry for his friends grew immensely. Slade stopped at a door and gestured for Robin to enter. Robin avoided eye contact as he glared at the floor and entered the room.

Slade sighed and closed the door behind them as he watched Robin analyze the weight room. Slade suddenly felt angry at himself for causing their little squabble just because he was being paranoid. Everything that they had worked on the night before seemed not to matter to Robin anymore, as if he had simply pushed their kiss out of his mind. Well then, Slade was going to make sure Robin remembered why he was there.

Robin viewed his surroundings and found himself highly impressed by the weights and machines abound. Slade had more exercise equipment then they did at the Tower, and they had four separate gyms.

There were plenty different punching bags from full length to ones with backboards. The amount of free weights seemed to range from 2 pounds to 200. Different amounts of bars were neatly organized on racks and the treadmill seemed like the best money could buy, if Slade had bought it. There were also many other different types of machines, some that even Robin couldn't fathom what their purposes were. Then the amount of medicine balls to the side was also impressive and—

Robin's breath hitched as Slade's hands landed on his hips and pulled him against the villain. Robin closed his eyes and tensed as he felt Slade's breath against the back of his neck. He was reminded of the night before and he bit his lip. He already cursed himself for that 'slipup' and he was determined to not let his guard down around Slade again. If Slade had him here to be a lover then he was going to make sure that he was the worst, coldest, and distant lover he could possibly be.

Slade glared at the back of Robin's head as he felt the boy tensed up in his hold. The magic clouding of the night before seemed to have disappeared completely from Robin's senses. Slade made a mental note to make sure that he got Robin used to that type of environment and to figure out a way to make Robin stay that comfortable around him permanently.

"Let's start training then." Slade released Robin's slim hips and walked over to the treadmill. "Warm up and then we'll begin lifting." Robin nodded and headed for the bikes.

* * *

"Good Robin, you've defiantly improved since your time as my apprentice." Slade commented as he watched Robin, bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing hard, tried to cool down. He had been rather happy as Robin had completed the workout without having to change weights even once. That meant that Robin had learned to balance his strength and was overall rather strong for a boy his size and age. 

Robin evened his pants and glanced at his appearance in the mirrors on the walls. His face was red and there was sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He desperately wished that he could have removed the armor; it now seemed too heavy to even wear. And the uniform now clung to him like a second set of skin.

"Take a quick shower while I go wake Terra, we'll practice bo-staff some other time." Slade turned and headed toward the door and didn't even bother to ask if Robin knew the way back to the room. Luckily for Robin, he had memorized each turn they had took. He nodded his head but noticed that Slade was gone.

Walking into Terra's bedroom Slade couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted. Beast Boy was on the edge of the bed, his arm over his eyes and the other one off of the bed, and he had drool running down his mouth and was slightly snoring. Terra, on the other hand, looked like an angel.

Her head was on Beast Boy's chest and her hands were both wrapped around his waist. Her mouth was slightly parted and she was sound asleep. Slade smirked, he was in a rather good mood and he knew that he was about to have a little fun. "Wake up." He bellowed loudly and both teens jolted awake.

Beast Boy took one look at him and screamed as he fell off the bed taking Terra with him as her arms were still wrapped around his waist. Terra landed on top of Beast Boy and she groaned as she sat up. "Thanks for the wake up call Slade." She mumbled as she pushed her hair out of her face and sat back on her bed. Beast Boy stayed on the floor and looked at Slade as though the man was about to kill him.

Slade knew that look, he had seen it through his cameras on Robin's face many times; Beast Boy had a nightmare about him. "Make yourselves some oatmeal and get ready for today." Slade smirked and left the room as Terra yawned and nodded her head.

* * *

Robin stepped into the hallway, thinking about how good that shower was going to feel, and suddenly felt sick with himself. Slade was really giving him a chance to escape by allowing him this free time and he was thinking about actually taking a shower, actually following Slade's command instead of trying to look for a way to escape. 

He ran forward, even though their room was to the left, and he franticly tried to search for the exit. Robin noted the video cameras as he ran from one hallway to the other but he didn't care if Slade had evidence or not of his little try at escape. He knew that what he was doing was nothing more than an attempt, there was no way he could possibly find the exit out of the maze of hallways Slade seemed to have. He couldn't help but think to why there was any reason that Slade would have so many hallways and doors.

Even if he did find the exit, he wouldn't leave, not without Beast Boy; no man gets left behind. But if he found it then he could at least memorize its location and try for it again with Beast Boy. Also, if he found the concealed exit then that meant hope for truly being free and—

Robin fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain as his collar jolted to life and began to send electrical shocks throughout his already exhausted body. He cried out and clung to the metal devise as he desperately tried to pry it off of himself. It hurt, it hurt a lot and he just wanted it to stop.

After seemingly an eternity, it finally ended. He sighed and spread himself out on the hard ground as he tried to regain his breath. He turned his head to the side when he heard approaching footsteps and he glared as Slade towered over him.

Slade glared right back, disappointed at Robin's futile escape run. He reached over for the boy but stopped when Robin uttered a faint protest. "Don't touch me, creep." The insolent child; what nerve he had!

"You don't give the orders around here boy." Slade hissed as he picked Robin up by the collar and flung him over his broad shoulder. Robin weakly kicked and squirmed in his hold but he was too tired after the shocking, the sprinting through the hallways, and the exercising that he had already been put through.

Slade headed back to his room and he continued to carry Robin into the bathroom. He threw the shower door open and dropped the boy onto the cold tiles as he turned the shower's water to the coldest temperature and then blasted it onto the teen, receiving a scream of shock as the freezing water pelted down on Robin.

"Hopefully that will help cool you down Robin." Slade bitterly spat as he exited the bathroom.

Robin immediately changed the water's temperature and he slumped against the shower's wall. He sighed and began to peel away his wet clothes. He was going to have to gel his hair again.

Slade, in the other room, angrily balled his fists at his sides and glared at the bathroom door as though it was Robin. He couldn't believe the gull of that boy sometimes. Slade sighed and pushed his anger to the side as he shifted through his closet and removed another uniform and set of armor for Robin. He sat the outfit on the bed and then decided that Robin was probably in need of a dry set of boxers as well. He smirked and pulled out the boxers that he had had specially made just for Robin. He placed the boxers on top of the rest of the uniform and then left to check on Terra and Beast Boy, surely by now they were eating their breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen, Slade scowled as he saw Terra reaching into the cupboard for the usual cereal she ate every morning. "Didn't I tell you to eat oatmeal?" he asked in a tone much harsher than he had meant to sound. He was still upset with Robin and he supposed he was just taking it out on others. But he couldn't help but smirk as he watched not only Terra jump at his voice but also the green fool.

Terra laughed uneasily and closed the cupboard once more. "I was just getting that out now." Slade crossed his hands over his chest and watched as Terra reluctantly got out the oatmeal and two bowls.

* * *

Wrapped in only a towel around his hips and his hair neatly spike once more, Robin stared at the outfit on the bed in disgust. Slade had to be joking. But he knew the villain better than that and he supposed this was his punishment for trying to run away. He stared at the material before him and considered simply putting his other boxers on despite the fact that they were drenched. He was still wearing his mask even though it was wet, but then again his mask didn't bother him and he knew how uncomfortable wet boxers under dry clothes were from experiences at the beach and pool. 

He sighed and decided that he really didn't have any other choice. But he really thought that Slade had a lot of problems, more than Batman even. He picked up the boxers set out before him and looked at the black fabric as though it was diseased. The silver 'S' embedded into the material over the crotch area was bad enough but when he turned it over he really felt sick. 'Slade's' was stitched on the back and he sighed loudly as he pulled the covering material on despite himself. Maybe Slade did have a sense of humor, a really cruel and twisted one.

The door opened and he glared as Slade stepped into the room holding a bowl in his hand. Even though Robin couldn't see the man's face, he could imagine the large grin Slade had. "You're sick." Robin growled as he blushed and was severely aware of the fact that Slade's eye wasn't on his face.

"Careful Robin, I'm still upset with you and if you wish to be allowed to wear more than just that then I'd suggest you watch your tongue." Robin's eyes widened and he clenched his jaw shut. Slade smirked as he considered how well that would run but then decided against it as he thought about the fact that in a few minutes they'd be with Terra and Beast Boy. Slade didn't want Robin's beautiful form exposed to anyone other than himself.

"Hurry and get dressed, I have your breakfast here and you have to get ready to spar." Robin didn't hesitate as he quickly pulled his pants on and then the rest of his outfit. He slightly smelled oatmeal and when he finished getting dressed he looked at Slade. He wasn't hungry, but if he expected to be successful in sparing he needed nourishment and energy.

Slade handed him his breakfast and Robin quickly ate the meal, not really tasting it as he quickly finished the bowl off. "Just put it on the table," Slade waved to the side table by his bed and Robin placed the empty bowl there. "One of my robots will take care of it."

Robin stared at Slade expectantly but Slade just stared back. "Aren't we going to go spar now with Terra and Beast Boy?" he asked as he feigned innocence. He needed to talk to Beast Boy about their plans of escaping.

Slade didn't answer, he simply kept staring at Robin and the boy began to feel really uncomfortable. "Um…Slade…?" Robin shifted under the masked man's gaze and stared at Slade's legs instead of his penetrating eye.

Moving carefully and quickly, Slade leapt at Robin and threw him on the bed while he was still off guard and surprised. "What are you--" Robin gasped as Slade straddled him and began to run his large hands over his clothed chest and stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to distant himself from what was going on as he turned his head to the side. He balled his hands into the sheets and thought of his friends and how much he wanted to be with them. His expression was of pain instead of enjoyment like it had been the night before.

"Why are you acting like this Robin? You seemed to enjoy yourself last night, what's the difference this morning?" Slade sounded bitter but in all truth he was. Damn it all, the boy was acting so difficult and it was making him mad at being rejected like that. He had connected so well with the boy the night before and then it suddenly seemed like nothing had happened. He wasn't going to start over every day just because the certain glow that filled the night's air disappeared.

"Last night was a mistake." Robin gritted between clenched teeth. "I just couldn't control my hormones," Robin opened his eyes and glared at Slade. "If you're thinking there's something between us then I'd love to inform you that you're wrong. It was only my body acting on it's own as it ignored my mind screaming at it to stop. I will never think of you like the way you think of me. You're my enemy Slade; my hated, despised even, foe now and forever; that's all you can be."

Slade stared at Robin for a moment, completely taken aback, and then swiftly backhanded him across the face. "Don't feed me that crap Robin." He hissed as he leaned dangerously closer to Robin. "I know how you feel about me and I'm determined to make sure you stop denying it and your true self for much longer."

"I'm not denying anything, I--" Slade backhanded him again and he glared the pain away.

"Then deny me this Robin," Slade spat. "Deny that you don't constantly dream about me."

"You mean my nightmares of the time you forced me away from my friends?" Another hit to his face and Robin was positive that he was going to either get a black eye or just a large bruise.

"I mean all the times you woke up in the middle of the night or early morning, screaming my name and arching your back moments before you woke, and needing a change of sheets and clean boxers." Robin blushed and his mouth hung open as he expressed his horror at Slade's words.

"Why…How do you know about that?" He was more horrified than words could express. He had disposed of the sheets and boxers that had been ruined in such incidents very carefully so as to not leave any evidence behind. None of the Titans had ever caught on or even suspected anything, how did Slade possibly know?

"Cameras, Robin, catch everything," Slade lifted Robin's shoulders from the bed as he hissed in his ear. "Especially the truth, no matter how well you try to hide it."

"All teenage boys go through that; I can't help it." Robin tried to defend himself as he looked away from Slade's dangerous stare.

"Then why don't you dream of that pretty alien? Why is it my name on your lips that you scream at night? Justify that Robin." Slade dared as he dropped Robin back flat on the bed. The boy looked to the side and didn't reply.

After a while Slade sighed and stood again. "We'll continue this talk after we spar with the others. Now come on." Slade angrily stormed from the room as Robin slowly followed behind him.

They eventually came across the room designated as the training room; a rather large and unfurnished room besides a few empty crates in the corners and rafters near the ceiling. Terra and Beast Boy were waiting as they entered.

Terra stamped her foot angrily and opened her mouth but one look from Slade told her that it wasn't the time for her little outbursts and she obediently straightened her posture and waited for Slade's instructions.

"Terra I want to work on hand-to-hand combat today, so don't use your powers. You'll start off fighting with me and then you can fight Beast Boy." Slade glanced behind him at Robin. "I was going to have you and Robin spar but you two helped yourself to doing so last night. Robin, work with your little friend for a while." Slade moved to one side of the room and Terra followed reluctantly. She knew Slade was mad and she was sure that he was going to express it with his hands.

"Beast Boy," Robin motioned to the other side of the room. Beast Boy nodded and followed his ex?-leader. "We're going to fake this so we can talk." Beast Boy nodded again but he knew that even when Robin was 'faking' that he'd have to work hard to keep up.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Beast Boy asked as he got into the stance that Robin had just dropped into. Robin lunged at him and he panicked as he tried to remember one of the blocks that had been taught to him a while ago.

"Our escape plans of course, of how we're going to get out of this mess and find the others, if they don't find us first." Robin pulled his punch back as Beast Boy weakly tried to deflect it. He slowly did a roundhouse kick and once again Beast Boy fumbled to block it correctly.

"Oh, right," Beast Boy decided that maybe it would be better if he tried to attack. He threw a punch toward Robin and mistakenly blinked. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with Robin kneeling over him. "Hey before we start discussing that, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Robin stood up and offered Beast Boy a hand back up.

"It's just that Slade took my communicator from me last night when he heard you trying to contact the others. I was just concerned that Slade might have punished you for that or something." Beast Boy took the offered hand and was yanked to his feet. Robin immediately went back into a fighter's stance and Beast Boy did his best at copying the form.

"Don't worry about me Beast Boy; Slade's not really going to hurt me. At least I don't think so. And even if he did I could handle it. But now that we're on this subject; how's Terra treating you? I'm going to kick at you head, duck and then throw a counter punch at me." Robin slowly raised his leg and kicked out at the green teen.

Beast Boy ducked and then threw himself at Robin, knocking the boy off balance and onto the ground as he landed on top. "Terra's treating me fine; she shocked me once, though she didn't really mean it. But other than that I think I might be able to help her and get her back on our side." Beast Boy remained on Robin and the boy smiled.

"That's great if you can convince Terra back onto our side; it would definitely help our situation. And consider yourself lucky because I've already been shocked more than a handful of times." Robin scowled as a shadow fell on him and Beast Boy.

"I changed my mind." Slade growled as he stood over Beast Boy and Robin. "I'll be sparring with Robin, now get off of him." Beast Boy gulped and hurriedly got to his feet. Robin smirked as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest knowingly. Slade ignored the look that Robin held and glared at Beast Boy. "Go spar with your master."

"I guess we'll talk later Robin." Beast Boy shuffled around Slade cautiously and then ran over to Terra who was utterly confused.

Slade glared daggers at the retreating boy's back and then turned to Robin again. "What were you two discussing and planning on talking about later?" Slade demanded as Robin continued to smirk.

"Our secret love affair," Robin replied smugly. Slade clenched his large hands into tight fists. "Really Slade, you're so paranoid." Robin liked actually having something to hold over Slade, even if the idea that Slade was jealous and thought that Robin and Beast Boy were more than just friends creeped him out, it was still just nice to feel like he had some way of angering Slade more than usual.

"I looked over at you twice; the first time you were kneeling over him and then the second time he was on top of you and didn't seem like he was planning on moving." Slade justified as he fell into an attacker's stance. Robin moved into his own form, still smirking, as he rolled his hidden eyes.

"Then I guess ground fighting with him is out of the question?" Robin quipped. Slade had enough of Robin's sarcastic manner and lunged at the boy. They quickly grew into a pattern. Slade attacked, attacked again, dodged Robin's counter and then countered. Then Robin attacked, dodged, countered, and then attacked again.

"Good Robin, you've improved." Slade grabbed Robin's punch and threw the boy to the ground and quickly straddled him as he broke the pattern and surprised the boy. "But you're still not quite good enough."

"Get off." Robin hissed as he started to become extremely unnerving. Slade smirked as he situated himself more comfortably on top of the boy's small form. Robin's eyes widened as Slade showed that he wasn't planning on moving. He began pushing at the man's chest and squirming, bucking his hips to try and send Slade forward so he could crawl away, but Slade stopped that idea quickly by holding Robin's hands above his head.

Robin laid unmoving underneath Slade and the man clacked his tongue in disappointment. He decided to tease the boy; he deserved it after all for teasing him in the first place. "Don't stop Robin; keep squirming under me." Robin's eyes widened again and his heart rate increased significantly. "Come now, weren't you the one who wanted to practice ground fighting? Well, we're on the ground, so go ahead and try to free yourself."

"I don't want to." Robin's voice was quiet; he didn't sound like himself at all.

"You don't want to move out from under me?" Slade smirked as Robin shook his head wildly.

"I meant that I don't want to move against you like that." Robin grimaced and Slade chuckled unpleasantly.

"Don't worry Robin; we'll save that for the bedroom." Slade sat a moment longer then abruptly stood. He offered Robin a hand up but the boy refused and stood on his own. Slade scowled behind his mask and swiftly knocked Robin back onto the ground with a leg sweep. He then thrust his hand in front of Robin's face again and reluctantly the boy took a hold.

Slade easily lifted Robin from the ground and pulled the boy up against him. Robin scowled and pushed away as Slade let go of his hand, annoyed at the boy's rejection and attitude.

Laughter suddenly filled the room and the two masked men looked at Terra and Beast Boy on the other side of the rather large room. Terra was standing and clenching her stomach as bursts of laughter seemed to consume her and Beast Boy was on the ground, also laughing.

Robin smiled at the sight, knowing that every time Terra and Beast Boy got along that it meant the closer Terra got to their side again, while Slade scowled. He didn't see what could have possibly been so funny but he knew Terra had a weird sense of humor that the green boy seemed to fill. Hopefully Terra would grow out of it and the boy's uses would become obsolete.

"Let's move on to bo-staff training." Slade removed his small staff and it quickly grew to its full length in his hand. Robin knew that his belt was empty; he had checked for weapons already so that he could try to use anything and everything on the collar and pry the damn thing that kept him with Slade off. He looked at Slade and the man tossed him his own minuscule staff which he quickly converted to its long length.

Switching into an attacking position, Robin leaned most of his weight onto his back leg and then lunged forward as Slade prepared for an expectedly good match.

* * *

Slade took the bo-staff back from Robin after they had finished their match. Terra and Beast Boy had ran out of the room in fear as the two had immersed themselves into the heated battle so much that they had moved throughout the room. But Slade couldn't help but be a bit angry as well as proud. It seemed like Robin matched him in something. The boy defiantly knew how to wield a staff. 

Both of them were still exhausted from their spar, Robin more so than Slade but still the masked man had been panting heavily behind his mask, as they made their way out of the kitchen. Lunch had consisted of a salad, peanut butter and jelly on wheat bread, and smoothies for all. Robin and Beast Boy had tried their best not to laugh as they watched Slade drink the smoothie out of a straw, Terra had grinned widely and so as the boys bit back their laughter they settled for doing the same and just grinning. Slade had rolled his eye and tried to ignore the laughter at his expense.

He knew that it must be some sight to see a dangerous, feared, and respected villain using a straw. But he hadn't felt like waiting until everyone else had finished before he got at least something to eat. Once they had finished eating, Terra and Beast Boy left, arms linked and Terra whispering something in the green boy's ear, and Slade had led Robin back to the room so he could have a proper lunch. Just because he had military training that allowed him to go without food didn't mean that he had to. Besides, if anything the training had really taught him to eat when he was able to.

"I'm going to take a shower." Robin started to take off his armor but Slade quickly stopped him.

"No," Slade stood in the doorway. "You'll get cleaned later but for now just stay like that." Robin hated feeling so dirty and sweaty, but he knew better than to push Slade some more that day. It seemed like the man was in a bad mood and it wasn't just because Beast Boy had laughed at him. He nodded in understanding and Slade left the room. Now what was he supposed to do?

Robin looked around the room and his eyes landed on the bulletin board. Well, he had nothing better to do so he made his way over to it and began to skim the headlines of the various newspaper clippings. They were all about him and he gulped as his mind reminded him of his 'wall of Slade' as Beast Boy and Cyborg had called it. Once again, he and Slade had something in common. Both of them were obsessed with each other.

He read over the bulletin board and noted that they were all before he had even met Slade. None of the clippings were really up to date but he found it rather fun to remember the incidents when the team had first started off and their first successful capture of a villain.

"I have more of course." Robin jumped. Slade had startled him out of his thoughts by making his appearance known. Robin turned around and backed into the wall, Slade was literally right behind him. He cursed himself for allowing the man to sneak up on him like he had. But then again, Slade was sometimes as silent as a ghost so it wasn't really his choice if he heard Slade or not. It was Slade's choice, everything was Slade's choice.

"Would you care to see?" Slade asked and Robin nodded his head. He wondered if his collection of Slade stuff was as big as Slade's collection of Robin stuff. Also he remembered that Slade had wanted to continue their talk from the morning and was willing to do anything to avoid doing that. He really just didn't want to talk about _that_ again, or ever, with Slade.

Slade led Robin out of the room and down two hallways to a door that looked just like all the other ones. But when Slade opened it and ushered him inside, he couldn't help but just gawk. Not only did Slade have a 'wall of Robin' but the entire room was filled with a variety of Robin stuff. All of it plastered onto all three walls while one wall was a giant monitor.

Newspaper clippings, some of his weapons, his old mask, his badge, and tons of photos; ranging from him asleep, to eating pizza, to battle scenes, to just about everything; the whole room just screamed of himself and he found that it was rather creepy. The most disturbing picture to him though had to be the one when he was wrapped only in a towel and stepping out of his bathroom; he was rather thankful that his paranoia made him keep his mask on at all times.

The only thing that didn't have anything of his on it was the large chair in the middle of the room, which Robin sworn was the exact throne like chair from Slade's old hideout. Perhaps the man had exact replicas made or had gone back to the old haunt and retrieved the chair. Certainly the throne did have memories from Robin's apprenticeship and by thinking of that Robin shivered. The entire room was simply about him.

He looked as Slade closed the door and the mad man gazed around the room. "All of the pictures were personally taken in case you're wondering. I didn't have one of my robots sneak into your room at night; why would I have wanted to miss out on such a fun opportunity to add a bit more personal touch to my collection?" Shivers ran up Robin's spine as he looked at the numerous pictures of him asleep. Slade had been in the Tower, in his room, while he was asleep. The madman could have done anything to him and despite his nature of being a light sleeper he doubt he would have woken up in time to stop Slade.

Slade's hands wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against the man's muscular chest. "I like my little collection and I'm glad that I've finally finished it." Slade's low voice was right in his ear. "The missing piece to make it complete is mine now, isn't that right Robin?" The Boy Wonder gulped as his eyes looked around the room once more.

"Let's go back to the room." Robin felt really uncomfortable. He just wanted to be out of the room before Slade decided to pin him to the wall or do something crazy like that.

"I think it'll be better if we stay in here for our continuation of our little talk from this morning." Slade's hands tightened around his waist and suddenly his feet didn't touch the ground as Slade uncomfortably, in Robin's case at least, carried the boy to the chair. Slade sat down and Robin found himself to be sitting on the man's lap.

"I believe we left off with why _this_ occurred." Slade grabbed the remote that was resting on the armchair and clicked the monitor on. The screen immediately showed Robin in his bed, asleep, but Robin's face grew red as he realized what he was watching. Also the thought that Slade had it saved so that he could re-watch it whenever he wanted couldn't help but add to the deep blush on his face.

_"Oh Slade,_" the image of himself on the screen called out as the sheets were strewn to the side and he moved around in his bed. Robin watched in horror as his hands seemed to get a mind of their own on the screen and ran up and down his bare chest while he slept on unknowingly.

Robin knew what Slade was doing, besides screwing with his mind by having him actually watch his dirty secret and how it was preformed. Slade was showing him proof of the feelings he apparently harbored for the madman. But Robin wasn't going to have any of it. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to ignore the noises he made in his sleep. But it was really hard to ignore the way Slade was currently stroking around the armor on his thigh. _"Slade,"_ his dreaming self continued to moan on the screen.

"This is the best part Robin," Slade whispered in his ear. "You really should watch this at least." Robin cracked open one of his eyes behind his mask and was horrified as the screen had zoomed in on his sleeping form. He could see the sweat on his forehead and he could also easily see the tent in his boxers as his hands continued to run over his chest.

His sleeping self's back arched and he screamed something incoherent as the tent in his pants disappeared. Robin wondered how the other Titans hadn't ever heard that before because he had screamed rather loudly. But then again, he thought, maybe the others had heard his screams at night but had just assumed that they were screams from a nightmare instead of what they really were.

"Now then, care to deny that you don't have feelings for me Robin? Because I'm sure that didn't just appear out of nowhere. That or any of the other nights that I have with almost the exact routine; sometimes your hands go lower as you dream that they're my hands on you instead." Slade slid his other hand above Robin's belt as the one on his thigh continued to stroke lightly around the armor.

"I can't control what I dream about, no matter how messed up it is. And dreams don't mean anything; they usually don't even make sense. That's why they're just dreams, fantasies that _never_ come true Slade. I've had dreams where buttered toast was the president of the United States and a cow was talking to me as it swam in a pool of milk." Okay, maybe Robin didn't really ever have a dream like that but Cyborg did once and he often had a habit of discussing his bizarre dreams every morning over breakfast.

"A talking cow and now a moose that tried to wake you up; you have quite an imagination Robin." Slade rolled his eye as he moved Robin closer to his chest. He realized that now Robin would take the chance at being reminded of the early morning's events to change the subject but he was anticipating it. The boy was being too difficult and really Slade didn't feel like trying to convert him away from his false image at the moment. A change in subject would be interesting anyways.

"How long have you known?" Robin tensed in Slade's hold as he remembered the fact that not only did Slade know his real name but also Batman's. He hadn't really forgotten, the voice in the back of his head had been screaming about it all day, but he had pushed it to the side until he felt ready to accept that Slade really knew who he was. He still didn't feel completely ready, but it was better to change the subject when he got the chance.

"Before I even came to Jump City; I had to know everything about you before I made up my mind about taking you as my apprentice." Slade rubbed a little circle into Robin's stomach with his fingers. "Really I don't know how those fools of Gotham didn't figure it out. Batman has no powers, just expensive weapons that only Bruce Wayne would be able to buy and mass produce. Not only that little fact but around the time that Bruce Wayne adopted the boy Richard Grayson was the same time when Robin the Boy Wonder showed up at Batman's side.

"And then once Robin left to form the Teen Titans, Richard Grayson seemed to disappear. It all pointed to the truth Robin. But don't worry; your little secret is safe with me. After all, why would I want to let my little birdie's name out to the public?" Slade felt Robin go rigid in his hold.

"What else do you know?" Robin asked through gritted teeth as he inwardly burned that Slade had pointed out their identities as though it was obvious.

"What do you want me to not know?" Slade asked back and Robin sighed as his muscles loosened slightly.

"I don't want you to know anything about myself. I don't want you to know about my childhood, my eye color, why Bruce adopted me, my relationship with Bruce, I just don't want you to know so much personal stuff." Robin frowned.

The hand on Robin's thigh moved to the boy's chest and pushed against him until he was leaning against Slade. "I'm sorry Robin but I already know all of that. I know of your childhood spent in the circus as an acrobat. I know that your eyes are blue but I've denied myself any pictures that revealed them because I want to see them for myself, but only when you reveal them to me." Slade paused for a moment as he stroked the cold metal of Robin's neck plate.

"And I know why Mr. Wayne adopted you." Robin closed his eyes and grabbed at Slade's hand stroking his neck plate. He squeezed roughly and then pulled it off of himself.

"Don't say anything more. Please, if you know then you'd stop." Robin didn't want to talk about the incident that had made him become Bruce's ward. He didn't want to talk about his parent's and how they were murdered before his very eyes. He defiantly didn't want to discuss any of that with Slade.

"I won't continue on that sensitive subject Robin," Slade moved the grip on his hand so that they were holding hands instead of Robin simply gripping Slade's. He squeezed the boy's hand back lightly and Robin's gaze met with his own as the boy looked up at him. Robin's masked eyes expressed the pain that he had been through and made himself appear as the child that he truly was. Slade couldn't stop himself as he wrapped both hands around the boy's tiny frame and held him close.

Robin was surprised, so much so that he didn't even function when Slade leaned his head against his own. Slade was hugging him and it actually felt really comforting. He couldn't help but be reminded of when Batman use to wrap his cloak around him when he was little; how his parents use to cuddle with him during a storm as they told him everything was okay and that they were there for him.

Slade felt so warm, Robin could feel the man's body heat radiate off of him but it might had just been that they were both sweaty from working out. Still, Robin couldn't help but wish that Slade would just continue to hold him. And he wished that it wasn't wrong to feel like never moving and having Slade hold him until eternity passed them by.

"It's okay Robin, I understand." Slade whispered softly as he gripped the boy tighter. "I know how it feels to loose those loved. I know the pain when you're reminded. I know, and that's why I'm not going to let it happen again to either of us. You'll never see someone you love die again and I won't let you die."

Robin felt tears threaten in his eyes. He told himself that it wasn't the affect from Slade's words, that he sensed came from the man's actual heart, but just the fact that he was reminiscing about his parents. "You lost loved ones too?" It somehow only comforted him more to know that. Maybe because it showed that Slade was human after all; human enough to have loved and lost. Or it could have been that it meant Slade really did understand what Robin was going through.

"Yes," Slade answered and Robin wrapped his small hands over Slade's own. "My friend, my wife, and my sons have all left me." Robin leaned more into Slade's hold and clenched his eyes even tighter together to stop himself from crying. He had noticed the way Slade had subconsciously squeezed him harder when he had mentioned his sons.

"My mother and my father," Robin squeezed Slade's hands to emphasize his father. "I miss them." His voice was low and shaky as he used all his will power not to cry. There was too much emotion in this conversation, but he wasn't going to cry in front of Slade; he couldn't.

"I miss my family too Robin." Slade squeezed back. "And I know they can't be replaced, but it helps to find someone and try to move on. It's even better when that someone understands what you've been through."

"That's why you searched for me, why you wanted me as your apprentice." Robin figured. "Me, the son with the lost father, and you, the father with the lost sons; that's what you wanted, to find that little bit of a lost piece inside both of us."

"At first that was it," Slade remembered how, when he had first met with Robin, wearing a disguise of an old man, that he thought they would be able to complete each other. "But then it became more, it was unexpected but our relationship is more than that now Robin. You know that, or else you wouldn't be sitting still and hugging me back."

"All I know is that I feel safe right now, even though I know I shouldn't. I don't know what our 'relationship' is Slade, but I am sure that it's different from normal arch rivals. So...can we…just stay like this for a while?" Robin asked tenderly as he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy.

"Of course," Slade wasn't planning on letting go of Robin anytime soon anyways.

* * *

"Robin," he blinked open his eyes and looked around. He had no idea where he was but the room seemed to know him. 

"Is that me?" He asked tiredly as he began to wake up more and saw all the pictures of himself on the walls. Slade chuckled and Robin looked at him and his eyes widened as he began to remember everything. He remembered how warm and safe he had felt in Slade's arms. Too warm and safe that he had started to feel comfortable and had drifted off to sleep in Slade's lap; which he was still sitting on and the man's arms were still wrapped around him.

"It's time for dinner now Robin." Slade's arms left Robin and the boy stretched as he stood up.

He blushed as Slade stood as well and he yawned. "Sorry," Robin mumbled as his face remained red, "about falling asleep and everything."

"No, don't be." Slade placed his hand on Robin's shoulder and smiled behind his mask as Robin smiled up at him. "I'm just glad that you trust me enough to actually fall asleep in my arms. Or are you just that exhausted from our training today?"

True Robin hadn't had such a good workout in a long time, but he knew that the training wasn't what made him fall asleep. "I'm not exhausted anymore." He does remember though that he hadn't taken care of his hygiene problem yet. "But I still smell from our sparring. Is there time before dinner for a shower?" If Slade had woken the boy up earlier there would have been, but he had an idea for later that involved a desperate-for-bathing Robin.

"No, we're late as it is. Now come on," Slade headed out the door and Robin followed behind. Slade cursed his need of a schedule with Terra. Dinner was promptly at 6:30 every night, he had told her when she had first arrived and had stuck to that. If he hadn't she would have showed up spontaneously for meals.

Still, he wished that he had more time before he had to wake Robin up. Feeling the boy sleeping in his hold had been wonderful. The way Robin breathed lightly through parted lips, how his head had sagged against his arm, and his hands had wrapped lightly around his forearms was simply adorable in Slade's opinion. Robin hadn't moved in his sleep too much and that was a surprise since Slade knew of the boy's constant nightmares.

He wondered what Robin had dreamt about but he doubt that the boy remembered. Still, as they walked to the dining room Slade noticed that Robin seemed to be a little more comfortable around him. That made him happy. Maybe finding a way to keep Robin in that type of relaxed mood wouldn't be hard.

Too bad by the time dinner had ended Robin once again felt on edge around Slade. Slade didn't even understand why though, he hadn't done anything during dinner. They had all ate in silence, except Slade who just hadn't eaten, and he had thought that the meals that his Sladebots had brought them were efficient for each; he had even programmed his robotic henchmen to bring in a special tofu platter for the idiotic green boy, and then chicken and vegetables for Terra and Robin. Really he didn't even give the changeling any looks; Robin had no right to be uneasy around him once more.

Slade guessed Robin was just being stubborn, again. But he didn't mind, as soon as they finished their meal he escorted Robin back to their room and then ate his own chicken plate. He wondered if Robin had any idea of what their planned activity for that night was going to be because Slade couldn't wait for it.

* * *

"Just prepare yourself for tonight." Slade had walked out of the door, leaving his last sentence spinning through Robin's mind as the boy paced around the room. During dinner, he had noticed how comfortable he had felt around Slade and he blamed himself for letting his guard down again. He couldn't get cozy with the man, couldn't let himself grow to, dare he even think it, _like_ Slade. But somewhere, in some deep and dark pit inside of himself, he couldn't help but think that he already did _like_ the man. 

So he had forced himself to become tense once more throughout dinner and kept throwing glances at Slade every time the man moved. But dinner had been a while ago and surely Slade was finished with his by then. That meant that he would be returning any time now. And then they would move on to the night's planned activities, whatever it was that Slade was planning.

Robin shuddered as ideas began to run through his mind of what Slade might want to do. But it wasn't a total shudder of fear, and that, to Robin, made it even worse. He couldn't let himself act like this. But he found that the more he was around Slade, and the man wasn't angry at him, then he began to like Slade even more, even to the point of _liking_ the man. He wasn't going to have it. He was going to remain as distant from the man as he could. Too bad Slade seemed to be Robin's shadow.

The door opened and Slade stepped into the room. He closed the door and announced his plan. "I was thinking of a bath tonight." Slade loved the expression on Robin's face. Something between horrified and embarrassed. It looked very good on Robin's masked face. He couldn't help but wonder what made Robin so embarrassed though, perhaps a certain naughty thought the Boy Wonder had dreamed about? Slade secretly wished it so.

"You mean together?" Robin took a step back as Slade took two forward. The fear radiating off of him only seemed to draw Slade even nearer. He couldn't let Slade know that he was scared of loosing control over his hormones again.

"But of course, what better way to bath then in the company of a loved one?" Robin was about to argue that he was not a 'loved one' but Slade interrupted him before he had the chance. "You can wash my back and I'll wash yours." Slade purred as he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of the Boy Wonder.

Robin gulped and shook his head desperately. "I don't want to take a bath." He protested uselessly. Even though he _did_ want to take a bath, or a shower, or just do something to stop himself from smelling like the sweat that had formed earlier in the day.

"Come now Robin, just think about how relaxing it will be. Even think about how romantic we can make it. I could grab some candles if you wanted to add to the affect." Slade offered playfully as Robin continued to object.

"I _really_ don't want a bath." Robin knew what a bath meant; a chance for Slade to get Robin alone, wet, and naked. That was something he was going to try and prevent. Because he also knew that it meant that he'd be alone with Slade while the man was wet and naked as well. He gulped as he remembered how he had lost control of himself when he had seen Slade's abs, actually kissing the man's chest, and he didn't want to think about what might happen if he saw_ all_ of Slade.

Slade hummed softly, amused and considering a certain trick that would get Robin to perhaps even beg for a bath. Really he thought his suggestion was rather nice but apparently he had to make it sound nicer. "Fine, then we'll just take a shower together instead."  
Robin's jaw dropped and he glanced at the bathroom door. "We couldn't do that; the shower's way too small for--"

"We can both fit," Slade lowered his voice to a seductive whisper. "We'll just have to be right up against each other. But I won't mind that it's a little cramped."

Robin blushed some more at the thought and frantically shook his head. "I don't want to take a shower either." Slade chuckled and Robin felt the laughter through the man's arms as his large hands ran up and down his back.

"Good hygiene is important Robin, so choose; a bath or a shower. I'm fine with both choices, seeing as both ways I win and get pleasant company while I bathe." A thought passed through Slade's mind and he chuckled again. Normally people had a toy duck they bathed with; he had a little Robin now to share his bath time with.

"I choose to bathe alone." Robin announced sternly as his blush faded and he scowled. His tone of voice and the face he was making bothered Slade. If Robin had perhaps said it in a normal or even just used some other tone, then he would had simply laughed it off, thinking that Robin's defiance was cute. But Robin had practically demanded it and Slade's controlling self felt a pang of anger.

"Well, I don't recall that choice. Come now, we're taking a bath." Slade trailed his hands over Robin's back to his front and grabbed one of his wrists and began to drag the boy out of the room. Robin grabbed onto the doorframe as best as he could but a single tug from Slade caused him to loose his grip and stumble as the older man continued on the path to the bathroom.

"Please Slade; I don't want to take a bath with you. I don't want to." Slade ignored the adolescent's protest as he stopped at the bath door and swung it open. Warm air quickly engulfed the two as Slade stepped, and dragged Robin, into the room.

Robin sighed, a little glad at the room's layout. The bath wasn't actually a bath; it was more of an indoor hot spring or you could even call it just a really clean pool. Anyway, it was big which meant while Slade bathed on one side he could be on the other side, avoiding contact with Slade.

The door slammed shut and Slade locked it. "Just to make sure that Terra doesn't intrude on us while we soak." Slade answered Robin's unasked question. Robin nodded and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Did Slade really expect him to do this or was it just some mind game? The man had said that he wasn't going to force himself on Robin, but then again he did say that he was going to have to do some things that he didn't want to. He defiantly didn't want to do this.

But Slade couldn't…Robin gawked as Slade lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He then reached for his belt and Robin turned away as his face flushed. Watching Slade get undressed was defiantly not distancing himself from the man.

"Strip down Robin," Slade ordered as he paid no attention to the blushing boy and worked on removing his lower armor. He knew from the previous night that the boy appreciated the sight of his well toned body; that meant that he would take advantage of that. He didn't care how bluntly he'd have to flaunt around, he wanted to see how many times Robin caught sight of him and blushed.

Robin's old warning thought of what might happen if he was naked with Slade came back with the same force as a stampeding elephant. But he knew that if he was difficult it might result in Slade stripping him down personally instead. So he removed his armor, his boots, his socks, his shirt, and his pants. He glared at the humiliating boxers but found them to comfort him as he stated, not daring to look at Slade, that the boxers stayed on.

Slade smiled and watched as Robin used the stairs into the tub, before he had a chance to say anything to his comment, and avoided looking at him. "I don't mind." Slade replied as he waded into the water behind the boy.

Robin decided that as long as he stayed in his boxers then he'd be safe. He could simply imagine that he was at the pool and not in a warm bath with Slade. Naked Slade, his mind screamed at him and Robin gasped as he felt Slade's bare hands on his shoulders. "Robin, would you--" Robin took a deep breath and dived below the water as he swam away from Slade until he reached the bath's wall.

Slade watched in amusement as Robin resurfaced and clung to the wall as though he was gripping his very sanity. "I'm done." Robin started to climb out of the bath but as soon as he stood up Slade quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back into the water.

"You're not done Robin; your hair isn't even freed of all of your hair gel yet. Just getting wet doesn't mean that you're clean." Slade grinned behind his mask as Robin splashed franticly in the water, trying to squirm free of his hold and not touch his chest.

"Alright then let go of me and I'll grab some shampoo." Robin did not want Slade holding him. The man was naked; he didn't even want to be near him. Slade chuckled and released his hold on the boy. Robin quickly moved away from Slade and looked around the edge of the bath for shampoo and soap.

He found them by the stairs and dived under the water to swim to the edge. The more water that got in his hair the easier his hair gel would come out; meaning the quicker it would take for him to bathe and get out of there.

He popped back out from the water and quickly squeezed shampoo into his hair and began to massage all the gel out. Slade watched in amusement as Robin rushed to clean himself. "There," Robin dived below the water once more, his head covered in bubbles, and then resurfaced again without any soapy substance on his head. "I'm done."

"You'll leave when I tell you to Robin." Slade ordered before Robin tried to leave again. "This is a bath after all, so take your time and relax; you won't get many chances to take a nice long bath like this so you should enjoy it Robin."

"I'd enjoy it if I had some privacy." Robin mumbled angrily. Slade sighed and made his way over to the boy. Robin heard the water moving behind him and he quickly tried to move away but Slade had wrapped his arms around his waist yet again. "Why do you insist on touching me?" Robin gripped the edge of the bath, refusing to actually touch anymore of the bare man than his arms.

"Because I can insist on doing whatever I want Robin." Slade's hand brushed below Robin's collar and he could feel the boy's throat vibrate with a growl. "Besides, I apparently have to hold you back to keep you in the water. Now stop fusing and be good company."

"You'll be disappointed but I've been told that I'm not good for company." Robin spat as he tried to tug away from Slade's hands.

Slade sighed. "I'm wearing my boxers as well Robin; if that's what you're so concerned about." Robin clenched his teeth together and scowled even though he had his back to Slade.

"Yeah and I suspect you want me to turn around now and look for myself. No way Slade, you may desire to see me like that, but I have absolutely no interest in that sort of thing." Robin wrenched his body again and Slade let go.

"Pass me the soap." Slade ordered, his voice showing no room for Robin's stubbornness. Still, Robin glared and grabbed the squeezable liquid soap and thrust it behind himself if Slade's direction. "Put some in my hand, and don't waste any by being stupid and trying to guess where my hand is."

Robin stiffened and then slowly turned around with his eyes clenched tightly. He held his head high and made sure to look Slade directly in the eye and not pay attention to his peripheral vision. He reached out and grabbed Slade's arm. Slade watched in amusement as Robin's hand trailed down to his wrist and then lifted his hand high up into Robin's gaze so that the boy didn't have to look down.

He squeezed some of the soap into the large hand and then released it. "There," Robin closed the container without breaking eye contact with Slade. The madman growled angrily, the boy was being stubborn and tense and overall making the entire experience uncomfortable.

Slade reached for Robin's own arm with the one freed of soap and pressed the boy's palm to his waist. Robin's eyes widened and he began to shout when he realized he felt fabric instead of what he feared Slade was making him touch. Robin looked at his hand and found that Slade was indeed wearing boxers, black boxers much like his own just missing the degrading print. It really was like they were in a pool instead of a bath, but the fact that they were in a bath still made Robin feel uncomfortable.

"Now I hope you relax Robin, really your behavior is rather childish." Slade began applying the soap to his body and Robin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because you're wearing boxers Slade it doesn't mean that this situation is any less awkward." Robin growled.

"Then, seeing as it makes no difference, I can remove my boxers?" Slade grinned wolfishly behind his mask as he reached to wash his back.

"No," Robin answered immediately. "I'm just saying that…" Robin stared at Slade for a moment and smirked. "Won't your mask rust if you take a bath with it on?"

"My mask is made of a unique sort of metal combined with plastic to make it comfortable yet durable and it doesn't rust, might I add." Slade fell back into the water, causing some waves to lap over the bath's edges onto the tile floor and then resurfaced. His mask was glimmering and water was pouring out of the slits of his mask. Robin covered his mouth and pretended to cough as he chuckled lightly at the sight. Slade looked ridiculous like that.

"At least you've lightened up. More soap, please, Robin." Slade asked politely instead of ordering, like he had done many times during Robin's apprenticeship in a false hoax to make it seem as though Robin actually had a choice. Robin nodded and continued to smile, despite himself, as he squirted more soap into Slade's large hand.

"How are you going to wash your hair with that thing on? If you even have hair," Robin asked with another smirk.

"I'll wash my hair when you leave." Slade replied, not amused. He began to wash Robin's shoulders and the boy jumped away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin blushed as he covered his chest and shoulders with his hands and continued to move until he was climbing up the stairs of the bath.

"Sit Robin," Slade ordered as his eye narrowed. "You need to be cleaned and I wish to make sure it's done properly."

"I'm more than capable for cleaning myself Slade. I'm a big boy; I can assure you I've done it before." Robin snarled.

Slade sighed, it seemed like this was another subject he'd have to resort to a threat. "Robin, either you sit down and let me clean you off, or else you'll feel how painful it is to be shocked while still wet. I know I don't need to tell you that water conducts electricity."

Robin's eyes widened and he subconsciously gripped his collar. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the water as he sat down. Slade began to wash his chest and shoulders while Robin seethed. "This is exactly what I was talking about; this is just awkward."

"Lift your arms. Why is it so embarrassing for you Robin?" Slade asked, glad for the start of a conversation as he washed Robin's skinny arms. "I see you're a late bloomer."

Robin's face grew as red as his old shirt used to be and he gaped for a moment as he looked away from Slade. "That's exactly why. It's like you just don't understand how people don't like to be washed by others or talk about," he paused as his face continued to flush, "their puberty."

"Or their lack of, in your case," Robin growled.

"So I don't have unsightly hair growing out of my chest or under my arms, anything else normal people don't talk about you wish to discuss?" Robin had enough harassing from the other guys about how he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet; even Beast Boy had grown two inches since they had started the Titans. He didn't need his lack-of-puberty to be the subject that everyone talked about with him.

"We're not really normal people Robin." Robin rolled his eyes.

"You got that right." He blushed as Slade moved to sit beside him and turned him slightly so that he could wash his back. "You could have asked."

"It's more fun to do some things manually." Slade squeezed more soap into his hands and began to wash Robin's back. They sat in silence and after Slade finished washing the boy he continued to touch the child. He pressed into Robin's back and shoulders, his hands slick, as he attempted to give the boy a massage.

The hot air twirling around them and Slade's gentle yet hard hands pressing into his back made Robin loosen and close his eyes in pleasure. The water on his waist down was the perfect temperature and it hadn't gotten colder at all, like baths tend to do, during the time they bathed. When Slade pressed into the small of Robin's back the boy couldn't help but moan quietly and arch slightly. His face burned and he quickly stood up as he heard Slade's soft laughter.

"Am I done now?" Robin bit his bottom lip as he turned and faced Slade with a pout on his face. Slade stared at him for a moment and then quickly pushed the boy sideways into the water. Robin splashed franticly as he resurfaced and coughed as he emptied his lungs of the accidentally swallowed water.

"Now that you're rinsed off, yes, you can head back to the room. There will be a clean pair of boxers so take your wet ones off here; I don't want you to drip all the way back to the room." Robin paused on the stairs as he stared at Slade in disbelief. "There are towels on the hanger by the door Robin."

Robin sighed and continued up the stairs. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried his hair off, then torso, then legs. Well aware of Slade's eye on him, he wrapped the towel around his waist and then wiggled his way out of the wet and sagging boxers. He knotted the towel, as tight as he could, around his waist and looked back at Slade.

"Just leave them there; my Sladebots will come to wash them sooner or later. I'll be in later to make sure you're actually asleep." Slade smiled behind his mask as he thought that he sounded rather father like. Robin nodded and opened the door.

As stepped out of the steamy room and his feet touched the cold floor he couldn't help but shiver. He started down toward the bedroom but froze as he almost ran into two figures.

Terra and Beast Boy stared at Robin, all three of the teens wide eyed. In Terra's and Beast Boy's hands were a bag of chips, dip, and plenty of chocolate bars. "You guys aren't allowed to eat that." Robin stated as he rubbed off the fact that he had almost run into them.

"Yeah, well…" Terra smirked and Robin stared at her questioningly.

"Dude," Beast Boy stared at him. "You're in a towel, just a towel." Beast Boy stated as though he'd never seen Robin in such a state before. Robin blushed and gripped his towel tightly.

"How was your bath with Slade?" Terra asked with a smirk as she narrowed her eyes. Robin glared at her but his face was still red. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he looked from Terra to Robin to Terra again.

"No…no way," Beast Boy gaped as he finally pieced the situation together. "Dude, don't tell me that…Slade doesn't…dude…" Robin blushed some more.

"I won't tell Slade you're eating junk food if we just forget this ever happened." Robin announced as he strode past the couple. "And you might want to take me up on that offer, seeing as I'm not in any danger of being punished by Slade." Robin smiled as he heard Terra growl at the threat; they both knew she had lost her chance to mock Robin some more.

Robin sighed as he entered the safety and isolation of his shared room and closed the door tightly behind himself. Sure enough, clean black boxers were lying on the bed. He observed them and decided that either Slade had massed produce humiliating boxers, or the man was just eerily good at sewing as he stared at the 'S' over the crotch. He flipped them over and instead of the message of 'Slade's' like the other boxers had stitched on them, he found 'Mine' in its place.

"Awesome," Robin sarcastically thought aloud as he pulled them on. He looked around the room and placed the wet towel in the bathroom. Robin found a red toothbrush next to his container of hair gel and decided that he might as well get ready for bed. After he took care of everything he needed to do in the bathroom, he sat on the bed and drummed his fingers on his knee in boredom.

He wasn't tired and knowing that Slade had promised to 'check up' on him made his desire to stay awake grow. Who knew what Slade would do while he was asleep? Who knew what the man had already done to him while he had been asleep at the Tower? Even just the past night, why Robin had actually slept was beyond him, Slade could have done something while he slept peacefully. He already knew Slade had watched him, creepy thought, since the man had observed that he hadn't thrashed around like he normally did while in the middle of a nightmare.

"You didn't have to wait up for me." Slade cooed as he entered the room, adjourned in his black pants. Robin glared; he had enough teasing for one night.

"I'm not going to sleep while you're free to go about and do who-knows-what to me." Robin accused as he shifted on the edge of the bed.

Slade stared at Robin for a moment and then before Robin knew it the man was sitting next to him. "I promise I won't do anything to you while you sleep Robin. But if you want me to lie with you until you fall asleep I can." Robin fought off his blush and turned his embarrassment to intrigue instead.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Robin asked and Slade paused for a moment as he thought for the proper answer.

"I don't want to go into details now, I will explain it someday though, but I really don't need to rely on sleep like normal people do. I do sleep every now and again but even as a young child I had insomniac habits. Night is when I tend to do most of my…work," Robin's eyes narrowed, "and usually, if I don't get enough of training in during the day, I work out during the free time."

"By work," Robin growled. "You mean plot your evil plans and ruin people's lives."

"We can't agree on everything Robin." Slade ran his finger through Robin's freshly combed locks and the boy crawled away.

"We'll never see eye to eye Slade," Robin crawled under the covers. "Seeing as I'm a normal human, since I don't know what you are, and I need sleep to actually function and I know I'm not going to be given a break on training tomorrow; goodnight Slade."

Slade sat in silence for a moment before he stood and switched the lights off. "Goodnight little bird." Slade sighed and left Robin to sleep.

"Jerk," Robin mumbled into his pillow. "How could he ever expect us to see on the same level when I don't even see him? The one thing I thought I was sure about, now I don't even know." Robin sighed as he reminded himself that only crazy people speak to themselves. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but didn't end up drifting into sound slumber until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**A.N. **Oh wow, over 14,000 words in one chapter. twitch Hopefully that will hold you guys over for a while until I write the Terra and Beast Boy chapter. Yeah, the action scenes were non-existent but this is a slash fic after all; technically I'm not reliable for fighting scenes since I suck at writing them anyways. The bath scene may seem crappy, but trust me, it's not their last bath together! Please tell me if I made Robin or Slade seem out of character in any parts. I have to know so I'm aware and can work harder at it for the next time.


	6. Fun and Junk

**Rating: M **throughout the entire fic because you'll see...  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin and TerraBeast Boy  
**Chapter Summary: **Terra and Beast Boy enjoy their first full day together. They have a rough wake up call but the two jokesters don't let that ruin their day. With tricks, jokes, and some good times planned ahead, the two manage to have a great day, even with Slade being in a bad mood.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Their Beginning**

_"You just don't get it do you, boy?" Beast Boy shook his head and tried to move away but he was tied to a post by the collar on his neck. He couldn't help but think of that alien Soto and how familiar this situation was. _

_Except that alien had been nice, if not a little on the loopy side. And Slade was not. "Please, I didn't do anything. I just--"_

_"Enough excuses." Slade cracked his knuckles into a tight fist and Beast Boy gulped into silence. "This time, Terra can't save you." Beast Boy closed his eyes tightly together and awaited the pain that he knew he was about to receive._

"Wake up." Beast Boy jumped and he felt someone resting on him jump as well. Oh, it was Terra using him as a pillow. That's nice. She was really warm too. But if Terra had been sleeping next to him, then who…? As he looked to the door he got his answer.

Beast Boy screamed, slightly from shock, as he stared at Slade and he fell off of the bed in an attempt to move away from the madman. He wanted to try to protest to Slade that he hadn't done anything but he knew it wouldn't matter especially with Terra gone but…Wait, Terra wasn't gone, she was safely with him. Unfortunately for Terra; she had fallen with him and was now sitting on top of him.

She groaned and sat up to Beast Boy's side as he continued to be sprawled, gracelessly, on the floor. "Thanks for the wake up call, Slade." She mumbled as she brushed one of her blonde locks out of her face and sat back up on her bed.

Remaining on the floor but sitting up into a somewhat dignified position, Beast Boy nervously looked from Terra to Slade. He couldn't help but still be concerned about his nightmare. Reassuring himself that it had only been a nightmare he tried not to cling to Terra as Slade spoke. "Make yourselves some oatmeal and get ready for today." He left the room and didn't bother to notice Terra nodding as she yawned.

"If we hurry, then we might be able to scarf down some cereal before Slade and Robin get to the kitchen." Terra smiled as she began to fix the cloth wrappings on her arms that had come undone during the night. "You can go ahead and use the bathroom first; I tend to take a couple minutes."

Beast Boy nodded and headed toward the bathroom. It wasn't large and manly had a sink, a mirror that opened up and held toothpaste, a toothbrush, and some items that tend to make him blush when he looked at them. Besides that though there was the basic towel rack with black and orange towels because Beast Boy decided that Slade was original like that, a toilet, and a shower that had a glass door.

Taking care of his normal morning business, Beast Boy glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands. If he had normal skin color, he wondered if he would look pale; he was still shaken up by that nightmare. He couldn't help but feel like it was going to be a long day. But as long as Terra remained at his side and he didn't have any more run-ins with Slade, he felt like he could get through it.

Beast Boy smiled as he stepped out of the bathroom and found Terra trying to make the bed. She had never really been good at the task and it never helped that during the night she moved around and practically kicked the covers off. Beast Boy tended to do that as well but he knew how to make beds; it was the only chore he was ever really good at. But at the Tower it was never necessary because he only had to do chores in the rooms that they all shared; what everyone did to their own room was their own business.

"I'll take care of that. You go ahead and use the bathroom now." She smiled and hopped over to the bathroom.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." Terra stopped in the bathroom's doorway. She turned to face Beast Boy and kissed him on his left cheek, which caused his face to immediately blush. "Good morning." She grinned again and ran into the bathroom.

_Yeah_, he assured himself, _I can definitely get through the day like this. _Beast Boy tucked the sheets back under the mattress at the end of the bed and then continued to smooth the covers over the bed.

"Come on, Beast Boy, if we hurry then maybe we can get a bowl of cereal in before Slade and Robin start eating breakfast." Terra ran out of the bathroom and grabbed Beast Boy's wrist.

"But I haven't finished--" He stopped himself before he continued. Since when was he one to care about whether or not he had finished his chores? "Alright, let's hurry." He linked arms with Terra and she smiled at him as she led the way to the kitchen.

As the happy two entered the kitchen, Terra went immediately to the bottom drawer and grabbed two bowls. "Bowls, check." She began going through her morning checklist, just for fun, and Beast Boy smiled as he stood behind her and out of her way.

"Spoons," she opened a skinny utensil drawer and placed the two spoons next to the bowls. "Check," Terra grabbed the 2 milk out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. "Check for milk and now for the cereal." She reached for the high cabinet where the cereal had always been kept and she smiled as she began to pull the box out.

"Didn't I tell you to eat oatmeal?" Terra jumped, releasing her hold on the cereal box, and Beast Boy jumped as well as emitted a soft 'meep'.

Terra turned around to find Slade standing in the doorway and from what she could tell he looked really mad. _Fight with Robin I presume. _"I was just getting that out now." She responded as she closed the cupboard door reluctantly and reached for another one that held the oatmeal.

She grabbed two more bowls and Slade looked at her. "You and Robin are going to eat oatmeal as well, right?" She asked as she gestured to the extra bowls.

Slade continued to stand in the doorway as he contemplated something—what it was Terra couldn't imagine—until he strode forward into the room and Beast Boy immediately went to Terra's side and grabbed her arm. Terra stared at Beast Boy in confusion for a moment but quickly remembered the night before and the scare that Slade had caused Beast Boy.

"I already ate and Robin won't be eating with us this morning." Terra nodded and began to put the bowls away. "But leave one bowl out, I'll make Robin his breakfast and bring it to him in a few minutes." Terra nodded again and replaced one bowl into the bottom drawer.

"Beast Boy, you can go ahead and sit down at the table; I've got breakfast covered." Terra smiled as she gently tugged on her arm to remind her boyfriend that he was still clinging to her as he stared wide eyed at Slade. Beast Boy blinked and looked at her, a slight blush rising to his face, and he released her arm.

"I'll help you with breakfast." He offered as he desperately didn't want to sit down at the same table that Slade was now seated at.

"Okay, then can you put the milk away and get two cups of water out?" Terra asked as Beast Boy quickly nodded his head and grabbed the container of milk as he opened the refrigerator and placed the dairy product back in.

Beast Boy looked around at the different cupboards and decided to just open one at random. It didn't hold what he was looking for and he blinked a bit in surprise; even at Titan's Tower they didn't have an entire cupboard filled with only junk food. He opened the next cabinet and smiled at finding the cups. He grabbed two glass cups and filled them with water from the faucet. He presented the water-filled glasses to Terra and she chuckled as she took them from him with a "Thanks" and poured the cups into the bowl.

"Oh," Beast Boy frowned but Terra only smiled at his mistake. Beast Boy really was funny, even when he wasn't trying to be.

Terra placed both bowls of oatmeal into the microwave and leaned against the counter. "You can go sit down now. The oatmeal will only take a minute."

Beast Boy looked at the table again and as he watched Slade sit and think to himself—one hand holding his head as the other curled into a tight, angry fist—he shook his head at Terra's offer. "I'll get the oatmeal; you can go ahead and sit down." He offered back and Terra looked skeptical for only a moment before she nodded and sat down to the left of Slade; her usual spot by his side.

"So," Terra noticed that Slade was rather frustrated at the moment. "I'm just going to take a guess and say that things with Robin aren't going the way you'd plan?"

Slade's narrowed eye narrowed even more as he looked at her and she stiffened in her chair. "I'll take that as an 'it's none of my business' type of answer." She laughed awkwardly; a habit of hers that she always did when she felt scared.

She cleared her throat as Beast Boy sat her bowl of oatmeal in front of her and took his seat next to her. He avoided Slade's gaze and stared intently at his food as he slowly ate. "You could tell me what happened and I could give you some help." Terra suggested and Slade glared at her again.

"I don't need relationship advice from a child." Slade growled and Terra nodded her head obediently.

"I'm not saying that you don't know how to run a proper relationship or anything, I just think that I can relate to Robin a bit better than you can since I'm close to his age. Maybe I can tell you what he's feeling or what he might think. Or Beast Boy could, he can relate to Robin even better than I could since he's close to Robin's age and he's a boy like Robin." Terra offered as she scooped a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth and tried to ignore the glare from Slade and the nervous look from Beast Boy. "I'm just trying to be helpful." She declared once she swallowed.

"If you really care to help," Slade began, "Then explain to me how someone can practically melt into one's touch at night then wake up and decide that they want noting to do with you the next morning?" Slade growled as the fist on the table tightened even more. "Insolent little brat." He mumbled to himself as Beast Boy and Terra glanced at each other.

"Well," Terra thought for a moment. "That sounds to me like he might be playing hard to get." Slade sat up straighter in his chair and rubbed where his chin would be if it wasn't covered by a mask.

"Hard to get," he repeated to himself as he stood up and patted Terra gently on the head. "Very wise, apprentice; it seems like you were helpful after all." He went over to the counter and began making Robin's breakfast.

Terra smiled and looked at Beast Boy. "You know Robin isn't playing hard to get, in fact, I'm sure he doesn't want to be 'got' at all." Beast Boy whispered and Terra nodded.

"I know, but I've tried to tell him on more than one occasion that Robin has no interest in him and he always starts up on some theory that Robin does. He even states that he has proof that Robin wants him. Really, he worries me a lot but far be it for me to say anything and get him to take me seriously." Terra whispered back.

"I want to see you two in the training room in five minutes." Slade ordered as he left the room with Robin's oatmeal. Terra sighed and finished up her oatmeal just as Beast Boy did.

"I think he heard us." Terra frowned as she placed her dish in the sink and Beast Boy did the same. "Oh well, he's already in any angry mood, I suppose it couldn't get much worse." A Sladebot entered the room and began to clean the dirty dishes. Beast Boy noted to himself how they needed some robots at the Tower.

"Come on, Beast Boy," Terra grabbed his arm. "We'd better hurry to the training room or else Slade will get even angrier if we're late." Beast Boy nodded quietly and followed Terra down the hallway to the designated training room.

When they arrived, Terra was surprised that Slade wasn't waiting for them but was glad that they had made their five minute time period. "So, did your little run-in with Slade last night really make you so scared of him?" Terra asked Beast Boy, seeing as they had nothing better to do while they waited for Slade and his prize to arrive.

"Slade's always been a scary guy." Beast Boy commented and Terra nodded in agreement. "But I guess I'm just more scared than usual because he keeps threatening me and last night I had a nightmare about him."

"It was just a nightmare, Beast Boy." Terra smiled as she shoved his shoulder playfully. "Nothing to get so worked over about."

"I know," Beast Boy smiled back as he rubbed his shoulder; Terra was stronger than she thought. "But haven't you ever had a nightmare that just kept playing in your head and really freaked you out?"

Terra's breath caught in her throat for a moment and then she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I've had a few of those before."

Beast Boy frowned and placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "Is it about…the things that you've done in your past?" He asked carefully; he was aware of how fragile that subject was with her.

She nodded her head and then offered a smile and for the first time—certainly not the last though—Beast Boy could tell that the smile was fake and forced. "It's fine though; I haven't had one of those dreams in a really long time now and I won't have any new ones because I can control my powers now, thanks to Slade's training." She blinked for a moment and started tapping her foot. "Come to think of it, where is Slade? He's never been late for training before."

Speak of the devil, Slade and Robin entered the room and Terra readied herself to criticize Slade on being tardy, just like he often did with her, but he simply looked at her and she shut herself up before she even began. Slade was not in the mood, she could tell. And that meant that Robin had done something to really upset him. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to train with Slade.

"Terra, I want to work on hand-to-hand combat today, so don't use your powers. You'll start off fighting with me and then you can fight Beast Boy." Slade glanced behind him at Robin. "I was going to have you and Robin spar but you two helped yourself to doing so last night. Robin, work with your little friend for a while." Slade moved to one side of the room and Terra followed reluctantly. She knew Slade was mad and she was sure that he was going to express it with his hands. He often did.

"Alright, Terra, I hope you remember the skills that I have been trying to teach you because you're about to be tested on them." Slade slid back into an attacking position and Terra matched it with her fighting stance.

She carefully watched Slade and started to anticipate his attack when his gaze suddenly shifted from her to the other side of the room. Terra quickly glanced over to the other side and noticed that Robin was kneeling over Beast Boy. She wasn't surprised; everyone knew that Robin was the better fighter, after all.

As Terra looked back at Slade, she cursed herself for not paying attention as the man was already gone and probably behind her. She quickly ducked and threw a kick blindly behind herself. She didn't hit anything and when no hit fell on her she looked back and saw that Slade wasn't there.

Confused, Terra blinked and looked around. She spotted Slade halfway across the room marching toward Robin and Beast Boy. She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that Beast Boy was on top of Robin or that Slade had just up and left her like that.

She tapped her foot angrily as Beast Boy approached her. "Slade changed his mind; he wants me to just spar with you now." Beast Boy explained. "I guess he wants to see how much Robin has improved since their last battle or something."

"Right," Terra sighed. "It has nothing to do with the fact that Slade's jealous of anyone with eyes and whoever looks at Robin." Beast Boy blinked at her, not quite understanding what she meant, and she rolled her eyes. "Never mind, it's not important anyway. So, ready to spar?"

"I'm not good at it. I've always replied on my powers." Beast Boy admitted as he went into his fighting stance.

"Me too, so let's just try to learn something new and have fun." Terra smiled as she slid into a similar stance. She became focused and lunged at Beast Boy with a right punch. Beast Boy successfully blocked it and even managed to counter with his own right hook punch. Terra had to admit that she was better at blocking then attacking, so she was able to block that attack and the next two that Beast Boy threw at her.

When she noticed that his eyes drifted over to Slade's and Robin's battle, she growled and swept his legs out from under him. He landed on his back with an 'oof' and she placed her hands on her hips. "Am I seriously so boring that I can't even hold your attention as well?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Terra, but I swear that it just looked like Slade was about to…" Beast Boy pointed to the other side of the room where Slade was just now moving off of Robin's pinned body.

"Oh…" Terra stared and then made a little gagging noise. "You think they could save that for the bedroom."

"Well, I think I just got the worse mental image in the history of forever stuck in my head, and I've seen all Raven's baby pictures." Beast Boy joked as he grinned up at Terra.

Terra grinned and started to laugh. Then she pictured what Raven might actually look like as a baby and started to laugh so hard that she had to hold her sides. Beast Boy started to laugh as well; laughter often spread like a disease from one person to another though most people didn't mind catching the virus of a laugh.

Their laughter started to die down and Terra helped Beast Boy up. "We should probably leave the room now." She eyed the other side of the room and Beast Boy frowned.

"Won't Slade get mad if we just leave?" He asked and glanced over to the other two figures in the room. Robin and Slade both held bo-staffs and were fighting as intensely as they always did. Then Robin suddenly flipped over Slade and landed in the middle of the room.

"If Slade even notices that we leave he might get a bit mad but I doubt it. Besides, they're bound to take up the entire room with their fight. We're better off giving them their room." Terra grabbed Beast Boy's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"So then, what should we do now?" Beast Boy asked with a grin as he squeezed Terra's hand and walked side by side with her. Terra smiled and remained silent for a moment as she thought.

"Let's get some food and head back to my room." She led them to the kitchen. "Slade's probably going to get rid of all the good food so we should take it into my room before he has a chance to." She ran to the cupboards and opened one. Gasping, she backed away from the bare shelves and held a hand over her heart. "Slade already cleaned out the junk food cupboard."

Beast Boy looked solemn as he rested his hand on Terra's shoulder. "Should we say a few words in memory?"

"No, the junk food will live again!" Terra shouted determinedly. "We shall travel to the stores of Jump tonight and gather as much junk food as we can carry." She chuckled and Beast Boy laughed a bit as well.

"We're going junk food shopping?" He loved the adventures Cyborg and he would have when they went food shopping together.

"Yes, but we'll tell Slade that we're going on a walk. It's brilliant I tell you and he'll never suspect a thing; he's too busy paying attention to Robin." Terra grinned and opened another cupboard. "So, how about a PB and J for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Terra and Beast Boy finished lunch earlier than Robin and Slade. Linking her arm with Beast Boy's, she whispered in his ear. "How about we take a bath now?" 

Once in the hallway, Beast Boy's face flushed and he stared at Terra in shock. "We'll both be wearing bathing suits and the bath that Slade has is basically a pool." Terra explained before her boyfriend said a word.

"Well, that sounds okay then." Beast Boy felt a little awkward but when he saw the smile light up Terra's face he no longer cared.

* * *

They walked from her room to the bathing room and froze when they almost ran into Slade walking out of the kitchen; he had just finished his lunch. They all stared in silence before Slade finally spoke up. "Are you two planning on taking a bath together?" He asked as he noticed the bathing suits that they were both wearing. 

Terra nodded her head. "We'll be in our swim suits." She assured as she shifted a towel from one hand to the other.

"That's fine; I was planning on the same thing tonight." Slade spoke more to himself as he walked past them toward his room.

"Bet you ten bucks that he won't be able to get Robin to do it. Even with that shock collar thing; Robin would never bathe with Slade." Beast Boy grinned as he held out his hand. Terra took it and shook it greedily.

"Bets on and you'd better be willing to pay up when you loose." Terra grinned.

* * *

"That bath would have been better if you hadn't almost drowned me." Beast Boy complained as he walked a step behind Terra. She shrugged her shoulders. 

"Don't be such a baby; you were fine. Now, what kind of chips do you want?" She asked as she entered the ship isle of the abandoned grocery store.

"Terra, this is stealing." Beast Boy complained as he looked at the cart filled with other junk foods. Terra had grabbed cookies, snack packs, candy bars, lollipops, and many other assortments of unhealthy food.

"No it's not; Slade and I own the city now; everything already belongs to us. Besides, this food is just going to go bad. It's not like the owners are going to be returning at anytime." She grinned and grabbed a bag of sour cream and onion chips. "You like barbeque flavor, right?" Beast Boy sighed and nodded.

"I don't know how we're going to sneak all of this stuff in without Slade noticing." He mumbled as he looked out of the window. Past the backwards letters that were painted on the glass and, when viewed from the outside of the store, spelled out 'Miller's Store', Beast Boy could view the empty and foggy streets of Jump City.

It seemed like once all of the citizens moved out of Jump the fog moved in. He absently wondered why things like that always seemed to happen. Why did any city that was abandoned by most of the people become so dark and creepy? Was it some type of rule or something?

"It's all about timing, Beast Boy. We'll return home before Slade and Robin finish their bath." She grinned. "So, if we leave in a few minutes we'll be okay."

Beast Boy looked at the still functional clock hanging in the store. "Um, Terra, we were supposed to leave two minutes ago." She glanced at the clock and swore loudly as she frantically grabbed at the food in the cart and dashed out of the door, Beast Boy right behind her with his own armful of junk food.

* * *

Terra stopped growling at Robin, seeing as he couldn't hear now that he was in his own room once again, and stared at Beast Boy. "Come on, we better hurry to the room before Slade comes out and gets angry." 

"Dude, Robin was naked with Slade in a bath?" Beast Boy stated more than asked.

"Looks like it." Terra smirked. "I never thought that Slade would be right about Robin. Oh well, looks like I just won ten bucks."

They entered Terra's room and Beast Boy sighed. "You know I don't have money on me." Terra carefully opened a drawer in her desk and deposited some of the junk food in it. She then did the same with a drawer in her vanity, wardrobe, and with the top shelf in her closet.

"In case Slade finds one food stash," she explained, "Then we'll still have some in other spots." She grinned and sat on the bed next to Beast Boy. She grabbed a handful of the chips he had opened and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, and don't sweat it about the bet. I'll just find a way for you to work off ten bucks." Her smile turned eerie and Beast Boy gulped.

"Like what?" He was almost too afraid to ask.

"Like giving me a back massage." She nudged him in the ribs playfully and he chuckled.

"I think I can work with that."

* * *

**A.N. **Okay, I really cheaped you guys out with their bath scene and some other missing pieces but this fic is more Sladin than TerraBB and I wanted to get this chapter up before I left for my only fun thing this summer; my art cruise. I'll be back on the 26th. See ya then! 


	7. Nightmare, Argument, Exhaustion

**Rating: M **throughout the entire fic because you'll see...  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Drama  
**Pairing:** Sladin and TerraBeast Boy  
**Chapter Summary: **Things seem have to be going better with Slade and Robin, that is, until Slade tries to talk Robin out of denying his feelings and hits a very sore spot with the boy by bringing up Batman. Now, things can't possibly be worse.

* * *

Chapter 7 

**Better or Worse**

"—it's just a nightmare." Robin's eyes widened and he shot up in bed as the hands around his shoulders stopped shaking him. He looked frantically around the room as his breathing began to return to normal. The first object his eyes finally landed on was Slade, who still had his hands on Robin's tiny form and was staring directly at him.

"Wha--?" Robin swallowed hard; his throat was dry and irritated.

"Go take care of yourself in the bathroom, Robin." Slade released him and motioned quickly to the bathroom. Robin nodded his head, a bit confused to what was going on, and crawled over the bed and threw his feet over the side to the cold floor.

He closed the bathroom door behind him as he flicked the light on and once his eyes adjusted to the illumination--which didn't take too long thanks to his specialty created mask--he stared at his reflection in somewhat shock. There were tear stains running down from his mask; he must have been crying.

Making sure that the bathroom door was locked, Robin removed his mask carefully and checked his eyes. Bloodshot; he had been crying.

Robin splashed cold water onto his face and dried himself off with one of the towels Slade always had handy around the bathroom. He replaced his mask and leaned over the sink as he tried to recall the previous events.

He remembered that he had finally gotten to sleep after being mad at Slade for some forgotten-at-the-moment reason--but he was sure he didn't really need a good reason to be angry with Slade--and then he had a nightmare. That was it; he had that damn nightmare about his parents again. The same reoccurring dream of their death that had a tendency to disturb his already distressed mind; wasn't it enough that he had to watch them die before his very eyes once? Why did he have to relive it every now and again in his sleep?

Taking a deep, calming breath, Robin settled himself and stepped out of the bathroom once again. Slade was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at him and Robin cleared his throat loudly to try and not think about the fact that Slade had seen him crying in his sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Slade asked, a bit uneasily, Robin noticed. He knew Slade wasn't the type of guy for comforting—that afternoon had been a one time deal, Robin assured himself—and probably felt just as awkward as he did.

"No." Robin replied grumpily as he turned toward the drawer. "Let's just start training now."

"It's a little past four in the morning, Robin." Slade announced. "A bit early to begin training, don't you think?" Robin didn't reply as he remained staring moodily at the dresser. "You should go back to sleep."

Robin shook his head and sighed. "I can never go back to sleep after…that." He confessed as he fidgeted with his feet on the cold floor.

"Come here, Robin." Slade patted the bed and Robin looked over his shoulder as he hesitated. "I'm going to help you get back to sleep." Robin sighed again.

"I've tried everything before," he shuffled across the room. "I just can't go back to sleep so I try to occupy my mind by keeping myself busy instead. But I haven't had this dream in such a long time; it must have triggered again because the topic was brought up." He mumbled as he sat down next to Slade and quickly threw him a glare.

"You can't run away from talking about your parents forever, Robin; it's not healthy." Slade commented as he caught the glare.

"I'm sure you're very open about talking about your dead sons and wife." Robin glared again. Slade sighed.

"If you'd like me to talk about it sometime, I will; just ask." Slade offered and Robin was taken back a bit. "But not tonight because you have to get some more sleep. I'm going to put an end to your insomniac ways; we don't need two sleepless people wandering around being bored at night."

"Two people wouldn't be bored together; they could keep each other company at least." Robin suggested without knowing exactly what he was suggesting.

Slade placed his hand on Robin's bare shoulder and the boy leaned into the warm touch subconsciously. "It's unhealthy, Robin. Trust me, if I couldn't handle it then I wouldn't." Robin looked up at him skeptically.

"And how are you able to handle it? You didn't get any sleep last night, from what I could tell, and yet you were still able to do all of training that you ran me through." Robin prodded.

"I sleep sometimes," he paused. "For a few hours, at least, a week and every now and again I'm known to only sleep for a period of time." He sighed. "You'll understand someday but I think now is not the time to discuss it."

"Might as well," Robin opted.

"No, now lie down on your stomach." Slade pulled back the covers. Robin's eyes widened and he jumped off the bed.

"You said--"

"Robin," Slade cut him off as he shook his head. "Relax; I'm just going to give you a back massage." Robin stared at him for another moment before he calmed down a bit but still didn't do as he was told. "It'll help put you to sleep."

"I doubt it." Robin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then prove me wrong," Slade growled at Robin's stubbornness. He patted the bed again and Robin hesitantly climbed onto his stomach.

Resting his head on the pillow and looking towards the door to the bathroom, so he didn't have to look at Slade, Robin laid flat on his stomach with his hands by his sides. He closed his eyes, steadied his breathing, and when Slade began to knead his back he tried to pretend that it was simply the masseuse that Bruce had hired. Except the difference was too noticeable; for one thing, Slade wasn't the nice lady who always smelled like cinnamon that Robin had always gotten massages from. Also, Slade's hands were larger and he wasn't using any oils.

Still, Slade did seem to know what he was doing. After a few minutes of having Slade's firm yet tender hands rub away his tight and stressed muscles, he was beginning to feel relaxed and tired. Having his exhausted and strained from previous training muscles being soothed by Slade's surprisingly warm hands was feeling delightful. His eyes were fluttering between opened and closed as a smile spread across his face. A moment later, and he was fast asleep.

Slade noticed that Robin had successfully fallen back to sleep and he carefully pulled the covers back over him and moved off of the bed. Replacing his gloves back on his hands—cold, gloved fingers never work well for massages—he watched Robin sleep peacefully for another minute before he quietly left.

When his monitors had picked up Robin's thrashing actions while he slept he had immediately placed the weapon he had been working on down and rushed to his room. He was well aware of Robin's nightmares and when he heard Robin shouting out to his parents in his sleep he was assured that that was the problem. Slade knew how horrible nightmares of passed loved ones could be and that was one reason why he slept only when he had to.

Returning to his main office, he picked up his newest weapon and studied it and his original design for the tool again. Glancing up to his many monitors, he smiled behind his mask as he watched Robin sleep with a smile on his face. The boy was an angel.

* * *

Stretching his back muscles and yawning loudly, Robin woke up a few hours later feeling relaxed and better rested than he had in weeks. He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he came out, he wasn't surprised to find Slade standing in the room waiting for him. "You fell back asleep." Slade stated smugly. 

Rolling his eyes behind his mask, Robin ignored Slade and grabbed his clean clothes out of his wardrobe. He dressed quickly and quietly, all the while thinking if Slade actually did laundry or is he just mass produced the outfits for him. When he was fully clothed he turned around and addressed Slade with a nod of his head.

Robin cleared his throat and Slade blinked and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "What type of training do you have planned for today?" Robin asked as he caught Slade's attention. It looked as if Slade had been daydreaming. But Robin knew better than to assume that Slade would do something so…human. He was probably just in deep thought or something.

"We're going to do a different type of training today." Robin crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like the sound of that. The last time Slade had told him he was going to do a 'different type of training' he was forced to steal and fight his friends.

Slade seemed to realize Robin's thoughts. "You do realize that there's nothing really left in this city for you to steal." Robin uncrossed his arms and nodded.

"Right, so, what type of training do you have in mind? Yoga or something…?" Robin wondered what kind of training Slade had yet to run him through. They had meditated together, they've done the normal weight lifting and running type of exercises, they had already spent countless hours on hand-to-hand combat and weapon training, and they've even gone through some mind strengthening before by running through obstacle courses and challenging puzzles.

"No, nothing like that," Slade shook his head. "The relationship," he paused, "kind of training," Robin stared at him. "More like talking than training, actually." Slade waited patiently for the outburst he was expecting from the young, stubborn boy.

Taking a deep breath, Robin crossed his arms over his chest yet again and leaned against the wardrobe. "We don't have a sensual relationship; I only desire to send you to jail, not get to know you. If I didn't have a collar around my neck and if Beast Boy wasn't in danger, I wouldn't be here talking to you. This is the last time I'm going to explain that to you." Robin narrowed his eyes. "For a criminal mastermind, you really just don't get that, do you?"

Sighing, Slade sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Robin to sit next to him. Robin narrowed his eyes even more and continued to lean against the wardrobe. Slade almost rolled his eye as he pulled the trigger out of his belt and then replaced it when he heard Robin sigh as well and move. Robin sat on the far edge of the bed and Slade did roll his eye as he leaned over and slid Robin's smaller form closer to him. He kept his arm on Robin's waist as Robin glared at the floor and held his hands over his chest, pouting like the little boy he really was.

"Everything you just stated, Robin, is exactly why we have to work on our relationship today." Slade started. "Hopefully, after we talk a little, you'll be able to stop denying everything."

"I'm not denying anything, Slade. And don't even say that that is just another denial." Robin growled as he fidgeted a bit. He really didn't like Slade's arm around his waist, but he knew better than to complain when Slade was being pretty lenient with him already.

"Your words are starting to contradict themselves and your old actions. You say that you don't want to get to know me yet you use to spend endless hours of researching me. You say that we don't have a sensual relationship, yet you kissed me and fell asleep in my lap. Try denying that." Slade whispered in Robin's ear as the boy blushed and continued to avoid Slade's gaze.

Robin bit his lower lip as he thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll admit that I'm interested in learning about you, but that's only because the more I know about you, the easier it will be to defeat you." Robin glanced up at Slade for a second before he continued to stare at the ground in frustration. "And maybe we don't have the normal hero and anti-hero relationship, but that's pretty much just because you have no vendetta against me. It's obvious enough to me--it always was obvious--that you really don't care so much for taking over Jump City. Sure, I know you probably don't mind ruling over the city and all, but it wasn't at the top of your 'to do' list or else it would have been done sooner than now. You only did it recently as a sort of test for Terra." Slade nodded his head even though it wasn't a question and Robin wasn't looking at him.

His recent control over Jump City was only a test for his latest apprentice. He wanted to be sure she really was dedicated and willing to do whatever he ordered, even if it meant taking down a town that had considered you their hero. It had all been a test that was passed with flying colors. A test with benefits as Terra had suggested the topic of prizes for her job well done.

"But if you had really wanted the other Titans and me dead, you would have done that from the beginning. You've always kind of been just toying with us." Robin rested his hands in his lap and continued. "That use to bother me past the fact that you kept getting away; that you weren't really trying and you were still getting away. Especially since I knew you weren't giving it your all when you fought me and I was going full out only to end up still failing."

"If I had tried, it would have ended the game far too early. But I wasn't toying with you, simply testing you, bettering you; pushing you to your limit and beyond. Besides, you know my real intentions now, don't you?" Slade stroked Robin's side and the boy squirmed. "You know why I never wanted you dead. And the rest of your team, well, I don't kill children and that's what you simply are, all of you. You're a team of kids doing whatever good deed you could. It's a just cause but wasted on this world run on greed and power. Survival of the fittest, Robin; your team was too weak to understand that. But you aren't; you know how cruel this world can be and you've become stronger because of it."

"So have the rest of the Titans. None of them had great pasts yet they're turned out fine because of their strengths, their wills, and their hope. You might think they are weak, but you can't deny that together we were all able to defeat you as a team united, even when you tried to take me away." Robin growled spitefully. Slade removed his hand from Robin's side and the boy smirked at what he thought was a point well made.

"I allowed you and your little friends to 'beat me' that time." Slade stated calmly after a moment's peace.

"What?" Robin snarled as he shot his glare at Slade. "That's total bull-"

"It's the truth. You were miserable as my apprentice, Robin, I could see that being so was slowly destroying you and all your little reasons that you live by. So, I allowed your friends to live and take you back home. I let you have your little victory over me and celebrate with your friends because I knew that I had made a mistake. I had taken you and threatened to destroy them unless you lived by my way. I should have destroyed them, then taken you, and slowly ease you into my way of life, like this time." Slade explained.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me you planned on the Titans barging in, wiping the floor with you, and us all heading back to the tower to celebrate your defeat?" Robin asked disbelief rooted in his tone.

"They followed your signal that I purposely left open, I let you start the fight—though you did surprise me with how well you did—and I ended it moments before I knew they would show up. I could have left the probes running, even while they were affecting you, and it would have killed them first. I could have shut it off afterwards and kept you around because you would then be the victim to my probes. But I let you win, I allowed you to think that you outsmarted me and with your little team you beat me. The only thing I hadn't planned on was having my mask broken off." Slade finished. He looked at Robin and wondered how the boy was taking all the news in.

Robin continued to glare coldly at the floor; he couldn't believe that his team's only victory against Slade was all a hoax by the very man. It seemed to take hours, when it was really only minutes, before Robin found his voice again. "Alright, so what if you did 'allow us' to win. My team is stronger now and when they come back to fight you this time, they won't be alone; they'll achieve victory by winning for real."

"Your team won't be alone? Do you really think that whoever your little remaining teammates run to help for will actually be able to stop me?" Slade laid his hand heavily on top of Robin's shoulder and cupped the boy's chin. "I'm not giving you up this time." He whispered to Robin, sending a shiver up the boy's spine by the sheer possessiveness in his voice.

"I told my team, after last time, that if you ever capture me again, that they should go to Batman." Robin replied in a quiet voice. Slade's hands tightened a fraction of a squeeze on Robin.

"You actually told your team to run to your daddy for you? That's something I thought you'd never have to do, not unless…" Slade trailed off for a while and stroked Robin's face gently with his gloved knuckles.

"Unless, what?" Robin asked as he turned his head to look Slade in the eye.

"Unless you were truly desperate to get out of whatever situation you were in." Slade closed his eye for a second. "You really told your team to run to Batman, who has connections to the Justice League and will use those connections if he has to, in case I ever got a hold of you again? Not even I could stand up to the entire Justice League if they had a personal vendetta against me."

Robin nodded. "You said so yourself, though, that I was miserable as your apprentice. Everything that you were making me do; it was killing me. I never wanted to be in that situation again, never."

They sat in silence for a while, simply looking at each other, both of them trying their best to hide their emotions behind their masks. Until Slade brushed his thumb against Robin's lower lip, "Is it killing you this time as well?" He asked in a voice softer and gentler than his normal luring purr.

A small smile spread across Robin's face until he shook it away and cleared his throat. "You're not really forcing me to do anything that goes against my morals. Believe it or not, I took baths and received massages before I was claimed as someone's personal trophy boy." He smirked as Slade chuckled a little bit. "You're not really acting like the big bad guy this time, though it's not completely overlooked." He added.

Silence settled over them once more but it was a comfortable silence. Slade continued to idly stroke the side of Robin's face and the boy simply tried to place the emotion that he was seeing in Slade's lone eye. Robin was about to make a comment about getting breakfast or doing something else—sitting still was killing him—when Slade startled him with a very unlikely question. "Can you be happy with me?"

"What?" Robin was sure that his mouth was hanging open a bit, but he couldn't help it. The question was just so unexpected and abnormal coming from Slade. Robin had always assumed that the man never really thought about anyone else's feelings, let alone considered and cared about them.

"Can you be happy, living this type of life or a life similar to it, with me?" Slade repeated as he ran his hand through Robin's hair once. The boy had grabbed the hair gel when he had first entered the bathroom. "Answer truthfully, please."

Again, Robin was startled. Slade was _asking _him to tell the truth instead of ordering or threatening him to do so. There wasn't even a statement about how Slade could tell when Robin was lying.

"Well," Robin's mouth felt so dry. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I probably could learn to like this life; it's not too bad and I've adjusted to different lifestyles before. It's just that, I'm not sure I want to get use to this. Sure, I get better spars with you then I could hope for from my team, considering that none of them really know hand-to-hand combat that's to be expected though. And I will admit that if I continue to go through whatever workout you have planned for me then I'd be in top shape, perhaps even better than I've ever been."

"So physically you can be happy." Slade's eye narrowed. "But for once, your athletic skill wasn't really my concern when I asked you."

"I know, but I just know that for that part of my life I can live with you and be fine." Robin suddenly felt like the room was a bit stifling or perhaps it was simply the look he was receiving from Slade that was making him feel like the air was too hot to breathe comfortably. "Well, you're not making me steal, you're only threatening my health and I can handle that, and I'm not being forced to fight my friends or do anything like that. I guess I could learn to like living here. But the thing is I know that I don't have to learn to like it. I know that Batman is coming one way or another."

"Yes, that's fine and I'm glad you approve of the activities that I make you do and don't make you do. But my real question is if you could be happy living a life with me. A life like this, which I didn't really mean the daily routine, but the relationship of it, our relationship; could you live a life being my partner and be happy about it?" Slade asked as he slid his hands to Robin's own similarly gloved but a lot smaller ones.

"I…" Robin stared at his hands in Slade's. "You…" He looked up at Slade's calculating eye and gulped. "We, um, we don't have a relationship." Robin pulled his hands out of Slade's.

Slade slapped the forehead of his mask and glared at Robin. For a moment he had thought he was actually getting somewhere. "Robin, I asked you to answer truthfully. You even admitted that we don't have the normal hero and villain relationship. You did get sidetracked before you could name what kind of relationship we have though."

"I can't really name what our relationship is, but I can say that we don't have a sensual relationship. That's the way it is, Slade." Robin frowned and stood from the bed to try and avoid looking at Slade. He knew that even with his mask covering his eyes, Slade would be able to read his expression, and if the man did, then Robin wouldn't be able to argue anymore.

"But we do, Robin, whether you want to admit it or not." Slade stood as well and stepped right behind Robin. He crossed his hands over Robin's chest and pulled him tight against him. "You know how I feel about you; you've known it since I first looked at you and I've known that you've known since you first shivered when you said my name. You feel the same way and I'm not going to let you keep denying it. We do have a sensual relationship, Robin, we always have."

"But we can't." Robin strained even as he sighed. "It's wrong, it's just way too wrong." Robin protested tiredly.

"How can it be wrong? Haven't you heard that love is never wrong? That you can't choose who you love and you can't deny it as well?" Slade emphasized.

"I can try, I've been able to for a while now." Robin admitted.

Slade took a deep breath. "Well, I've gotten you to admit that you have been denying yourself. That's a start." He began to drag Robin back to the bed. He sat down and pulled the boy onto his lap. He settled his hands over Robin's on his knees.

"Yeah, well, you kept quoting things about love. Who even said that what we feel for each other is that? Haven't you considered that it's just lust or something like that?" Robin asked as he made himself comfortable on Slade's lap. He blushed and slapped himself mentally for giving Slade the advantage of admitting his lust. "Or it could be that we just have some sort of respectable-mutual relationship? You know, where we both just remind each other of someone else and we can respect that and move on."

"I'm going to ignore that ridiculous excuse for a cover. Besides, I've lusted over others before and I've loved one other before. I know the difference because when I love someone, I fully care about them; their health and especially their feelings." Slade spoke as he rubbed a small circle on the side of Robin's knees with his thumbs. "And you lusted, or 'crushed' over that little alien. You would blush and feel flustered around her, but you never dreamt about her the way you have me, you never spent days just thinking about her, and you were never determined with anything about her."

"I also never had nightmares about her, I never felt stupid around her, and I always could rely on her." Robin sighed and shook his head. "And it would still be wrong if you were right, which you're not."

"Enlighten me how it's wrong, which it's not." Slade challenged.

"Alright," Robin bit his bottom lip for a second before he began. "You're evil and I'm good, you have too many secrets that I can't find and you won't tell me about while you read into my background like it was an open book. We have an age difference that I know is against the law because I'm still a minor. And to top it all off, we're both boys."

"That's the biggest load of crap for an excuse if I ever heard it." Slade replied irritably. "About that boy comment, I hope you know that scientists have been doing recent research into how every human is at least a little bit bisexual, seeing how it's only human nature to be attracted to both genders at least one point in your life even if only for a brief moment. Besides, we are in a country that it's against the law to discriminate because of your sexuality preferences." Slade smirked behind his mask.

"The age difference thing, if you don't have a problem with it and if I don't as well then it's not a problem. Besides, love is ageless. Not to mention that in some parts of the world, even today, there are girls and boys that have their first child at the age of sixteen." Slade paused to let everything sink in a bit before he continued. "And I'll be willing to share things about me as soon as you stop denying yourself and are willing to talk to me without being forced to."

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" Robin asked bitterly as he tried to not let all of Slade's good points affect him too much.

"Yes, but did I not make you do so? Am I not holding you on my lap to make you sit and concentrate on our conversation?" Slade replied. "All of your other points that you may have is basically you complaining about how different we are, even though we're the same as well. Love and hate are opposites but they're essentially the same. You react in similar ways to both emotions." He paused. "Besides, everyone loves to hate and hates to love."

"I'm surprised you're even able to say the word 'love'. I always thought you'd spontaneously combust if you even thought about it." Robin pulled his hands out from under Slade's and crossed them on his lap.

"I am human, Robin. And I don't deny myself. True that I might be better off denying myself, I would not have lost my wife and sons if I had denied myself of becoming a mercenary. But I've made it part of my code to do what I believe in, what I want to do, and to never dwell on what could have been if I hadn't done something that I wanted to." Slade slid his hands from Robin's knees to his hips. Robin gasped as Slade dipped his hands to slide along his inner thighs and then firmly hold onto him.

Robin swallowed the dry feeling in his mouth and tried to wet his lips. "Tell me more about this code that you live by."

"Later, right now--"

"See." Robin pointed out. "How can you expect me to ever trust you? Every time I ask to learn more about you, you tell me to wait."

"That's because every time you ask, we're in the middle of another conversation and you try to take any opportunity to get out of it because you know I'm right and you're arguing something that is completely hopeless and pointless." Slade glared as Robin turned his head to the side and pouted.

"I thought you liked challenges. Now you want me to just stop arguing and accept your ways so simply? That seems so unlike you, Slade." Robin sneered.

Slade snorted. "If you're arguing just for the sake of arguing then do so with another topic."

"I'm arguing because if I don't things will only get…" Robin trailed off.

Squeezing Robin's hips, Slade urged him on. "Finish that sentence. I am interested in knowing why you insist on arguing."

Robin sighed and replied in a really low voice that Slade almost didn't hear it even with his enhanced hearing. "Things will only get more complicated."

The room's silence was deafening. Slade's eye had widened and Robin had sagged against him slightly. It was as much as a surrender from Robin that Slade was ever going to receive without threatening anyone's life. That simple sentence, six words, told Slade so much; everything that Robin had desperately been trying to hide.

His hands sneaked across Robin's hips and he held the boy in a possessive hug as Robin sighed and leaned against him some more. Slade could really tell that Robin was feeling horrible about admitting to him how complicated things were between them, but he was so proud of the boy for admitting it, for taking the small step closer to stop denying himself fully.

"It doesn't have to be complicated." He whispered as he stroked up to Robin's waist. "It only takes three simple words to make everything simple. You just have to admit it aloud, admit it to yourself and to others, and everything will suddenly be effortless to you."

The boy shook his head tiredly, and not because of the eventful night before, but due to all the strain that it had taken for him to admit that he was denying everything because it was what he had to do for the sake of who he was; the leader, the one who always held onto control, the one who never let himself get too deep or let any mistake remain a mistake if he could fix it. That was who Robin was. But Slade knew that the boy who lived under the suit wasn't that. And that was why Robin was so troubled.

"I can't, it's not an option for me; we both know that." Robin took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "It's not supposed to be this hard, it wasn't ever supposed to be like this, and why do you just have to go and make this so much harder for me?"

"You can't blame me for everything, Robin. At least, not for the way you feel." Slade smiled behind his mask. "Even I can't mess with that."

"It seems like you did. I never…it started because of you. Because of that damn apprenticeship--"

"—Language, young man—"

"—if it wasn't for that, then I wouldn't have figured out how you felt. And then I wouldn't have…discovered how I felt." Robin sighed again and ran one of his hands through his short spikes. "And if it wasn't for you right now, I would never have admitted to that or to anything. So, I can blame it on you and I will."

Slade chuckled. "I don't mind being your scapegoat as long as you have some points that you can use against me. But, you haven't admitted anything, not yet, not really."

"I've admitted as much as I'm going to because from this point on I'm going to go back to denying everything." Robin grabbed Slade's wrists and pulled the man's hands off of himself. "That includes denying your touches."

"I think not." Slade broke Robin's grasp and pulled the boy beside him on the bed. Robin snarled but Slade ignored it and pressed the boy on his back and quickly straddle his thighs. "You are not going to start to be difficult with me again when you have no good reason to do so."

"I do have a good reason." Robin growled as he folded his hands over his chest.

"And that is?" Slade asked as he copied Robin's action and crossed his own arms.

"That it's not supposed to be like this!" Robin shouted. "We're not supposed to feel like this for each other. I don't want to feel like that towards you."

"I never asked to feel the way I do towards you either. If I could choose--could but no one can—then I would have chosen to love someone less stubborn." Slade snarled.

"Then it's agreed, I don't want to love you and you don't want to love me. Therefore we're simply going to stop--"

"—you stupid child."

"What? It's possible." Slade shook his head but Robin glared. "I was doing pretty well before you kidnapped me again. Haven't you ever heard of 'out of sight, out of mind'? It works pretty well."

"I already told you, Robin, I don't deny myself of anything." Slade promptly stated and placed his hands on either side of Robin's head as he leaned down. "And I'm not about to let you continue to do so either just because your morals claim that it's wrong simply because someone didn't teach you about love correctly and how you can't judge or stop it."

Robin didn't say anything for a while. He simply gulped and turned his head to the side, envying Raven's abilities to simply allow the darkness to engulf her. He would kill to be able to be anywhere then where he was right now. "Batman…knows how I feel." Robin glanced at Slade's eye for a second before he continued. "I didn't tell him, of course, but he knows ever since he called after the apprenticeship. That's when I learned about…myself and tried to repress it."

It was then Slade's turn to remain silent for some time as he let the words sink in. "Your father knows about how you feel and disapproves of it so he made you think that you should disapprove as well." Slade figured. "Well, I thought you had left Gotham because you were sick of Batman telling you how to live your life. Why would it really matter whether or not he approves of who you love? At least you do love someone, right? Aren't you trying to prove that you aren't your father and that you don't want to end up alone like him?"

"Yeah, but…he's so disappointed in me." Robin's voice was very small as he realized that he was really fighting a losing argument now.

"You know he was already disappointed in you when you made the mistake to leave him and his protective shadow. And maybe he had a right to be," Slade folded his hands over his chest again. "After all, you obviously aren't ready yet to stand against your own enemy."

Robin growled and rolled out from under Slade. "I don't care what he thinks." He declared as he sat on the opposite side of the bed and folded his arms determinedly.

"That's a start, even if it is a lie. You'll always care about what 'daddy dearest' thinks about you; you're always striving to prove yourself to him, after all." Slade unfolded his hands and moved to sit beside Robin. The boy jumped up immediately and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, well, here's the truth; I don't care for your company. If you know me so well, then I shouldn't have to be in the room for you to analyze me, especially if you can just watch me from your cameras." Robin started to storm out of the room but as soon as his hand fell on the handle Slade's vice-like grip was on his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Slade asked as his grip tightened on Robin's hand as the rebellious teenager tried to open the door nonetheless.

"I'm sick of talking to you. I'm sick of you and every other adult trying to tell me that you know me better than I know myself. And I'm sick of you telling me what I can and can't do, what I should be doing, and everything else." Robin snarled as he glared sharply at the masked man. Slade was taken aback from the intense look that he actually loosened his hold and Robin tore his hand out of Slade's and pulled the door open. "I'm going to the gym."

Slade simply watched, in a bit of awe but mostly just stunned that Robin would even dare to speak to him like that, as the boy stormed down the hallway toward the gym.

* * *

As soon as he entered the gym he headed toward the matted area filled with punching bags of numerous varieties. Some of them hanging off of metal chains, some of them simply padding against wooden hitting planks, and almost all of them already a bit worn out from Slade using them; they all screamed to be hit. 

Robin cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders as he slowly approached them. He was about to begin his undeniably long vent of rage onto the bags when he noticed the mirrors lining the walls and growled at his reflection. Even though he had just declared that he hated everything Slade was trying to enforce on him, by wearing the outfit he was wearing, he was still following the man's rules.

He immediately started to strip himself of the metal, the neck plate was the first thing to go, and then he even removed his boots, gloves, and shirt. He only continued to wear the pants because he remembered that the boxers he was donning would only contradict everything he had ranted. Of course he kept his mask on for obvious reasoning and if he could remove the collar it would had been long gone.

Once he felt that he was less associated to Slade he began to release his fury on the punching bags. His bare fist connecting on the hard surface repeatedly was helping him focus as he began to realize that he had just made his life a lot more difficult for himself. He began to rethink his actions and he mentally cursed himself for acting like such an unruly and typical teenager.

Gritting his teeth, he began to punch harder, imagining that he was hitting everyone who caused him so much angst. It wasn't his fault that he felt the way he did, he didn't _want_ to feel that way and he had been doing fine ignoring it and not noticing it until Bruce had brought it up. It had been Bruce's fault.

If Bruce hadn't insisted on getting every detail on Slade out of him after the apprenticeship then he never would had rethought any of it. If Bruce hadn't said anything about Robin's blush while the boy re-evaluating the situation, if he hadn't stupidly grown so defensive, if Bruce wasn't always so observant and, damn it, right all the time then he would never had started to think of himself thinking about Slade in that way.

It was only after that, after the apprenticeship, after spending countless hours alone with the man and only with the man sweating and close contact as they sparred and trained, he only started to have wet dreams about Slade after that. Robin had been disgusted in himself after the first one. He had thrown his sheets away, showered for an hour, even though it had been around three in the morning, and hadn't fallen back to sleep until night had fallen again.

The second time it occurred, he had washed his sheets privately, showered even longer, and again refused to fall asleep until the next night. After that, Robin admitted that he had a problem but tried to hide it from everyone and he did, except from Slade. But still, he denied it even though he partly admitted it. He didn't come right out and say it though, and he swore that he never would. No matter what Slade said or did, no matter what twisted mind game the man tried to play. He would never admit that he had fallen for his arch foe.

_

* * *

_

It was around the time of lunch when Slade finally came out of his work room again. He hadn't been working on any of his Sladebots, or plans, or weapons, or anything but the dilemma he faced. And he had decided that he had pushed Robin a bit by treading on fragile subjects, but the boy had been in the wrong and was just lucky that Slade hadn't shocked him into submission again.

Still, his plan to just talk to understand and get to know more about Robin for the day was ruined. He was sore about that. Just because he knew a lot about the boy it didn't mean that he understood Robin fully. In fact, he almost never understood Robin or the way he thinks; that's what made the boy so interesting. His attitude and behavior always made him seem so 'by the book' when he could actually be pretty impulsive about most things.

Slade walked leisurely to the kitchen and finished fixing himself a drink when Terra and Beast Boy entered behind him. "So," Terra cleared her throat and he tossed her a quick glance over his shoulder before he picked up his drink. "Not like I really care about him or anything, but Robin's kind of pushing himself to that scary level where he's probably going to end up fainting from over exhaustion. I mean, he's been going at those punching bags for hours now and did he even have breakfast?"

"No, he didn't have breakfast, he's been working the punching bags for approximately four hours now, and frankly I don't care if he does pass out from exhaustion; he has to learn his lesson sometime." Slade answered calmly as he faced the two teens and leaned against the counter.

Beast Boy glared at him. "Normally when Robin gets like this we--the Titans—tried to talk to him. We liked to show him that we cared and that we didn't want him hurting himself like that. I'd try now, but I'm not really sure if you'd let me."

He shrugged. "If you can actually talk some sense into him when I couldn't then I'll give up crime and open a flower shop." A smile crossed Terra's face for a moment as she imagined that and then she quickly frowned again as the thought passed.

"You two got in a fight again?" She asked as her concern once again showed in her voice.

"It seems to be what we do best." Slade stared at his drink. He wasn't really thirsty or hungry, but he knew his limitations and thinking about one subject for countless hours wasn't healthy for anyone, advanced thinking or not.

"What was it over this time?" Terra questioned as Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"It's about the same thing it's always about, to some extent." Slade placed the drink on the counter, untouched, and strode pass the teens, ignoring the sad look Terra gave him and the pathetic excuse for a tough glare that the green boy was trying to throw at him. He didn't feel like talking about his problems to anyone, he never did. He faced his problems head on and he would do the same this time. He headed for his gym.

When he opened the door his eye darted quickly to the pile of shed metal and clothing. He then took in Robin. The boy looked ready to pass out, true to Terra's words. He was panting but his face was pale, sweat glistened on his bare back and Slade could see the muscles in the boy straining to keep his punches even and powerful as he threw one after the other.

Robin took a step away from the punching bag and placed his hand on his shaking knees. His knuckles were bleeding but that wouldn't stop him. Slade took another step into the room and Robin's masked eyes quickly shot up to him. They narrowed and he straightened his bent over shape as he grinded his teeth together and began to punch again. Harder and faster than before; imagining that he was hitting Slade instead of the simple, innocent bag of sand.

The boy was still in no condition to be talked to. Slade mentally sighed as he reached into his belt and pulled out a roll of athletic tape. He threw the small item and hit Robin in the back. Robin's eyes widened slightly but he snarled as he turned around and looked at the tape lying before him.

"I don't want you bleeding all over my bags, boy." Slade scoffed as he turned away and left.

He'd face his problems when he could. In the meantime, he'd simply wait and watch from his cameras until Robin would actually be ready to talk.

* * *

Once his knuckles were tightly wrapped with the athletic tape, Robin tore the tape off with his teeth and started to liberate his rage yet again on the unsuspecting bags. He couldn't believe the nerve of that man. Slade hadn't apologized, not like Robin really expected the man to, but still, he hadn't even tried to talk to him. Yet alone attempt to make any sort of sign that he felt a bit upset over their fight. Instead, the jerk had simply thrown tape at him and hadn't even called him by his name. 

He guessed he should have considered himself lucky that Slade had yet to shock him. Or that Slade hadn't started to point out how much of an idiot he was being. After simply thinking—and hitting, lots of hitting—for a few hours, Robin had realized that he had acted very immature. If it had been anyone but Slade, he might have considered apologizing despite the fact that the argument hadn't fully been his fault. But since it was the mad man and the argument was partially Slade's fault for pushing such a delicate subject, then he wouldn't apologize.

Robin would wait until Slade came and forced him out of the room, forced him to start talking again, and he would continue to be difficult and uncooperative until Slade at least admitted that he had been wrong to talk about that issue in such a way.

No one talked about Robin's situation with Batman, everyone either knew better than to talk about it, or didn't know enough to realize that it was a delicate matter.

After a few more hours of moving to one punching bag to the next, Robin finally decided that he needed some water. Truthfully, he needed to eat and let his body rest, but he wouldn't. He'd only allow himself a glass of water and a short break to catch his breath.

As he stepped out of the gym, he immediately noticed how much cooler it was in the hallways then in the room he'd been in for about half of the day. The floor was cold against his feet and he felt sort of awkward to be walking around Slade's lair without a shirt on. Then again, the other night he had walked around simply wearing a towel.

He entered the kitchen and froze in the doorway. Slade was leaning against the counter, seemingly waiting for him, knowing that he was coming as a glass of water was next to him on the counter. Terra and Beast Boy were in the room as well, seated at the table and noticing the rising tension in the room.

Terra was the first to break the silence. "I hope you like spaghetti and tofu-meatballs because Beast Boy and I were allowed to make dinner tonight and--" She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Robin glared at the floor just in front of Slade, not actually wanting to meet the villain's taunting gaze.

"I'm not hungry." Robin sounded more bitter than he had wanted to. But he could feel Slade's eye on him, practically see the man smirk and hear him talk about how weak Robin was because he needed water, because he depended on something to live. He knew it was irrational thinking, but letting Slade know at that moment that he was desperate for something seemed worse than anything he could imagine.

"Robin," Beast Boy spoke up as he pushed his chair back and stood. "You've been locked up in that room all day. Why don't you sit down and just--"

"No." Robin growled as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. He spared a glance to the white tape around his knuckles and absentmindedly noticed that they were stained red. He was beginning to bleed through them.

"Please, Robin?" Beast Boy tried as he begged the boy. He knew how Robin was and he was only too aware that the teen suffered from too much stress and strain on his muscles.

He didn't want to make Beast Boy worry; he wanted to reassure his friend that he was alright. Also, he actually didn't want to go back into the gym and work himself even more into exhaustion. He wanted to sit down and just eat with his friends, even if it was only Beast Boy and Terra but he didn't even feel like arguing with her at the dinner table.

But Slade was in the room, watching him and smiling behind his mask as he simply watched on his cameras as Robin once again isolated himself from the people who cared about him to obsess over something having to do with himself. "No, Beast Boy," Robin turned around and headed back to the gym without his water. To continue training and thinking about Slade; to continue to wonder if fighting the man, fighting his feelings, was even worth it anymore.

If being a leader to a weak team was better than being the trophy of a powerful man. If being a hero to a defeated city was better than being the lover to the man who destroyed a city. If sticking to the promise he had made was better than listening to his heart. If being Robin was better than being Dick.

* * *

Slade had turned off his monitors and stopped watching Robin for a while now. He had tried to get the boy out of his mind, but when could he ever? Instead he focused on working on his latest big device, checked up on his minions Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload, and meditated for a while to clear his head. By the time he finished the clock was about to strike ten. He figured he might as well make a personal check up on Robin. After all, it was past midnight. 

Everything was quiet in his lair, until he drew closer to the gym. He didn't even need to open the door to know that Robin was on the treadmill. He wasn't really surprised to see Robin forcing himself to run on the machine at such a late hour.

The boy looked ready to pass out yet he was moving nonetheless. Robin must not have heard Slade enter the room because he stopped the treadmill and rested his head on the control panel for a moment. "Getting tired, Robin?"

Jolting up, Robin stared at Slade with startled, wide eyes. He regained himself after a moment and glared at the man. "Not at all," Robin moved off of the running machine and headed towards the bikes. "You've watched me before, you know that I've done this before."

"You've never done it for more than three days and even when you did, you've always stopped every night to do research on me which ended in you falling asleep. Not to mention you usually have water with you at all times and you're little friends always pestered you until you at least ate something." Slade commented.

"Yeah, well, now I don't have to waste time on that stuff." Robin started pedaling on the bike and turned his head away from Slade to glare at the floor.

Slade hummed to himself for a moment. "I'll give you another hour until you fall asleep." He smirked as Robin growled and started to pedal faster. He walked out the room and headed back towards his monitor room.

As soon as he sat down in his chair, he sighed. He knew that his last words had just made Robin even more determined to continue training. The boy probably really wouldn't stop now until he passed out. Slade took his mask off and started to massage his temples. Sometimes, he could really kick himself for getting Robin so riled up.

* * *

A day had passed when Slade had finally emerged again. He had his Sladebots bring him his meals and had planned a new weapon out but other than that he had mostly just watched Robin teetering on the edge of fainting. The boy had only taken two breaks to relieve himself of his bodily functions and had gotten a small glass of water. Other than that Robin was still going. 

He had bled through his athletic tape two times and had stumbled from his lack of rest too many times to count. Slade couldn't believe how idiotic Robin was acting. The boy hadn't eaten a single thing and he was already at an unhealthy weight for his age and size. If he kept going at the rate he was, he would surely die in another two or three days.

Slade had had enough of it and had shut his monitors off at midday to try and get some work done. After his Sladebots brought his dinner in, he had sighed and decided to put an end to it, even if it meant that he had to knock Robin out himself and hook the boy up to an IV.

He wasn't about to let Robin work himself to death over something so stupid. If Slade was an optimist and thought so, the boy was kind of starting to understand their relationship with each other and it looked liked that was what Robin kept thinking about as he worked out.

He didn't hear Terra or Beast Boy in their room as he passed it, so he assumed they were wandering through what was left of Jump City again. He did know about the junk food stash in their room, even though Robin hadn't said or even hinted anything about it, but his cameras told all. Still, he decided that they could keep the supposedly hidden stash for a while until they did something that needed punished.

Surprisingly, he found Terra and Beast Boy standing by the gym door. They were whispering to each other and looked concerned. When Terra spotted Slade heading towards them she crossed her hands over her chest and shot him a glare. He was rather startled at receiving that look from his apprentice. She never really had gotten mad at him or if she did she knew better than to do anything because of her place.

"You totally messed up, Slade." Terra's voice was lower than normal and she glanced at the door before she looked back at Slade. He simply stared at her and allowed her to continue as he folded his hands behind his back. "You had promised me that you actually cared about him. Why would you let him hurt himself like that? He's been in there yesterday, he hasn't eaten or barely even had a glass of water, and now he hasn't made a sound for a little over twenty minutes." Beast Boy only glared at him.

Taking a deep breath, Slade closed his eye for a moment before he looked at Terra again. Her tough stance didn't falter for even a moment. "Terra," he started. "As surprising as it is that you actually care about Robin, I admire that you are concerned about his health and that you're not afraid to stand up against me. Though, since you do not know the entire situation, I suggest that you don't meddle in it and that you leave my relationships and my problems to me to handle."

"How can you be like that?" Beast Boy spoke up as he gripped his hands into fists. "How can you state that you care about Robin but do such awful things to him? How can you just let him do that to himself? You say that you own Robin now? Then take responsibility over him and don't let him do such stupid things to himself!"

Slade unfolded his hands from behind his back and let them fall to his sides. "He's choosing to do this to himself; I won't take responsibility for Robin when he decides to overdo everything. It's in his nature to be impulsive and blow things out of proportion so how do you expect me to stop it?"

"By talking to him," Beast Boy growled. "It might be true that Terra and I don't know the whole story, but I do know that you're a part of it and you always have been when Robin gets like this. And I also know that we can only get him to stop when we all confront him and talk to him about it." He paused. "If you really care about Robin then you would do whatever it would take to get him to stop."

"I don't know who you think you are, boy, but you had better hold your tongue if you wish to keep it. You've got some gull to speak to me in such a way, but to actually challenge me by questioning what I feel for Robin; idiotic." Slade glowered. "If you ever talk to me in such a way again though, not even Terra will be able to stop me from disemboweling you." Slade took a step forward and Beast Boy quickly took one back. Well, back and as close to Terra as he could.

"And, Terra, you normally know your place better. I hope you haven't forgotten it or else I will remind you again." Slade threatened as he grabbed the handle to the gym door. "When I reopen this door with Robin, you two had better be far away." He entered the room and closed the door behind him after he heard Terra and Beast Boy start down the hallway.

His eye quickly landed on Robin's form, slumped up against the only part of the walls not fully covered by a mirror. The boy wasn't passed out; he was simply sitting and staring. His head was turned away from Slade but he was well aware of the man's presence in the room.

Slade cleared his throat and took a step closer to the boy. He was about to say the beginning to his thought out speech, when Robin interrupted him. "I'm tired of this."

He stared for a moment. "It's understandable why you'd tire of exercising after doing so for nearly a full two days straight."

Robin shook his head but still refused to even look in Slade's general area. "I'm tired of _this_." He emphasized with an obscure hand motion around the room. "Of fighting a pointless battle, of denying things that my parents always said to be true to, of stressing over such trivial things, of doing what Batman would want me to do even though I don't want to. I'm just…so sick of doing it all." Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

For a moment, Slade could only stare. He hadn't really expected Robin to even say anything, let alone admit that he was giving up. His carefully stated speech quickly escaped from his mind and he went with his instinct. He sat down next to Robin and wrapped a gentle hand around his shoulder as the boy stared up at him.

Even with the mask on, Slade could see how exhausted the boy really was. "You're not cut out for fighting forever; you're not a solider despite what Batman wants." There was a long pause before Slade added, "And I'm, for one, glad that you're not a solider boy. You rely on touch too much to be a true military man."

Sighing again, Robin slightly leaned against Slade. "When did you join the military?"

"When I was about your age; I lied about my age so I could join earlier." Slade met Robin's eyes and smiled behind his mask. The boy looked half asleep already. "Come on now," Slade stood up and after typing in a few commands on his wrist computer, he quickly picked Robin up into his arms.

The boy blushed and loudly objected. "What do you think you're doing?" Robin shrieked in mortification.

"You haven't eaten a single thing for two days, so you're going to eat until you're ready to burst. Then you're going to take a nice, long, and hot bath on your own and after that you're going straight to bed so we can start tomorrow off with a fresh and better start tomorrow." Slade explained as he headed out of the gym and towards the kitchen.

Robin sighed and rested his head against Slade's shoulder. He really was just too tired to do any complaining or anymore fighting.

* * *

Sighing happily, Robin rested his head on the tile surrounding the large bath, the same one he had been in a few nights ago with Slade. Only this time, he was completely naked and Slade wasn't with him. 

The water was so warm and felt heavenly on his sore body. It was also helping him digest all the food that Slade had made him eat. The man hadn't been kidding when he had said that Robin was going to eat until he was ready to burst. He felt a bit sick from all the food he had ate, but Slade had demanded that he clean his plate or else he would spoon feed him. Robin had been tired, but he wasn't too tired to let that humiliating situation occur.

He was still very tired and he had to be careful because he was so comfortable in the swimming pool sized bathtub that he might fall asleep. Robin moaned in annoyance as he forced himself to move and clean his body thoroughly with the liquid soap. He really smelled after being in the gym for almost two days straight.

Robin couldn't believe how stupid he had been acting. He never would have worked himself so hard though if Slade hadn't taunted him. Still, he couldn't shoulder all the blame on Slade. It had been his—and his big ego—decision after all to continue pushing himself to the limit. And after all the time spent, two days of thinking, he thought he was finally ready to give up being what Batman wanted him to be, and be who he was.

Tomorrow, he'd stop pushing Slade away, he'd try to get to know the man better, and if his feelings grew more as he hung around Slade more, so be it. He wasn't going to be ashamed if he was bisexual or even homosexual. He wasn't going to argue with his heat about falling for a villain either. And if Bruce didn't like it, he could choke on a Batarang.

After washing his hair, Robin sat in the tub for a few moments more before he got out and dried himself off with a towel usually used for Slade. It was massive and when he wrapped it around himself, he had to wrap it three times to get it to stay up.

He stepped out into the hallway and frowned when he noticed Slade wasn't waiting for him. Robin merely shrugged it off and headed toward the bedroom. He entered the room and found fresh boxers sitting on Slade's bed waiting for him. There wasn't anything humiliating about the boxers but they were half black and half orange. Still, at least they didn't say anything on them.

Dropping his towel, he pulled the boxers on and the bathroom door behind him opened. Robin jumped and looked at Slade standing in the doorway. The man was only wearing his mask and a towel around his waist. Robin blushed and looked away.

"You finished your bath quicker than I thought you would. I wouldn't have taken my time in the shower if I had known you were going to rush your bath." Slade commented as he walked over to his closet and…Robin looked away, a darker red on his face, when Slade dropped his towel casually.

"Well, I was starting to fall asleep and I thought you'd be kind of mad if I drowned." Robin decided to have a staring contest with the floor to keep his mind focused on anything but the very naked Slade behind him.

Slade hummed a response and strode pass Robin, thankfully wearing a pair of black sweat pants, to put his towel back into the bathroom. Robin yawned and crawled on the bed. He was far past ready for bed. He slid under the covers as Slade turned the lights off. He waited for the door to open and Slade to walk out or for Slade to say something or something, but after a moment nothing happened.

Robin chanced speaking up. "Goodnight, Slade." He called out softly to the room.

"Goodnight, Robin." Slade whispered in his ear. Robin jumped and probably would have fallen out of the bed if it wasn't for Slade's hand wrapped around his waist.

"Slade?" Robin gulped.

"Yes, Robin?" The man's voice was as smooth as always.

"You're…You're in the bed, with me, with the lights off. You're in bed with me and the lights are off." Robin looked at Slade—thank goodness he had built in nocturnal lenses on his mask—and he was glad that the room was dark so Slade couldn't see his blush. Somehow, he guessed that the villain knew he was blushing anyways.

"Smart as ever, I see." Slade quipped. Before Robin could say anything else, Slade continued. "Robin, simply watching you work out for two days made me tired. Besides, I have yet to sleep this week and I thought tonight would be a good first night to sleep with you." Again, Slade spoke before Robin had the chance to. "I mean just sleeping."

"Oh," Robin finally got a word in. "Alright then," Robin settled into the bed and turned on his side. Only, Slade's arm was still around his waist and it was kind of uncomfortable to lie on his side like that. He laid on his back again and a small surprised noise choked out of him when Slade pulled him fully against himself.

"Um, Slade?" Robin licked his lips and glanced up at the man.

"Sleep, Robin; you're very tired and you need a good night's rest." Slade replied and Robin yawned at the exact moment to prove the man's point. Robin decided against pushing Slade away in favor of resting his head on the man's muscular chest. Slade was better than a pillow; he was very warm and his hand ran soothingly up and down Robin's back.

"I could get use to this." Robin sleepily smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." Slade smiled and shifted closer to the boy. Within minutes, Robin was asleep while Slade laid awake still. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep, he had accidentally fallen asleep in his chair for an hour earlier that day, but that didn't matter to him. He had an entire night to hold Robin.

* * *

**A.N. **This was such a hard chapter to write. Seriously, you have no idea how much I hate arguments; I'm not good with dialouge when it continues without any detailing in between it. But I hope you enjoy this long chapter because a new one won't be out until I'm situated with school. 


	8. Bets and Baking

**Rating: M **  
**Genre:** Slash  
**Pairing:** Sladin, TerraBeast Boy  
**Chapter Summary: **While Slade and Robin are angry at each other, Terra and Beast are busy having some fun with pointless bets and trying to make something. Too bad they don't have a recipe book and Beast Boy can't seem to win a bet no matter how hard he tries.

* * *

Chapter 8

**I Bet**

Normally, when she woke up she would always stretch and would feel all of the tension in her back due to the excessive exercises that Slade puts her through. But she didn't even feel all the pain in her back that she knew she had the day before all thanks to the—could only be called mediocre at best but it was still better than her normal dosage of nothing—back massage which Beast Boy had given her last night due to the fact that he lost their little bet about whether or not Robin really liked Slade. Apparently, by how well things were starting to look, Robin really did like Slade and had only been playing hard to get. Who would have thought?

Terra was glad that Slade and Robin were getting along; it meant that Slade would be in a good mood and Slade in a good mood meant that everyone could be in a good mood. Not to mention, it meant that practice was going to be better and not quite as painful.

Sitting up, Terra smiled at the slumbering form of Beast Boy. He was curled up on his side and he reminded her of a kitten. She grinned and threw her feet over the side of the bed when something occurred to her and she couldn't help but frown. Why was she awake when Slade hadn't woken her up? There was no way that she woke up before Slade decided to start practice. That never happened.

She glanced at the digital clock sitting on her desk and became a bit puzzled when the clock claimed that it was a quarter past nine. Practice always began at eight sharp; what was up? Did something happen to Slade?

Shivering as she crossed the metal floor and her bare feet whined about the lack of heat, she looked at her clock and scratched her head. Maybe it was broken? Or maybe Slade and Robin really were getting along so well that they had been up all night and had decided to sleep in.

Terra wasn't sure whether she should have been disturbed by that thought or highly amused. She chose disturbed. After all, Slade was like her father and thinking about her father having sex—not even thinking that its sex with a boy her age—was just creepy to any teenaged girl. Then what could have happened to make Slade skip out on training without any notice?

"Oh," Terra blinked as she noticed the folded sheet of paper leaning against her clock. She picked it up and noticed the silver 'S' emblem on the middle of the back of the page, showing that it was indeed a note from Slade.

"Terra," she read quietly to herself. "I have decided to work on a private lesson with Robin this morning. Enjoy sleeping in and don't get use to it." She smiled and nodded to herself as she placed the note back on her desk. That was so like Slade.

Grinning, Terra turned around and glided back over to the bed where Beast Boy was still sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent and young when he slept and Terra bit her lip as she realized she didn't even know Beast Boy's age. Not like that really mattered; Robin and Slade had to be at least twenty years apart.

She crawled back onto bed and sat there for a while, simply watching Beast Boy sleep. She idly wondered what kind of personal training Slade was putting Robin through and she couldn't help but think that it was some kind of relationship building training; she knew Slade too well to think that he'd do something dirty to the boy just when they're starting to get along.

_We should probably do some sort of relationship bonding_, she bit the tip of her thumb as she thought about the idea. It would be good for them. After all, she doesn't know a thing about Beast Boy's past and he only knows that her past wasn't a happy one and as far as she's concerned that's all he'll need to know. But still, she was curious about him; how did he turn green? Certainly he wasn't born green and able to transform into any animal. It had to be some freak accident or something; it always is.

An idea suddenly hit her and she grinned as she leaned over and settled her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. He was really warm and she figured it had to be because of his powers, somehow. "Beast Boy," she called lightly and smiled when his visible ear twitched. "Hey, Beast Boy, Slade's training privately with Robin so we can sneak whatever we want for breakfast."

The boy moaned but otherwise didn't respond as he fell back to sleep. She frowned and stopped resting her head on him. "Yo, Beast Boy, do you want pancakes or not?" Terra shouted loudly and watched as her boyfriend twitched awake.

"Pancakes?" Beast Boy sat up and grinned. "Can they be non-dairy pancakes?" Terra grinned and nodded her head. "Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's get cooking!" Beast Boy jumped out of bed and grabbed Terra's hand as he started dragging her out of the room.

"Beast Boy, wait, let's get out of our pajamas first!" Terra protested with a smile as she giggled at Beast Boy's wide-eyed expression when he looked down and realized that he was still only in his boxers.

* * *

Fully dressed in their regular outfits, Beast Boy and Terra walked hand in hand out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen. Beast Boy yawned and wiped some of the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. "What happened to all of that energy you had just a moment ago?" Terra asked as she watched Beast Boy's pace gradually become slower. 

"That was my pancake energy and it was all used up. But don't worry, once I actually start eating pancakes I'll be hyper active for the rest of the day." He flashed his familiar toothy grin at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Lucky me, I get to deal with you bouncing off of the walls all day." She grinned back. "I bet I can eat more pancakes than you."

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled and his pace started to catch up with hers. "You are so on. And you're going down." The green boy smirked as he rubbed his thumb over her wrist. "Oh, and this time, you can give me a back massage when you loose."

"Yeah right, like you can really beat me." Terra pushed lightly at his shoulder with her free hand. "I just thought of this though, since we have to actually make the pancakes, why don't we just see who can eat a certain amount faster?"

"Right," Beast Boy nodded his head. "That's a good point. Especially since I'm not really good at cooking anything besides tofu eggs, oh and tofu burgers, or, you know, anything tofu I can cook pretty well."

"I got it, Beast Boy." Terra smiled and squeezed his hand. He stopped his rambling and simply smiled back. They both entered the kitchen at that time and Beast Boy waited until Terra got out all the supplies since she actually kind of knew what she was doing.

"So, do you have a recipe book or something?" Beast Boy asked as Terra sat down a large bowl and grabbed for the silk milk.

"Um," Terra blinked and looked around the room. "I don't really think Slade would have one."

Beast Boy nodded his head because really he can't see Slade as someone reading from a cookbook or wearing an apron or anything like that and he knows that if he tried to picture it, then the real Slade would suddenly just show up behind him and probably punch him in the face for event thinking about it. "Right, well I think Robin would probably have it memorized or something. He made pancakes once at the tower and I'm pretty sure that he instantly remembers everything he reads." And he can imagine Robin wearing an apron because, come on, the guy did own a pair of oven gloves with his emblem on them so why not a matching apron?

"He probably does, but I'm not going to interrupt Slade's personal training to ask if Robin can help us make pancakes." Terra placed her hands on her hips and Beast Boy could only agree with her. He wasn't about to go near Slade if he wasn't forced to. Not to mention that he was not going to go take Robin away from that man, even for a moment, since Slade always seemed to get angrier when Robin was away from him.

Then his ears picked up the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. Light footsteps that sounded like Robin's always did except only a bit heavier than they usually sounded like because maybe he was forcing himself to keep moving or just really angry and trying to storm away. "Hey, Robin," Beast Boy started out of the kitchen to find Robin glaring at the floor and heading past him with an expression that the green boy knew was too common his friend's face; Robin was angry and, apparently, angrier than usual because he hadn't even glared at him.

Beast Boy could only stare as he watched Robin tromp by him and completely ignore his existence as the boy headed to—undoubtedly—the gym. The shape shifter stared down the hallway where his ex-leader had come from and was a bit surprised to see Slade there. Well, he was actually just surprised to see Slade simply standing there and not doing anything about Robin storming away.

Turning back into the kitchen, Beast Boy frowned as he watched Terra place most of the cooking tools away again. "They got in another fight, I guess." Terra glanced over her shoulder as she placed the mixing spoon back into the utensil drawer. Beast Boy nodded gloomily and Terra sighed. "Then we should probably just make eggs and hide in our room until things get better."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Beast Boy frowned. The day had started out so well, why was everything ruined already? He always hated when things looked bad and sought to make them better. "Alright then, I bet I can make a better omelet than you."

Terra grinned as she pulled out a few tofu eggs, which had been bought by Sladebots at her request. "You've obviously never tasted my green peppers and onions omelet before or else you'd be giving up now."

* * *

"Aw, man, how could I loose again?" Beast Boy sighed as he rubbed Terra's foot. "I'm actually really good at making omelets." 

"Less talking, more rubbing." Terra smiled as she rested her head on her hands and relaxed more on her bed. Beast Boy mumbled something under his breath that Terra couldn't quite catch but sounded something like "At least I'm good at massages."

* * *

"It's about the same thing it's always about, to some extent." Slade stormed past Beast Boy and Terra and the two both sighed as the man left the room; Terra couldn't believe Slade was being so stubborn—except she could because that word defined the man—and Beast Boy couldn't believe how angry he was at that guy—except he could because he always was angry at Slade. 

"Well," Terra tried to think of something that might lighten the angry fog that hung around after Slade. "Do you want to try and take that bet?"

"What bet?" Beast Boy asked as he still looked a bit angry.

"About trying to convince Robin to stop; Slade did say he'd open a flower shop if you did so and I'd love to see that so I'll even help you this time." She smiled. "After all, you are really bad at bets but I'd actually like to see you win this one."

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at that—it was Slade's fault for this image—because picturing Slade behind a counter as a florist; now that was something people would either consider eerily creepy or just too funny. "Alright, we should talk to Robin if he doesn't come out for dinner."

"That sounds good to me, but you know what sounds better?" Terra asked. Beast Boy shook his head, even though he knew a lot of things that sounded better to him; video games, pizza at the tower, seeing his other friends again. "Spaghetti for dinner," Terra answered. "And we don't need a recipe for that. We just need to know how to boil water and pour tomato sauce out of a can."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good to me too, with tofu-meatballs, of course. But would Slade let us make it?" Beast Boy's voice was filled with spite towards Slade.

"He usually does; he knows that sometimes I feel like cooking and if I don't make something to get that need out of my system then I start to get irritated." Terra grinned as she rubbed her hands together. "Man, I really love cooking! Putting the oddest things together to make something that's just so tasty is such an interesting concept, don't you think?"

"I think you liked chemistry when you were in school." He grinned but noticed Terra's grin had faltered.

"I never really went to school, you know. I was kind of always traveling all the time so I always figured that I just didn't have time for school." Terra shrugged. "But it doesn't really matter; cooking kind of is my chemistry. Except that whatever I make I'm able to eat." She quickly changed the subject. "Unless it ends up burnt like my last batch of cookies."

"Wait, you don't know how to make pancakes but you know how to make cookies?" Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, making little 'tsk'-ing sounds with each shake of his head.

"Well, it was a recipe from a magazine. And I sort of lost that magazine now so it's not like I could ever make try that recipe again. Though I think Slade had something to do with my magazines disappearance because he was angry when I filled the kitchen up with smoke." Terra smiled at the memory.

"Then we'll make sure not to burn anything this time." Beast Boy opted as he started rummaging through the cabinets. "So, where's the pasta?"

* * *

Terra broke out into a fit of laughter and pointed at Beast Boy's sauce covered face. "It's not funny!" Beast Boy complained as he started to wipe his face off with a near by paper towel. "This stuff is really hot." He whined as Terra's laughter finally started to die down. 

"I told you to turn down the heat or else it was going to bubble and burst." She chuckled still as she turned the stove down and took up stirring the sauce so it wouldn't burn. "Can you pour the pasta into a big bowl? I think everything's about done."

"I can manage to do that." Beast Boy mumbled as he grabbed a bowl from the bottom cabinet. He had managed to figure out where most things were kept in the kitchen now that he and Terra had spent a few hours in it. At first they had made sandwiches and, as per usual, had raced to see who could make the most peanut butter and jelly sandwiches' disappear the quickest. Beast Boy had lost, again.

Then they had started to make dinner, first trying to figure out how exactly to make tofu-meatballs since neither of them had ever made them before. After they had figured it out, they had started to make the actual noodles and tomato sauce, which the latter had come from a can but Terra had decided to chop up chunks of an actual tomato and add it to the diluted sauce to make it a little more exciting and flavorful.

"You didn't burn anything this time." Beast Boy actually jumped when he heard Slade but the man wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Yeah, I was pretty impressed with myself as well." Terra beamed as she didn't seem affected by Slade's sneaking skills at all. She continued to stir the sauce slowly with a grin on her face as Slade bypassed Beast Boy and opened the refrigerator. "I'm guessing that you still won't eat what I made even though I didn't burn it."

"Since he helped make it," Slade tone was dry. "No." He pulled out the drink he had made earlier from the fridge and grabbed a straw.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Terra warned and Slade stared at her, his eyebrow raised behind his mask but seeing as it wasn't visible he didn't get the effect that he had been hoping for.

"And why is that?" He voiced instead.

Terra smirked and cast a quick glance at Beast Boy, whose shoulders couldn't get any tenser. "Beast Boy 'accidentally' dumped some salt into it."

Slade looked from Terra to Beast Boy's back and—look at that, his shoulders _did_ get tenser—the boy was very thankful that looks couldn't kill. Slade continued to glare at Beast Boy's back as he poured his drink into the sink and grabbed a glass of water instead.

Removing the sauce from the stove, Terra walked over to the table where Beast Boy had the pasta and tofu-meatballs waiting in a large bowl. "You weren't supposed to tell him that." Beast Boy hissed as Terra poured the steaming sauce into the bowl as well.

"Oh, please. Like I was going to let him drink it, spit it out in his mask which would make a mess, and then let him strangle you because you know he would know it was you." Terra gave Beast Boy the same look she had when he had snickered and poured the salt into Slade's drink in the first place; basically she was screaming "I told you so" without saying a thing.

Sitting down at the table, Beast Boy mumbled, "I guess you have a point." He froze when he heard the familiar sounds of Robin's light footsteps and he smiled. Robin had actually left the gym on his own. And, by the sounds of it, he was heading towards the kitchen.

Beast Boy's deduction was correct as Robin walked into the kitchen and simply froze as if he had just stepped into a puddle of glue on the floor. He was staring at Slade. Terra didn't seem to notice the tension between them—alright she did because even someone who was blind would be able to see it, but she chose to ignore it—as she spoke. "I hope you like spaghetti and tofu-meatballs because Beast Boy and I were allowed to make dinner tonight and--"

"I'm not hungry." Robin looked at the floor with narrowed eyes and Beast Boy frowned. He knew that Robin often went crazy and spent hours in the gym, but he always stopped for a few water breaks and at least one food break.

Standing up, Beast Boy looked at his friend with concerned, begging eyes. "Robin, you've been locked up in that room all day. Why don't you sit down and just--?"

"No." Robin used his leader voice which reminded Beast Boy of his Batman voice. And when Robin used the Batman voice, it was never good.

"Please, Robin?" Beast Boy asked again with more pleading and desperation in his voice. He didn't care if he had to beg Robin to eat as long as he actually did; it was because he cared for Robin and he didn't like seeing his friend hurt himself with starvation and over exhaustion.

"No, Beast Boy," It was final as Robin turned and left the room.

Terra cast a look at Slade and sighed as she sat down at the table and began to eat. There wasn't any point in wasting the food. Even though her first bite tasted a bit bitter, but it might have just been the taste in her mouth left over from that last conversation.

* * *

"Do you think Robin will go to sleep tonight?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the metal ceiling above him. 

"If he does sleep, he'll do it on the gym mats." Terra replied as she climbed into the bed next to him. Beast Boy frowned and placed his hands behind his head to elevate it a bit. Terra shifted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Don't worry about it, Beast Boy; Slade wouldn't let Robin do anything like that."

"I guess you're right; Slade really does have some sort of compulsive instinct to be around and controlling Robin all the time." Beast Boy noted as he brought one hand around Terra and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Terra."

"Goodnight, Beast Boy." She whispered as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Neither of them could actually fall asleep right away.

* * *

"We need to talk to him." Beast Boy announced as Terra finished slurping down her ramen noodle soup. She sighed and placed the bowl back down on the table—she had actually been _slurping_ the last of it. 

"I know, but what are we supposed to say to him? In case you don't remember, the last time that Robin shut himself off to all of us back at the…with the others, he only listened to Starfire." Terra couldn't bring up the Tower; she still had a hard time bring up the Titans. It had been rather painful to destroy her home and the people she had thought for a moment to be her friends.

"Still, I know I'm not Robin's _best _friend, but I can't just sit along any longer and watch as Robin slowly kills himself. He's not built to go so long without any food or water. Besides, he is human, a _regular_ human, and he has a limited amount of days before he'll die due to lack of water." Beast Boy frowned.

"Three days; humans can only go without water for three days." Terra began to massage her temples. "And he's been sweating out most of the water he did have in him so he's…if he doesn't pass out soon he might just fall over and die." She placed her hands on the table and looked up at Beast Boy's face. He looked really concerned and she couldn't blame him.

Reaching across the table, Terra rested her hand on Beast Boy's. "Don't worry, Beast Boy, I'm sure Slade realizes this danger as well and won't let Robin go on any longer." She tried to smile reassuringly, but, who was she kidding?

"We both know Slade and Robin are thick headed, determined people who hate to loose or admit when they're wrong; Robin will sooner die then apologize. And we still don't know what their fight was about. What if Robin really didn't do anything wrong and it was Slade's fault? How would we ever be able to get Slade to apologize?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

Beast Boy had a good point; Slade wouldn't apologize even if he ran over someone's grandmother. "Well, we'll just try talking to Robin anyways. Come on." Terra stood up and started out of the kitchen.

"Wait up, Terra." Beast Boy called after her as he jumped out of his chair and followed after her. "Shouldn't we prepare some sort of speech or something before we just go barging in there?"

"A speech? Beast Boy, please, think for a moment, would you? This is Robin, not some sort of school debate; we'll just say whatever comes to mind." Terra stopped in front of the gym's door and looked at her green boyfriend beside her. "Ready?" She asked and he nodded slowly.

When they opened the door, they both froze and could only stare wide-eyed as Robin spun in the air and landed a kick to one of the punching bags with a yell. The punching bag swayed and the chains connecting it the ceiling started to protest, threatening to break.

Robin fell to the floor panting and pounded a fist angrily on his thigh. He was shirtless, his fists were covered in bloody bandages, his ribs seem to be sticking out, and he was glistening with sweat. "Robin," Terra stepped into the room and the boy looked up at her, startled, as if he'd never seen another human before in his life.

"What do you guys want?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes and shakily stood. He steadied himself out and got back into a stance as he started to hit the punching bag again with his bloodied knuckles.

"Dude, this isn't healthy. Please, just come eat something before your stomach implodes." Beast Boy asked as he stepped beside Terra.

"I'm not hungry." Robin claimed even as his stomach growled its opinion.

"Well, you look like you could use a drink. What if I made you a smoothie or something?" Terra offered with a smile. Robin merely shook his head and she frowned. "Come on, Robin, you can't stay in here like this. If you're really angry, then why don't you come spar with Beast Boy and me? I'll let you get a free hit." Robin ignored her and her frown deepened. "Please, Robin, I'm getting worried about you."

Robin stopped punching the bag and stared at her. "Why do you even care? This is partially your fault anyways; it's because of your betrayal that I have to be here." He snarled and delivered a hard punch without taking his eyes off of Terra.

Beast Boy wished he could argue with Robin, defend his girlfriend, do something; but Robin had a point. If Terra hadn't betrayed them then they would all be happy at the Tower.

Terra lowered her gaze to the floor and turned around. She quietly left the room and Beast Boy followed in pursuit of her after a moment. "She's only trying to help, man." Beast Boy insisted before he closed the door. He wasn't sure if Robin heard him or not, but he didn't really care. He hurried after Terra and caught up to her before she had opened the door. "It's not all your fault."

"Yeah, but some of it is my fault. And I'm at the fault of a lot of other things that I regret." Terra frowned. "I don't want Robin to be one more person that died because of me." She sniffled back a few tears and rubbed angrily at the rest of them before Beast Boy pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

"When I reopen this door with Robin, you two had better be far away." They watched as Slade entered the gym. They spared a moment to glance at each other and then headed back towards their room. 

"Slade will fix everything now." Terra smiled weakly as she closed the door behind her. "And I'm glad because that means everything will be better in the morning; I love happy endings."

"But this isn't an ending and can you really be sure that it's going to be a happy one? I mean, we were standing outside of that room for twenty minutes and we didn't hear a thing." Beast Boy frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What if Robin's…what if he died?"

"Robin's not dead, Beast Boy. It's like you told me this afternoon; Robin's too darn stubborn to die. He's yet to see Slade's face so he's not going to die." She smiled lightly and was able to coax a small smile out of Beast Boy as well.

Beast Boy reached under the bed—one of their many hiding spots--for some of the junk food they had gathered a few nights before. He had managed to grab a bag of chips, barbeque flavored. "Want to eat until we pass out?"

"Might as well." Terra smirked. "See, this is the healthy thing to do when you're upset." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Really, why doesn't Robin just drown his troubles with chocolate or ice cream like all other girls?"

"Because he's not a girl," Beast Boy answered.

"He is in Slade's and his relationship." Terra reminded and Beast Boy shuddered the thought away.

"Ah, darn it, I lost again." Beast Boy frowned as he suddenly remembered.

"What did you lose?" Terra asked, a bit confused at the sudden change of subject.

"The bet with Slade, I lost. He's going to convince Robin so we're not going to be able to hold Slade to his word and now we'll never see him working at a flower shop." Beast Boy snapped his fingers in fake frustration.

"Well, what if I made a bet that you could actually win?" Terra asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah? And what type of bet would that be?" Beast Boy asked doubtfully.

"I bet that you'll say something nice to Slade tonight." She crossed her arms over her chest and Beast Boy almost laughed.

"Are you serious? One, the night's almost over, and B, I'll never say something nice to Slade." Beast Boy grinned.

"Then it looks like you won the bet this time." Terra uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Beast Boy's neck. "Here's your prize." She closed her eyes and brought her lips to his. Beast Boy's eyes fluttered for a moment at the sweet sensation of Terra's lips moving against his own before he finally closed them and rested his hands on Terra's waist.

* * *

"Hey, Beast Boy?" Terra shook his shoulder and he rolled onto his side as he mumbled incoherently. "Beast Boy, get up, it's already nine. Come on, I want to see if Slade will let us go swimming today." 

"Wha—swimming?" Beast Boy blinked and slowly sat up to be greeted by Terra's grinning face.

* * *

**A.N. **Alright, it's 4:19 AM, I'm going to go pass out now because I'm sick and this was a bad idead but I had to finish this chapter. Oh, next two chapters will be combined Sladin and TerraBB chapters instead of just focusing on the individual couples. 


	9. Naps, Swim, Poker

**Rating: M  
Genre:** Slash  
**Pairing:** Sladin, TerraBeast Boy  
**Chapter Summary:** A fun day at the pool always has to start off well and end perfectly.

**A.N.** Guess who made fanart of Robin's wonderful boxers. That's right, Wynja did. Go check out that wonderful drawing and the rest of her slash-tastic collection on Deviantart.

* * *

Chapter 9 

**Pool Fun**

Who was he cuddling against? Robin blinked a few more times as he tried to remember who exactly his head was resting on. He had his hand on whoever's chest and he could only feel muscle. Also, he was really warm.

Then Robin remembered that he was in bed with Slade, that he had been captured by Slade, that he had a fight with Slade, and that the fight had ended rather uncertainly but he had said a lot of things that he wished he hadn't said. Robin immediately tensed and slowly moved his hand off of Slade's chest. He had to drag it down the man's abs and off of him completely because he was trying to make it seem like he was moving his hand while he was still asleep, not because he loved the feeling of Slade's washboard abs.

"Good morning, Robin." Slade's hand, which Robin suddenly realized was resting on his back, moved up to Robin's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze to let the boy know that he wasn't fooling anyone.

Robin tried to gulp down the large knot in his throat. "Good morning, Slade." He wasn't about to bring up how awkward this situation was if Slade didn't. He casually sat up and stretched his shoulders by bringing his hands up into the air as he yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" Slade asked as he sat up a bit. Robin nodded and spared a quick glance at him before he crawled out of bed.

"How did you sleep?" Robin asked as he shivered a bit when his feet first touched the cold floor. He missed his carpeted floor. He missed his room and his friends. And, strangely enough, he missed how warm he felt a moment ago when he was lying on Slade.

"I ended up not being able to fall asleep so it seems like I'll have to try again tonight." Slade watched as Robin walked over to his wardrobe. Robin seemed to register what that meant; Slade had held Robin the entire night and had been aware of every moment and he'd probably end up doing it again.

"So," Robin quickly decided to change the subject. "What's the agenda for today? I'm guessing you don't really want me to workout or anything like that." He shrugged his shoulder and opened the top drawer where his shirts and pants were and reaches into it when suddenly the drawer is pushed shut. Luckily, he had good enough reflexes that his hand was able to miss being slammed into the drawer.

Slade's behind him and for some reason, Robin didn't feel like shouting at the man for almost causing him to loose his hand. Instead, he simply stood there as Slade slid his bare hands over Robin's equally bare shoulders. Robin didn't mind so much that Slade was touching him; he had practically been sleeping on the villain. And he knew Slade would just place his hands on his chest and stomach or hips like he usually did. Like the one that currently stopped at his chest and was now stroking softly across his sore chest muscles due to all the bench pressing Robin had done. But Slade's other hand was still moving down and didn't stop as it slid over his flat stomach.

As the mischievous hand wiggled underneath the waistband of his boxers his masked eyes widened and he grabbed the intruding hand with both of his own. "Slade, what are you--"

"Just let me touch, Robin." Slade pressed the hand on the boy's chest firmly and pushed him against his own chest in a tight hold that felt more possessive than Slade had the right to be. "Just a little touch, to hold me over, so I'll be able to control myself and resist doing something we'd both regret." Slade whispered dangerously in the boy's ear and Robin bit his lip. "And I'll stop when you say…" he let himself trail off but Robin interpreted it as though Slade had simply finished his sentence.

He reluctantly released Slade's hand with a nervous gulp and grabbed onto the other arm, to try and find some comfort as he was violated in such a way. Slade smiled as his callused digits met Robin's virgin flesh. He trailed his fingers over the sides of Robin's boyhood and then on the extremely sensitive tip. After feeling the underside as well he lightly stroked at the genitals and then cupped the boy. Feeling and exploring the boy was better than Slade had thought it would be, especially with Robin holding onto him as a boy would cling to a mother for help.

"Stop," Robin felt like Slade had touched enough already. It hadn't seemed to have taken the man's hand too long to become familiar with his precious anatomy and he was really uncomfortable with this situation already. Sure he half admitted that he felt a certain way toward Slade, but he never even brought up the idea that he wanted this so it was time for Slade to stop and for Robin to become extremely embarrass like he knew he would become.

But Slade continued to feel him and then he began to lightly stroke him repeatedly, purposely. "Slade, stop." He repeated as Slade only continued to ignore him.

Robin was starting to get turned on by the gentle touches and the warm skin rubbing against his own. Slade's all-too-knowing hand continued to touch him in such a way that Robin's hormone and untouched body couldn't prevent himself from reacting to. His face flushed and his breath began to become irregular as Slade kept his steady pace of stroking teasingly.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." Robin uttered helplessly as he began to tug at the arm on his chest and tried to move away. Slade quickly squeezed him and Robin cried out in alarm and pressed himself even closer to the villain's chest in a subconscious attempt to move away. It hadn't really hurt, but the idea of someone like Slade, who had such large and powerful hands, squeezing him like that, got him more worried than he was before. "You said that you would stop when I said so." Robin reminded as he panted breathlessly. Robin kept his eyes on the ground as he squeezed Slade's arm again to try and coax the man to stop the teasing strokes.

"I never finished my sentence." Slade claimed as he continued to feel Robin. "I decided that if I had told you what I really wanted then you would have protested and only made this even harder to accomplish. What I had meant to say was that I'll stop when you say something in complete ecstasy. I'd prefer for my name to pass on those sweet lips of yours, but even if you just scream I'll be satisfied since I've yet to experience the sound in any form besides my videos."

Robin clenched his eyes tightly together as he tried to overpower the sweet sensation and natural aphrodisiac clouding his mind. He did not want to be jerked off by his arch foe; he didn't like being felt up by Slade, he was being molested. He did not want that at all. Slade's touches became a bit firmer and he became harder as he knew he was fighting a battle already lost since his body seemed to love Slade's touches no matter how much he didn't.

Slade wrapped his free hand around Robin's chest securely and stepped back towards the bed. He knew that it would be better if they were sitting down for this.

He dragged Robin back, stopping his strokes to simply rest over the boy's slightly harden length, and sat down on the bed with Robin sitting on his lap. He continued to stroke Robin and the boy withered against him. Luckily, Slade had better control of himself and he focused entirely on just making Robin feel good. He could always manage himself later.

Robin was aware that he was now sitting on Slade's lap but he didn't feel like fighting the man or his touches. In fact, he kind of felt like he wanted more than Slade's simple, light touches. He fisted his hands against his thighs--he didn't know what to do with his hands anyway--to prevent himself from grabbing onto Slade's arms again and insisting that Slade went faster or harder. He settled on mores coding the words to Slade through a few soft moans and Slade seemed to pick up on his meaning as he did, in fact, pick up the pace and pressure to his strokes.

His head flailed back against Slade's chest and it was then that Slade noticed just how pretty Robin really was. Despite the boy's attempts to prove his masculinity, Slade could only think of the words pretty and beautiful to describe him. Robin's eyes were closed behind the mask and he was panting and moaning through his slightly parted lips. His face expressed pure pleasure and that alone. There weren't any hints of embarrassment, anger, or even sadness like Robin's face usually showed in hidden spots.

Slade realized that his hand was more than a bit restricted in Robin's shrinking boxers and he decided to question his thoughts. "It seems a little crowded in here; do you want your boxers removed?" Slade suggested. He knew the boy must be in pain not only because of the tightening of his groin but also because of the confinement of his boxers that did nothing to hide or help his erection and Slade's moving hand.

"The-ugh-the boxers will st-stay on," Robin protested and Slade only nodded. He understood why the boy would be shy and even more uncomfortable with the situation if he was freed completely of all of his clothes. But really with all the teasing he was doing it must be driving him nuts. He knew he should end this before it started to become painful to Robin

Enclosing his hand over Robin's fully hardened self; Slade began to pump his fist and was a bit intrigued that with each pump Robin's body would twitch against him. His other hand went down to one of Robin's fist and he wiggled his fingers in-between Robin's digits to interlock with the boy's own. He knew Robin reacted to touch and having his chest held down probably was making him feel restricted. Slade wanted Robin to know that he was doing this because of an intimate reason, not a power-influenced one.

Slade added more pressure to his next pump and was delighted when Robin bucked his hips and screamed. Robin's body fell limp against him and he pet the boy one last time with his newly cum-covered hand, receiving a groan from Robin as the boy's eyes started to slowly flutter open behind his mask. He was slightly disappointed that Robin hadn't cried his name out, but he was prepared for only screams until he fully took the boy as his own. Slade expected Robin to only scream his name when they had actual intercourse; nothing else would be acceptable.

He pulled his hand out of the boy's sullied boxers and admired it for a second, glistening with splattered white splotches, until he placed it carefully on his thigh, so as not to get any of the boy's essence on the clean sheets. "Good job, Robin," Slade unlocked his hand with Robin's own and gently stroked Robin's sweating face. "You've made me very happy."

"Uh," Robin replied non-too-coherently as he tried to bring his heartbeat down to a normal pace. That had been so much better than any of the times he's done so himself. He never knew that having someone else do something like that could feel so amazing.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up in the bathroom, get dressed, and then wait for me in here? Don't rush now; we have nothing planned for today, after all." Slade stroked down the side of Robin's face, neck, and traced his collar bone.

"Okay," Robin licked his lips and moved off of Slade to stand on his shaking legs; that had been pretty intense for him. Slade stood up and placed his hand—the clean one—on Robin's shoulder to help steady him. "Thanks." Robin blinked as he slowly started for the bathroom. He was still seeing a few stars and wonderful bright things.

* * *

"Slade?" Said man turned around and stared at his apprentice as she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled warmly up at him. He knew that look; it was the same in all kids, teenagers especially. Terra wanted something from him. He shifted his weight to his back leg as he leaned slightly and folded his arms over his broad chest. Setting Robin's breakfast down on the counter he faced Terra and waited. 

Terra continued with her little request as she figured that Slade expected that she wanted something. In all honesty, she did want something, but it wasn't much. "Well, I was just wondering; can I have two of your Sladebots for the day? It's not like you'd really notice missing two of them, right?"

He pondered what she had asked for until he decided he would need more information to figure out what she could possibly need two of his robots for. "Why? What do you need them for?" Slade decided to be straight forward with Terra since the girl never really understood when he was using detective skills to figure out her purposes.

"Beast Boy and I wanted to go to the athletic club for the day to hangout; I want to go swimming. So, I thought that if I had two of your Sladebots then they could cater to us and make the club seem more like its suppose to be instead of, you know, shut down and empty since we took over." Terra explained. "They're basically just going to hand us towels, turn on all the things, and make us sandwiches when we get hungry."

Slade placed his hand under his chin and rubbed his mask as he took in her idea. What Terra had said didn't sound too bad to Slade. Taking a day off sounded pretty good and the athletic club in Jump City was nice, or had been when it wasn't closed and deprived of all people. Besides, it had been a while since Slade had a day to just act human and relax.

Not to mention that if he went he'd get to see Robin in a swim suit of his choosing. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Terra. In fact, I think a day off is exactly what everyone around here needs; we'll all go." Slade tapped the built-in-control on his arm and ordered for four Sladebots to start gathering the items they would need for a fun day. His Sladebots were quite handy for mediocre tasks.

Terra smiled and clapped her hands together happily. "Really, you're actually going to come with us?" Slade nodded as he continued to tap away and her smile widened. "I'm going to go pack my stuff then and tell Beast Boy the good news." She ran off in all of her excitement to get ready for a day of planned fun and relaxation before Slade had a chance to tell her that he already ordered for a bag to be packed for her.

* * *

"Isn't that great?" Terra asked as she sat next to Beast Boy on the bed while a Sladebot walked out of Terra's room with a bag half-full. It would have to go to the Tower and get Beast Boy's swim trunks like Terra suggested it should. 

"Actually," Beast Boy stared at Terra as his brain registered what she had finished telling him. "It's not great, it's the opposite of great; it's horrible! Terra," he whined. "I though we were going to avoid a nice, romantic, relaxing day at the club together; just you and me. Now I have to worry about Slade drowning me."

"Slade won't drown you, he's an efficient sort of guy; he likes quick, clean deaths." She smirked but it disappeared as she noticed Beast Boy turning a bit greener than usual. "Alright, that wasn't a funny joke. I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but I promise that Slade won't hurt you. He'll probably want to hang out with Robin all day since they're still making up with each other and Robin will probably be pretty happy to spend the day with Slade at a club."

* * *

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Robin screamed as Slade entered the room. The boy was still in the bathroom, just about to spike up his hair after taking a shower to clear his mind, but he was fully dressed except for all the metal pieces of his uniform. 

"Watch your mouth, Robin." Slade warned as he sat the steaming bowl of—you guessed it—oatmeal on the side table. "And don't bother spiking your hair today. We're going to the athletic club to relax and swim so it'll just be a waste to use gel."

"Wait, what? We're going to the athletic club? Why?" Robin asked as he recapped the gel and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I thought a day off would be good for everyone." Slade explained as he looked at Robin's still damp hair matted to his face. The dark hair outlining his pale features brought out how boyish Robin really looked.

Robin blinked and ran a hand through his hair annoyingly. "Alright, that explains that. But you didn't answer my first question." Robin glared and folded his hands across his chest as he kept a good distance away from Slade.

"You didn't really ask a first question. All I heard was a little boy with a foul mouth. Care to ask me again?" Slade questioned as he motioned to the oatmeal with one opened hand. "From now on, I'll be making sure you finish all your meals before we do anything so you might want to get started so we don't end up at the club too late."

"I'll eat only if you'll explain why you felt the need to…to jerk me off a moment after I woke up." Robin blushed and glared at the same time.

Slade shrugged his shoulders. "You've been here for almost a week, Robin, and I thought by now we'd be farther progressed in our relationship than where we currently are."

"Wow, a whole week together in a relationship where we've both kind of hinted that we like one another and we still haven't had sex. What is the world coming to?" Robin asked with a sarcastically bitter tone.

"We could have sex if you'd like. I do have everything we'll need and I could inform Terra to go ahead and leave without us; we'd have the whole lair to ourselves." Slade suggested seductively.

Robin stared at the man and gulped. "If you ever suggest that again, I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom again."

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate to lock yourself in the closet?" Slade asked as he rolled his eye and picked up the bowl of oatmeal. "East your breakfast before it gets too cold. Jump does have a rather large athletic club and I'd like to use most of their facilities today."

"Are we going to be catering to ourselves or are you just going to have Beast Boy and me do everything?" Robin asked as he started to shovel some oatmeal into his mouth. He tried not to really taste it—there was no taste to it anyways—and simply ate because he knew he was still weak from his previous incident.

"Robin, I said this was going to be a relaxing trip for all of us; you won't be lifting a finger. In fact, you'll be lucky if I even let you walk to the club. I don't want you to extort yourself in any way for the next few days." Slade stared at the boy and wondered how such a normal boy—he was completely normal and would never stand out in a crowd if you removed the mask and gadgets—could be so strong. Robin's muscles had to be collapsing on themselves for being used for such a long period of time and so extensively.

"Oh, okay." Robin finished the bowel and sat it back down on the table for a Sladebot to pick it up. "Are you going to bring along Sladebots to run the club?"

Slade nodded. "Good deduction, Robin." He eyed the bowel to be positive that it was empty and then looked back at Robin. "Ready to go?"

Robin nodded. Then he started to push and shot as Slade picked him up. "What are you doing?" He yelled as Slade started out the door.

"I already told you that I don't want you using any unnecessary energy by walking to the club. Besides, you're light enough I could probably carry you while doing a marathon and not notice the extra weight." Slade commented as he started down the hallway with a disgruntled looking Robin.

"This is so embarrassing." Robin muttered, mortified, as they rounded a corner and Beast Boy just stared at them.

Terra smiled. "I see you two are ready to go. Oh, and I like your hair like that, Robin."

"I told you it looked nice down." Slade commented to Robin, who turned his head to the side and tried to ignore the heat coming from his face. Terra smirked and linked her arm with Beast Boy's as they all headed up a large ramp that, at some point, turned from metal to stone and from fluorescent lights to sunlight.

"The sun's so bright." Robin complained as he shaded his eyes. It had been almost a week since he had last seen the sun.

"Would you like me to blow it up for you?" Slade asked as he stared down at the boy who had finally stopped struggling about being carried.

"Is that your way of being romantic?" Beast Boy questioned as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I think he was just joking." Terra commented. "Though, that was a sweet gesture, in a way." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"A sweeter gesture would just be having a normal date." Beast Boy suggested and grinned at Terra as she caught his proposal.

"Oh, and what is your idea of a normal date?" Terra asked as a smile formed on her face.

Beast Boy paused for a moment. "Well, something romantically cheesy for starters. Like maybe a note with a destination and time on it, then when you arrived at the place there would be a big surprise waiting for you."

"That wasn't very descriptive." Terra pouted.

"That's because I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Beast Boy grinned. "Just, don't have anything planned for Friday night."

"On Friday? But today is Wednesday. Are you telling me I really have to wait that long?" She frowned and Beast Boy only leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It'll be worth the wait." He promised and she smiled with a happy tint to her blue eyes.

Robin stared at Slade even though he had been trying to ignore the man since he had picked him up. "You're actually going to let them go out for a date?"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't. I don't train them at night so they are free to do whatever they would want to." Slade replied calmly as he continued his even steps that didn't even shake Robin in his arms. It was as if Slade was gliding rather than really walking.

"Yeah, but I heard that the last time they tried to go out on a date you showed up right before they got a chance to kiss." Robin smirked. "Daddy didn't want to let go of his little girl yet?"

"I was only angry that time because Terra was ducking out of her assignment. Besides, they've had plenty of kisses now, obviously." Slade remarked. Then, an idea hit him and he smiled wolfishly behind this mask. "And come to think of it, if they do go out on Friday, then that would give us the chance to be alone."

"Remember my comment from this morning, Slade." Robin warned as he tried to stop Slade's thought. The man hummed to himself until they finally arrived at the club.

It was up and running, thanks to the Sladebots, and Robin was finally allowed to walk on the carpeted floors. "Let's change into our bathing suits now, Beast Boy. Do you guys want to swim with us? We can play Marco Polo and Chicken." Terra suggested as she grabbed the bag that one of the Sladebots offered to her.

"We might as well swim now." Slade took his and Robin's bags and started to follow the signs pointing out the way to the locker rooms.

"Great. I heard they have a slide on the outside pool and a diving board. Not to mention a hot tub." Terra grinned as she ran into the girl's locker room and left the three boys standing in her dust.

* * *

"Nice swim trunks, Slade." Robin smirked as he looked at Slade in the doorway of the changing room as the man had finished getting dressed. Beast Boy was still looking around the locker rooms, calling out how cool the showers were, the sauna, and 'totally wicked' the waiting room was. 

Slade would admit that his clothes were a bit cliché, but what could he say in his defense? The half orange and half black style just suited him. Besides, what did Robin expect; Slade to have Hawaiian swim trunks instead? He didn't think so.

"Wait until you see yours." Slade threatened as he tossed Robin his bag filled with spare clothes and his swimsuit. Robin glanced into the bag and his smirk fell from his face and appeared behind Slade's mask. He went into one of the changing rooms next to the one Beast Boy had just entered.

After a few moments, Beast Boy stepped out, dressed in his swim trunks—red Hawaiian style, go figure—and stood beside Slade as they waited for the last of their company to finish changing.

"I hate you." Robin called out from the room.

"I'm sure, Robin, now come out of there. We don't want to keep Terra waiting, do we?" Slade waited patiently.

"I really hate you." Robin insisted as he regrettably stepped out of the changing room. He knew that he had no way to avoid this situation; Slade could always threaten him with the shock collar. Besides, it seemed like such a Slade thing for Robin to be forced into the small, barely-even-considered-a-swimsuit Speedo.

Slade smiled behind his mask as he looked at Robin practically naked besides the Speedo and his mask. The little black covering barely left anything to the imagination.

"Laugh and I swear I'll drown you, Beast Boy." Robin barked moodily as he curled in upon himself slightly and folded his hands across his utterly bare stomach in a self-conscious way.

Beast Boy nodded as he bit his lower lip to stop from laughing at the sight of the boy he always respected. The contrast of the all black bathing suit--if you could call it that--Robin couldn't--against his former leader's pale skin was just too funny of a sight, especially while Robin's face was turning a dark shade of red.

But the fact that Slade had given Robin a Speedo instead of swim trunks just made Beast Boy realize how much of a creep Slade really was. He looked up at the bare chested man and when said man looked at him he gulped and backed away.

"What are you looking at?" Slade hissed through the slates in his mask. Beast Boy glared as he tried not to be intimidated. Slade couldn't really hurt him in front of Robin and if he tried to, Beast Boy was pretty sure that Robin would distract Slade long enough so that he would have enough time to run to Terra.

"Nothing," he turned on his heel and grabbed his packed towel. "Just a creep," He murmured under his breath.

"I heard that." Slade commented as Beast Boy strode past him. The green boy stopped mid step, frozen in fear, and then quickened his pace as he suddenly had a desperate need to see Terra.

"Why are you always doing that?" Robin strode out of the doorway of the changing area and grabbed his towel. He immediately wrapped it around his hips and handed Slade the other packed in the bag. He then noticed that there were a few extra packed into the duffle bags. Robin decided to grab one of the extras, just in case he wanted two.

"I like showing off your body even if you don't." Slade replied casually as he unfolded the towel and draped it over his shoulder.

"Not that," Robin blushed again and decided to completely ignore that comment and tie the towel tighter around him. He cursed it for not being long enough to act as a cape and drape it completely over his bare body. "I meant why do you treat Beast Boy differently then you do Terra and me?"

"Because you and Terra are the only teenagers I like. The rest of your friends are a bunch of bothersome idiots not worth my respect. We've been over this before, Robin." Slade turned and headed out of the men's room. Robin sighed and followed him after a moment of hesitation where he thought about grabbing a shirt but decided that a little embarrassment would hurt less than being shocked.

When they finally made it to the indoor pool room, Slade opened the door for Robin and the boy was overwhelmed by the scent of chlorine. Once he got over that factor, Robin glanced around and noticed that the pool was very nice. No wonder people actually paid the ridiculous monthly membership for the place.

The pool was wide and long, containing four swimming lanes and a large area where others could swim freely. A deep end going down to ten feet and a low end of 4 feet were marked on the sides of the pool with red paint that was beginning to ware off probably due to not being taken cared of in the past week that Slade had conquered the city. Not to mention the hot tub had built in seats, jets already blasting, and the bubbles seemed to personally invite Robin to relax and enjoy.

"Hey!" Robin looked over just in time to see Beast Boy's arms flail and a large splash fly up after he gracelessly fell into the pool. Terra laughed and pointed at Beast Boy's face after he emerged from the water's surface. His bangs were hanging in his eyes and he spat out the bit of water that he had swallowed. "Very funny," he smirked and splashed Terra.

She shrieked a bit and stepped away from the pool's side. Adjusting her two piece, polka dotted swimsuit and attempting to look sophisticated for all of two seconds, Terra smirked and ran straight for the pool as she leaped into the air and cried out "Cannonball!"

"I'm going to test out the hot tub." Robin thumbed at the hot tub and smiled as Slade nodded and settled his towel on one of the plastic lounge chairs. Robin dropped his own towel and then started toward the hot tub only to stop when he heard a whistle.

"Hey short, pale, and kind-of-cute; nice swim suit." Terra cat called mockingly and Robin blushed as he turned his head to the side and glared. He ignored her as he continued to the hot tub and submerged under the hot water.

"Don't drown yourself, Robin. Really, it's not that bad being embarrassed." Slade commented as he settled into the hot tub as well. Robin came back up with a heat-induced red face and rested his head against the tiling as he allowed the bubbles and jets to swirl around him.

It was very relaxing; feeling the heat, the bubbles, and the soft jets. It just made him want to close his eyes, tilt his head farther back, and—"It's not safe to fall asleep while in the water." Robin blinked open his eyes and looked around. He hadn't remembered closing his eyes for very long but he must have because he was pretty sure he wouldn't have missed Slade pulling him onto his lap. "You're lucky I was here to make sure you didn't drown."

Robin covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned. He was still so tired. "You're probably still in need of a lot of rest to recharge your body. Terra and Beast Boy moved to the outside pool a few minutes ago and I think it would be a good idea to leave the hot tub now before you wrinkle up." Slade commented as he rubbed his slippery hands up and down Robin's arms.

"How long was I asleep?" Robin asked as he looked at his hands. They were already a bit pruned and he frowned. He didn't normally just fall asleep like that; he really must still be exhausted.

"About twenty-five minutes. You could take a nap outside under if you'd like to. It's close to ten thirty now so the sun's pretty warm right now." Slade offered as he moved Robin off of his lap and rose from the hot tub, dripping water as he walked over to grab Robin's and his towels.

"I hate being tired." Robin yawned again as he pulled himself out of the hot tub and looked at his ridiculous swim suit. He had forgotten about it for a blissful twenty-five minutes.

"It's easy enough to solve; sleep more." Slade tossed Robin his towel and the boy simply wrapped it around his wait again and then caught his spare towel as Slade through that at him as well.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to sleep outside." Robin nibbled on his lower lip for a second as he looked outside and watched Terra and Beast Boy go down the yellow slide together. "I burn really easily." He couldn't see any trees or umbrellas outside which meant something truly horrible to a fair-skinned person such as himself; no shade.

Slade snapped at one of the Sladebots standing in the room and it hurried over to it. "Go to the changing room and grab the sunscreen out of the duffle bag." Slade ordered and the Sladebot was already on its way to obeying. "Problem solved," He responded.

Robin blinked and noted that Slade was really prepared for this one-day vacation. He smiled and started outside. "Dude, you have got to try out the slide!" Beast Boy shouted from the pool the moment Robin opened the door for Slade. "Seriously, if you jump in and then slide down it it's like you're going a mile a minute!"

Terra went down the slide at that moment and landed in the pool with a big splash. She smiled as she resurfaced and brushed her hair back. "Come on, the water's great!" She added to help coax them into the water.

"Well?" Robin asked as he looked up at Slade. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to go down the slide, but I wouldn't mind a dip." Slade commented and Robin smiled as he threw his towel at one of the many similar lounge chairs and stretched his back a bit.

He went up to the diving board and did a simple dive into the pool. He felt refreshed and truthfully the lukewarm water felt perfect against his semi-pruned and heated body. When he swam under the water until he could touch and stand next to Beast Boy and Terra, he smiled and brushed his hair back. Terra immediately splashed him in the face and he smirked as he splashed her back and then splashed the unsuspecting Beast Boy just as he opened his mouth.

Beast Boy coughed up the water and both of the other teens chuckled lightly as Beast Boy waved his hands in the air. "I was going to suggest we play Marco Polo, but now I'm challenging a splash war." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed playfully and he spun around to grip the side of the pool and kick his legs, obnoxiously kicking water to splash Terra and Robin in the face.

They heard a loud splash and noticed that Slade was now in the pool and the diving board was still shaking. Taking a moment off in their splash war to watch, Slade climbed up the ladder to go to the diving board again and did another perfect back flip into the water. "Show off," Beast Boy muttered as they all watched Slade prepare to do another one.

"You're just jealous that you can't even do a front flip." Terra smirked and splashed Beast Boy once again. He scowled but his expression lightened as the two started the war again. But Robin hadn't joined back in yet.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Slade. The way the man's not-covered-by-armor-and-spandex muscles flexed as he pushed off the diving board. How he pulled himself out of the pool and the water cascaded down his broad back. Robin was just mesmerized by the realization; Slade was hot.

Then he was splashed in the face and because his mouth had been open he was now sputtering on the awful tasting water that he desperately did not want to swallow. "You were drooling." Terra arched a brow as she folded her arms over her chest and smiled knowingly.

Robin finished choking in an attempt to keep himself from blushing. "I'm going to go down the slide and then I'm going to get out. I'm a bit tired and a nap in actual sunlight sounds pretty good." He ignored her as she watched him swim down towards Slade.

"He's not fooling anyone." Terra smirked as she watched Robin climb the ladder with Slade behind him. Beast Boy blinked and stared at the scene.

"Yeah, Slade is kind of a creep. If I was Robin, I'd make sure my backside was always covered." He noted as he watched Slade's eye trail after Robin as the boy walked past the diving board and toward the slide.

"Alright, maybe he's fooling some people." Terra quietly spoke to herself and then dunked Beast Boy under the water.

* * *

"We're never playing Marco Polo with you again, Slade." Terra grumbled as she wrapped her still damp hair in her towel. "I swear you were cheating somehow." 

"I have advance hearing." He shrugged his shoulders. Beast Boy mumbled something and Slade narrowed his eye. "You're animal instincts aren't better." He shot and watched as Beast Boy moved subconsciously closer to Terra on the chair they were both sitting on. Robin yawned and stretched out his towel on the plastic lounge chair to make it a more comfortable bed.

Lying down on his stomach, he folded his hands and used them as a pillow as he closed his eyes. "You two are so boring." He heard Terra claim as she stood from her chair with a squeak. "Come on, Beast Boy; let's go check out the rest of the club." He didn't even bother opening his eyes as he heard them both walk away.

The sun felt like a heated blanket against his skin and he smiled as he felt himself start to drift to sleep. Then he jolted awake when something cool and slimy was on his back. "Close your eyes again, Robin, I just want to make sure you don't burn." Slade continued to rub the sunscreen into Robin's back and also applied some to his legs, arms, and shoulders.

Robin's smile returned and he drifted asleep with thoughts of how wonderful the day was going.

* * *

"Whoa," both teens looked around the room and simply stared in awe. The blinking lights, the multiple tunes blasting from all around, and the glowing screens calling out to both to play and enjoy. 

"Why does an athletic club have a game room filled with all these video games? How are video games exercising?" Terra commented as she and Beast Boy started to wander through the different rows of games after games.

"You've obviously never played Dance Dance Revolution." Beast Boy grinned and pointed to a large screen with arrows flying from the bottom of the screen to the top. There were two mats on the ground and a Japanese pop song raving. Terra grinned as well and stepped onto the mat; she could just feel the fun.

"Best out of a hundred?" She challenged and Beast Boy stepped onto the mat beside her.

"You're on."

* * *

"My legs are burning." Terra complained as she handed her packed bag to one of the Sladebots. "But it was worth it." She grinned and looked at Beast Boy who was rubbing his sore legs with a frown on his face. "That will teach you to ever call me a newbie." 

"You were a newbie when you started. Then you got the hang of it." He whined as he slowly lifted his leg and then decided that it was better not to move yet. "I swear I'll be seeing arrows in my sleep tonight."

"Aw," Terra ignored his complaints and watched as Slade carried a sleeping Robin in his arms. The boy was wrapped up in his towel but still in his swimsuit beneath it while Slade was back in his normal clothes. "Why didn't you wake him?" She whispered when Slade was beside them.

"He's easier to carry like this because he doesn't shift around so much." Slade explained. "Beside, it's less embarrassing for him because he doesn't realize what's going on." Terra and Beast Boy nodded as both smiled at the snoozing boy. With his hair down and a peaceful expression on his face, Robin looked a lot younger than he actually was. "Let's go back to the lair." Slade started to walk away and Terra and Beast Boy cast each other nervous glances.

"You go ahead, we'll catch up." She quietly called to him. Slade nodded and kept walking as Terra and Beast Boy slowly started to move. "I wish Slade would carry me home." She moaned as her legs already protested at moving again.

* * *

After Robin had woken up feeling refreshed and sleeping for half an hour more, Terra and Beast Boy had finally gotten home after slowly taking their time. They had all finished dinner and Terra had the brilliant idea of playing a game after dinner. But not just any game, she had suggested Strip poker. 

Robin had played Strip poker a few times before with Batgirl back in his days, but Batman had always caught them before they had gone anywhere past one round. Now they were already one round in and there wasn't a Batman in sight.

He had won the first round so he began to deal a new hand to everyone as they all took off their shirts. It had been agreed that Slade's armor didn't count as pieces of clothing and Terra had to change into her old, regular clothes. She had felt a bit uncomfortable putting the black shirt with the T—did it stand for Terra, Titan, or traitor?—on again but it didn't matter too much since it was now on the floor.

Looking across the table—they had decided to play at the kitchen table—he smirked at Terra in her black sports bra. "What are you looking at?" She hissed dangerously at catching Robin's eyes on her as she picked up her new hand.

Switching two cards, Robin chuckled lightly. "Well, this isn't my first time ever playing Strip Poker, but you do have to be the flattest girl I've ever played against."

Terra's mouth opened into a perfect 'o' as she stared at him wide eyed and ready to gouge his eyes out. Rocks hovered behind her dangerously as her eyes glowed yellow and Robin continued to smirk. Well, he did have to get her back at making fun of his bathing suit. Though that had been a bit harsh; girls would admit that they were flat chested but they hated for it to be pointed out by any guy.

"You bastard!" She shouted at him as she set her hand down on the table and gripped her hands into fists.

"Language, Terra," Slade moved his cards around in his hands and studied them.

"You dirty bastard!" She shouted again as she started to push her chair back.

"Terra, language," Slade warned again as he contemplated his hand for a moment and then replaced one card.

"I'm going to kill you, you mother—"

Slade placed his hand down face up and showed off his royal flush. "Terra, watch your mouth. I will not warn you again, young lady."

Terra stared at the winning hand and then looked up at Slade. "But Robin--" She pointed her finger accusingly at the slightly smug Boy Wonder.

"I know what he said, Terra, I was sitting right here. But that doesn't give you the right to start swearing and acting like you weren't raised properly. Besides, you haven't begun to mature yet and I'm sure that when you do get to your peak in your adolescent years, you'll be beautiful and busty; if that's what you wish." He nudged his cards and Terra grumbled angrily as she started removing her pants along with Beast Boy. Robin removed his shirt, his smirk still evident on his face, and Slade decided to wipe the smug look off of the beloved boy.

"Robin, I'd watch what you say though. You're still maturing as well and you're not as big as you may think you are." Slade smirked behind his mask as Robin's face turned crimson in a blink of the eye.

"Slade!" Robin shouted angrily as Terra began laughing. Even Beast Boy chuckled at that one before he thought about how Slade would know such a thing. After shivering—not because he was cold being pants less and all—he stopped laughing and tried to keep thoughts about what was going on between Slade and Robin out of his head.

"Relax, Robin, I'm more than certain that you'll get bigger as well; you do have a rather large shoe size for someone of your age." Robin continued to blush and handed the deck to Slade for him to start dealing.

"Alright, new round and let's make it a quiet one." Robin suggested and Terra shot him a death glare. He sighed and folded his arms over his bare chest. "I apologize for what I said, Terra, even though you did deserve it."

"What did I do to deserve that?" She asked as she folded her hands over her own chest and continued to glare. "Wait, do you mean because I was making fun of your swim suit?" The realization hit her. "Oh come on, that was just begging to be made fun of."

"Yeah but it wasn't like I wanted to wear that." He shot a quick glance at Slade as Beast Boy placed his hand down. A three of a kind and it beat everything Robin had in his hand.

"If you really don't like them, then you can swim in your boxers next time." Slade hinted as he eyed Robin's boxers as the boy started to remove his pants. Robin froze after undoing his belt buckle and stood from the table.

"Alright, I'm out." He claimed as he grabbed his shirt.

"Are you kidding me?" Terra looked at him like she didn't recognize him. "You're actually going to give up just like that?"

"Yeah, go ahead and say whatever you want to, but I'm out." He started walking out of the room, ignoring Terra's calls of being a chicken and sore sport. Robin wasn't about to have Terra and Beast Boy see his latest pair of boxers. It still had the classic 'S' over his crotch but instead of having 'Slade's' printed on the back it merely said 'Reserved' in the neat lettering. If anything, that pair had to be the worst.

Robin didn't even get to the bedroom before Slade caught up with him. The man was still shirtless but he had his pants back on. "Beast Boy decided that he wanted to end the game as well and Terra figured that playing Strip Poker with me would just be too creepy since she looks to me as a father figure. So the game's cancelled but it might as well be; you should go to bed early tonight so you won't be in need of so many naps tomorrow." Slade recommended.

"Sounds good to me," Robin stretched his back out as he raised his arms over his head. "I'm going to take a quick shower first though to rinse all of the chlorine off of me." He headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He closed the door and stepped into the rushing water.

It was then that Robin noticed that he hadn't locked the door. He was starting to trust Slade.

* * *

"Well, that turned out to be a waste of time." Terra pouted as she stretched out on her bed. "So much for the idea of playing Strip Poker," she rolled onto her stomach and kicked her feet in the air for a moment while a smile crossed her face. "Want to play Truth or Dare?" 

Beast Boy thought about it and sat on the bed next to her. "We'll play that tomorrow night. Let's continue playing Strip Poker for now." He grinned and started to shuffle the deck of cards he had swiped off of the table.

A few rounds later, Terra and Beast Boy were both stripped bare and staring at each other in a semi-awkward silence. "Um, what now?" Terra asked as she shifted a bit and tried not to blush.

"Well, I guess the game is over." Beast Boy tried to look at her face as he talked to her but he couldn't take his eyes off of her body. Even though Robin thought she was flat, Beast Boy decided that Terra's breasts looked perfect to him.

"So, should we start a new game?" She asked and then blushed as she deiced that that had sounded dirtier then she had wanted it to. "Or do you want to just go to sleep and start dreaming of those arrows?"

"I don't think I'll be dreaming of arrows anymore tonight." Beast Boy spoke before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. He blushed and Terra's blush deepened.

"Beast Boy," she fiddled with her blonde hair for a moment before she turned her blue eyes to his face.

"Yes, Terra?" He asked as he forced himself to look at her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep like this?" She asked quietly. "You know, just sleep…" She trailed off and then blushed again. "What am I thinking?" She laughed awkwardly at herself and reached for her clothes. "We should just get dressed again."

She grabbed her shirt but that was as far as she got due to Beast Boy's hand on top of hers. Terra looked up at Beast Boy's sincere face and smiled as he kissed her forehead. They both discarded their clothes to the floor and climbed under the covers, Beast Boy's arm wrapped around Terra's waist and Terra pressed as close to Beast Boy's chest as she could as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Slade ignored the new intruder alert popping up onto his computer screen as he noticed that Robin had stepped out of the bathroom and was ready for bed. He got tons of intruder alerts each day but no one ever made it past his Sladebots that he had dispelled over the town. Besides, no intruder was more important than having Robin fall asleep in his arms. 

He entered the room just as Robin was climbing into the bed and he smiled behind his mask at the smile Robin was giving him. Slade flicked the lights off and made his way over to the bed in the dark. He pulled Robin alongside him and the boy immediately settled his head against him. "Try to get some sleep tonight, Slade." Robin stated teasingly.

"I can always try again tomorrow night." He commented as he ran his hand through Robin's slightly damp hair. The boy ran his hand over his chest and he swore he felt Robin plant a kiss on him again.

"Goodnight, Slade." Robin closed his eyes as he ignored the small, concerned voice in the back of his head trying to warn him.

"Goodnight, my sweet Robin."

* * *

**A.N. **Finally, they're all starting to get some bed action! Sure, Terra and Beast Boy are just looking and kind of touching, but Slade's not afraid to bring Robin up to the right pace. So, I'm planning on about maybe five more chapters or so left. I don't know for sure, but I do know that I want to finish this fic up soon so I can start focusing on my newest fic and actually have one finished fic. 


	10. Dance and Love

**Rating: M  
Genre:** Slash  
**Pairing:** Sladin, TerraBeast Boy  
**Chapter Summary:** Games, dances, and relationships, what more could anyone ask for in a day?

**A.N.** I got quite a few reviews asking for more TerraBB and I actually laughed a bit because I had this chapter planned out for some time. Hopefully it will fulfill those reviewers. Oh, and of course there's plently of Sladin action as well. This story is getting pretty deep.

* * *

Chapter 10 

**Something to Remember**

He knew Robin was awake but Slade didn't know why the boy wasn't doing anything. Robin was obviously trying to pretend that he was still asleep, but Slade couldn't decipher why he was acting in such a way. Usually the boy would wake up, realize he was using Slade as a pillow, blush, and try to move from the position in a subtle way.

Slade's first thought was that Robin simply wanted to continue lying against him—wishful thinking perhaps on his part—but he knew Robin better than that; the boy didn't seem to be a cuddlier; if he wasn't really in the mood at least. And no one could possibly wake up and simply be in the mood to cuddle, unless they got some action the night before and had fallen asleep right after before they had the chance to do any snuggling.

But none of that seemed to be the reason for why Robin was currently acting asleep. It had to be that Robin simply was thinking about something too much to bother with movements; that was something Slade often saw with Robin. Slade had hours of videotape of the boy sitting in his chair and staring at his wall while he tried to think of something. But Robin never thought about anything too good in such a way.

When he usually thought of a new battle technique or plan, he paced around the room and acted a bit of the event out to make sure it was possible. Robin usually brooded when he sat still and thought for the longest of times. Slade shifted under Robin to try and get some sort of reaction out of the boy. He doubted anything would change, but he was surprised when Robin actually turned his head and stared up at him.

"Good morning," Robin's voice was low and sounded hoarser than just regular sleep induced hoarseness.

"A penny for your thoughts, Robin?" Slade didn't feel up to trying to guess the boy's problem. Besides, he had yet to try the direct approach with Robin and the worse that could happen is that the boy would gat angry at him and storm off. And, you know, that's _never_ happened before.

"I…" Robin trailed off with a sigh. "I don't even know. I just have this strange feeling and it's really bothering me. I got it before I fell asleep but I just figured it was nothing and would be gone before I woke up but it actually just feels stronger."  
"Is this like a feeling in the pit of your stomach? Or more like something crawling up your spine?" Slade inquired and Robin closed his eyes to focus for a moment.

"Pit of my stomach; it's really unsettling." Robin frowned and sat up. Slade sat up as well and placed a hand on Robin's stomach. The boy blushed and looked up at him.

"Does it hurt? Or is it just nerve racking?" He asked again as he sprawled his fingers on the boy's taut stomach.

"Just nerve racking; it's probably nothing really. If I get my mind off of it then I'll probably be fine." Robin suggested as he moved off the bed.

"If it continues to bother you in an hour, notify me." Slade demanded as he stood as well and headed toward his wardrobe. "I'll wake Terra and then start fixing your breakfast. Meet me in the kitchen once you're ready." Slade directed as he quickly dressed and headed toward Terra's room.

* * *

Beast Boy stretched and yawned as he woke up. There weren't any windows in Terra's room, but he felt like a beam of sunlight was shining on him and that a beautiful day was waiting for him. His back cracked a bit as he raised his hands higher behind himself and he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand to get all the sleep out. 

He had actually woken up before Terra so he had the chance to simply stare at her beautiful, bare, sleeping form with a smile on his face. Sure, they had yet to really do something, but he had seen how beautiful Terra really is and that was a good enough reason for him to be happy. Beast Boy did feel like he was cheating a bit or something with the bases—French, feel, finger, fuck—because he doesn't remember seeing. But perhaps it was the shortstop between French kissing and feeling. Though he wouldn't mind if he had to wait a while to cup Terra; he wasn't in the relationship for that; it was simply a perk.

His acute hearing picked up a barely audible gasp and he turned his gaze away from Terra to see Slade's still figure in the doorway. Slade simply stared at him, glanced at Terra for a millisecond, and then looked back at him. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he saw how wide Slade's eye looked and he began to panic. They hadn't done anything, but to Slade it didn't look to be that way. What else was a protective father figure supposed to think when he sees his 'daughter' and her boyfriend naked in bed together?

"We--" Slade quickly closed the door—yet in a calm manner because it was quiet and not a slam—before Beast Boy said anything else. He felt like he was a dead man. Surely he wouldn't get the chance to explain the situation—it's just a huge misunderstanding—before Slade killed him in what would most definitely be a very painful way.

"Shit," Beast Boy started to massage his temples—he always saw Robin do it when he was frustrated—until he stared at Terra for another moment and finally jumped out of bed and pulled his boxers back on.

"Beast Boy," Terra mumbled as she finally woke up. "Did you fall out of bed again or something?" She asked as she sat up and the sheets fell to just barely cover her lap.

"No," Beast Boy looked away before he started to stare again. "Slade came into the room, saw that we were both, well, you know." She blinked at him and covered a yawn. "We were sleeping naked together and Slade assumed the worst." Beast Boy finished.

"The worst?" Terra was still half asleep and looked down at herself. Well, look at that, she really had slept naked next to Beast Boy; it hadn't been just a wonderful dream.

"Yeah, he thinks that we, you know." Beast Boy glanced at Terra to catch her still asleep look and he gulped nervously as he drew his eyes away from her rested, beautiful body—even with her slight case of bed head. "Slade thinks we had…he thinks we had sex." Beast Boy finally managed to stutter out.

"Oh," Terra calmly replied as she stretched her hands high over her head. "Well, we will eventually, so let Slade think what he wants to for now." Beast Boy's eyes widened and he slowly turned around to look at Terra. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her black panties back up her long, smooth legs.

"Besides, if you really want to tell Slade all about this misunderstanding then you'll have plenty of time to explain it to him." She scooped her bra off of the floor and hooked it in the back. If Beast Boy's brain wasn't melting at the sight of watching Terra get dressed—just like it had when she had stripped—then he would had questioned what she meant. Luckily for him and his melted brain, Terra continued as if he had asked. "I have a surprise for you today since you want to surprise me tomorrow so I'm going to have to ask Robin and Slade to distract you for a while."

Beast Boy nodded and felt his face heat up as Terra chuckled at him. "You might want to wear more than just your boxers though. I don't really think Slade would appreciate it if you strutted out of the room half naked and claimed that you didn't get any last night."

Clearing his throat, Beast Boy nodded again. "Right," his voice cracked and he blushed again. "But what are you planning exactly?"

Terra's grin made Beast Boy actually consider that he was going to be safe hanging out with Slade for a few hours. "You'll see."

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this about you, but you look like a mess, Slade. What could possibly have happened in the past five minutes to affect your mood so much?" Robin asked as he handed the smoothie he had made to Slade and sat next to him to begin eating his breakfast of jam and toast. 

"Your friend deflowered my apprentice." Slade didn't remove his hands away from his head as he spoke so he wasn't able to see Robin's startled expression. Though he did hear the boy choke on his toast.

"No way!" Robin exclaimed loudly as he was finally able to breathe again and pounded on his chest to get his lungs working once more. "Beast Boy and Terra actually did it? That's…they couldn't have…Beast Boy and Terra…wow, Beast Boy's the first to get laid…"

"She just finished her menstrual cycle. She's luckily not fertile or else…" Slade was thinking aloud now and the statement was completely rhetorical, but Robin couldn't help but blurt out the thing Slade never wanted to hear.

"Terra could be pregnant," Robin sat his piece of toast back down on the plate. "Oh wow, Terra with Beast Boy's baby. That's a scary thought; a little green, wise cracking, blonde haired, earth moving and animal changing vegetarian." Robin hummed to himself and leaned back into his chair while Slade paled at the very thought. "What would that make you; the grandfather master of the little kid?"

"Don't ever say anything like that again." Slade glared as he finally lifted his head from his hands. "I'm not about to let that happen."

"Oh and how are you going to stop them? Castrate Beast Boy and make Terra wear a chastity belt?" Robin asked humorously. But Slade's eye took on a serious gaze and he stood from the chair determindely. "Slade!" Robin jumped out of his chair and quickly clung to the man's arm and rooted his feet on the floor. "It was a joke!"

"It was a brilliant idea and brilliant ideas should never go to waste." Slade continued to walk out of the kitchen even as Robin clung and tugged on him to stay put.

"Slade, you can't control your relationship. Even if you feel like you are Terra's father, you're not and you have no right to interfere between Beast Boy and her." Robin desperately tried to think of something to say as Slade continued on his way to Terra's bedroom. They were already halfway there when Robin finally thought of one good arguing point. "We wouldn't want my father to say anything about our relationship so how do you think they'll feel?"

That did it. Slade stopped in his tracts and stared at Robin. The boy sighed happily and released his hold on Slade's arm hesitantly. "I'm going to have a long talk with Terra." Slade insisted and Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Talking is fine--that's what parents do besides embarrassing stuff—and you can even threaten as long as it's an empty threat." Robin suggested as he turned to start back to the kitchen but kept his eyes locked on Slade incase the man darted toward the door wielding a knife.

Speaking of the door, it suddenly opened and drew both male's eyes toward it as Beast Boy stepped out—fully dressed in his regular outfit—and froze at spotting Slade in the hallway. Robin resisted the urge to scream to his teammate to run as fast as he could. Soon, Terra poked her head out through the small space in the door.

"Hey, Slade, would you mind distracting Beast Boy for a few hours while I prepare a little surprise for tonight?" Terra asked with a pleading grin as Robin stood behind Slade and motioned that it was a bad idea as he frantically shook his head and 'hand jived' nervously.

"Fine," Slade narrowed and walked down the hall with Robin nipping at his heels. "But we're having a little talk first, young lady." He pushed Beast Boy out of the doorway and slammed the door behind him.

Beast Boy blinked and stared at Robin. Robin sighed and then smirked at his friend. "So, I heard you got lucky." He chuckled as Beast Boy's face grew red. "I've got to hand it to you, Beast Boy, I really didn't think that you would be the first of the Titans to loose your virginity but that was probably because I always thought you were too much of a comic book nerd. Sorry for doubting you and congrats, man."

If Beast Boy had time, he would had interjected and told Robin that it was a misunderstanding, but Slade was quickly stepping out of the room again with a few rocks being thrown out behind him. "Terra, I was just trying to inform you of the risks or a sexually active relationship." He claimed as Terra glared with glowing yellow eyes and a bright, red face.

"Don't ever try to have such a talk with me again. Are you trying to make my life a living nightmare of awkwardness and embarrassment?" She screamed even though Slade was only a foot away from her.

"I told you I was merely trying to--" Terra slammed the door shut and he sighed and wiped a hand down his masked face in frustration.

The door opened again for a split second. "And you'd better not even mention the word 'condom' to Beast Boy or else, I swear, I will never speak to you again." Another slam and Slade was glad that the door was metal or else he'd probably have to fix the hinges.

Slade wiped a few pebbles off of his shoulder and stared at the boys. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. "So," Robin cleared his throat and broke the anxiety slightly. "Breakfast anyone? I can make a mean omelet; I'll even make it with those special tofu eggs." He offered and then walked away, grabbing Slade's arm and tugging on him gently. "Come on, Slade, you haven't finished your smoothie yet."

"I've lost my appetite." Slade commented as he didn't allow Robin to pull him away this time. Even though he wasn't going to attempt the same type of conversation with Beast Boy, he still had a few things to say to the boy.

"Really?" Robin frowned and faked a hurt expression. "Even though I made the smoothie for you?" He looked at the ground and kicked at one of the loose rocks Terra had thrown. Slade sighed and started to head back toward the kitchen.

"When did you learn how to manipulate people's feelings?" Slade glared as the boy smiled and walked beside him, still holding onto his wrist.

"I've always known how to, I just never had to with you before." Robin grinned and looked behind him as Beast Boy started to follow them.

"We didn't do anything, you know?" Beast Boy spoke up suddenly and everyone stopped walking as he continued. "We finished playing Strip Poker and we just decided to sleep like that but I swear that was all we did. It was completely innocent." Beast Boy insisted. "I…I want Terra's first time to be really special and when I think she's ready for it." Beast Boy looked at Slade's boots as he spoke and when he was done he hesitantly lifted his gaze to the man's mask.

"You just saved your testicles." Slade turned and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen without stopping. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he stared at Robin.

"How about that omelet?" Robin asked and Beast Boy nodded slowly as he walked next to Robin. The green boy's mind casually started to wonder about the advantages of wearing a cup at all times.

* * *

The only sign they saw of Terra all morning was when she ran into the kitchen a half hour before noon and quickly ate a sandwich. "What are you working on that acquires this much time?" Slade asked as his apprentice hurried to finish chewing the last bite of her quick meal. 

"It's a surprise." She spoke with a mouthful and Slade grimaced behind his mask. Terra never did pay attention to the etiquette lessons. "But you and Robin are welcomed to join Beast Boy and me when I'm done. I should only be a few more hours." She grinned and twirled before she left.

All three boys stared. "She's overly happy about this surprise; should we be worried?" Robin asked as he flipped over his cards and sighed. "Darn it, twenty-two."

"Yes, we probably should be." Slade flipped over his own cards. "Twenty exactly," he smiled behind his mask and stared at Beast Boy as he flipped over his cards.

"Twenty-one," Beast Boy grinned. He loved playing Blackjack. "Robin, is it your turn to deal?" He pushed his cards over toward the disgruntled Boy Wonder.

"This game is too simple, why can't we play something else?" Robin asked as he started to shuffle the cards.

"This was the only game we could all agree on." Slade reminded him as he rested a hand on the back of his chair.

"Yeah, well I'm starting to not agree on it." Robin grimaced as he dealt them their cards.

"Tough, you're just mad because I keep winning." Beast Boy's grin widened as he lifted his card. "You guys sure you don't want to start betting?"

"You have nothing of value except for your life and that is barely worth a round." Slade lifted his card and sighed. "Hit me, Robin." Beast Boy scowled and wished that he could hit the man.

* * *

Three hours later, the boys were incredibly bored and still sitting in the kitchen since when they had tried to leave Terra had shouted and claimed that they were trying to peak and ruin everything. Slade rubbed at where his temples would be if he wasn't wearing his mask and rested his elbows on the table. "If I wanted to be miserable all day then I would be working." He commented and interrupted the boys from their paper football game. 

"Yeah because you hate your job so much that it actually does make you miserable." Robin replied dryly as he flicked the folded piece of paper at Beast Boy's chest.

"I hate this part of the job; checking for resistance to find that there isn't anything that's actually going to challenge me. Sometimes I wish your little friends were still around so I'd have some excuse to be amused with something for a while." Slade leaned back in his chair and closed his eye, missing the glares from both boys.

"Jerk," Beast Boy mumbled as he 'missed' and flicked the paper at Slade. The man straightened up in his chair and glared at the green boy. Surprisingly, Beast Boy merely ignored the glare and held his hands up to form the goal again for Robin.

"You said it." Robin remarked as he once again scored a point with the football shaped paper. "But like it really matters what Slade thinks," Robin continued to talk like the man wasn't in the room. "The rest of the Titans will be here soon enough and Jump City will be it's normal self in under a week."

"Yeah, once Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg all come back with their awesome plan we'll mop the floor with Slade like we did the last time we all fought him." Beast Boy smirked as he flicked the paper back.

Slade glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no reason to let you win this time so, in fact, you won't 'mop the floor' with me." Robin tensed and Beast Boy's eyes widened. Slade started to mentally count how long it took for the green boy to figure it all out.

"No way," Fifteen seconds, not bad, "You let us win?" Robin glared at Slade as Beast Boy started to ramble. Slade shrugged his shoulders; he at least had something entertaining to watch for a while now. "…then Robin would still be your apprentice and you'd have two apprentices because of Terra and she probably would have never met the rest of us and she would have never started to like me and…"

"Yes, I altered the flow of how things would have gone if Robin was still my apprentice but I can assure you that I had my reasons for letting you win and gain your leader back. Even though you obviously weren't able to keep a hold on him for a long time before I got him back." Slade noted as Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"I can't believe you let us win. Why did you? Just so you could take Robin again and have him be something else instead of your apprentice?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly after he cast a quick glance at his friend.

Robin was burying his head in his hands and trying to think of a way to get Beast Boy to forget that Slade allowed them to win so the other Titans would never find out. His team held a lot of credibility because they were able to defeat Slade and if people started to find out that it had pretty much been a hoax by Slade that they had all fallen for then they would loose all credibility they had gained and then some.

"I have my reasons," Slade repeated with a narrowed expression and that ended that conversation. Also, Terra had finally walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. And she was in a dress; a long, sleek, black dress with a few gems running up the side and around the low cut 'v' neck.

All three of the boys looked her up and down but Slade was the first to speak. "The next time you decide to keep us all in one room, please inform me ahead of time so I can grab my laptop." He stood and tipped Terra's chin back. "But the day was worth it to see you look so beautiful, my dear."

Terra smiled. "Thanks, Slade." She twirled with a strand up her hair. She had curled the bottom and tied the rest of it high into a bun on the top of her head. Slade nodded his head and stepped behind Terra to watch as she took a few steps forward, her hanging, curled hair bouncing slightly with each step.

Robin glanced at Beast Boy and smirked to see the boy still looking at Terra with an open mouth. He grinned and walked around the table. "You look gorgeous, Terra, but next time don't take so long with your hair."

"Sorry, I had to decide which style I liked and then I couldn't get it to stay up." She shrugged her shoulders and Robin chuckled.

"You could have asked me for help; I am an expert with hair." Robin ran a hand through his spiky hair and Terra rolled her eyes with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you are the girl of your relationship and I guess us girls do have to stick together." Terra spoke her thoughts aloud and Robin frowned.

"What?" He knew he was the submissive one in his relationship—hell, Superman would be submissive with a relationship with Slade—but was he really considered the girl? "I'm the girl?" He asked as he looked at Slade and walked toward the man. He stood in front of him and when he noticed Slade wasn't meeting his gaze he glared and punched the man lightly in the arm. "You'd better not be smiling under that mask or else I'll send you to the couch." He threatened.

"Oh really?" Slade asked with a teasing tone as Robin finally smirked a bit.

"Hey, if I'm the girl I get all their powers. Everyone knows that the girls are really in control of the relationship." Robin continued to play along as Beast Boy still stared at Terra with the same speechless expression on his face.

"Care to show me how much control you have?" Slade challenged playfully as he wrapped an arm around Robin's waist. The boy grinned and teasingly grabbed Slade's hand and placed it on his shoulder instead.

"No well mannered girl let's a guy fondle her childbearing hips until at least the second date." He smirked as Slade rolled his eye. His smirk quickly fell from his face as he realized that he had just flirted with Slade. That was almost as creepy as the fact that Slade had flirted back.

"Beast Boy," Terra finally spoke up as she got tired of waiting. "What do you think of my outfit?"

The boy continued to stare and then blinked. "You look…wow, I mean…wow, Terra, you…" Beast Boy struggled to make sense as he slowly approached her. "You went through all the trouble to looking so…so indescribably stunning and I just…I don't know what to say." Beast Boy faltered as Terra leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"You said enough." She smiled as he blushed brightly and scratched at the back of his neck. "But you haven't seen the best part yet." She grabbed onto his arm and started to pull him out of the room. "Come on Slade, you and Robin waited all day for this too; you two have to enjoy it for at least one song." She grinned and led them into a spare room that usually was meant for an empty sparring room.

"Wow," Beast Boy looked around the room and found himself speechless yet again. Robin whistled, impressed, and looked around the room.

"You've been a very busy girl today, Terra." Slade commented as he observed the room. It reminded him of a few of the high school dances he had gone to and he supposed that was the theme Terra had aimed for.

Flashing lights hung from the ceiling and blinked different shades of every color of the rainbow and then some. A huge stereo system was set up in one corner with a few speakers sitting on rock-made bases jutting out of the walls. And a disco ball spun around, casting specks of light around the entire room, reflecting a few choice colors and simply filling the room with a romantic, dazzling feeling.

"If I was better with technology then it probably wouldn't have taken me so long." Terra shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. "But I did manage to pick out a lot of awesome songs and once I start the music they'll continue to play."

"What type of songs?" Robin asked skeptically as he looked at Terra. At most high school dances nowadays, rap and hip hop songs were mostly the dominating genres. But Terra expected Slade to actually join in and…Slade dancing to hip hop was as plausible as Slade growing a love for floral sun dresses.

"I have a wide variety but I'd have to say most of it is Alternative, Rock, and Pop." Terra started to walk over to the stereo and grinned over her shoulder. "So, let's get this party started already!" She pushed a button and immediately a fast moving rhythm starts pumping through the speakers.

Beast Boy grins and heads toward Terra directly below the disco ball and starts to dance next to her. Swaying his body as he felt the music control him and matching the arm movements of Terra as she also moved to the beat. They both grinned and danced in a ridiculous looking matter but it didn't matter because they were both laughing and just having a blast.

"At least they're not grinding." Robin remarked as he stood in the doorway next to Slade.

"Please, that excuse for dancing that your generation does is despicable. If you want to act easy on the dance floor then you might as well just strip down and hold up a sign." Slade commented as he watched the two teens dance. "But we shouldn't miss out on these festivities when Terra's worked so hard on them. Care to dance, Robin?" He offered his hand.

Robin's eyes widened and he laughed a bit. "I don't dance." He stated proudly. He really didn't, except for that one time with Starfire and that other one time with Kitten. But with Kitten it had been forced.

Slade narrowed his eye at being rejected and kept his hand outstretched. "You have two choices, Robin; you will dance with me here," his voice dropped an octave to a seductive purr. "Or you will dance for me back in the bedroom."

Twitching at the thought, Robin uncrossed his arms and held out a hand in defeat. "So, you want to dance?" He asked regretfully. It seemed like dancing with Slade was going to be another forced dance experience. At least he wasn't in a tux. Not that spandex and armor was a lot better, but still, he didn't have any stupid bowtie.

"I'd love to." Slade grabbed Robin's hand gently and pulled the boy out to the dance floor just as the song changed to a slow beat song. "Hm, a slow dance, how convenient." Slade cast his eye over at Terra but she merely grinned and rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder as she closed her eyes and moved with him.

"So, sit this one out?" Robin asked and then grimaced as Slade held out his hands instead. He blushed and held out his hands as well so Slade could properly position them. Slade moved Robin's hands to wrap around his neck as he settled his own on the boy's hips and pulled him close against himself. Robin continued to blush and look to the side as they slowly started to move with each other. He glanced at Terra and Beast Boy and his blush only deepened when Terra opened her eyes for a moment and winked at him before settling her head comfortably back down on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"For someone who doesn't dance, you're quite light on your feet, Robin." Slade spoke softly as the song continued to play with entrancing love lyrics.

"Is that supposed to be some joke about my weight?" Robin asked with a narrowed glare still to the side. He feared that if he looked up at Slade the man would be able to tell that he was blushing. Robin prayed that Slade thought his blush was just a trick of the lights.

Slade sighed annoyingly. "It's called a compliment. Usually you give one back or just accept it with a polite 'thanks' or gesture." Slade scolded.

"Oh, so you actually know what a compliment is?" Robin grimaced. He hadn't meant to say that, but he was still a bit upset that Slade had leaked the horrible truth out to Beast Boy. Also, it was true that the man had never really complimented him while they trained. It was rather irritating when Slade expected so much from him.

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Slade challenged as he flexed his hands against Robin's hips.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." Robin tried to end the discussion as painlessly as he could. Luckily for him, the song finally ended and they parted as the next one automatically began to play. Robin was familiar with the song and he started to bob his head to the quick moving rhythm but he stared at Slade and couldn't help but smile. The man was too dignified to actually dance to a teenaged-angst based song and he would look positively awkward dancing with three other teenagers.

Robin slid into a fighting stance and flashed a toothy grin challenge. Slade stared at him with a widened eye before he slid into a stance as well. "Sparing can be a type of dance." Robin suggested.

"True, not to mention that sparing would be more enjoyable with music." Slade offered as he lunged toward the boy. As they started up, Terra and Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at them as they moved to the music and watched the two moving to their own beat.

"It does seem like they're dance fighting." Terra talked over the music to Beast Boy. He nodded in agreement as he continued to move and watch. Robin and Slade had gone into beat with the music; each punch and kick matched the beat. Of course, Robin also flipped gracefully around and even Slade seemed to be gliding as he moved around.

They wouldn't describe it as eloquent, but it seemed to work out rather nicely for everyone. Slade and Robin weren't really going hard so they weren't out of breath or sweating when the song ended. The next song had a slow pace but it was still too fast for a slow dance.

"Do you remember that blocking drill that I taught you?" Slade asked Robin and the boy nodded as he held out his hand with his palm facing himself. Slade's own arm settled against Robin's with his palm facing him and they began to move in a slow circle, counterclockwise, as they turned every four steps and switched hands, clanging arms into each other's in a blocking manner.

They continued this sequence throughout the entire song until it finally ended and a faster tuned song started. Robin grinned and instantly went from the blocking drill to an offensive tactic and tried to sweep Slade's legs out from under him. Slade twirled out of the way and aimed a punch toward Robin's head. Robin bent backwards and placed his hands to the floor as he pushed off his arms and targeted Slade's stomach with his feet.

The two barely even noticed that the song had changed but thankfully it was another fast tuned one and Robin flipped off the wall to land behind Slade and twirl with a kick that Slade easily blocked and countered. Reluctantly, as a slow song started again, Slade and Robin walked back to the center of the room where Terra and Beast Boy were.

Robin's face was a little flushed as he wrapped his arms around Slade's neck and pressed against the man's warm body, but he blamed it on the workout and not his embarrassment. Slade didn't comment on it but he did bring up a subject that Robin had hoped was done with. "Do you want me to compliment you more often?" He asked as if the topic hadn't stopped over twenty minutes before.

"Well," Robin swallowed the ridiculous lump he was feeling in his throat as Slade twirled him out to the side and then drew him in again, seemingly closer then they had started. "They're better than what you normally say to me."

"I like your hair." Slade casually commented as he noticed the way the gelled black locks seemed to reflect the dancing lights.

"Thanks," Robin paused. "I don't know what your hair looks like."

"You will eventually." Slade shrugged it off as they continued to dance.

"You have a nice six pack." Robin blushed and cursed himself for being so stupid. He didn't want to say that, but he would admit that he loved the man's muscled abs.

"Thank you, you have a wonderful butt." Slade replied easily and didn't seem to notice Robin's blush flare back up onto his face.

"Alright, maybe your compliments aren't better than your normal conversations." Robin sighed inwardly as he tried to shake off his embarrassment.

Slade titled his head to the side, a bit confused. Robin had complimented one of his body traits, why was he so upset about one of his own body traits being complimented? "Then you don't want me to compliment you?"

"Not me physically, so much, but it wouldn't hurt to give a little compliment every now and again on my technique or attacks during training." Slade nodded in understanding and they broke apart as another fast song started up.

Terra grinned as she watched Slade and Robin on automatic; they didn't seem to notice the music except for the beat and that seemed to only be a signal to whether or not they danced or if they fought. She was a bit upset that Slade and Robin were fighting instead of dancing, but she understood that dancing is a rather embarrassing thing if you didn't feel comfortable within your company.

She felt more than comfortable around Beast Boy so she danced however she felt like and didn't care what the others thought. Beast Boy was dancing humiliatingly as well so he probably felt the same way or he just really danced that ridiculously. It didn't matter though, Terra was having a blast. Though she hoped that at least one person would pick up on her music selection.

The next slow song began and Terra knew that this was the first of three slow songs in a row. Beast Boy wasn't the greatest slow dancer, but he at least didn't step on her feet so she grinned as she settled closely against Beast Boy again. Besides, she loved resting her head on his shoulder, especially when he leaned his own against hers.

"May I compliment you physically one more time?" Slade asked and Robin looked at the man, startled. Startled because Slade was actually asking permission instead of just saying whatever he wanted to like he usually did. Maybe the dancing was starting to affect his brain.

Robin nodded and braced himself for whatever Slade wanted to say. "You're really cute when you blush." Robin's cheeks immediately burned with a blush and Slade chuckled lightly. "Yes, just like that."

There was one more fast song and then the last three that Terra had set up to play were all slow. By the last one, Robin had closed his eyes and rested his head against Slade's chest as they slowly moved with each other. Even with all the armor, Slade emitted heat and seemed to draw Robin to him. Robin didn't realize that the music had stopped playing and that they had stopped moving until Terra spoke.

"Aw, that's so cute." Terra smiled as she stared at the scene before her. True, she and Beast Boy had just been doing the same thing, but with Robin and Slade it just seemed so much sweeter since their intimate moments didn't seem to be as frequent.

Robin blushed and jerked away from Slade. "I…Um," Robin paused and stared at Beast Boy's and Terra's knowing faces. "Oh shut up." He mumbled as he started to walk out of the room. "What should we have for dinner tonight?" He asked as he knew Slade was walking behind him.

"Whatever you wish to eat will be fine for tonight. I'll be eating in my work room; I need to catch up on a few singles and messages that I didn't bother with last night." Slade announced.

"Oh, okay." Robin pretended not to be disappointed as he continued to walk next to the man.

* * *

Terra's hair was wrapped up in a towel and she now donned her black 'T' shirt with jeans as she scooped her spoon once more into the creamy vanilla. "Alright, Robin, your turn; truth or dare?" She challenged as she grinned around her mouthful. 

Robin stared at her for a moment. "We already agreed not to repeat the same dares or questions." He reminded her.

"I know." Did he think she was stupid or something?

"I was just reminding you so you wouldn't try to make me drink something that nasty." He pointed to the now empty cup that sat in front of the disgruntled Beast Boy. "I still can't believe you drank that."

"I can't believe you guys mixed all those things together. I can still taste blueberries, mustard, and cream cheese." He grimaced and stood from the table to grab another glass of water.

Grinning from his success, Robin turned to Terra. Nothing could be worst than the concoction he had made for Beast Boy to drink. "Alright, dare." He wasn't sure how they had started to play Truth or Dare, but he was glad that they were now; it was very entertaining.

Terra's mouth twitched slowly into a creepy grin and Robin frowned as he started to regret his offer. "Alright, I dare you…"

* * *

Slade looked up from the multiple alerts on his screen when he heard the knock on his door. "Come in," he called, not bothering to get out of his chair. He really had to deal with the intruder alerts—they actually might pose a threat in the future if he didn't send enough Sladebots to nip the problem in the butt right away—but he knew that if his work was being interrupted it had to be for a good reason. 

Robin opened the door and left the door open as he slowly made his way into the room. "What seems to be the problem, Robin?" Slade asked as he spun around in his chair and closed his laptop screen slightly. He was in his normal working office so luckily there weren't any of his new plans or weapons around for Robin to look at. "Robin?" He asked as the boy leaned over him but continued to be silent.

"Black or orange?" Robin asked and Slade simply stared and wondered what Robin was talking about. Then he saw Beast Boy and Terra standing in the doorway and he knew the three were up to something bad.

"Black is fine." Terra answered and winked at Slade. Slade narrowed his eye; he didn't like secrets. He swore that he would find out what the teenagers were up to and he would…oh.

Robin's face was bright red as he slowly drew his tongue up the black side of Slade's mask. He knew what he was implying and he knew that Slade was staring intently at him, but a dare was a dare. He finally reached the top of the mask and he quickly turned away from Slade to face Terra and Beast Boy with a challenging glare.

The two teenagers' eyes were wide as they stared into the room. They couldn't believe Robin had actually licked Slade's mask. "Feeling a bit randy, Robin?" Slade asked casually as he folded his hands in his lap and stared at the boy's tensing back.

"No," Robin shouted as he looked over his shoulder at the man. Slade simply stared at him and his blush deepened. "It was a dare and now that it's over," he turned to the two snickering forms in the doorway. "I can now announce a new rule; Slade can't be involved in any of the dares." Terra couldn't stop snickering but she did manage to look at Robin like he was crazy for making such a rule. "He's working; we shouldn't be disrupting him just because you get a stupid idea for a dare." Robin explained.

"Don't let my work interfere with your little game." Slade calmly spoke as he leaned back in his chair. Ah, Truth or Dare was such a lovely game played amongst teenagers to test each others' courage and laugh at their secrets. "I really don't mind if you interrupt me every now and again. Really, a little distraction from this boring excuse for work would be rather nice." Slade commented as Robin looked at him over his shoulder once again and glared.

"Alright then, Slade can be included in dares still. But I'm refusing to choose dare from now on." Robin turned back to the others and Terra shrugged.

"Fine by me," she grinned. "Truth then; how far have you two gone?" Robin's face would probably remain red for the entire evening.

"Was that directed at me to answer, or Robin?" Slade grinned behind his mask at his apprentice. She was becoming quite a manipulative little girl. Even though he was sure he didn't need the help, he did appreciate all the small hints she was leaving for Robin to find.

Terra opened her mouth to respond but Robin quickly interrupted. "It's not even your turn to ask, Terra, it's mine and I dare you to shut up for five minutes!" Robin shouted as he started to walk out of the room and ushered the now silent and pouting Terra and Beast Boy away as well. He closed the door behind him and Slade sighed.

He rather envied the youth. They were still so carefree and able to play such meaningless games as he was forced to do busy, tedious work. Slade tapped his hand against his laptop for a few moments and finally made a decision. He called upon one of his many Sladebots and ordered for it to check over the security alarms that had been trigger and make a short list of what were caught on the cameras. Slade was so glad that he had made his Sladebots smart enough to do such pointless tasks.

Leaving his office, Slade strode toward the kitchen—he supposed that was where they would be playing the game since he doesn't have any other social rooms—and stopped in the doorway. Beast Boy was holding hands with Robin and the two were locked at the lips as they stood against each other. Slade's eye widened and his fists clenched at his sides. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll wish I castrated you instead." Slade growled as he stormed into the room.

Beast Boy and Robin pulled away with a gasp and Beast Boy's eyes immediately filled with fear as he started to back away. "Slade, it was a dare!" Terra quickly stood in front of Beast Boy, ready to defend him. "I dared Beast Boy to make out with Robin; I swear they really didn't want to."

"I protested," Beast Boy timidly added and shrunk behind Terra as much as he could.

"He did, he really did but he finally settled for holding hands and kissing. That was all it was, just a quick kiss." Robin joined in and wrapped his hands around Slade's. "It was completely innocent and not enjoyable in the least."

"Are you calling Beast Boy a bad kisser? Because I'll have you know that he's very talented with his tongue." Terra asked as she suddenly felt insulted for her boyfriend still hiding in fear at the looming man.

"It was a peck so I don't know about his tongue techniques but I can say that the thought alone of kissing someone who has been every animal isn't appealing in the slightest to me." Robin wondered if Terra knew that she wasn't helping the situation. "And like I said, that was it for me; I'm done playing." He tugged on Slade's hand to get the man's attention. "I need a shower from all that 'dancing' we did today." Robin smiled and prayed that his method of changing the topic was working.

Slade looked from Robin to Terra and the quivering Beast Boy then reluctantly nodded and gripped one of Robin's hands in his own as he started to pull him out of the room. Sure, he was a bit jealous, but Slade figured that he had every right to be. After all, Robin was his and even if it was an 'innocent peck' it was still with someone other than himself and he didn't want that to ever happen again.

Fuming to himself as he dragged Robin back to the bedroom, Slade didn't even notice that Robin had tightened his hold around his hand and had a small smile on his face. When they finally got to the room, Robin grabbed clean boxers and started to head toward the bathroom when he stopped and stared at Slade. The man was still furious and the way he stood with his arms over his chest and his eye narrowed spoke of just how angry he was.

"I," Robin blushed and idly wondered why he was so easily embarrassed. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." He proposed and Slade's eye stopped being so narrow.

"What do you mean?" Slade asked but only received a small smile as an answer as Robin went into the bathroom and started the shower. Slade blinked and allowed his hands to fall to his side as he took a seat on the bed and stared at the bathroom door. He envied Superman for his x-ray vision and he envied the Martian Manhunter for his mind reading abilities; if he had extraordinary super powers then he might have been able to figure out that boy.

* * *

"It's only nine, Beast Boy." Terra looked at him with a slight scowl on her face. Now since their game of Truth or Dare was over—because it's not really with only two people—they were rather bored. Neither wanted to play cards, Terra had decided that she didn't want to hear any more music for at least twelve hours since she had spent all day re-listening to song after song to find the correct ones, and they both agreed that it was too early to go to sleep. 

"Yeah, I know that, but midnight snacks can be enjoyed at earlier times as well." He shrugged and headed toward their bedroom where he knew the hidden bag of potato chips were calling out to be eaten. He grinned as he heard Terra sigh and follow behind him. "Hey, Terra," he stopped in the hallway for her to catch up and then reached to hold her hand as they walked the rest of the way to their bedroom. "You do know that you looked really beautiful today, right?"

Terra smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Beast Boy. It was worth all that electrical work to be able to dance with you. I always wanted to go to a dance but I never really stayed in one place long enough to go to school so I never got the chance to. But today was special. Was it special for you too, Beast Boy?"

He smiled and played with one of the loose strands of her hair that had come out of the towel on her head. "It really was, Terra. Dancing with you made me feel like we really were just two normal kids at a high school dance. It felt nice." Beast Boy honestly never wanted to be a normal kid, he use to love his life traveling around Africa with his parents and he loved being able to turn into every animal, but he did often wish that he wasn't so…green.

"I want the day to end specially too, Beast Boy." Terra's voice lowered as she whispered warmly into his pointed ear. He looked at her as he pushed open their door and she grinned as she pulled on his arm and dragged him over to the bed. "I've been thinking about it since you mentioned it this morning, Beast Boy, and I've decided that I want to do it. I want to have sex with you and I want to do it tonight."

Beast Boy stared as Terra grinned and moved on top of the bed. She pulled the towel off of her head and threw it to the floor as she never took her eyes off of him. Running his tongue over the roof of his mouth, Beast Boy couldn't help but gulp down the dry feeling in his throat.

* * *

He knew he should have done something productive while Robin was showering—checking on his Sladebot doing what he really should have been doing at the very least—but Slade couldn't find it in himself to leave the room. He felt as though the very act of him leaving the room would disrupt the tempting promise that Robin had given him and he was still feeling slack jawed about that proposition. Robin had really offered to make it up to him about being jealous over a kiss. Slade didn't know if it was Terra or something in the water, but Robin had defiantly become more adventurous in their relationship. 

So instead of working or doing anything of at least some importance, Slade laid flat on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he tried to figure out what had gotten into his little bird. When he heard the shower water turn off, he continued to lie on his back and tried his hardest not to make it obvious that he was anticipating whatever Robin had talked about. It was normally an easy task to make his expression unreadable, but he did take into account that Robin had started to become able to read his expression simply through his eye. Well, eyes are the windows to the soul…

The bathroom door finally seemed to open and Slade turned his head to the side just in time to see Robin emerge with a blast of heavenly steam behind him. The boy was only in his nightwear—black customized boxers as always—and he held his folded uniform in his arms as he slowly walked to his wardrobe. He bent at his waist to pull the second to last drawer open and shoved the dirty clothes into it as he displayed the 'Slade's' proudly etched into his boxers backside.

"Did you happen to notice Terra's theme of music?" Robin asked as he continued to fumble with the drawers and continued to keep his ass raised in the air.

Slade gulped back a shudder of arousal. "Not particularly." He managed not to have his voice laced with any more than the usual amount of lust it held.

"We were discussing it while we ate and she slipped out that she had actually picked the songs out especially for us." Robin straightened up and grinned as he caught Slade's lingering eye.

"Oh? And why would my dear apprentice do such a thing?" Slade asked, only half curious.

"She said she wanted to celebrate that we had finally started to come out about our dating." Robin smiled sweetly and Slade noticed that Robin's entire body was colored with a slight flush due to the extreme heat of the shower; a wonderful technique to cover Robin's full-body blush.

"I'll have to thank her tomorrow for the kind gesture." Slade started to sit up on the bed when Robin quickly strode over and pressed a hand to his chest to keep him down. Of course Robin couldn't really force Slade to keep down, but the man decided to keep still anyway.

"We are…officially…dating, right?" Robin asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I mean like, we are boyfriends, right?" Slade resisted the urge to pull the boy to him and prove how much they were boyfriends.

"Yes, Robin, we are dating and we are boyfriends." Slade rose to rest on his elbow as he stroked a lock of wet, plastered hair away from Robin's forehead. "You are my boyfriend, and I am your boyfriend." He emphasized as he continued to rest on his elbows.

Robin's smile grew to a heartwarming grin and he licked his lips. "Truth or dare?" He asked suddenly and Slade startled. The man hadn't imagined that. "Oh, and you might want to pick dare." Robin urged with a teasing beam.

"How could I refuse that smile? Dare, then." Slade chose as Robin stood from the bed and walked over to the bottom drawer of his wardrobe. He shifted through the drawer for a moment before he pulled out the handcuffs.

"I dare you to wear the handcuffs tonight." Robin grinned and waved the handcuffs in between his pointer finger and thumb.

Slade sat up on the bed and looked at the boy. "Robin, I'm not--"

"You can't back out of a dare unless you want to go down in history as a coward." Robin frowned slightly. "If you're worried that I'll try to escape, I can assure you that I won't go anywhere, really. I mean, even if you didn't have your hands and couldn't reach for the control to shock me, I still wouldn't leave Beast Boy." Robin opted truthfully as he continued to slowly wave the handcuffs, invitingly.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Slade trailed off and finally gave up with a sigh. "Like I'm really going to let it go down in history that I chickened out of a dare," he scoffed as he removed his gloves.

"You might want to just get yourself ready for bed now." Robin suggested thoughtfully. "Your nightwear will make the rest of this dare easier."

"There's more to this dare?" Slade asked curiously as he began removing his armor and tossing it lazily to the ground.

"You're starting to become lazy, Slade." Robin pointed to the carelessly discarded armor with a smirk.

"You're starting to become distracting." Slade announced as he removed his shirt and threw it on top of the armor pieces. Robin simply grinned and moved to the bed as he chained Slade's hands to the headboards.

"Make sure that if I start doing anything that you don't want me to, you tell me, because I will stop right away." Robin declared seriously as he looked into Slade's eye. "And I mean it when I say that I will stop the instant you say so."

"I doubt that I'll be forced to stop whatever you have planned." Slade purred as he rested against the headboard and offered himself for whatever Robin's little mind was plotting. Robin smiled and moved to straddle Slade's hips as he began to stroke the man's torso with the tips of his warm fingers. He quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth and Slade took a surprised intake of breath. "Robin, I know you promised to make it up to me, but you do know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm not going to force you into anything too quickly and I don't want you to force yourself into it either."

Robin smiled against Slade's stomach and placed a small kiss on the temperate skin. "I'm not going to do anything that I don't want to do." Robin shifted on Slade's lap and the man bit back a groan as the boy grinded against him. He wasn't sure if the boy was doing it on purpose or not, but he really couldn't guess Robin's actions anymore.

"Trust me," Robin continued. "I've truthfully wanted to do this for a while." Robin's heated face grew a few deeper shades in color as the boy's fingers traced Slade's spandexed waistband. "But remember, if you want me to stop, just say so."

Slade nodded as he stared, hypnotized, as Robin slowly slid his hands into his pants and under his boxers as well. Robin's warm hands touched his pulsing member and the boy licked his lips. "You're so warm," he commented as he started to stroke Slade's length. His face was burning and he couldn't keep his eyes still behind his mask but he couldn't look at Slade's mask either. Also, his hands couldn't quite get a good grip on the man and he felt stupid for not being able to jerk the man off when Slade had done it so easily to him only a morning ago.

He pulled his hands out and Slade bit his lower lip to stop himself from hissing due to the lack of added heat. Slowly, Robin started to pull Slade's pants down, struggling a bit with the even tighter spandex clinging to the man's glistening legs. Robin crawled backwards as he fully removed Slade's pants and he nudged the man's legs apart as he moved back up. Slade's boxers didn't hide his arousal.

Leaning down, Robin rubbed his cheek against the barely covered cock, receiving a moan from Slade as a reward for his teasing stunt. Robin grinned as he dared a quick glance and saw that Slade's eye was clouded with lust. He liked finally being able to tell Slade's emotions simply from the man's eye.

Quickly tearing down the man's boxers as well, Robin settled between Slade's legs and looked at the attentive arousal before him. He had to admit; it was an intimidating size—as most things with Slade were—but he found that he was rather excited about the man's length and thickness as well.

"Robin," Robin looked up at Slade and felt his heart start to sink. Was he going to ask him to stop before he had even started? "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, just remember that." Slade reminded and his eye widened as Robin leaned down and licked his member from his shaft to his tip. God, that boy's tongue sent a thousand jolts of pleasure through his body and he moaned softly as he closed his eye.

"I told you, I'm only doing what I want to do." Robin grinned and leaned down again. Slade tasted like some mixture of sweat, spandex, and…Slade. Robin couldn't exactly find words to describe the taste, but he knew that he liked it. Wrapping his lips around Slade's head, he gently sucked as he touched his tongue to the tip and licked. Robin placed his hand at the base of Slade's pulsing member and felt the man twitch in his hold. He hummed to show Slade that he was enjoying it but found that Slade was enjoying it immensely more as the man moaned.

Looking at the mask, Robin almost removed himself from the intense look in Slade's eye; seeing the pure lust all directed at him had caused Robin to gasp around his slight mouthful. Slade seemed to be so lost simply by looking at him that Robin couldn't tear away from the heated gaze. He licked the tip again and lowered himself; taking more of the man in while he watched Slade's hands grip the chains tightly and the man's eye close for a moment then jerk open again. It seemed like Slade didn't want to miss a single moment of watching Robin suck him off but the pleasure was forcing him to close his eyes every now and again despite himself.

And knowing that he was causing Slade to loose even just a small amount of control was positively thrilling Robin. Smiling around his mouthful, Robin continued to take more of the man in and he swirled his tongue around the erection as he minded his teeth and moaned low and throaty, vibrating the dick in his mouth.

Slade moaned again and cursed himself as he tilted his head back and closed his eye. He didn't want to take his eye off of the boy, even for a moment. But Robin's mouth was so hot and felt too good for him not to be overtaken by the pleasure. It wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever receive, but just knowing that it was Robin's first and that the boy was acting on an impulse, made it neck and neck for the record of being the best.

Robin was enjoying himself immensely. It was like he was the one finally in control of the situation; he was pulling Slade's strings for once instead of being the puppet and dancing for the man. Slade's low moans, that reminded him more of a growl than a moan and sounded a lot manlier than his high pitched moans, edged him on and he took even more of Slade into his throat until he realized that he was starting to have trouble breathing and that Slade was starting to taste differently. Robin stared as some white substance dribbled out of his mouth and onto his hand and he put two and two together as he realized that Slade was starting to pre-come.

"You," Robin looked up as Slade panted. He was even able to get the man to become short of breath. Even in battles Slade had always breathed easily. "You don't have to," he jerked on the chain as Robin sucked a little noisier and harder. "If you don't want to swallow," Oh, so that was what Slade was trying to say.

Grinning, Robin made a little "Mmm," sound and started to swallow. He wanted his first experience with a man to be a full experience and besides, even though it was an odd taste, it didn't taste that bad. Though, it definitely wouldn't be the next hot flavor of any candy. Well, perhaps some sort of erotic candy meant for nightly fun, but other than that; highly doubtable.

Slade gave up trying to talk and merely closed his eyes and enjoyed the—oh, God, so hot, so good—sensations as Robin started to finish him off. He felt the boy swallowing around him, his throat clenching around him with the movements, and he opened his eye again for a split second to see Robin almost done to his hilt with some of his semen dribbling down his chin.

That did it. Slade bit down on his bottom lip, drawing a bit blood but the coppery taste didn't help muffle his gasp as he threw his head back and released into Robin's waiting mouth. He panted and lazily opened his eye again as Robin sucked him dry and regrettably pulled off of him. There was still some of his come on the corner of the boy's mouth but Robin merely smiled at him and brought his hand up to wipe it off and sucked his finger off with a look of delight.

"So, are you still sour about my little kiss with Beast Boy?" Robin asked teasingly as he leaned over Slade to get to the handcuffs. He unlocked them and found himself on his back instantly. He stared at Slade's mask but his view was cut short as Slade pressed his hand over his eyes. "Um, Slade," he heard the click as Slade removed his mask and he couldn't say anything else as Slade's mouth took to dominating his own.

Robin didn't notice that he had closed his eyes despite that his view was blocked and had wrapped his arms around Slade's neck as he pulled the man into a deeper kiss. Slade pulled away and Robin panted for breath. His breath hitched as Slade licked his open lips and he heard Slade laugh. "I can taste myself on you and I taste like I'm perfectly fine with that insignificant kiss." He pressed against Robin again and then quickly tore away. "Just don't ever do it again," Slade warned as Robin laughed.

* * *

"Wait," Beast Boy protested again as he pushed at Terra's shoulders, trying to keep her at bay. He didn't know what had gotten into her but she was acting as if her life depended on them having sex at that exact instant. 

"That's the sixth 'wait,' what excuse could you possibly have now? I've already assured you I'm not under any influence, I'm positive that I want to, Slade doesn't have cameras in the room, the door's locked, and I'm done with my period." She rolled her eyes and waited for whatever excuse he had left.

"Well, what about, um," he trailed off for a minute and Terra took the opportunity to slide his hands down from her shoulders so that he actually touched her bare breasts. He jerked but his hands stayed where they were. "A condom!" He screamed desperately as his face flushed. "We'll need a condom to insure that--"

"Beast Boy," she reached forward and cupped his face with her hands. "Listen to me," she pulled him closer. "I don't have any disease, you don't have any disease, I'm not going to get pregnant, and I don't have any condoms. But if you really want to use one, I'll wait here while you go ask Slade for one."

The green boy's eyes widened and she grinned. "I didn't think so," she let her voice drop to a soft whisper as she pulled Beast Boy in for a soft kiss. She felt him relax as she wrapped her hands around his neck and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as her tongue worked his.

He finally seemed to understand that they were going to do it, that intercourse was actually going to happen—Terra made the rules in the relationship and damn it all if she wasn't going to get laid by him—and he gently slid his hands over her soft breasts. He thumbed over her nibbles until they were hard little nubs and she nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Come on," she broke away from him and gently led him to the bed. She settled herself in the middle, her head comfortably on the pillow, and didn't release Beast Boy's hands as he straddled her still clothed hips and gulped. He had seen her naked already, so he wasn't nervous about that, but he was slightly hard and he was nervous about _that_.

"Terra, I'm just not sure about this." He protested lightly as she released his hands and lifted her hips slightly off of the bed to slip her pants down. Beast Boy rose off of his knees as much as he could before Terra touched him and felt that he was aroused.

"Are you really going to try and tell me that the boy in the relationship isn't ready to take this step? I swear I'm not going to ask you to marry me tomorrow night if that's what you're worried about." She felt like rolling her eyes again as she slid her pants to halfway down her thighs. "Would you mind getting the rest of that for me?" She seduced as she whispered the request.

Beast Boy didn't answer but moved to do so. He ran his hands down her smooth legs as he removed her pants and silk underwear. They were black with lace at the top and he felt naughtier touching them with her permission than he did that one time Cyborg had bet him twenty dollars to raid Raven's underwear drawer. Luckily Raven never found out about that time; he did still have both of his hands after all.

"Don't be nervous," Terra crooned as Beast Boy slipped the last of the fabric past her feet. "Nothing will change for the worst after this, I promise. I'll still love you and you'll still love me. Isn't that all that really matters?" She smiled to reassure him as he started to take off his shirt.

"Yeah," his mouth felt so dry. "Yeah, that's all that matters, Terra." He moved to straddle her hips again and fumbled with his zipper until Terra's hands fell on top of his and steadied his shaking hands. "Nerves," he insisted as she frowned. "I'm just," he paused. "I just want to make this really special for you."

Terra smiled and sat up to run her hands up and down Beast Boy's lithe torso. "You already have." Beast Boy smiled back and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips as he started to slide his pants down. It seemed easier to get undressed when she wasn't looking at him.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down as she settled on her back again. Terra sucked Beast Boy's tongue into her mouth and he moaned a bit as he started to get more comfortable and ran his hands through her hair. She felt wonderful pressed against him and he didn't know why he was having such a problem with this situation. His parents always told him that you only did these sorts of things with people you loved but he did love her, right?

"Beast Boy," Terra spread her legs out and waited for him to move between them.

"It's Garfield," Beast Boy abruptly spoke up and Terra blinked at him. "My name is Garfield, or Gar if you prefer. I just, I just want you to know that." He smiled sheepishly and she smiled.

"When you turn into a fat cat, do you suddenly change from green to orange?" She asked and he looked down at her as a smile started to form on his face. He started to laugh and she joined with him as he moved in between her legs. He stopped laughing before she did and he watched as her laughter started to die down.

He did love her. Her bright smile, the twinkle her blue eyes got when she laughed, her wonderful sense of humor; he really did love her. Beast Boy decided that he could do this, that he could love the girl who loved him despite his skin color, despite if he had powers or not, despite what he was called; she loved him for who he was and he loved her for that exact reason.

Terra wasn't perfect, he knew that, but he also knew that she wasn't evil. She had made a lot of bad decisions, she was confused, but she just wanted to have a normal life; a family; someone who she could tell that she loved him and that he would tell her that he loved her too. She was just a little girl who needed love that she was never able to find because of her powers.

"Ready?" Beast Boy asked as Terra finally stopped laughing. She nodded and spread her legs a little more. Beast Boy pressed his fully erect self in between her folds and felt that she was already wet in anticipation. He slowly pushed into her and closed his eyes until he was fully in. His eyes snapped open as Terra shivered under him and he filled with panic at her expression. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Gar," she opened her eyes and he saw that her expression wasn't of pain but of a tired pleasure. "Trust me," he did, "I feel wonderful." She smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck and lowered him for another kiss. She wouldn't tell him that she finally felt normal, that she finally felt loved, that she finally felt like she was a part of a family. Because she finally saw that she always was normal—in some sense of the word—she always was loved, and she always had a family.

Beast Boy smiled into the kiss and slowly started to move inside her as his hands gently rubbed her breasts. She moaned against his mouth and moved with him, forcing his thrusts deeper and faster as they moved with each other. Her hands clenched in his hair and against his back as she turned her head to the side and he started to cover her neck with kisses.

She screamed, low, breathy, and he wanted her to say his name—his real name, she had screamed his actual name—all the time in the same way. He quickly followed her orgasm and they panted breathlessly together while he slowly pulled out.

He rolled over next to her on his back as he collapsed. After a moment, he pulled himself together faster than she did and he pulled the covers out from under themselves and covered her. He slid under next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he turned on his side. "I love you, Terra." He kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes lazily. Her vision was still a clouded, lust-filled blue and he thought it was the most beautiful color and beat any rainbow or sunset.

"I love you too, Garfield." She turned on her side and wrapped her hands around his neck as she cuddled against his warm body. She loved him and he loved her; that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**A.N. **My first attempt on a straight sex scene. Is it bad that I've written a lot of gay sex scenes but only one straight one? Nah, it's perfectly fine! So, I hope you all liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon enough and if you guys think that everything is good and dandy between everyone, you're wrong! Slade really should be taking those alerts into more consideration...

Oh, and in case you were curious, the songs Terra chose were;

Dead! by My Chemical Romance

Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler

Always by Blink-182

Lovefool by The Cardigans

Bad Boy by Cascada

Not Gonna Get Us by T.A.T.U

My Sacrifice by Creed

Me Against the World by Simple Plan

Addicted by Kelly Clarkson

Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park

How To Save A Life by The Fray

Tainted Love by The Cure

Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap

Ever the Same by Rob Thomas

My Sweet Prince by Placebo


	11. Laugh, Cry, Do It

**Rating: M  
Genre:** Slash/Angst/SLASH  
**Pairing:** Sladin-boy do I mean Sladin and TerraBB  
**Chapter Summary: **Things seem to be going great for Terra and Beast Boy and guess what? They are! But not so much for Slade and Robin. Especially when a few people make a not-so-surprising appearance.

* * *

Chapter 11

**It's Almost Funny**

Her bed felt so warm but she didn't want to move, even though she seemed to be lying on something uncomfortable. She shifted slightly and the uncomfortable thing disappeared. Sighing happily, Terra snuggled closer to the warm object in her arms. "Um, Terra, it's almost noon, shouldn't we get up?" She moaned and pulled shook her head.

"I'm too comfortable to get up, Beast Boy." She complained as she rubbed her cheek against his the crook of his neck.

"Alright, but I have to go prepare our second date for tonight soon and I'd like to get something to eat before then so would you mind if I got up at least?" Beast Boy asked as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"No, you're too warm not to be with me." She mumbled as she hooked one of her legs around his under the covers. He smiled and continued to run his hands through her hair until she suddenly sat up straight. "Wait, did you say it was almost noon?" She looked at her clock and saw that it was in fact ten until noon. "Oh crap, Slade's going to throw a fit. He's fine letting us sleep in when he allows it, but sleeping in past eleven usually costs me an extra three hours of training."

She moved out of bed and started to get dressed as she mumbled about how much she hated extra training. Beast Boy sat up and grinned as he slowly moved out of bed and started to gather his clothes as well. "So, why will your surprise take you so long?" Terra asked as she pulled her 'T'-shirt over her head. She had started to wear it again because it was easier than Slade's armor and the man didn't seem to mind too much anyways.

"Well, truthfully it wouldn't take me as long if I was able to use my powers but because I'm not able to I'll have to--"

"Say no more," Terra grinned and crawled over the bed to him. "Hold still for a second." She grabbed the collar around his neck and a 'click' sound later, the collar was in her hand. "There you go, now you'll have an easier time."

Beast Boy blinked and rubbed at his bare neck. He had gotten so used to the collar that it had started to feel like he wasn't even wearing one at all. "Terra, you took my collar off."

"Yeah, well why not? Slade really just wanted you to wear it so you wouldn't try to escape. I don't really think you're going to escape and besides, I bet you miss turning into animals as much as I miss holding a cute little kitten in my arms." She grinned as Beast Boy instantly transformed into a small, green kitten with large eyes. He jumped into her arms and started to purr and nuzzle against her as she chuckled and scratched behind his ear. He licked her hand with his rough tongue and then jumped out of her arms as he transformed back into his original form.

"Terra, I can't thank you enough. I really was worried that I'd never be able to transform ever again." He grinned and gripped her hands.

"If you really want to thank me than hurry up and get dressed; I don't need to be even later than I already am." Terra chuckled and quickly delivered a kiss to Beast Boy's cheek. Beast Boy hurriedly pulled the rest of his clothes on and walked to the door just as she opened it. "Race you to the kitchen." She declared as she took off down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her.

Smirking to himself, Beast Boy watched her sprint off and then transformed into a cheetah and darted past her in seconds. "Hey," she called as he ran into the kitchen and transformed back. "That was cheating!" She claimed and he shook his head.

"You didn't tell me any rules and if there weren't any rules than there's no way to cheat. Am I right or what, Robin?" Beast Boy turned around and looked at the empty kitchen. "Robin's not here."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Terra rolled her eyes with a playful smirk. "Robin and Slade are probably started doing something earlier this morning. So if Slade doesn't ask me what type I got up, then I'm off the hook. So come on, let's make some sandwiched and then send you on your way to go do whatever you need to do to get my surprise ready."

"I have to go in the city and do some things." Beast Boy told as he headed to the refrigerator and pulled out the grape jelly. Terra grabbed the peanut butter and the wheat bread. "Is it okay?"

"Sure thing," Terra grinned as she started to pull out some pieces of bread. "It's not like you're going to be doing anything bad in the city like plan some rebellion with the Sladebots and rats." She chuckled and started to spread the peanut butter on a few slices.

"True," Beast Boy nodded. "But then I have to come back and prepare a meal so if I'm in the kitchen, you can't be or else you'll ruin the surprise." He pointed at her with the jelly covered knife and flung a bit of the jelly onto her hand. "Oops, sorry about that, Terra," Beast Boy moved to grab a napkin but she merely shrugged it off.

"It's fine." She brought her hand to her mouth and slowly licked the jelly away as she eyed Beast Boy with her eyelids halfway closed. "So, are you going to tell me anything about the surprise? A little hint perhaps?" She edged as Beast Boy's mouth hung open and he stared.

"Apprentice, a free tip," Slade walked into the kitchen and both teens stared at him. He was still in his nightwear, only pants and his mask, but they had to stare because they both suddenly felt like he just knew that they had done _it_ last night. "Don't try to seduce those with I.Q. levels lower than a monkey." Slade rummaged through the fridge for a moment before he grabbed a protein shake and stared at the teens still staring at him. "They're never able to form comprehensible sentences when being hit on."

Terra nodded blankly as her face grew red and she quickly went back to making her sandwiches. Slade's eye narrowed as he instantly picked up Terra's strange behavior but he didn't jump to any conclusion. "So, did you just get up?" Terra quickly asked as a distraction.

Slade pulled out a straw from one of the cabinets and popped the drink's tab open. "Actually, I did. Robin didn't have a single nightmare last night and I fell asleep for a few hours. He's still asleep actually, but I needed something to drink." Slade explained as he sucked on the straw through the slits in his mask.

"Oh, okay." Terra and Beast Boy hurried with the sandwiches now. Slade glared at their backs but started to head out of the kitchen; he wanted to get back to Robin.

"Whatever little secret you two are hiding from me, I will find out." Slade threatened mildly as he walked out of the room. Terra and Beast Boy exchanged a look and then gulped.

"I'm going to have to tell him, you know that, right?" Terra asked and Beast Boy reluctantly nodded. "I mean, if he found out without me informing him, then he's going to end up killing you."

"I know." Beast Boy picked up two of the four sandwiches. "But I'm going to take these sandwiches on the go then just so I can put as much distance between Slade and myself as I can while you tell him."

"That seems smart." Terra grinned and kissed Beast Boy's cheek goodbye as he started out of the room. He stuffed one sandwich into his mouth and then darted down the hall and sniffed around for the exit. He found it with only minor difficultly and as he stepped outside his mouth fell open and he dropped the sandwich.

* * *

"What time is it?" Slade closed the door silently behind him anyways. He wasn't surprised that Robin had woken up; the boy really couldn't sleep for a long while even if it was the healthy thing for his normally deprived body. 

"A little after twelve I would suspect." Slade informed the boy sitting up in bed as he placed his empty drink on the bedside table and laid down again. Robin made an attempt to get up from the bed but Slade pushed him back down with one hand instead.

"I think I've gotten enough sleep for three days, Slade." Robin protested even as he settled around the still warm covers. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's hard to make something so peaceful looking stir." Slade commented lazily as he turned his head to look at Robin. He idly ran his hand still holding Robin down to run from just above his waistband to right below his nipple, teasingly light.

Robin smiled and placed his hands behind his head as a grin covered his face. Life was actually pretty good for him. Except for the strange feeling he couldn't get out of his stomach, like he was being watched at all times and that it wasn't just Slade doing the watching. "Slade," Robin frowned and turned his serious gaze to connect with his boyfriend's. "What are you going to do when the Titans arrive? I know you don't really believe that they're dead and we both know that they haven't given up on 'rescuing' Beast Boy and me."

"Don't worry about the remaining three Titans, Robin. They're of no concern to either Terra or me and they shouldn't even be on your mind." Slade inwardly sighed. Why did the boy insist on brining up such unpleasantries? Couldn't they just wake up and do something that they both could enjoy?

"That's not going to work, Slade, and you know it. You can't just ignore your problems and hope they go away." Robin ignored Slade's hand and got up. He walked over to his dresser, pulled out his black pants and Kevlar shirt then entered the bathroom to prepare himself for the day that he had already miss half of.

"I'm not worrying about my problems because these problems won't even reach me. I have an intricate security system set up around Jump and even if your friends made it past that they'd never be able to wander through the city without my robots notifying me." Slade commented through the bathroom door as he went to his closet and pulled on his shirt and armor.

Robin emerged from the bathroom looking ready for a sprint instead of a fight, since he had yet to put his own armor on. "And what will you do once my friends make it into the city? Capture them as well and turn them into some types of slaves?"

"Don't be ridiculous; the last thing I need is more temperamental teenagers around." Slade joked but Robin only looked at him with a narrowed expression. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to promise me you won't hurt them."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Robin." Slade cursed himself for being a man of his word. But he wouldn't break a promise to Robin, no matter what circumstances, so he wasn't about to make a promise he knew he wouldn't be able to keep.

"Fine, then just promise me you won't kill them." Robin's eyes narrowed even more as Slade didn't answer right away. "Slade," Robin's tone demanded that Slade respond to him.

"I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear just to make you happy because I am a man of my word. I'm not making any promises that I'm going to break." Slade replied. Robin folded his arms over his chest and glared at the man but before he had a chance to argue, Slade kept going. "Remember, Robin, you brought this subject up; I was simply going to have you forget about your friends and have them killed without you knowing a thing."

"Like that's supposed to make it better that you're planning on killing my friends? Killing my friends behind my back won't help you, Slade, because I'm not going to let you do it." Robin stood determined as he emphasized his point by throwing his hands out to the sides.

"Not only are you going to let me do it, Robin, but you're also going to rejoice in your friends' demises." Robin looked appalled but Slade continued. "You might not admit it, but you don't need to; I already know. You might say that you don't want your friends dead but I know that you really don't want them to take you away from me as well. They never could actually take you from me, but they could get annoying enough that they'd succeed for some time. But you'd rather see them dead then be away from me for even a moment."

Robin stared at Slade with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before he gulped and slowly shook his head. "You're insane if you really think that's how I feel. I don't depend on you to live, Slade; I'll be fine when the Titans do come rescue me. We're going to defeat you, restore Jump City, and I'll visit you in jail. If you give up right now then I could pull some strings and get you a sooner parole with some community service time."

Slade snorted out a quick, sarcastic laugh. "You really believe that's how our little story is going to end? I'm sorry to inform you, Robin, but jail visits aren't in my future. My future is to rule not only Jump City but the entire world." Slade educated the boy.

"The entire world," Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "Better men than you have tried that, Slade. I'll admit that you're able to defeat the Titans, but you know you don't stand a chance against the Justice League."

"The Justice League will stand out of my way given the right hostage situation." Slade explained. "Besides, unlike those who had tried and failed to rule the world, I actually have a noble gesture in doing so."

"Yeah?" Robin asked. "And what is that exactly?" He couldn't help but smirk a little; another crazy villain that thought they were going to do the world a favor by ruling it with a no-doubt iron fist.

"I'm going to rule the world in order to insure that we can stay together." Slade replied simply and Robin felt his smirk drop from his face. "When I rule the world, I promise you that no one will take you away from me, no one will judge us, and we can be happy together."

"Slade," Robin gulped down the large lump that had formed in his throat. "I get what you're trying to say; that you'll give me the world to make me happy. But you don't have to do that. I'm happy with how things are right now--"

"Which is why I have to kill the Titans; in order to keep things exactly how they are right now they have to be removed from the picture before they can mess it up." Slade justified.

"No, I'm happy now but I know that I can't live my life like this so I'll enjoy this time that I have with you while I have it. When the Titans come, we'll just have to see what happens. And I expect to see all three of my friends leave exactly as they came." Robin indicated matter-of-factly.

"You can expect to see Lex Luthor wearing jeans and a tie-dyed shirt for all I care; it doesn't mean it will happen that way." Slade crossed his arms over his chest indicating that that was all there was to the conversation; he was determined to get the last word in.

"Fine," Robin's eyes narrowed. If Slade thought he had won, then he wouldn't suspect Robin's ace in his hand. "If you kill my friends then I'll never forgive you and I'll never have sex with you."

Slade stared at the smug boy before him and his arms slowly dropped to his sides. He didn't know which was worse of the two threats but he knew that combined they spoke of their relationship ending for what is a relationship without sex or trust? That was a dirty shot that Robin had just took; the boy had picked up too much while hanging around him.

* * *

Fog, everywhere and extremely thick that Beast Boy felt like he could touch it little cotton candy, covered the deceased streets of Jump City. The city had completely changed from the two days since he had gone to the athletic club with the sun beaming down on them. The sun was nowhere to be seen and he felt like he was in a totally different place. 

It was incredibly dreary and the waterfront didn't make the perfect setting for a romantic picnic like he had hoped. Instead, it looked like the scene from 'Attack of the Muck Monster' or any other monster and horror film that he's watched. But he wasn't about to let a change of scenery keep him from fulfilling his promise.

Beast Boy changed into a Pterodactyl and tried to beat his wings hard enough to keep the fog away. The trouble was that every time he did clear the fog away it immediately rolled back in off of the water. He transformed back into his green human form and sighed. "Maybe I should try to make the fog affect work." He mumbled to himself as he thought about different themes that went with fog.

He already knew of the monster theme but that wasn't romantic in any kind of way; monster movies were everything but romantic really. Beast Boy sat on the ground and pouted as he tried to think of a movie that wasn't a monster swamp themed one with a fog effect. Then it finally hit him; "The Phantom of the Opera!" Beast Boy shouted happily as he stood up. "Maybe I can borrow that broken mask of Slade's…" He furrowed his brow as he started to walk more into town. He would need some supplies now that he had a different theme.

* * *

"Resorting to threats, Robin? I hope you keep in mind that two can play at that game." Slade narrowed his eye. He didn't care that he was actually impressed that Robin had used his own trick against him; no one outplayed Slade at his own game, no one. 

"You can't threaten me anymore, Slade. You really don't have anything left to threaten me with." Robin narrowed his masked eyes right back up at the man. "You've already taken away my friends, my city, my freedom, my--"

"I haven't taken everything from you, Robin, at least not yet. But you know as well as I do that there is one last thing that I want, that I will have, and that you're the one who's going to determine how I get it." Slade insinuated his threat while Robin clearly saw through his careful wording.

"Yeah right," Robin scoffed a short laugh and folded his arms over his chest. "We both know that you're not the kind of man to rape someone. You said so yourself; you wanted me back when I was forced to be your apprentice but you wouldn't dare do something so low. Despite your appearances, you're actually a man of morals and good codes under that intimidating armor."

"True, but when I want something and someone uses it as a threat against me, it only makes me want that object even more and then I'll cross any line to achieve it. I've done a lot of things that I once thought I would never do; you'd be surprised at how little you truly know of me." Slade took a threatening step closer to Robin and the boy found himself subconsciously and involuntarily taking a step back as well. Something in Robin—maybe it was that gut feeling he had been getting—was telling him to keep the distance between himself and Slade.

"You wouldn't…I know you'd never…" Robin tried to argue back, try to remind himself and Slade that he did know the man well enough to have allowed himself to relax around him. But when he thought about it, Robin realized that he really didn't know the man all that well. He didn't know anything about Slade's past really except that he was in the military and he had a family at one point but they were dead now. He still didn't know the man's age or even what he looked like.

"Just think about it for a moment, Robin. Can you imagine how easy it would be for me to have my way with you however I want?" Slade leaned over a bit to be closer to Robin's level and more in the boy's face. "All I have to do is press one simple button.

Slade dug out Robin's collar trigger and held it out to the side as he observed it from the corner of his peripheral vision. "I just have to set your collar onto the stun mode and be done with the device. You'd forever be under the influence of the collar; shocking you every time you moved, even so simple a gesture as to scratch your nose would cause you enough pain to make you collapse on yourself. You'll simply lie still and endure whatever I want to inflict upon you because that will be all you can do.

"While you're in that condition it's only too easy for me to strip you bare and settle you onto my bed." Slade watched as Robin took a clumsy step backwards, his body jerking back a bit as he moved, and Slade followed the step by taking one of his own, long strides. He backed Robin into the door and the boy's mouth dropped open in a silent cry of fear as his instincts yelled at him for being cornered. "I don't know why I wasted all this time bothering to try and be a nice guy, to make you actually have some sexual interest in me as well. Such a misuse of so many nights I could have spent better." Robin's eyes were now wide with fright.

"I could even do this in a way that could keep you conscious and fully aware of everything I'm going to do to you. You'll be responsive yet you won't be able to struggle or fight against me without causing yourself more pain." Slade towered over Robin's form as the boy tried to pass through the door like Raven could. "It's just so easy," his attention flickered over to the trigger and he rubbed a soft, threatening circle on the bright red button that seeped of danger and pain. All I have to do to solve all of my problems is press this marvelous little trigger.

"You won't be able to argue with me again, I won't have to try so hard to keep you happy, you couldn't do anything against me while I killed your pathetic little friends, and you won't be capable of leaving me. Actually, you won't even be able to leave my bed unless I moved you." Slade's eye sparked for a moment as he continued to rub the trigger's button affectionately. "You'd simply be a new toy for me; I could plunder you at my leisure and I could even use a few more of my toys to keep you stretched and ready for me at all time at any given point in the day." Slade stopped stroking the trigger and his eye slowly returned focus on Robin.

The boy's head was turned to the side and his mask was nothing more than clenched black slits. He was so frightened by Slade's words that he was shaking against the door. But what really broke Slade's angry mood were the glistening tear tracks visible on his cheeks. More tears seeped down from Robin's scrunched eyes and Slade tried to swallow the lump hard enough to be considered a rock in his throat but to no avail.

"Robin," the man reached toward the boy to wipe away a few of the falling tears. "I didn't--" He touched the boy's cheek and the boy jerked against the door with a loud bang and his eyes flew open.

"No!" Robin pressed even closer to the door—it was inhumanly possible for him to be any more pressed to the door without merging into it—and pushed off of it with his feet aimed at Slade's chest. Slade was caught off guard and stumbled back a few steps due to the powerful impact of the kick. He stared at Robin; confused for what he should do next. Robin stared back at him for a moment and then quickly turned and threw the door open and closed it behind him with a loud bang.

Slade was once again startled by Robin's actions until he realized that the boy was acting purely on instincts; fight or flight. He sprung to the door and pulled it open. Robin was already racing around the corner down the hallway.

"Robin!" He called out to the boy in a desperate attempt to stop him. He didn't actually expect his cry to do anything so one second after calling out the boy's name he jolted after him. His feet pounded in the hallway as he sprinted faster than he ever had before. He passed Terra—she looked confused and wide-eyed—but he continued to run without even a passing glance at her.

He had messed up, big time, and he knew it. Slade hadn't meant a word he had said to Robin, it had been an empty threat but he should have known that the boy was so used to taking all of his threats to heart that he would take this one as well. There had been no real reason for him to take the threat so far but he had dragged it on and made it worse and worse; why was he so stupid sometimes; why did he loose control of what he said sometimes; why couldn't he ever just come out and simply tell Robin that he would never do anything to hurt the boy?

Slade had messed up again but he was going to fix it. He wasn't about to loose another loved one in his life all because of one of his mistakes.

* * *

It was stealing; Beast Boy chided himself as he walked back towards the water side with all of the decorations he needed in order to make the setting romantic enough. He had taken the materials, including the cart he used to transport the items, all from the same, shut down and departed store but he still felt like he was nothing better than a common thief. True he had saved that store from being attacked a few times and they did probably owe him and the rest of the Titans a lot, not to mention the fact that the owner's had completely left town like everyone else did when Slade had given them all the chance to. But it was the principle of the manner. 

"Oh well," Beast Boy sighed as he began to set up one long pole after another. He promised himself that when—if— Jump City ever became normal again he'd pay back the shop owners, even if it meant giving up the money he'd been saving for his moped.

He dug a small hole that was just deep enough to keep the poles up without tilting to any sides and he placed the candles on top. He would light them when it was closer to the time. Beast Boy wasn't really sure what time it was or how long he had been working on setting everything up but he knew that with his powers returned to him—they hadn't really been taken away from him but he hadn't been able to use them—it had only taken a fraction of the amount of time he had thought it would to prepare everything. The candlesticks were ready, the fog wasn't going anywhere, the music was hooked up to a few speakers, and he even had the boat anchored near the shore.

Beast Boy looked around once more and smiled. It wasn't what he had originally planned, but it was still a romantic gesture. Besides, he'd still be making a picnic. Now he just had to actually make it on his own without burning down Slade's lair. But how hard could it be to make an appetizer, side dish, main entrée, and dessert?

* * *

He couldn't even recognize the different streets he had run down and he blamed his confusion on the fog and on Slade. He didn't know why but Slade hadn't used the trigger on him as soon as he had stepped out of the lair's door and into the fog covered streets of Jump City. Robin could hear the man still running after him though so maybe Slade was simply enjoying the game of the chase too much to want to bother with the easy way with the trigger. Besides, Robin was only entertainment to the man so heaven forbid he be too easy for Slade to rape. 

Robin swiped angrily at the tears running under his mask as he continued to pump his arms and his feet pounded on the concrete. Echoes of Slade's heavy footsteps and his own frantic ones bounced off of the empty buildings around the deserted city as he continued to run. He couldn't hear anything other than his own harsh breathing, his exceeding heart beat, and his mind yelling at him for being so stupid. He knew Slade couldn't possibly be capable of actually caring about him, he knew he couldn't actually run forever from the man, and he knew that eventually Slade would catch up to him, knock him out, and take him back to his bedroom to have his way with him.

More tears spilt down his cheeks and he forced his legs to move faster. Slade had stopped calling out to him, finally, but he knew that Slade was on his tail and he willed his feet to carry him farther away from the awful man. How had he been so stupid into letting that man twist his feelings? He blamed it on the isolation. Slade had deliberately been keeping him away from everyone except occasionally Terra and Beast Boy; everyone knew how easy it is to get a child to depend on someone. And he'd admit it; he was a child that had lost control of what was going on and had let someone manipulate him; he was a child that was scared for his life and crying; he was a child and he wanted his daddy to come chase the Boogeyman away.

His legs were starting to hurt and he realized that his muscles still weren't fully healed from all the exhausting training that he had pushed himself to do. Another stupid mistake on his part, it proved that he was still just a child who couldn't possibly be ready for relationships and who had thought that he was invulnerable until reality had woken him up with a slap to his face. He ignored the pain and pushed on as he slipped into an alleyway. Robin couldn't recognize where he but he continued to blindly run down the darkened path and prayed to some merciful god that still looked out for stupid children that it wouldn't lead to a dead end.

Luckily it didn't. He almost felt like smiling as he ran out of the alleyway; he couldn't hear Slade's footsteps behind him anymore. The man had either decided not to bother with him anymore or had missed seeing him dart down the pathway. But he knew better than to ever suspect Slade of giving up after he started something; the man hated to loose and would never easily admit defeat.

Rounding the alley's exit, Robin started to dash down the next fog-thick street when he ran straight into a broad chest and two powerful hands on his arms. "Listen to me, Robin," Slade seethed as he gripped Robin tightly to stop him from sprinting away again. "I'm not going to--"

"No!" Robin started to struggle, kicking frantically and weakly as his fear took over. "Let me go, let me go, no!" He screamed continually as he ignored Slade. The man growled at his insolence and released one of his vice grips for a moment that Robin took to his full advantage. He pushed and struggled and kicked and freed himself of Slade's grasp completely. Turning around, Robin quickly started to run again until an echoing metal clicking made him look over his shoulder.

His eyes widened and he jerked to a stop, almost falling over in how suddenly his feet had stopped moving, and turned around to stare at Slade with a completely clueless expression on his face. Slade held his collar in his hands and was looking down at it with a sad expression. Robin touched his gloved hand to his throat and was utterly shocked that the collar really wasn't there. Slade's sad eye glanced up at Robin as he took the collar in one hand and threw it down the empty alleyway.

Robin opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say because he was too confused to even form sentences, but Slade spoke first. "I'm sorry." The words echoed the silent street and Robin only continued to stare at the man for a moment or two.

"What?" he finally managed to stutter.

"I'm sorry I said everything that I did, I didn't mean a word of it but I couldn't stop myself from speaking because I'm only use to threatening people to get what I want. I was afraid that I was going to loose you but I didn't realize that what I said would cause me to really loose you." Slade's eye shone with truth and Robin felt himself take a hesitant step toward the man. Maybe he really did care…No, not again; he wouldn't be fooled so easily.

"How can I trust you? How can I really expect to return with you and not be turned into some fucktoy?" Robin screamed at the man even though he strangely didn't feel half as angry with Slade as he did a moment ago.

"You can't trust me; I haven't given you any real reason to. But I won't force you to come back with me. All I can do is simply hope that you really do know me as well as you thought you did and know that I didn't mean a word I said and that I truly do care about you." Slade caught Robin's hidden gaze and desperately pleaded to some divine force that he hadn't lost the last chance of happiness that he had.

Carefully, Robin started to take a few more steps toward the man but he stopped. "Are you still bent on killing my friends and on taking over the world?" His voice was quite.

"I won't," Slade decided. "I realize now that killing your friends is just as bad as killing your family and if I took over the world I would be going against everything that you stand to protect." Slade paused for a moment. "I promise you, Robin, you won't ever suffer through another loved one's death. Even if you won't forgive me, I--"

"I do," Robin interrupted as he took a few more steps closer to Slade. "I do forgive you, Slade." Robin was now directly in front of the man. "I knew that you wouldn't, that you just couldn't do…" he trailed off and Slade took a deep breath. The kid was so innocent he couldn't even say the same things he said. "I just knew that you were lying but you sounded like you use to." Slade looked down at the boy in front of him and gently—slowly and carefully to show that he's not a threat—tipped Robin's chin up so the boy is frowning at him instead of the ground below the fog. The ground didn't hurt Robin enough to deserve that heartbreaking frown; Slade did, so he'll deal with his punishment.

"You just reminded me of the way you use to sound when I was your apprentice. Back before I knew there was really a man behind the mask and not just a monster." Robin slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the dark, empty side of Slade's mask. "I don't want things to ever go back to how they use to be." He paused as he realized what he was saying but he continued to let his mouth speak without his brain quite registering the words. "I want to remain with you, with Terra, and with Beast Boy. It's like…I feel like we're a family. I haven't felt like a part of a family since before Bruce and I started to fight. The Titans were great and everything, but they were my friends, are still my friends, but that's all. I knew that we couldn't really be a family because they looked to me as their leader so I'd have to be the father figure and I'm not ready to be a father to anyone. I couldn't possibly be as great as my father."

"You don't have to be a father yet, you don't ever have to be a father if you don't want to." Slade stroked Robin's cheek gently and the boy's frown twitched in the corner, slowly turning into a smile. "You can be whatever you want. You can be with me, you can be a hero, you can be in control or your life, you can be the greatest thing that's ever happened to this world." Slade watched as Robin's smile finally appeared. "I mean it, Robin; you're already the greatest thing that's happened to me."

Robin blushed as Slade continued to stoke his cheek and then he frowned. That strong feeling in his gut was starting to twist. "Slade--"

"Robin!" Both heads snapped to the side and Robin's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked upon the three figures emerging from the fog. "Robin, I knew we would find you!" Starfire's bright eyes were glowing in joy as she floated around the side of a building. "We heard your voice and we…" She trailed off as she spotted Slade. The man's hands were back by his sides and he turned so he was standing beside Robin instead of in front of him. Starfire's hands started to glow the same bright green.

"Slade," Raven floated beside Starfire, her eyes glowing under her hood. "I hope you're not surprised to see us. Or did you really think that your little traitor had finished us off once and for all?" Her voice was dripping with her not hidden despise for Terra.

"I'm surprised you three have made it past my security systems but I suppose I now know why the alarms were going off." Slade scowled as he mentally cursed himself. He could have put a stop to this before it even happened if he had only taken care of the alarms. Now he had to try and convince Robin not to go with his friends. Like that was going to happen.

"Robin," Cyborg held out his cannon, aiming at Slade even though they all knew that the man could dodge it before it even came close to hitting him. "Where's Beast Boy? What has Slade done to you two?"

"Beast Boy's fine, Cyborg," Robin was surprised at how angry he sounded but he supposed it was because his friends were accusing Slade of things he hadn't done. "We're both fine and Slade hasn't done anything."

"Hasn't done anything? Man, look around you; have you seen what a dump Jump City's become? I think he's already done too much." Cyborg's blue canon starting to make it's charging noise as he held it steady. "And he's obviously brain washed you."

"He hasn't brain washed me." Robin glared. How could his teammates not tell that he was in his right mind?

"Then he has threatened you again with the life of Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in her naïve tone as her eyes narrowed at Slade. "You would otherwise be fighting him, correct?"

"He hasn't threatened me." Robin scrunched up his face a bit. At least Slade hasn't really threatened him anymore besides the one early. But he had apologized so that didn't matter.

"Then Slade has some other sort of hold on you?" Raven asked as her dark aura started to seep out from under her cloak. "If he doesn't, then we can go save Beast Boy."

"Yes, Robin, lead us to battle and let us go find our other friend." Starfire smiled at her leader even as her eyes didn't move off of Slade.

"I can't guys." Robin's voice strained to be loud enough for them to hear.

"Then he does have some sort of hold over you." Raven flipped her cloak open and raised her hands. "Slade, whatever you're doing to Robin, stop now or else we'll be forced to--"

"No!" Robin shouted and took a step in front of Slade. All eyes widened and looked at Robin. "He's not forcing me to do anything anymore but I can't go with you guys. I…" He looked over his shoulder and Slade understood Robin's desperate plea for a quick escape. He moved his hand secretly to his belt and palmed two smoke bombs. "I want to stay with Slade." Robin moved back to Slade's side as his teammates lowered their glowing attacks. He gripped Slade's hand and the man squeezed the smaller hand reassuringly.

"Robin, what are you--" Starfire started but Slade quickly threw the smoke bombs down and the fog and smoke dispatched in a large covering. Slade felt Robin tug on his hand and followed the boy as they turned and started to run back to their lair, their home.

Eventually the smoke cleared and the fog settled back to merely covering the ground. The three remaining figures stood, staring and confused, as though Robin was still standing there holding Slade's hand, until a new figure descended from out of the shadows and spoke to them. "As I told you before, you only had one chance before I stepped in." The dark form spoke as the shadows continued to cling to him and the fog seemed to disperse away from him.

"I'm confused." Starfire ignored the man and looked to her two friends for help. "Please, why does Robin wish to remain with Slade when we have come to rescue him?"

"A lot can happen in a week, Starfire." Raven explained non-too-helpfully. "I feared that this would happen but I never suspected that Slade could convince Robin with so little time."

"Slade didn't convince Robin of anything." Cyborg shouted. "I refuse to believe that we're too late." He turned to the darkly shadowed figure. "Alright, you can call the shots now but we're not just going to sit back and watch. Robin is our friend and he needs us to help him."

The figure nodded its horned head and stepped back into the shadows. "I need to brief you on your duties. Follow me before we come across any more of Slade's robotic minions; we'll get Jump back tomorrow." The Titans nodded and reluctantly obeyed their new temporary leader.

"He's not like Robin." Starfire whispered to Raven as they followed after the dark hero. Raven nodded and looked at the towering figure as he descended further into the shadows and they followed after him.

* * *

"Beast Boy, I'm not sure what's going on with Slade and Robin but over an hour ago I saw them--" Terra stopped in the doorway and stared at the mess that was once known as Slade's kitchen. "What did you do? Have a food fight with yourself or something? You're lucky Slade left or else he would kill you for this mess." 

"Hey, what did I tell you? You're not allowed to come into the kitchen until I said so!" Beast Boy pouted as he finished placing the last of the wrapped plate into the grocery cart. He'd figure not to steal a picnic basket and to simply return the cart later. "You're just lucky I'm finished with baking or else you would have ruined something."

"_I_ might ruin something?" Terra motioned around the kitchen where splatters of different foods were everywhere.

"The blender exploded." Beast Boy blushed. "I couldn't find the lid quick enough." Terra chuckled and watched her steps as she walked closer to her lover.

"You've got chocolate sauce on your nose." She grinned and kissed the smudge away. Beast Boy's flush deepened and he laughed nervously.  
"I guess I did make a mess. Well, once I finish cleaning this up then I'll take you to the surprise." Beast Boy sighed as he looked around the once-a-kitchen. He wasn't sure how he got that much stuff on the ceiling…

"Don't bother, that's what the Sladebot maid service is for!" Terra grinned. "Besides, the food would get cold and I'd hate for all your hard work to go to waste." She grimaced as she looked at the sink filled with overflowing dirty dishes. "Not to mention it would take us a year and a half to actually scrub all of those clean."

"Okay, then let's leave quickly before Slade comes back." Beast Boy started to push the cart. "Where'd he go anyways?"

"Oh yeah, I have no idea but he was chasing after Robin and I think Robin was crying. He looked really upset anyways." Terra frowned and helped Beast Boy push the cart out of a pile of green food-goo. "I think they had another fight, a really bad one this time."

"I thought they were done with fights." Beast Boy sighed. "If Robin was crying then Slade screwed up big time and if he hurts Robin I'll kick his butt myself." Terra looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he waved his hand dismissingly at her. "I'd try to kick his butt, alright?"

"Right, but I'm still going to be concerned about this and Slade beating you up won't help." Terra frowned as they pushed the cart into the hallway and a few Sladebots immediately entered to clean up the mess that Beast Boy had made. She wondered in the back of her mind if the Sladebots had been waiting for a while for a chance to clean up the mess. She knew that Slade programmed them to be pretty much neat freaks about everything but she didn't know if they really had personalities or not.

"He won't beat me up, especially if he's still trying to make it up to Robin." Beast Boy noted as he paused in front of the doorway that lead to the city. Two figures were rushing toward them. And they seemed to be linked at the hands. "Hey, isn't that Slade and Robin now?"

"Yeah it is. And it doesn't look like they're going to stop." Terra cupped her hands around her mouth. "Slade, what's the rush?" She shouted her question.

"Talk later." Robin shouted as he ran past them in a hurry, still holding onto Slade's hand. The man humored Robin and allowed the boy to continue to drag him.

"Well, I guess they've made up." Beast Boy noted and Terra nodded.

"That's a relief. I hate it when they fight; Slade scares me when he's relationally frustrated." Terra commented and started to push the cart again.

"Now we don't have to worry about them and we can simply enjoy the night." Beast Boy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Come on, we're on a time schedule."

* * *

"Robin, we have all the time in the world. You can slow down now. I doubt your friends were able to follow us, even if they did somehow manage to get pass my security system." Slade still held Robin's hand as the boy panted and recollected their breath. They had been in the central of the town, approximately ten miles away from the base and Robin had run straight there and straight back without stopping for more than roughly five minutes. Slade had to give a lot of credit to his endurance. 

"But they did manage to surprise you and get pass your security. They might surprise you again and show up here. They might take me away from you." Robin frowned and looked up at Slade. The man gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he blushed as he realized that he was still holding his hand. He tried to let go but Slade wouldn't.

"Relax, they surprised me once and I won't let that happen to me again. My guard will up and they won't take you away. You're too stubborn to be taken away if you really don't want to go and besides, what can they possibly do? Threaten to kill me if you don't go back and lead them?" Slade snorted a chuckle and Robin smiled.

"Your right, they might infect with you probes and force me into some ridiculous outfit." Robin chuckled and Slade tugged on their connected hands to hold the boy against him.

"My outfits aren't ridiculous; I happen to think I have a wonderful taste in clothing design." This was Robin's turn to snort with laughter. "What?" Slade asked.

"Please, you gave me underwear with 'Mine' written on it. That's not stylish." Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask.

"This coming from the boy who clashes the colors of a traffic light into his uniform; the day you become a fashion designer I'll run a pet store." Slade ruffled Robin's hair and the boy chuckled as he pushed at the hand.

"It's a family outfit besides, maybe I just wanted to wear something that would catch your attention." Robin blushed.

"Well it definitely worked." Slade purred. "Though, you didn't have to wear anything to catch my attention." Robin blinked and looked at Slade. Then he smiled and punched the man lightly in the arm.

"Pervert," Robin chuckled as he pushed away from Slade a bit but the man refused to let go of his hand.

"You love it." Slade caught Robin's other hand and turned him so they were looking at each other again. Robin suddenly felt like the room was a lot warmer.

"Slade, can we get the blindfold out?" Robin asked as a blush covered his face again. "Because I really want to kiss you right now and I like it better when you don't have to waste one of your hands by covering my eyes." His hands were released and he walked toward the dresser.

* * *

"Close your eyes." 

"Oh come on, Beast Boy. I know where we're going so it's not like it's much of a surprise anymore." Terra rolled her eyes. Beast Boy frowned and pushed his bottom lip out. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay, now just wait for a moment while I get the cart in place." She heard him run around the dock house and she tapped her foot as she waited for him to return. "Alright," he ran back and grabbed her hands. "Now, just trust me." He started to lead her.

"I always have." She smiled as she allowed him to pull her around the building and toward the surprise. He stopped walking, turned her slightly, and then stood beside her, still holding one of her hands.

"Alright, now open them." Beast Boy whispered into her ear and she blinked open her eyes. Then she gasped.

"Oh, Beast Boy, it's beautiful." Her eyes were as bright as her smile. Even though the sun hadn't really been able to come out the entire day, there was still a beautiful pink sunset that reflected against the glass on Titans Tower and on the water. The water was shimmering pink underneath the remaining light layer of fog and Terra spotted the little row boat anchored away from the shore.

Candles were lit and on top of tall poles, seemingly dancing in the light wind as the flames flickered higher and lower randomly. A blanket was spread out and the cart filled with food was beside it. So was a small CD player. "I borrowed your mixed CD from yesterday, I hope you don't mind." Beast Boy twirled his foot on the ground. "So, do you like it?" Terra wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Slade," Robin gasped as the man licked at the hollow near his hip bone. "You can…I mean, if you want to, you can go ahead and do it." Slade pulled away from the boy's delicious skin and stared at the red flush that was slowly crawling over Robin's entire body. 

Robin seemed to understand that Slade didn't quite understand what he had suggested. "I'm ready to do _it_ with you." He emphasized as he continued to feel a bit ridiculous. He was asking Slade for sex and yet he couldn't even say the word 'sex' out loud to the man. "I," he licked his bruised-by-kisses lips. "I want you. Tonight, I want to do it with you tonight. I'm ready and I don't want to hear anything about being too young or that I should think it over some more or anything like that because I've already thought this over more than enough times and I--"

He gasped as cold air hit him all over and he knew that Slade had shred him of the last garments he was wearing beside his mask and the blindfold over that. "Trust me, Robin, I'm not about to convince you not to do this." He chuckled and Robin smiled a bit as well. "Besides, I trust your judgment," he stroked up the inside of Robin's thigh and the boy shivered as his sensitized skin reacted. "And I know that it's bad for teenaged boys to hold in their desires for such a long time." Slade leaned up and kissed around Robin's neck.

"Oh," Robin panted. "That's good to hear." He wrapped his hands around Slade's neck. He felt even more embarrassed now that he was completely naked but Slade shifted over him and he suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one naked. Slade wriggled his hand behind his head and lifted him off the pillow to tilt his head to the side and give him a deep, wet kiss.

"Wait," Robin turned his head to the side as he felt the blindfold start to become undone. "The blindfold's slipping. We should tighten it before…" He stopped and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. He saw Slade throw the blindfold to the floor beside him and he blinked again as he actually saw Slade for the first time.

He smiled as Slade smiled down at him and he reached up for another kiss as he tangled his hands into Slade's white locks and pulled the manly face into a sweet, soft kiss. Robin pulled away and smiled into the dull blue eye and the black eye patch. Slade was really good looking and he wasn't surprised at that. Robin reached for his own mask and pulled it off with a slight wince. It was always better to use the dissolvent but he really didn't feel like going to the bathroom to remove his mask properly.

Blinking his long lashes, Robin moved his blue eyes to Slade's face again just in time to see the man smile before he was captured for another kiss. He pulled himself up and pressed his chest against Slade's. He moaned into Slade's mouth as the man thrust his hips and rubbed their erections against each other's.

He maneuvered a bit and spread his legs open. Slade chuckled against his mouth and broke the kiss to bend over to the desk side table and opened the drawer there. "Relax, Robin, we have all night." He pulled out some lube.

"Yeah, but how many rounds can we fit in before Terra and Beast Boy come back from whatever they were doing with that grocery cart?" Robin asked as he leaned back on his elbows and tried to make himself look as appealing as he possibly could.

Slade's eye ran over his body with hunger and he quickly unscrewed the cap as he moved in between Robin's legs. Robin spread his legs even farther and thanked his parents for giving him such flexible genes. Then he stopped thinking about his parents and mentally slapped himself for thinking about his parents at such a time.

"Like my apprentice is going to say anything if she overhears us; this is my liar, Robin, I can be as loud as I want to be." Slade coated three fingers with lube and ran them softly down Robin's pulsing member.

Robin cried out as the memory of Slade jerking him off returned to him and he wondered how amazing this was going to feel. "You should lie back." Slade commented as he continued to run his fingers down and spread Robin's cheeks. Robin obeyed and settled himself on the pillow again. He felt the tip of Slade's finger trace his entrance and he forced himself to relax even though he naturally wanted to tense against the strange feeling.

Carefully, Slade eased the first of his fingers, up to the first knuckle, into Robin and watched the boy's wide eyed expression. "This will help you get used to the feeling so it's not so sudden." He explained and Robin wordlessly nodded as he started to pump his first finger in and out.

It hurt but Robin wasn't trying to focus that. He focused more on the hot friction that Slade was creating and found it quite pleasurable. Maybe that was why the people on bottom enjoyed sex. He was still trying to figure out how the bottom half got pleasure out of sex but he didn't want to ask Slade for fear of sounding young and stupid.

Slade added his second finger with the pumping and Robin moaned as he a powerfully sweet sensation suddenly coursed through him. "What…?" Robin blinked open his eyes, confused that they had closed on their own, and asked Slade.

"That's your prostate." He hit it again and smiled as Robin bit his lip to suppress another moan. "You won't want to bite your lip every time I hit that or else you're not going to have any lips by tomorrow morning." He grinned and added his third finger into the rhythm.

"'Kay," Robin moaned softly as Slade continued to hit it and his hips suddenly bucked.

"I think you're good." Slade stopped pumping and moved quickly to cover himself in lube before Robin's entrance closed again. He slid his lubricated hand under Robin's thigh and lifted the leg as he pressed his tip against his mark and pushed partly in. Robin immediately tensed and bit his lip despite Slade's warning. Slade continued to push into him until he was settled balls deep inside Robin's shaking body.

He bent over and kissed Robin until the boy stopped biting his lip and allowed the small sob to escape. He kissed the sob away and stroked up Robin's ticklish sides until the boy stopped shaking. Robin eventually adjusted to the feeling and started to kiss Slade back. Then Slade moved and he threw his head back, disconnecting their kiss, as Slade brushed past his prostate again.

"Oh, Slade," he moaned as the man did it again. And again. And, oh, again.

Slade soon found a rhythm that made Robin moan with each thrust and pant for any bit of air that he could manage. Slade found himself panting hard as well as he started to push in faster and deeper into the—oh, so warm and tight and delicious, faster, faster. He was urged on by Robin's moans and breathy pleas that he barely even realized that he was banging the bed against the wall with every thrust.

He could feel Robin tensing around him, could feel Robin's fingers digging into his back, could feel the warm splash of Robin's orgasm on their stomachs, and he could feel himself coming soon after inside the boy. He came with a breathy grunt and waited until he could see straight again to pull out. He settled on his back beside Robin and collected his breath.

Recovering rather quickly, Slade looked over at Robin's chest and watched it move up and down, stained with an orgasm and looking good enough to taste. So he decided to taste it. He moved over Robin and licked the boy clean. Then he continued to lick Robin's ticklish ribs and revealed in the boy's breathy little laughs and the way Robin twisted his exhausted body in an attempt to rid the tickling feeling.

"Slade, stop, I can't breathe!" Robin panted desperately between a few more chuckles until he finally got fed up with it and gripped Slade's head in between his hands. He pulled the man to his mouth and sucked on the tickling tongue. When Slade pulled away he started to pant again and he ignored the fact that he knew he probably had a huge, goofy grin on his face in favor of running his hands over Slade's face. He wanted to memorize every little feature of Slade's face while he could.

"Would you like to get some food before we continue?" Robin shook his head no but Slade got off the bed and pulled on his pants anyway. "It wasn't really a suggestion. We're getting food because I don't want you to pass out during the night."

"Please, I'm not that exhausted." Robin sat up and shivered as he felt Slade's semen dribble out of him. Slade looked at him and smirked as he picked up his boxers and pants and threw them at him.

"Not yet, but trust me, Robin, you will be." He flashed another smile and Robin felt his heart pain to kiss the man.

"I'm lucky you always wear a mask." Robin stated as he pulled on his pants. "If you ever fought me without it and you smiled during a battle I would have had to stop and kiss you in front of the Titans." Slade chuckled and rubbed his goatee.

"I guess I'll have to stop wearing my mask from now on if it'll get me a kiss for every smile." He grinned again and Robin stood abruptly from the bed to pull Slade down for another kiss.

Slade pulled away from the kiss and rested his hands on Robin's hips. "Come on; let's grab some food before Terra returns so I can enjoy my first meal with you in peace."

* * *

"Oh come on, you liked the food." Beast Boy protested as he offered his hand to Terra to help her up from the blanket. 

"Yeah, but I like any food." Terra reminded him. "Besides, I like a lot of food that doesn't cause that much of a mess in Slade's kitchen. So my ruling has to stay, Beast Boy; you're not allowed to cook an entire meal anymore without me in the kitchen to help you." Beast Boy faked an angry pout and then transformed into a crow and flew out to the boat.

He quickly pulled up the anchor and rowed the boat turned the shore. "Come on aboard. I bet you've never gazed at the stars while in a boat before." Terra grinned as Beast Boy offered her a hand into the boat. She took his hand and hopped into the boat. He grinned and started to row them into the middle of the water.

"Beast Boy, tonight has been so wonderful. I just can't imagine a better night." She smiled and took the oars from his hands and set them in the space behind her. She sat beside him and snuggled close as he wrapped his hand around her hip and pointed up to the sky.

"Terra, look, it's a falling star!" Beast Boy exclaimed and Terra grinned as she watched the shooting star light up the sky as it passed. "What do you want to wish for?"

She grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish that we'll love each other for as long as we live."

* * *

"I thought you wanted me to eat." Robin grinned as Slade gripped his wrist and licked his fingers. 

"I do, but I never said that I wanted you to feed yourself." He took the bowl of strawberries from Robin and held one out for the boy to make up for the one he had snatched. Robin bit into it and moved on Slade's lap.

"So, I'm not allowed to sit on my own chair and I'm not allowed to feed myself. I thought you're supposed to get more mature after having sex, not become a child again that's not able to take care of itself." Robin ate the next offered strawberry nonetheless.

"I wouldn't call this demoralizing your maturity so much as this will be the only time I'll be allowed to feed you without making you embarrass in front of Terra and Beast Boy." Slade bent down and sucked on Robin's neck as the boy ate greedily the offered strawberries.

"How much do I have to eat before we can go back to the bedroom?" Robin asked as the hand Slade wasn't using to feed Robin started to stroke his thigh.

"Until I deem that you've had enough." Slade took only a moment to answer before he started to suck on Robin's neck again. Robin was sure the man was determined to mark every part of his body.

"I can always eat in bed." Robin suggested and Slade made a rather wet noise as he removed his mouth from the red mark. Robin smirked and his blue eyes sparkled. "I can think of one thing that I'd like to eat that I can only get in the bedroom."

Slade chuckled and licked a short line connecting two of the hickies on Robin's throat. "Three more strawberries then you can have dessert."

* * *

"That was so sweet, Beast Boy." Terra kissed his cheek again. They just entered the liar and she was still leaning against him, her arm wrapped around his. She had to admit that they had lost track of time while they had watched the stars and she had even nodded off for a bit. 

"I'm glad you had a good time, Terra." Beast Boy grinned. "It won't take me long to clean it up tomorrow either."

"You really don't have to clean it up. I partly own Jump City now and I deem that your set up can stay exactly as it is. Besides, I doubt Slade would really care, but if he objects then we'll get Robin to convince him that it's a sweet setting."

She slowed down as they passed the kitchen and Beast Boy smirked. "I told you my mess was able to be cleaned."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Your food was worth the mess but you're still not allowed in the kitchen without me. You're not going to change my mind on that." Beast Boy acted hurt as she elbowed him gently in the side.

They continued down the hallway, grins on both of their faces, when they both suddenly stopped and their smiles dropped as they passed by Slade and Robin's bedroom. "Oh, Slade," They stared at each other as they heard Robin's moans and a few thumping sounds. "Please, faster, ah, Slade!" Beast Boy started to blush and Terra covered her mouth as she tugged on his hand and they continued down the hallway.

Terra slammed her door shut behind them and burst into laughter. "Dude," Beast Boy's eyes were wide and he stared at the door in horror. "I…No, they can't really be…I never thought that they would actually…dude."

"Ow, my stomach hurts too much from laughing!" Terra cried as she slumped against the door and continued to shake with loud laughter. "But I just can't stop thinking that the reason they ran out of here so quickly was to fetch some lube," she panted for some breath as she continued to speak and laugh. "And then they quickly rushed back to start this night of sex!"

"You don't really think they've been…this whole time?" Beast Boy's face was starting to drain of color. He was feeling sick. Terra just continued to laugh.

* * *

**A.N.** Who is this new figure that's currently leading the Titans? ...Alright, just pretend to be surprised when he finally makes his debut, okay? But yeah, Slade and Robin finally did it and of course they did it a few times in one night. Well, Slade did comment on Robin's endurance... 


	12. Good and Bad

**Rating: M  
Genre: **Angst/Slash  
**Pairing:** Sladin and TerraBB  
**Chapter Summary: **At least it was good while it lasted and Robin knew that good things never lasted long.

**A.N.** Holy Christmas miracle, Batman! It's an update! That's right, kiddies, I'm back in business! (Finally) I'm terribly sorry that this is so long over due. I finished my Nano and then I found all of my inspiration stripped from me. Then I was writing this and I couldn't get over the feeling that Slade was seriously out of character in a few scenes. After a while, I finally decided 'Screw it, who cares, this is fan_fiction' _so I continued to write it because I figured you guys would love an update, despite the oocness it may contain. Plus, I wouldn't let myself read any fanfiction before I got this chapter finished and Wynja updated today!

* * *

Chapter 12 

**Too Good to Be True**

He woke up smiling and that should had been the first sign that the world was ending or something really bad was about to happen because smiling in the morning hours is a sign of the apocalypse of its own.

But Robin really didn't care about the world's condition or anything that a sixteen year old boy normally didn't worry about because he woke up, naked, a bit sticky, and curled up against Slade's body which was in a similar state. All he cared about was that he didn't have the most wonderful dream the night before; he had had the most wonderful night the night before. He could have sworn it was almost too good to be true though, especially for his life, but he wasn't going to question his incredible run of good luck. He had learned early on in his life not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Slade lazily picked up his hand off of Robin's waist and ran it up his back and through his hair, greeting Robin in his own special way. Robin leaned into the touch and continued to smile as he raised his head from Slade's chest to plant a kiss there instead. And from that one kiss the boy was energized enough to make a line of kisses up to the unmasked face waiting for him.

By the time Robin's mouth connected with Slade's smirking one, he had managed to wake the rest of his exhausted body up enough to climb on top of the man. Robin pulled away when that annoying attribute of breathing forced him to do so and he rested his head once more on Slade but this time he was using the man fully as his bed. "I thought you were ready to get up now." The talking bed spoke up as it noted Robin's eyes closing once more.

"No, let's stay in bed some more." Robin mumbled sleepily. "I'm still too tired from last night." Slade chuckled lightly and Robin smiled and opened his eyes again as he felt the man's powerful chest rumble with the laughter. "You know, I think we should do that instead of training; I got a much better workout from that then I do when we spar." Robin flashed Slade a devious little grin and once again the man chuckled and ruffled his black locks.

"And let my workout rooms go to waste?" Slade asked as he began to shift into a sitting position with Robin still on top of him. Robin moved to straddle Slade's lap but he continued to rest his head on the man's chest. Slade absently thought about sparring though and made a mental note to actually start up training again since they had skipped their training sessions for a few days. He knew a battle would be showing up soon due to the Titan's return and he had to make sure they were prepared.

"Fine, we can do it in the workout rooms too, but ground Terra first so no one walks in on us." Robin's smile grew as Slade chuckled once more. He swore Slade's smile was hypnotizing or something because he could feel his own smile on his face growing into that goofy big smile that meant he was ridiculously happy and he didn't care about looking like an idiot.

"You really think I'd ground my Earth manipulating apprentice? Something that close to a pun will not be spoken through me but you can feel free to ground her if you really want the alone time." Slade purred as he ran a hand through Robin's messy locks. He couldn't get over the feel of the silken hair through his callused hands.

"Right, because Terra will listen to me because she sees me as a father just like she sees you." Robin rolled his eyes childishly and Slade smiled at the antic.

"Of course Terra doesn't see you as her father, you are her age. But you are still close to playing a parental role to her in our family; you're her mother." Slade kissed Robin's forehead as the boy's eyes widened, insulted and horrified. Slade rolled over so Robin was flat on his back. He grinned and pressed another kiss to Robin's brow. "We'd better get some breakfast before Terra and Beast Boy decide to ruin my kitchen again. I got one hell of a report from my Sladebots about that mess while I was running after you."

"You really think that we're like a family?" Robin asked before Slade moved and the man smiled. He knew that Robin had always wanted a family and hadn't been able to replace his old one, not even with Bruce or with the Titans since Bruce was more like an older brother and the Titans were simply his friends. Though he knew Robin wasn't really interested in being the mother of that family, but he had just been teasing the boy about that.

"I consider us to be a family, maybe a dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless and I know that we can be a happy family in our own little way. Would you like that, Robin? Would you like to be part of a loving family again?" Slade questioned as he watched Robin's emotions flash through his eyes. He could practically read Robin's mind now that his emotions weren't being hidden by a mask. Slade knew that wouldn't last; Robin's mask would return to cover his emotions as soon as he got dressed.

Fear of starting something that he was so uncertain about, a bit of hurt at the thought of replacing his parents in any kind of way, but finally acceptance and joy won out as Robin nodded his head. "I would like that," Robin replied as a small grin passed over his face.

Slade pressed one last kiss to Robin's forehead and then rose from the bed. He stretched and looked at Robin over his shoulder to find Robin with a bright blush on his face and fumbling with his hands in his lap. It was obvious that Robin was trying to look everywhere except at Slade and he had somehow managed to move the sheets to cover him without moving from his spot.

Chuckling at the boy, Slade went to his closet and pulled out his clothes to quickly cover himself. Robin was still embarrassed about being naked around him even though they had had sex. Slade hoped Robin never lost his boyish innocence. "I suppose I can finally give you this to wear now." Slade rummaged through the back of his closet where he kept his specially made boxers and threw one at Robin. The boy unfolded the black cotton shorts to read what they had to say and his blush deepened.

"Slade!" Robin shouted in embarrassment as he turned the boxers around to reveal the print that Slade already knew was there. "Don't you think 'Slade was here' is just a bit too crude?" Robin asked in disbelief. Really the man had quite an ego problem.

"I think it's the truth. Now hurry up and get dressed or else I'll join in playing Truth or Dare next time and I'll make you show those off." Slade teased as he watched the full body blush crawl down Robin's naked torso and under the sheets. Robin pulled the shorts on and couldn't help but smile as he did so. Something told him that he was going to be having a really good day.

* * *

Terra and Beast Boy both yawned as they made their way to the kitchen. They were up and dressed after a late and fun night; if anyone expected anything else from them for the day then they would be disappointed. Terra was practically leaning on Beast Boy as they were walking and she thought that nothing would get her perky for that day, not even pancakes. Her eyes were shut and she could have walked into a wall and really not cared because it would have given her an excuse to go back to sleep if she faked being unconscious. 

A laugh caught her ears and she blinked her eyes open and had her own two legs support herself as she stared at Beast Boy. Her boyfriend frowned and stared at her as he shrugged his shoulders. They both stood still in the hallway until they heard the laugh again and then they started toward the kitchen at a little faster pace. When they got in the doorway, they froze and their eyes widened to the size of baseballs.

Robin was sitting next to Slade and eating a fruit salad—which actually doesn't have any lettuce in it so why is it called a salad?—with his normal attire in place and not looking at all different. Slade was at the head of the table, his own fruit salad in front of him, with his own normal attire on. Except, he wasn't wearing everything that normally consisted of his outfit because he was actually eating a piece of melon off of his fork at the moment and his mask was not in the room.

Terra and Beast Boy both gasped at the sight and Robin and Slade smiled at them. Both of them smiled and Terra and Beast Boy's brains exploded because Slade's smile was actually quite nice but maybe that was just because his goatee outlined it or something like that. Slade was an evil man and evil people weren't supposed to have nice smiles except for the Joker because he only smiled. Well, and Lex Luthor had a nice smile too because he was a businessman and that was one tactic of business. And there were probably others too but Beast Boy and Terra really couldn't get over the fact that Slade didn't have his mask on and that he was smiling at them. Their brains repeated the thought of 'Slade doesn't have his mask on' until they started to mumble it aloud to each other.

"Morning," Slade greeted easily and returned to his meal. He took a long sip of something steaming in a coffee mug and then stabbed another piece of melon from his fruit salad.

"Slade doesn't have his mask on," Beast Boy mumbled as he continued to stare, completely dumfounded at what he was seeing. Maybe he was still dreaming.

"Good morning, guys." Robin greeted in a cheery way as he grinned as well.

"Slade doesn't have his mask on," Terra spoke and saying it out loud suddenly showed her how real the situation was. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at Slade and then at Robin. She suddenly noticed how young Robin seemed when he was happy and not faking being happy like she had seen him at Titans Tower on a daily basis.

Robin looked like a child, well, not exactly a child, but he looked his age. He looked like he didn't have the weight on the world on his shoulders for once and was simply enjoying life without worrying about it ending because he was eating and not working himself to death over something.

"You…both of you…" Terra tried to regain her self composure and closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths. "Okay, I'm better now. Still a bit shocked, but seriously you two have completely done a flip on your life. Robin, you're so happy and I can tell that it's genuine for once. And Slade, you actually took off your mask which means…you trust me! I mean, you trust us, all of us." Terra was definitely awake now. "And now I'm rambling on but I can't help it because there's trust! Trust; it's the first key thing needed for a stable family or, at least, that's what they say. I'm just so happy we can take the first step to being a family like thing now and…I'm still rambling but I don't care!"

Quickly running the short distance to the table, Terra stood by Slade's side and simply stared at him. He smiled at her and she felt her heart clench in her chest. "Can I hug you, Slade? I mean, I know you're not really into physical contact like showing emotions and things like that, but you actually trust me like I'm your own daughter and I would have hugged you already if I didn't fear that you'd kill me for doing so without your permission." She gasped as she finally finished her sentence. "Please?" She added on as she thought it might help her case.

Slade sat his fork down on the table and pushed his chair back slightly as he held his arms out. He wasn't about to do a full fledge, stand up into a powerful embrace of love type of hug, but the gesture would still mean the same to Terra and he knew that.

She quickly accepted his open arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she bent down into the hug. It wasn't lasting though because she quickly broke away and turned away, scrubbing a few tears out of her eyes.

"I'm really part of a family." She whispered to herself as she took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down. "Beast Boy," she looked at her boyfriend still standing in the doorway. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I can't believe an old guy has been kicking our butts." Beast Boy bluntly stated as he stared at Slade's white hair.

"Respect your elders before I really teach you some respect and kick your butt again." Slade dryly replied as he scooted his chair closer to the table once more and resumed eating his meal.

"Right," Beast Boy hadn't cringed at Slade's threat which really showed how much things had changed. "Terra, what do you want for breakfast? I'm offering to cook."

"Scrambled eggs would be fine, Beast Boy, but if you throw some cheese into them then I'll be ecstatic for the rest of my life." Terra grinned as she took her normal seat and just beamed.

Slade tried to ignore his overly emotional apprentice but he was happy to see her in such a good mood, though he would never admit it even under torture. He stabbed a sliced piece of strawberry from his fruit salad and froze as he brought it up in front of his face. Robin's hand fell on the back of his neck. "Yes, Robin, can I help—Hey!" His eye narrowed as Robin leaned across and snatched the strawberry off of his fork. The shout was a bit childish on his part, but that was the last piece of strawberry from his dish and he really did like strawberries.

"That was for stealing my strawberry last night." Robin smirked and licked his lips.

Slade continued to glare even though he wasn't really that upset. "I thought Slade took your cherry last night." Terra commented and smirked as Robin's face immediately turned red. Slade couldn't help but chuckle at Robin's embarrassed look of absolute horror.

"You—I…" Robin faltered as he searched for something to say. "Slade," he decided to whine as he frowned, his face still bright red but now pitiful looking.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but you really did walk into that—what do you kids call it—burn." Slade grinned. "Would you like me to get you some ice?"

Terra chuckled and even Beast Boy laughed as Robin buried his face in his hands. "I hate all of you." Robin screamed into his hands as he desperately tried to stop from blushing so much. He was probably blushing from his ears all the way down to his toes.

Despite all of it, Terra was right—no, not about _that_—he was happy. He was truly happy and it was all because of the little family they had formed.

* * *

After breakfast, Terra and Beast Boy had run back to their room to prepare themselves for training. Slade and Robin hadn't told them about the encounter with the other Titans, but they were still going to make sure that Beast Boy and Terra would be ready to fight them even if they didn't know what they were preparing for. 

Terra and Beast Boy grinned as they walked into the main sparring room. They actually felt ready for a battle since they had been given plenty of time to recuperate and rest their bodies. "Alright, are you guys actually going to fight us today or are you just going to fight yourselves?" Terra stared as she stopped at the doorway. Robin was pinned underneath Slade but he had pulled the man down for a kiss and the two were still at it while they shifted on the ground.

"Get a room!" Beast Boy shouted and covered his eyes. "I think I've gone blind!" Terra continued to stare as Slade finally detached himself from Robin.

"Forgive us," Slade replied dryly as he rolled his eye and stood from the floor. He offered Robin a hand up and the boy accepted with a grateful smile. "I'd hate to scar you for life, so we'll contain ourselves."

"I think it's cute." Terra grinned and pushed Beast Boy. "Beast Boy just doesn't understand that you guys are finally starting to release all that sexual tension that was built up since you first met." Robin's face flushed again and Slade couldn't help but chuckle.

"As insightful as you've been today, Terra, I don't really think Robin appreciates it. Besides, I really must insist that public displays of affection must not become something of a routine between us. We'll save it for the bedroom." Slade spoke the last parts to Robin as he brushed his gloved hand down Robin's cheek. Robin leaned into the touch for an instant and then pulled away.

"Right, let's get some training in. It's been too long. Terra, if you're up for it, I think I have a bit of embarrassment I'd like to take out on you." Robin wiped out a bo-staff from his belt and went into a defensive position. He flipped out of the way as a rock pillar came down from the ceiling and smashed into the spot he was in.

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned as her eyes and hands glowed yellow. She had her apprentice outfit back on since she was training and no longer lounging around. It was time for her to get serious and prove her worth as Slade's apprentice. She wasn't about to let Robin get out of their fight just because she had started to like him, if anything, she was going to go harder on him because she knew that was what he would really appreciate.

"Well then, I suppose that leaves you to me, Beast Boy." Slade smirked as he pulled out his bo-staff and extended it to its full height. Beast Boy smirked back, he knew that Terra hadn't told anyone that his collar had been taken off, which meant that he had the element of surprise.

Beast Boy cracked his knuckles with his other hand and then transformed into a gorilla. Slade's eye widened for a second, truly taken by surprise since he had practically forgotten that Beast Boy could morph. It really had been too long since he had last had a good battle with a Titan. Beast Boy charged forward in his gorilla state and swept his large hands at Slade. The man flipped into the air and brought his bo-staff down but Beast Boy caught it and threw Slade across the room.

Slade landed gracefully and stood with a smirk still on his face. "Take it easy on an old man now. I'm not as lively as I used to be." Beast Boy grinned in his animal form and then rushed at Slade again, turning into a cheetah and ready to use his claws. The battle was going to be good.

* * *

"When did Terra remove your collar?" Slade asked once the sparring was done for the day. It wasn't that everyone was tired, but they had gotten a sufficient amount of a workout and the room was a complete mess. Boulders were strewn around the place, imbedded in different areas, and not to mention the many holes and dents caused by explosions and the weight of a gorilla being body slammed. 

"Yesterday morning," Beast Boy replied as he continued to catch his breath while sitting on the floor.

"Hm, I was wondering if maybe I was getting a bit senile. I normally would have caught that fact before we started our fight." Slade thought aloud as he looked around the room. Terra and Robin were to the side, laughing and pointing at the different explosion marks and boulders.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Nah, you were just too occupied with Robin since yesterday. It's completely understandable and it's not like you were really caught off guard. If you were still wearing your mask, I probably wouldn't have even noticed that you were surprised for a complete millisecond."

A hand shot out in front of him and Beast Boy jolted as he noticed that the hand was being offered to help him up, not threatening him. He took Slade's hand and Slade pulled him to his feet. Beast Boy's eyes widened for a second as he noticed Slade's smile. It suddenly made sense to him why Robin had fallen in love with him because, really, with a smile like that, the man almost seemed to be incapable of doing anything wrong.

"I'm glad Terra found someone like you to take care of her." Slade praised and then turned to bark an order at Robin and Terra. "Are you two simply going to look over your accomplishments of destroying my lair or are you going to go fix me lunch worthy of my forgiveness?" His face hardened even as the two teens grinned and passed by him.

"Terra," Slade called out before the two stepped out of the room. "I'm going to borrow your boyfriend for a few minutes." Before Terra had a chance to open her mouth and protest, he continued to speak. It was an unspoken rule to never interrupt Slade. "I promise that he will not receive any more harm than what he already has."

"Alright, since I really don't have a choice." Terra crossed her arms over her chest. "Just remember that I'll be with your boyfriend in the kitchen, where there's a stove and knives." Terra narrowed her eyes. "And I'm a bad cook."

Slade nodded his head. "Acknowledged," He agreed and waved them off. " Garfield," Slade addressed Beast Boy and the boy froze as he heard his name come from Slade. "I want you to know a few things about Terra and I feel that this may be the last time that I will have the chance to do so. She wasn't born with her powers; in fact, she had to go through a lot of different experiments before they were acquired." Slade placed his hands behind his back and faced Beast Boy. "She had a hard time after the experiments with learning to handle her newfound powers and still continues to struggle with them.

"She has an unlimited amount of power within her and she's not always able to compress it. When her control slips away, terrible things happen and she can only find herself to blame because she believes she should be able to control her powers better." Slade paused for a moment. "Her powers are both a curse to her and a blessing. She could not have found happiness living how she once did but her powers will one day be the end to her. I want you to be there for her, even when I can't be. Despite the things she may have caused and done, she is not a villain. She's simply a teenaged girl looking for someone else to take control and for someone to accept her."

"I accept her," Beast Boy spoke up and then looked at his feet. "I love her, no matter what she might have done."

"I know that," Beast Boy jumped when Slade placed a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed for a brief second and then the hand was tucked behind him again. "That's why I would like to thank you." Beast Boy stared at Slade in awe as the words connected in his mind. "You gave her something that no one else was ever able to give her, something that no one else will ever be able to give her because they will see her as dangerous and not as the person she really is."

Beast Boy felt his throat dry and he refused to meet Slade's gaze. "I don't know what to say, Slade." He was starting to feel a bit choked up. He couldn't believe that no one else would really accept Terra in the way he did. It made him both angry at the world for being so stupid and blind and also extremely happy that he would be Terra's one and only.

"You don't have to say anything. In fact, if you repeat anything that I have said to anyone, I will make you regret it." Slade threatened and quickly made his exit from the room. When Beast Boy didn't follow him, he appeared in the doorway again. "I fear that if I show up without you, Terra might overreact and I'd really rather skip an emergency trip to the hospital."

"Right," Beast Boy smiled and hurried to follow Slade. When he entered the kitchen and found Terra and Robin with a plate full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches accompanying their childish grins, he couldn't stop himself from grinning as well. In fact, his grin remained on his face for another few hours and would have remained permanently on his face if not for the fact that his life made a drastic turn for the worse.

* * *

"We should prepare." Robin looked up from his hands, neatly clasped in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. He continued, "For when the Titans arrive here. It'll only be a matter of time and I won't be too surprised if other's come with them. We made a few allies during this Tournament of Heroes and it wouldn't be shocking if they called on them for backup, at least." 

"How would you like to prepare? Would you like to go over battle tactics or do you want to prepare a speech?" Slade asked as he sat down next to Robin and wrapped his hand around the boy's hip, pulling him pressed against his own side, simply because he could.

"I don't want to fight my friends, you know that." Slade nodded that he indeed know and understood that. "But they won't listen to reason unless I got a chance to talk to them privately. They probably still wouldn't believe what I say though and claim that you're blackmailing me again." Robin sighed and rested his head against Slade's side. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Things often worth working hard for are complicated. If you really want something to work out badly enough, then you complete the challenges and triumph over them or else, it's really just not worth it." Slade absentmindedly stroked the small of Robin's back.

"This is worth fighting for." Robin mumbled as he sighed contently. "I'm certain of that and I don't care if I had to fight the entire Justice League to prove that." Robin's left hand sought out Slade's right and he intertwined their fingers together. "But I still want to be prepared for when I have to face them."

"You're not facing them alone, Robin, you never will." Slade assured him. "But we do need to prepare and we should start with talking some things over with Terra and Beast Boy. We don't want them to cast the first punch when the Titans show up." He stood, disconnecting his contact with Robin, and headed toward his closet. Slade grabbed a mask and covered his face. Robin frowned at watching Slade don his mask yet again. "We can't be distracted with this task, Robin, and I need to be a leader, not a lover."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Right, I know. It's just," he shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly as he stood. "Now that I know what lies behind the mask, it's weird to see it in place again."

"I could say the same about your mask." Slade clicked the mask correctly into place and instantly seemed to confirm into the Slade he was before the boy had broken through his barrier.

"You know that I can't be Dick without giving away Bruce." Robin frowned since that really wasn't fair. He wasn't protecting his identity but his mentor's identity.

"I know, I just wonder if you'll always be this loyal to him." Slade shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. "We should start planning now." Robin nodded and followed silently behind him.

"Terra, Beast Boy," Slade called out before he opened their bedroom door. The room was empty and Slade closed the door again. "They must be in the kitchen again." Slade told Robin and the Boy Wonder smiled.

"I swear they eat as much as the Flash does. He at least can explain his appetite with his speedy metabolism but they have no excuse." Robin shook his head and followed Slade into the kitchen. The lights were off and Robin flicked at the switch but they continued to remain off. "Slade, I think your light bulbs are burnt out."  
"I think it's a bit more serious than that, Robin. Wouldn't you agree, Batman?" Slade asked the shadow moving in the darkness. Robin's eyes widened and he searched in the darkness for his mentor. Slade didn't wait for Batman to respond or to emerge himself before he continued. "What have you done with my apprentice?"

"She's unharmed and so is Beast Boy. They're with the Titans outside." Batman answered from the darkness as he continued to slink around.

"Aren't you going to call them in and have them take me out without a fair fight, like you did with Terra? Or did you actually show yourself before you attacked?" Slade's eye narrowed as he continued to stand calmly in the doorway, half hidden in the shadow and half exposed in the light of the hallway.

"This battle is between you and me, Slade. The Titans have nothing to do with it." Batman explained as he only answered one question. That was the thing with Batman, if he didn't want to answer you, he simply didn't.

"I disagree, Batman, the Titans have a lot to do with it. And Robin has everything to do with it, that, I'm sure you're aware of." Slade reached over and placed his hand comfortingly on Robin's shoulder as the boy continued to desperately search the darkness with wide eyes. He couldn't get over the shock of what was going on. He was sure that they would have had more time together before Batman got into the fight.

A Batarang shot out from the darkness and Slade quickly grabbed Robin and dove to the side as the weapon imbedded itself into the wall behind where Slade had been standing a moment ago. "Careful, Batman, Robin's a bit shocked right now and I would hate for you to be the cause of him getting hurt." Slade turned to face the darkness again, hiding Robin behind his back.

"You're a sick man, Slade; holding a child hostage." Batman growled.

"That's another thing I disagree with. I no longer am holding Robin against his will. Despite what I had said, I was not threatening Robin, simply speaking the truth. I am not a threat to Robin any longer." Slade explained.

"Don't try lying to me. I know Robin better than you ever could hope to. He would never willingly stay with a villain such as yourself." Batman barked out as he grabbed another Batarang from his belt. "He's a good kid and he always does what's right. He wouldn't stay with you while you hold a city hostage. He would use all of his power to stop you because you're a mad man, a monster, and you can never be anything else but that."

"That's not true!" Robin shouted from behind Slade and both men stopped glaring at each other—they could do that even with the surrounding darkness—and looked at Robin as he stepped around to stand by Slade's side.

"That's not true, Batman, and I won't let you say such things about Slade. He's not evil." He paused and stared at Slade for a moment before he turned to look at the darkness again. "I know it's hard to believe, but I saw that he's not evil. Sure, he can be a jerk a lot, but I could and do say that same thing about you. He's done a lot of things that could be called evil, but he's not just an evil man and he can always fix things. Are you going to become a hypocrite now and tell me that people don't deserve second chances?"

A heavy silence fell on the room for a few moments before Batman moved forward a bit and Robin could see the outline of the man. "Robin, you don't know what you're saying. You've been under his control and influence for a while and I can understand how you can get confused, but this is the same man you once told me would never be anything more than pure evil."

"I got to know him and I saw through his mask to the person he actually is. I know what I'm talking about, he's not a bad guy, he's just made some bad choices." Robin argued with his first mentor.

"And he'll always make bad choices. He's not some misguided teenager, Robin," Batman growled as he took another step toward them. "He's a grown man who knows exactly what he's been doing and has been using everything to his advantage."

"Don't talk about him like you know him." Robin clenched his hands into fists. "Slade's a--"

"A pedophilic madman, Robin, and that's all he'll ever be. If he gets away this time, like he did last time, he'll just be back to take more from you." Batman shouted and then stopped as he noticed that Robin was holding his breath. "I know you might think that Slade is a nice guy, but it's only because he was deluding you. You might think that you have something special with him but you don't. He doesn't see you as anything other than something he can use, for physical purposes."

"That's not true, Batman." Robin released his breath and didn't feel any less angry. "You don't know how Slade feels about me and you don't know how I feel about him. You might not want to hear this, but I lo--"

"He used you, Robin, get over it!" Batman interrupted as he appeared suddenly in front of Robin and grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "Stop living in the lie he's created. Slade Wilson is nothing more than a mercenary who's sacrificed his own children and wife to his job and his goals. He knew that you're a sexually confused boy and he used that to his advantage to get you to be unable to think about finding a way to stop him and to get you to stop fighting him, plus he got a free fuck out of it." Batman was furious and couldn't stop himself from yelling at his adopted ward. It angered him that he was unable to stop Robin from getting so caught up in Slade's evil hands.

"That's not true, Bruce." Robin had tears in his eyes and he didn't know if it was because of what Batman was saying or if it was because of the fact that he believed the man. "That's not true, Slade told me--"

"He doesn't care about how you feel and if he has to kill you in order to keep the power he's gained, he will. He might have said things to you, but they were all lies, Robin. He doesn't love you, I'm sorry, but he doesn't; he isn't able to." Batman released Robin's shoulders and watched as the boy backed away from him.

"You're wrong." Robin looked from Slade to Batman. Slade simply stared at him, he didn't make any move in order to fight Batman or argue with him. Slade simply stood and watched him. "Slade," Robin chocked out the word. "Tell me that he's wrong. I…I just need to hear that he's wrong, I know he is, but I need to hear it."

"There's nothing for me to say, Robin. Only you can decide who's right." Slade clasped his hands behind his back and his eye flickered to Batman for a second. "You know both sides of the story, now be the detective that you are and figure out who's telling the truth."

Robin's knees began to shake and he backed up until he could lean against the wall for support before he fell. He was so confused. He didn't know who to believe. He wanted to believe Slade and just think that Batman was only assuming things, but that would only be the easy way. Well, at least the easy way for where his heart was concerned.

"I don't know who's right." Robin confessed after a moment as tears began to track down his face. "I don't know."

"You know, Robin, you just don't want to face the truth. I'll make things simpler for you; I'll give you the answer. Your beloved father is right; I've been lying to you. Now, make things easier for yourself and go join your teammates outside before you have to watch daddy dearest and I tear each other to pieces." Slade spat cruelly as he avoided looking Robin in the eyes and simply glared at Batman instead.

Robin stared with disbelief as Batman growled and lunged at Slade. "You son of a bitch," Batman yelled as Slade flipped him over his shoulder and they broke out into a fight in the hallway. "How could you use him like that? He's just a boy and you played with his feelings!" Batman shouted as he caught Slade's punch and swept at the man's legs. Slade jumped and threw another punch at Batman as he pulled the man with his captured fist.

"Deal with it, Daddy Bats, he'll have to." Slade snarled as Batman's knee connected with his abs and he pushed the man against the wall.

The fighting continued on as Robin slumped against the wall to sit numbly on the floor. He rested his head on his knees and wrapped his hands around himself. He felt so used and hurt. How could the man do something so heartless? Slade had said that he once let the Titans beat him just so Robin could go back with them and feel better. How could that same man do something like that and then go and break his heart? Of course, that was probably a lie too. Slade probably did actually try to fight the Titans and just used that as an excuse to getting beat by the group of teenagers.

It would make sense. Slade was like Robin and Robin always took the hard way and made excuses to do so because the hard way was, more often than not, the correct way.

Robin looked up for a second at the fight and caught Slade's eye on him for a brief second before Batman's fist connected with the man's mask and it cracked down the center. Deja vu hit Robin about as hard as that fist hit Slade. He suddenly stood up and wiped the tears off of his face.

"Stop, stop fighting right now!" Robin screamed but Batman and Slade ignored him and continued to throw punches and kicks back and forth. "I said stop!" Robin ran into the fight to intervene.

Batman froze as he watched Robin wrap his hands around Slade's torso and burry his head against the man's chest. Slade froze too, stunned by the sudden contact. "Robin, what are you doing?" Batman asked as he wondered if his adopted son had finally snapped. Maybe Slade really had broken the boy.

"Slade lied," Robin explained as he squeezed the man tighter. "He lied."

Batman and Slade both looked at each other before they both looked back down at the boy. "I know that, Robin, he lied to you. So why are you hugging him?"

"Because he lied about lying," Robin continued to explain. "He wasn't lying to me before, he really does care about how I feel and he really does love me, even if he's never said so. He once let the Titans beat him just because he realized he had made a mistake and it was affecting me too much. He sacrificed himself for me and he's doing it again.

"He loves me so much that he's prepared to make me hate him so I'll be taken back by the Titans. He wants me to be accepted by my friends and by you still." Robin clarified for Batman. "Slade figured that if he went back as the common villain, I would once again come out as the victim and the hero. He wants me to believe that everything was a scam so that things will be easier for me. He doesn't believe that what we have really is worth giving everything else up for. He doesn't want me to give up everything that I have for him. But I don't want to give him up."

"Robin," Slade's hands wrapped around the boy finally and the man sighed. "You just had to ruin my plan, didn't you?" His voice was light and spoke of how he really was un-disappointed that the boy had done so.

"It's what I do best." Robin grinned as he looked up at the man. "Besides, you should know that I'm not one to stand around as someone else makes the sacrifices. So why did you do it, Slade? Why did you give me the easy way out?"

"A man does some crazy things when he's in love." Slade whispered as he brought a hand up and stroked Robin's cheek. "I told you once before that I realized that you belong with your friends, that staying with me will end up destroying you. I still believe that, Robin, and I don't want you to destroy yourself by staying with me."

"If I left you, I'd be destroyed." Robin leaned into the touch.

"Robin," Batman broke into their moment. "You can't really believe that Slade would do such a selfless act. He's killed people for money, he's destroyed this town, he's--"

"Bruce," Robin released Slade and faced his father. "For once in my life, I'm one hundred percent sure when I say that you have no idea what you're talking about. I know that Slade was a mercenary, I know that he turned this town into a ghost town, and I know that he's done other horrible things. But I also know that he does care about me and I care about him. If you don't accept that, then I won't change, I'll only be disappointed in you for being so narrow minded."

For a moment, everything was silent as Robin and Slade faced Batman. It seemed to be the moment for truth between the famous dynamic duo. "I accept your feelings, Robin, and I won't ever condom you for them." Batman finally replied and Robin smiled as he relaxed. "But that doesn't stop the matter at hand. Your…lover," Batman reluctantly admitted. "Took over a city and has committed a countless number of crimes. He needs to be punished. Will you stay by his side, or by mine?"

Robin tensed again and looked from Slade to Batman before he bit his lower lip. "I'm not going to fight either of you, but I do believe we can come to an agreement about this. Slade, are you willing to give Jump City back to the citizens and release your control over it?"

"Of course, I've been terribly bored controlling this city. I took my mercenary job because I needed a challenge. An empty city holds no challenge." Slade explained briefly, leaving out the part that he was content with any life if he was around Robin. That would sound terribly un-Slade like and he wasn't about to act out of character in front of Batman. He would never live it down if the Justice League found out he had a heart. Luckily for him, Batman was the Fort Knocks of keeping secrets and he never gossiped or started a conversation.

"Alright, then if Slade gives up control over the city, I can talk to the mayor and work out some sort of deal. Maybe Slade can do community service or something. Because we can't really lock him up since we don't have any solid proof of what he's done in the past and not to mention the fact that I really doubt a jail cell will be able to hold him." Robin offered his ideas as he couldn't help but smile. He was actually going to have a future with Slade; they could have everything work out alright.

"That sounds fine; I have been meaning to give back to my community. After all, if it wasn't for the community, I would have started some other type of hobby to keep me occupied and I'd hate to find out what other hobby I would have turned to." Slade closed his eye at the thought and held back the shiver of disgust.

"Oh please, you would have gone to hunting and Jump City wouldn't have a single squirrel left." Robin continued to grin as he felt at ease around his father and his lover. He knew that it was going to be a good day.

Suddenly the earth shook beneath them, a crack splicing through the floor and boulders dropping from the ceiling as the three men fought to keep their balance and gripped to the walls for extra help. A powerful realization that he was wrong passed through Robin. The day wasn't over yet and there was still plenty to go wrong.

* * *

**A.N.** Alright, so Daddy Bats is fine with Robin and Slade being together, as long as Slade serves his time and they never do it in the Batcave, but what the other Titans? We have yet to deal with Starfire. With her rightious fury and Terra with her hormonal problems, not to mention Raven with her emotional problems to match, we're going to have quite an encounter next chapter. And guess what! Next chapter, yeah, it's going to be the last one. So it might be a bit long, but it will come sooner than this one and it will be awesometastic. Make sure you have some tissues prepared though because I never have happy endings! 


	13. Caving, Loving, and Ending

**Rating: M  
Genre: **Angst/Slash  
**Pairing:** Sladin and TerraBB  
**Chapter Summary: **Will love be able to live on during tragedy?

**A.N.** Oh my god, I am done! This is my first ever truly finished, chaptered, slash fic of any fandom! Thank you for everyone that stuck around to see the ending with me. I want to tell you that I'm recovering from the incident explained on my bio, so my other stories will be updated soon as well. Originally, I was going to make this have a super depressing ending, but I decided I didn't want to run **Wynja** out of tissues, so I made it as happy as I can imagine a Sladin story ending. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

**The End**

The shaking stopped for a moment and the three costumed men released their breaths that they hadn't realized they had been holding back. Batman immediately glared at Slade, accusation held in his narrowed, hidden eyes. "I believe that would be the workings of your apprentice." He blamed as though Slade was the one with the powers.

Slade ignored him in favor to check on Robin. "Robin, are you alright?" He asked instead of rebutting to Batman's blame with a sarcastic remark that would only anger the Dark Knight and not improve their situation.

"I'm fine," Robin nodded and then started to walk down the hazardous hallway. "But we've got to get to the Titans and Terra and stop them from fighting before someone really gets hurt." He chose to ignore the death glares that Batman and Slade sent each other over his head as he focused on the important matter on hand. If his father wanted to fight with his boyfriend, they were going to have to wait.

"This isn't over, Slade." Batman growled as they trailed behind Robin, carefully watching their step but keeping a fast pace through the labyrinth-like hallways as another earthquake shook them and threw them to the walls.

After recovering once again, Slade and Batman continued to shadow after Robin. "He's chosen me, Batman, get over it. Now that I know he's willing to make this work, no matter what he'll have to give up, I'm going to see to it that this does work out. It obviously would be more painful for him to loose me than you." Slade challenged and picked up his pace to pass Batman and be one step directly behind Robin.

The night air bit at Robin's exposed face as he instantly noticed the scene he had ran out into once he passed through the lair's doors. "Titans!" Robin shouted as he watched his friends. Beast Boy was yelling at Raven as she levitated him and herself above the ground while Starfire and Cyborg were facing off against Terra.

"You don't know what's been going on, things change, Raven!" Beast Boy insisted as he transformed into different creatures, ranging in sizes from a fish to a whale, in an attempt to get out of Raven's hold.

"We'll figure out everything later," Raven scolded as she concentrated on holding Beast Boy despite his decision to be difficult. "We have to get you and Robin out of here and get the city back. We can talk after everything has been fixed."

"He says that he doesn't want to go with you guys. So let him go, you witch." Terra growled as her hands and eyes continued to glow the bright yellow associated with her powers as she threw two boulders toward Raven. Starfire blasted one away with her starbolts and Cyborg was able to explode the second one before it got near enough to Raven to actually do any damage.

"Titans," Robin shouted again as he ran toward them, unaware of Batman and Slade as they continued to stand in the doorway and not follow him out.

Batman moved to follow Robin, ready to help his ward persuade his friends to stop, when Slade reached out a hand to stop him. "We have something that needs to be addressed, Batman, and I mean now." Batman stood still and turned to Slade, his attention fully on the man.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Robin sprinted out to the battle. "You've got to—"

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, interrupting him, and flew closer to the ground. "Has the Batman made you better? He has promised us that he would fix what Slade has done to you."

"Star," Robin fought the urge to sigh. "We don't have time to talk about this right now but you've got to trust me when I say that Slade's not the bad guy anymore and neither is Terra. Raven, put Beast Boy down and stop fighting Terra before she causes the entire lair to cave in on itself with her earthquakes." Robin commanded as he looked from one friend to the other.

Raven was the first of them to speak. "What should I do, Cyborg?" She asked her temporary leader as she completely disrespected Robin's orders. Cyborg's eyes widened as wide as Robin's did at the seemingly sudden act of treason. "You're still in charge until we deem that Robin is fit to lead again and not under the influence of blackmail or brainwashing." She reminded them all.

"I'm not exactly sure." Cyborg admitted as he looked from Raven to Robin and back up to Raven. "He sounds like himself and everything, but something has to be wrong with him if he believes that Slade's turned good. Can you do a quick mind sweep; see what's wrong with him, Rae?" Cyborg asked as he kept his cannon locked on Terra, not letting his guard down despite what Robin had ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin growled as he bunched his hands into fists, angered by his friends' distrust.

"I can't hold Beast Boy and enter Robin's mind at the same time; it'll drain my powers too quickly." Raven admitted as Beast Boy continued to struggle in her hold.

"I think it would be for the best then if we knock him out for now. Don't hurt him or anything, just to get him unconscious so we can get him home and fix him up there." Cyborg determined.

"I don't want to fight you guys," Robin frowned as he pulled out a bo-staff and twirled it as he slid into a defensive position. "But I will if I have to." He took a deep breath and prepared himself as he watched Terra's eyes begin to glow again as well.

"Cut it out, all of you." Slade suddenly appeared behind Robin and grabbed his bo-staff out of his hands while Robin was surprised and unsuspecting. "You're acting like the bunch of children I always knew you were." He scolded. "We have a serious situation on our hands." He growled as he glared around the group until his eye landed on his apprentice. "Terra, control yourself and stop shaking the earth under my lair before you collapse the place."

"But, Slade," she frowned and stopped glowing as she stood up straight. "I haven't been creating any earthquakes. I only used one when my temper got out of hand for a moment because Raven decided to hold Beast Boy against his will," She accused angrily, never missing a chance to throw some blame onto Raven. "But it wasn't aimed toward your lair or anything." She promised as she looked around at the Titans. "If you don't believe me, you could even ask them." Starfire and Beast Boy nodded but none of the other Titans made any sign to help defend her. Raven only scowled.

"Great," Slade sighed and retracted Robin's bo-staff to its original size then handed it back to the boy. "Then our problem is worse than I thought and just got even more out of control. Listen, I don't care if you believe Robin or not, you need to stop fighting right now and come with me or else the entire city will be destroyed." He began to move but abruptly stopped and glared over his shoulder when he felt that none of the Titans were following him. "Do you want to die and destroy this city and countless others as well? I think not, so follow me." He hissed out and continued to return to his lair.

"Guys, you have to believe me, we can trust Slade and Terra right now." Robin begged his friends to believe as he followed after Slade. If something big was going on that it had Slade worried enough to not stop and scold or mock the Titans on their loyalty issues, than it had to be a big problem. Terra cast a glance at Robin and Slade but turned to Raven before she actually moved.

"Put Beast Boy down so we can go help. Because it's obvious that you three are too stuck up to swallow your pride and listen to the guy that's put himself through so much for you all and led to a lot of victories over the years." Her glared matched the iciness of Slade's own as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She thought, smugly to herself, that she really was becoming a lot like Slade since she was even scolding her enemies on what they were doing wrong.

Raven sighed and gently placed Beast Boy back on the ground. He ran to Terra's side and they grinned at each other for a moment, their smiles passing a confirmed message that they were both fine, before they quickly hurried to follow after their pseudo family to aid them for whatever the problem was.

"Well, I think we should follow too." Cyborg finally broke the silence between the remaining Titans. Starfire gasped in shock as she floated down to him.

"Surely you do not believe that Slade has truly changed. Robin would not be with Slade unless the bad man was threatening others or us. Slade must be up to something not good and must be stopped." Her hands lit up with her fury to emphasis her point.

"If Slade is behind something," Raven spoke up as she put in her opinion. "Then it would be for the best if we knew what it was and were close enough to stop him before he does it. Besides, we need to keep an eye on Robin and Beast Boy. It's best to try and lull them all into a false security and be kept around then be pushed out of the picture."

"Good point, Raven." Cyborg nodded and Starfire nodded reluctantly as well as she realized that her friend did indeed have good points. "Let's go, Titans." Cyborg ran after the others and Raven floated behind him.

Starfire remained still for a moment before she frowned. "I shall only go to keep an eye on Robin and Beast Boy." She promised herself aloud as she flew to catch up with the others.

"I'm rather surprised you guys actually decided to trust us. I thought you guys only gave out your trust once." Terra glared as a way of greeting in the foyer of Slade's lair next to Beast Boy.

"Where are Robin, Batman, and Slade?" Raven asked as she decided to ignore everything from Terra that wasn't helpful or even close to be informational.

"They don't have time to wait on you guys. We really do have a big problem and we have to fix it," Terra grimaced. "Apparently, I triggered a set of earthquakes by hitting a big fault line while we were fighting. Also, moving all of those boulders out of the ground to throw at you weren't helping the fault line problem." She frowned as she began to lead them down the hallway.

"Yeah, but it's not your fault that Jump City is, like, fault line city capital of the world." Beast Boy brought up as he tried to raise Terra's self-esteem before she started to blame herself for losing her powers and endangering lives like Slade said she did.

Terra opened her mouth to comment but the earth started to rumble beneath their feet again and they all quickly pressed themselves to the wall for support. Debris fell from the ceiling and large cracks ran through the floor as the Titans and Terra clung to the wall. Beast Boy and Terra held hands as the ground shook beneath, threatening to swallow them whole, until the quake passed.

"They're getting worse," Terra assessed as she looked at the cracks as they ran along the floor through the walls and up to the ceilings. "Come on, let's hurry to Slade before another one hits." Terra took off running, her long legs poundings on the uneven ground as she pumped her arms. The Titans followed behind her as she took one turn after the other and finally came to a stop before a blank stone wall.

Terra quickly ripped off her glove and pressed her bare hand to the wall. A glowing green screen appeared below her hand, scanning her fingerprints and then a doorway suddenly materialized from the wall.

"Watch your step." She hastily warned as she descended down the stone stairway. Beast Boy trudged loyally behind her, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the others. Cyborg sighed, switching on his shoulder light, and then followed after them. Raven and Starfire continued to float as they decided it was easier and more efficient.

At the end of the dark stairway, a light shone through another door and the teenagers found themselves standing in another hallway. "All of these hallways look the same," Cyborg noted to himself as he followed after Terra as she took off running once more.

"We're almost there, come on." Terra urged as brushed a strand of long hair out of her face to trail behind her with the rest as she picked up speed and stopped before a steel door. The door opened automatically and she cringed.

"…were you thinking, Deathstroke? To be so irresponsible as to build your lair not only near a fault line when you have an untrained geomancer but on top of an active volcano, I can't believe--"

"Well it saved on heating." Slade replied dryly as he continued to tap away at the large console he was standing before. Different lights were blinking dangerously and a bunch of the screens were blank or going wild with static electricity.

Batman glared and clenched his fists by his sides. "This is not a joking matter, Slade." He bit out bitterly.

"Neither is it the time nor place to be scolding me like you're my father. So either shut up or do something useful like briefing these stubborn heroes on the problem." Slade growled as he glanced from one screen of bubbling magma to another screen where the floor was slowly sinking into an increasing bit of lava. "Damn it," he cursed as he furiously began to type again.

Batman fumed and then began to type away on another part of the console. Robin gulped and looked away from the grown men to his teammates. "Alright guys, here's the thing. When Terra shook the ground outside she was standing directly on a fault line that she increased its size and range until it hit the normally dormant volcano that this lair rests on and made it active. It wouldn't have been a problem but now the fault line's range has spread even more, due to the rising heat, so the earth is starting to weaken and the range is only continuing to increase.

"If we aren't able to either put the volcano to rest again or stop the fault line from spreading, Jump City will be completely lost." Robin glanced behind as Slade cursed again and another screen went blank. "The cracks that the quakes are making are only making paths for the lava to flow in. At this rate, the range is increasing at thirty-two inches per minute and rising, fast, approximately by seven inches per half minute. Jump City will be lost within the half hour. In the next hour, all surrounding cities will be destroyed as well." Robin reported as he shifted from one foot to the other, uncertain and worried.

"What…What are we going to do?" Beast Boy finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

Robin bit his lip for a moment and then lowered his eyes to the ground. "We're not sure yet." He sighed, frustrated at himself. "We have a theory but unless Slade has the correct materials, the theory isn't even going to be tested."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Terra asked desperately as she looked at Slade's back to Batman's to Robin's sad face. "I mean, we can't just rely on one theory anyways, right? Heroes always have backup plans, for every situation. We can't just let this happen!" She screamed in the tiny room, becoming slightly hysterical.

"Apprentice," Slade snapped, not even bothering to look away from the console as he continued to type frantically. "You need to calm down; only a level head will help us through this situation. And we do have more than one solution to this problem."

"Slade," Batman growled, his voice leaving no room for argument. "We can't possibly impose that--"

"Don't you dare start lecturing me on what we can and cannot impose on Terra. She's a lot more capable than you may think, Batman." He hissed the name in disgust. "She can make her own decision on whether or not she wants to perform the task but it's only fair that we suggest it and allow her to know."

"What?" Terra asked eagerly. "What can I do to help? Just name it! I started this problem, I want to fix it." She took a step forward, determined to hear the suggestion at the very least. Any suggestion was better than no suggestion at all.

"Terra," Robin clenched his hands at his side. "It's too dangerous. It would take too much energy out of you and you wouldn't be able to escape if it didn't end up working, not to mention--"

"What?" Terra demanded, taking another step forward. "Tell me, Robin, I need to make this better."

"No one blames you for this, Terra. This area has always been unstable. You don't have to try and redeem yourself for an accident." Robin insisted as he ignored her demand.

"Robin," She frowned, the guilt inside her rising instead of falling, all of the 'accidents' that she had caused over the years returning to her. "Just tell me."

Robin stared at her and finally sighed. "There's a chance that if you focus all of your energy on the core of the volcano then you'll be able to stop the magma flow. But it would require you to be at the very core and the chances of you surviving, not to mention what your powers might do if they backfire," he paused and sighed again. "There's just a very low chance of you coming out of this alive, Terra."

"There has to be another way." Beast Boy demanded as he gripped Terra's hand.

"But there isn't, Beast Boy, I messed this up and I have to fix it." She squeezed his hand. "I'll do it," Terra turned to Robin, Slade, and Batman. "Just tell me where I need to be."

"Terra, no!" Beast Boy pleaded. "Please, there has to be another way."

"I'm afraid there isn't." Robin frowned and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry but--"

"What are you sorry for?" Beast Boy growled. "You're not risking your life or the life of the person you love! You're just--"

"Terra will be stopping the magma," Slade interrupted and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder but the boy refused to look up. "I will be down on my lowest level trying out my latest machine that will hopefully be enough to stop the earthquakes. It was a prototype that I've had incase Terra ever lost control of her powers but it still should work for what we want to happen."

"Wait, you'll be using the thing on the lowest level that makes everything collapse to block off the aftershocks or something like that?" Terra asked as her eyes widened. "Doesn't that mean you'll be close to the magma flow? And how will you escape in time before everything collapses?"

"He won't," Robin bit out, still not looking up as he avoided everyone's eyes. The room went ungodly silent as everyone stared at the Boy Wonder.

"Slade already went into detail about how the machine is designed to cause cave-ins in every area that's unstable in a thousand meter radius." Batman explained. "Apparently, he already took into perspective that something like this might happen and prepared for it."

"Wrong," Slade narrowed his eye at the caped crusader. "I just believe in being prepared for everything. Plus, Jump City is known for having fault lines in the Earth already, thanks to a few hundred battles that have destroyed this city countless times. So it's not too unimaginable that things might get more explosive than normal. Especially since I was prepared to train an inexperienced earth mover; I'm proud to say I never had to use this machine because of her." Slade glanced at Terra and she smiled at the mention. "But I am glad that I'm prepared since now we have some chance to survive."

"Some chance?" Cyborg asked as he glanced from Terra to Slade and then to Batman. "So wait, Slade and Terra will be sacrificing themselves for a chance that things might stop? How much of a chance exactly do we have?"

"Seventy-five percent," Robin sighed as he finally looked up and lifted his hand to rest atop of Slade's. "But apparently it's worth it since it's either seventy-five percent or a seventeen percent chance with our only other plan which is," Robin sighed again. "Really, nothing; we have no other plan except to wait and see if the magma and quakes will stop on their own."

"Exactly," Slade pulled his hand away. "Which is why Terra and I must leave now while we can still work with our only plan; time is running out. Terra, say your goodbyes, I'll be waiting in the hallway." Slade nodded and quickly made his way out of the room.

"Terra," Robin held out his hand. "I hope you know, you're still a Titan, and it was an honor working with you." He smiled as she gripped his hand.

"Thanks, Robin. I'm sorry about, well, everything I've done but I hope you understand why I did it and you don't hold a grudge or anything." Terra grinned.

Robin nodded his head. "Everything's forgiven; you're about to make a huge sacrifice; the true mark of a hero." They released hands. "Now, if you'll all excuse me. Batman, Titans, I'll see you guys at the arranged meeting point." He headed out of the room, a solemn expression on his face.

"Robin," Starfire grabbed his arm as he passed. She didn't want him to leave again; he had been gone far too long. "Where are you going?"

"I need to say goodbye, Starfire." Robin refused to look at her as he pulled his arm out of her hold.

"Goodbye," she paused, her voice filled with her confusion. "Goodbye to friend Terra, yes?"

"No, I have to say goodbye to Slade." Robin explained.

"Why?" She asked. "He is your enemy, is it not the good of riddance that he will be leaving us?"

"No, it's not good." Robin turned his head to the side, smiling. "Because," he paused, "I love him."

She gasped as he left the room, Raven muttered, "I knew it," under her breath and Cyborg simply thought that he was malfunctioning. Beast Boy felt sympathetic to his friends but silently watched Robin leave.

Robin stepped out into the hallway and glanced to his left to find Slade waiting for him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Saying goodbye is always the hardest part."

"I know," Robin took his time as he walked to Slade. "I'll walk you there," Robin held out his hand in offering. Slade pushed off of the wall and gripped the boy's hand, giving it a slight squeeze as they began down the hallway.

"Terra," Batman interrupted as Starfire continued to sob and squeeze the blond as tight as she could. "You need to leave now. Slade said that the mouth of the volcano is in your training room. That is where you need to be in the next five minutes or else we have no chance."

"Right," Terra gasped as Starfire released her and turned to Cyborg as she continued to sob. "Hey guys, just, thanks, you know?" Terra smiled as she turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I don't know what to say."

"Titans," Batman interrupted once more. "We need to go meet Robin at the top of Titan's Tower. It's the safest point in Jump City right now." The three Titans stared at him as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to give them a moment alone," he gritted his teeth. "Now move." He barked and Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven hurriedly left the room. The caped crusader followed after them.

"Terra, I…" Beast Boy gripped her hands in his own as he looked up into her sparkling blue eyes. "I love you, Terra, and I wish I could go in your place because I would in a heart beat. And I--"

"I love you too, Garfield. But I'm glad I'm the one going." She pulled him into a hug to quiet him. "You have a future, you have friends, and you have to make up for my mistakes. I miss Jump City being the bright, fun place it once was. Make it that again, and make sure you have a lot of fun for me, okay?" She sniffled as his arms wrapped tighter around her. "I want you to promise me you won't become some sort of Emo after I'm gone. I want you to keep telling jokes because I know you'll find someone else who likes them just as much as I did."

"Terra, I'll never forget you. And I promise you that no one else in Jump City ever will either. I'll get a parade named after you or something, okay?" Beast Boy pulled away, tears shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Terra smiled even as her tears began to stream down her face. Beast Boy cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"I will always love you, Terra," he promised against her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss and wiped her eyes.

"I've got to go now," She smiled one last time before she ran out of the room. "Okay, Terra, time to go be a hero."

"The power has obviously been lost but the machine has a backup generator." Slade stopped in front of a darkened hallway. "This is as far as you go, Robin." He decided just as the ground began to move again. Robin stumbled closer to Slade and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"You promised me I'd never have to see someone I love die ever again." Robin reminded as Slade placed his hands on the boy's shaking shoulders. "You can't do this to me, Slade. You can't make me fall in love with you and then get yourself killed; I won't allow it."

Slade smiled sadly behind his mask. "You and I can't always get what we want, Robin. It's better this way."

"No it's not." Robin muffled himself as he pressed his face into Slade's chest. "I need you." The words were whispered softly but Slade managed to hear them.

"Dick," Slade pulled the boy away from him. "I know it seems like you can't possible live without me, but trust me, you'll move on. You'll find someone else to love and you'll forget all about me. You're young; you will fall in love again. After all, I did."

"No, I'm staying with you, Slade," Robin stomped his foot down for emphasize even though it was a childish notion. "No matter what you may say, I am not going to leave you. You're not even a hero but you're willing to sacrifice yourself for a city you could care less for. That's not right, that doesn't even make sense."

Slade sighed and dropped to his knees so he could be at Robin's level. He reached out and cupped the boy's face, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears on the boy's cheeks. Robin's eyes widened; he didn't even realize that he was crying. "I knew that I would end up destroying you, Robin." He spoke sadly as he reached up and unhooked his mask. He settled his mask over Robin's heart and used his other hand to bring Robin's head closer so he could seal his lips over the boy's soft mouth.

Robin's hands came up to rest over Slade's as he continued to press his mask against his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Slade to plunder at will. But then the kiss was broken and just as Robin opened his eyes he was shoved back and away.

Slade was on his feet and his hand slammed a hidden button, making the button sizzle and break as a metal door appeared out of no where and slammed close in front of Slade, locking him in.

Robin's eyes widened and he screamed as he ran forward, dropping Slade's mask as he pounded on the door and looked in through the small glass window. "Slade, you can't do this!" Robin shouted, more tears streaming down his face now.

"This is our goodbye, my little bird. You have to live to fly another day with your friends; the world still needs a Robin to announce the beginnings of a new season of hope." Slade smiled as he looked past the glass at the upset boy.

"But I still need you." Robin confessed louder. "You can't leave me alone. You don't even care about other people! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!"

"Robin," Slade spoke calmly as he watched the boy start to loose his control. "I'm not doing this for Jump; I'm doing this for myself and for you." He chuckled softly, blue eye shining from the reflection of the glass. "Who would have known that you would have a positive influence on me?"

"I'd rather have you alive and committing crimes!" Robin screamed as he continued to fruitlessly bang on the metal door.

"Maybe you'll find someone else to turn from the dark side. Maybe your new enemy," Slade shrugged as he turned away from the glass and began his trek down the dark hallway.

"I don't want a new enemy! I want to die with you, Slade! Slade, you can't leave me like this!" Robin continued to shout as the man disappeared from view.

"Apprentice," Slade tapped into his communicator on his arm. "Are you in position yet?" He asked.

"I'm," she sniffled, "Almost there, Slade. Are you in that room yet?"

Slade pressed his hand to the wall and felt a slight decrease. He leaned away from the wall and, with a grunt, kicked the hidden door open. Just as he had said, the machine was still working and the room was lit. "Yes, I'm there now."

"Okay, well, I'm in the, whoa!" She shouted through the communicator, causing Slade to wince. "Well, I'm in what's left of the training room." She floated above the room on a large boulder to land on the only remaining pillar of land in the middle of the flowing lava.

"Apprentice, you know what you have to do." Slade spoke through the micro-piece and Terra nodded then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I know." She clenched her hands into fists at her side as another section of the volcano started to erupt. "And if it will save our boys, then I'm not afraid to do it.

"That's a good way to think of it." Slade agreed as he began to tap rapidly at the keyboard in front of him. "Just calm yourself and try to focus all of your energy into one spot of your body. When I tell you, release all of your energy below you." He was easily typing a hundred sequences a minute as he spoke to her.

"Right, I got you, but I think the connection is starting to break up. I keep hearing this loud, fuzzy noise." Terra commented.

"That's me breathing," Slade finished typing in the access code and quickly checked the actual machine for any possible damage. "It's quite hot down here and I believe the air is heating up as well as everything else."

"Oh," Terra was a little worried. "You're really going to die, aren't you, Slade?"

"Yes," he replied as his brow creased. "Damn, a wire is shot. I have to replace it." Slade mumbled to himself as he quickly reached into a draw below the keyboard and began looking for a new blue wire.

"I'm going to die too. This is really the end." Terra smiled bitterly. "Life kind of sucks like that, huh? Once you're happy, things have to start to fall apart so you're not happy anymore."

"Life does seem to have it out for some people." Slade replied bitterly.

Terra took a deep breath as she started to focus on her energy gathering in the palm of her hands. She watched as her hands began to glow the yellowish hue they normally did when she used her powers. "Slade, when we're dead, can you introduce me to your family? You know, you're wife and son. I mean, we were kind of like a family for a while, right?"

"We're a family, apprentice." Slade reassured her as he finally found a spare wire and began changing it for the broken one. "And, Terra, I'll be proud to have you as my daughter, even in whatever afterlife we end up in."

She smiled and didn't wipe away the tears from her eyes as she felt the ground begin to shake under her feet. "Thanks," she whispered. "Dad,"

"Terra, whatever happens in the next life, I hope you end up happy." Slade finished the switch and activated the machine. "It's time for redemption, Terra."

Terra closed her eyes and focused as she felt her energy start to rip out of her. She screamed as her eyes glowed and her body floated into the air due to her power. Slade smashed his communicator and leaned against the wall as he waited for the world to end, thoughts of what was waiting for him and who he was leaving ran through his head.

The walls were shaking, rocks were falling from the ceiling, and a large crack was forming under Robin as he simply sobbed and leaned against the door that Slade had gone through. He sighed and wiped at his eyes as he looked up. Robin wasn't surprised to see Batman standing in front of him.

"He knew about me, about us, about everything, but he never told anyone." Robin admitted. "He wasn't as bad as you thought."

"True," Batman nodded as he extended his hand to his ward. "And you know he wouldn't want you to die a senseless death."

"Yeah," Robin smiled as he sniffled and grabbed Batman's offered hand. "Death by a cave in because I was crying; doesn't sound too heroic to me."

Batman shook his head in agreement. "It'll be tough, but you'll survive." Batman advised as he turned and began running down the hall. Robin nodded and began to run after him. He quickly stopped and back tracked down the hall to pick up Slade's discarded mask. He held it to his chest, a small smile forming on his face, and began to run again.

"We've got to hurry," Batman called behind him as he dodged a falling stone and jumped over another growing crack in the ground. "This place isn't going to last for much longer."

"Take a left up here," Robin suggested. "It's a shortcut and leads out closer to Titan's Tower." Batman headed into the suggested tunnel, Robin picking up speed only to run into Batman's broad back. "Why are you stopping?"

"It's caved in already." Batman cursed as he turned around. "Come on, we're losing time." The dynamic duo raced down the hallway as the walls all began to shake more fiercely.

"There's the exit!" Robin shouted as he watched a large boulder land just in front of the exit, blocking half of it.

"Quickly," Batman barked, watching the rest of the rocks hovering above the exit. One more strong tremor and they would fall, blocking off the last exit. He made a dive out of the exit and barrel rolled to stand upright.

"Robin," he turned around and his eyes widened as he watched the rocks come crashing down, blocking off the exit completely. "Dick!" He shouted and dove forward, Batarang in hand as he began trying to dig rocks out.

"Batman, what are you doing?" Robin asked as he watched his mentor with a smile. "I was right behind you." He allowed a small smile to form on his lips as his mentor stared at him for a split second with a dumb folded expression on his face, only to quickly be replaced by his regular cool composition.

"We need to meet up with the rest of the Titans," Batman reminded as he replaced the Batarang and started to head toward the general area of the Titan's Tower.

Robin nodded and looked back at what was once Slade's lair. He frowned and gripped the man's mask tighter in his hand as he followed his mentor back to his old life.

It was three weeks back into the normal routine. They had stopped their first villain as a full team yet again, proving that Jump City truly was it's normal self once more. Yet Robin still felt like the rest of his team was treating him differently.

Actually, Raven and Beast Boy were treating him like they always did. Starfire and Cyborg seemed to be the only ones that were still a bit uncomfortable around him. And that somehow made it seem worse. Cyborg and Starfire were his best friends, no offense to Raven or Beast Boy, but he could joke easily with Cyborg and he could talk to Starfire about anything. But that was a thing of the past now.

Robin had desperately tried to explain to them how Slade had meant more to him than what they thought. He had defended himself by saying it wasn't Stockholm Syndrome, even though Cyborg continued to believe that was the case, and he had tried to get his friends to understand that he truly had loved the man. But they refused to believe that Slade was a good man who had just made a lot of bad decisions.

Beast Boy had looked at him and nodded. He did understand Robin, mainly because he felt the same way about Terra. Robin and Beast Boy had started hanging out with each other more. They would talk about Slade and Terra in fond ways, reliving the week they had spent with them.

They also visited the memorial to the two with each other. They would talk quietly as they walked to the outskirts of town where the private monument was held but once they arrived they would remain silent until they were back at the Tower.

It was near Slade's old lair. The Titans had agreed that it was better to have it there than in the middle of town, since most town folks still held grudges against the fallen two, despite the sacrifices they made. They were unable to move most of the rocks that had covered the entrance, also a bit afraid that if they did it would collapse and possibly upset the volcano and begin the lava flow all over again. But there was a slight crevasse in the hill that they had set up as the memorial sight.

Two large, polished stones were in the middle. The jewelry box that Beast Boy had made for Terra and her butterfly beret rested atop of one, along with fresh roses. Indented onto the rock were the words;

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

Beast Boy knelt in front of that rock and placed his hand over her name.

On the second rock sat a mask and a long forgotten controller.

Robin knelt in front of the memorial and wiped at the few tears that had rolled down past his mask. He wasn't sure how long he sat there but he eventually heard the footsteps behind him but he continued to kneel in the same position until he felt Beast Boy's hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and felt a bit of comfort from his friend's understanding smile. Standing up with Beast Boy's hand still on his shoulder, Robin started to walk out of the cavern. He knew that Slade was right; he was destined to live on, no matter how much his heart ached.

He cast a quick glance behind him at the grave and sadly smiled.

Slade Wilson

A Dedicated Solider

An Unforgettable Soul

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy spoke up suddenly when they were outside of the memorial. "Was that always like that?" He asked as he motioned toward the blocked lair's entrance. Or what use to be the blocked entrance. "I thought Cyborg didn't want us to move any of those rocks because it might still be unstable."

"I don't think Cyborg moved those rocks." Robin turned to smile at Beast Boy as he watched his friend's eyes light up.

"Do you think…?" He didn't dare ask, in case he would jinx it.

"All I know, Beast Boy, is that villains never stay down for long." Robin grinned and clapped his friend on the back. "We simply have to wait; time will tell if love will live on."

**A.N. **So I typed this chapter out and then quickly posted it all for you, so forgive me if it's not up to quality as the rest of the chapters. I'm just glad I finished this! Oh, I might do an one-shot as a sequel but do not ask for a chapter sequel because you will not get it! DO NOT ASK FOR IT PLEASE I NEED TO WORK ON 'A DARKER SHADE OF LOVE!' So, go read that story instead and keep this one as a pleasant memory.

Now I'm off to sleep! Ta-ta my lovelies!


End file.
